Home Sweet Home
by Failte
Summary: A celebratory trip home starts a chain of events that could forever change their lives. Sequel to New Arrivals. Complete
1. The Invitation

Hello all!

            Here is the promised sequel to 'New Arrivals'.  This story takes place about a year after 'New Arrivals' ends.  I will probably write a story that takes place somewhere during that year, but this story has been meandering through the avenues of my imagination and I wanted to get it down.  To better understand this story and its characters, it will help to have read 'New Arrivals.'  

All relative disclaimers apply.  Voltron and the characters from the series are owned by WEP, not me.  

                        Enjoy,

                           Failte

**********************************************************************

            Keith sat behind his desk, working on his report to the Garrison.  The rebuilding of Alforia had taken a lot longer than expected.  Not only had the town needed to be repaired and rebuilt, but also new developments needed to be added in order to house the former Doom slaves who had settled on Arus.  The University was up in working order again, but more work needed to be done to bring it up to current standards.  While they had been immersed in war with Doom, the University had fallen to the wayside and no updates had been made to the computer systems, teaching implements, or programs. 

            He was interrupted by a rather enthusiastic knock on his office door.

            "Yeah, come in."

            The door opened and Lance sauntered in.

            "Geez, Cap, you look beat."

            "I'm trying to figure out how to explain to the Garrison why we need their men to stay longer and help us."

            "It was a long winter.  Besides, we're almost done.  We can finish the University without them."  
            Keith nodded, "I have Pidge and Caleb over there now uploading new computer programs."

            "You look like you could use a vacation."  Lance observed.

            Keith snorted in response, "I would love one, but I couldn't get away right now."

            "Could you get away next month?"

            He looked up at his second in command, "What are you getting at Lance?"

            Lance held up a piece of paper.  "I just got this in the mail today.  Leslie is finally graduating from the Academy."

            "That's great."

            "Yeah, my parents are hoping we can come home for the graduation."

            "I'd love to, really I would, but I don't see how it's possible."

            "Come on, do you know how long it's been since we've been back to Terra?  Things have been clear here for a year now, no attacks.  We could have your mother meet us, she hasn't even met Cady in person yet.  And my family hasn't met Darcy."

            Cady.  Keith smiled at the thought of her.  His and Allura's six-month-old baby girl.  The center of his universe.   She was a small bundle of energy with his sharp features and her mother's soft coloring.  

            "Come on, Keith," Lance pleaded.  "You know you want to and we could do it.  Alforia is practically finished.  The new school year at the University won't start for another few months, so there will be plenty of time to get it ready by then."

            "Let me think on it, Lance.  Maybe if we shuffle a few things around and work hard we can figure a way to do this."

            Lance grinned, "Great, Keith, thanks.  I'm going to give Sven and Romelle a call, see if they can make it."

            "I didn't say it was definite, Lance."

            "I know you'll figure something out, you're a smart man.  We'll all help out."

            Keith smiled, "Let me get this done and we'll talk about it tonight."

            "Thanks man."  Lance turned to leave and almost walked into Allura who stood in the doorway with Cady.  "Hi Allura, Cady."  He tickled her chin and watched her bounce in her mother's arms and giggle.

            "Hi Lance, what are you guys going to talk about tonight?"

            "My younger sister is finally graduating from the Academy and my parents were hoping we could come for the graduation."

            Allura's face lit up and she turned to her husband, "That sounds like a lot of fun.  Can we do it?"

            "We're going to try," Keith crossed the room and lifted Cady out of Allura's arms, cradling her to his chest.  "I think it's about time Cady met her Grandma in person."

            "When is it?"  She asked.

            "Next month."  Lance replied.

            "Hm, that doesn't give us a lot of time, but I think we can work something out.  How long would we stay?"

            Lance shrugged, "A couple of weeks, maybe?"

            Keith grimaced, "I don't know about that.  We're pretty busy to tie up two weeks with a vacation right now."

            "Yeah, but how often do you get home?"  Lance pointed out.

            "He's right Keith.  Alforia is completed.  We can leave for a couple of weeks and the planet won't fall apart."  Allura spoke up.

            Keith looked down as Cady tugged at a button on his shirt.  She looked up at him with big blue eyes and bounced up and down in his arms.  "Alright, we'll figure out a way to do this."

            "Wonderful!"  Allura clapped her hands and kissed Keith's cheek.

            "I'll call my parents tonight and let them know."  Lance said.  "I'll talk to you guys later, I have to go find Darcy."  
            He found her settled in a chair on the observation deck.  She was so engrossed in the book she was reading, she didn't hear him enter.

            "Whatcha reading?"  Lance asked as he flopped down on her lap.

            "Ooof."  She breathed as he dropped his weight on her.  "Get off me you big lug."

            He wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a loud, smacking kiss.  "What are doing next month?"

            "Next month?  Well, if you don't get off my lap I'll be in the hospital recovering from shattered legs and a broken pelvis."  Darcy teased him.

            Sighing dramatically, Lance stood, took her hands, pulled her to her feet and reversed their positions.  When she was settled on his lap, he took the book from her hand and tossed it on the floor beside the chair.

            Smiling, she ran a hand through his hair, "What's going on?"  
            "I have great news."

            "Are you going to share it with me?"

            "It'll cost you."

            Darcy slid her arms around his neck and kissed him.

            "Good start."  He murmured when she pulled back.  
            Smiling, she lowered her head and kissed his jaw, his neck.

            "How would you like to take a trip to Terra?"  He whispered into her hair.

            She pulled back and looked at him, "Really?  When?"

            Lance leaned back, resting his hands on her hips, "My sister, Leslie, is graduating from the Academy next month and my parents want us all to come home for it.  Keith said we can work something out."

            "So, uh, I get to meet the folks?"

            "Yup.  And you can call your parents, see if they want to meet us.  Keith is going to have his mother come out so she can meet Cady."

            "It's going to be a big family reunion."

            "I guess you could think of it that way.  At least you have some warning, not like when I met your parents."  He muttered.

            Laughing, she laid her head on his shoulder.  At the time, when he answered her bedroom door, half-dressed, and greeted her parents, they had both been horrified.  Now they were able to laugh about it.

            "When are we leaving?"  She asked.

            Lance shrugged, "Keith said we'll figure all that out tonight."

            The alarm on Darcy's watch went off, looking down at it, she sighed.  "I'm on duty in ten minutes."

            "I'll walk you to Castle Control," Lance said.  "I want to call Sven and Romelle, see if they want to come too."

            "How long would we stay?"  She asked as she got to her feet.

            "I'm pushing for two weeks."

            "Does Leslie know what she wants to do now?"

            "She just got her assignment. She's going on an Intel mission to the Vadim Galaxy.  There have been some disturbances reported out there."

            "When does she leave?"

            "The end of September.  So she has a few months before she has to ship out."

            "How old is she now?"

            "She's twenty.  She transferred to the Academy late and didn't want to take accelerated courses, so she was considered a non-trad student.  She's two years older than most of the other people in her graduating class."

            The door to Castle Control slid open as they approached.  

            "Hey, Hunk.  I'm here, you can head out now."  Darcy crossed to the console.

            "Great," the big guy stood and handed the log to her.  "I am starving."

            "Nanny made baked chicken for lunch, I think there is still some left over."

            "Sounds good.  It's been all clear so far today, maybe you should have brought a book."  Hunk winked at her as he left.

            Lance walked to the other end of the room and flipped on the monitor.  It took about five minutes for the connection to be made to Pollux. 

            "Lance!  How are you?  Is everything alright?"  Romelle answered.

            "Hi, Romelle.  Everything is great here.  I was hoping to talk to you and Sven."

            "Hold on a sec, I'll get him.  He's outside with Erik, some male-bonding time."

            "How's the little munchkin doing?"

            "Great!  He started feeding himself.  But most of it ends up either on the floor or in his hair."

            "So he is taking after his father."  Lance teased.

            Romelle laughed, "I'll go grab him."

            He watched as Romelle left the room.  A moment later, she returned with Sven, who carried their fifteen month old son, Erik.

            "Lance," Sven greeted him.  "How are you?  Vhat's up?"

            "Hey Sven, things are great here. Leslie is finally graduating next month and my parents want to know if we all want to go to Terra for a visit and celebrate.  I wanted to extend the invitation to you guys."

            Sven and Romelle exchanged looks, "Vhen are you planning to go?"

            "We're going to work all this out tonight.  I just wanted to let you guys know you're invited.  I'll let you know what we decide tonight."

            "Sounds good.  Let us know and ve'll see if ve can make it."

            "I've never been to Terra."  Romelle said, wistfully.

            "Keith and Darcy are going to get in touch with their parents to see if they can meet us.  If you guys can make it, you should see if your family can come, Sven."

            "They haven't seen Erik in almost a year."  Romelle added.

            "Alright, let us know vhat you all decide."  Sven conceded.  "Has Leslie gotten her assignment yet?"

            Lance and Sven continued talking for a few minutes.  Darcy watched the monitors and tracked the movement of a dry goods ship that had just taken off.  Lotor was dead and his half-brother, Landor, was locked up in the maximum security prison on Luna.  For a year now, they had had no attacks or problems.  The Voltron Force helped to rebuild the capital city of Alforia and the surrounding villages.  It was a lot of hard work, but it was very fulfilling.

            She looked up as Lance made his way across the room to her. 

            "Looks like Sven and Romelle are going to come too."  Lance told her.

            "Great.  This'll be so much fun."  Darcy said.

            He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "When do you get off duty?"

            "Seven."

            "Alright, I'll see you then.  Look busy, if Keith catches you sitting her filing your nails, he'll have your head."  

            "Smartass."

            He shrugged, "I can't argue with that."

****************************************

            Darcy pulled her hair back into a ponytail.  When she had first arrived on Arus a little over a year before, her hair was cut in a short bob that skimmed her chin.   Now it was past her shoulders, thick, straight, and the color of mahogany.  She had been planning to get it cut, but just hadn't gotten around to it.  

            There was a knock on the door.

            "Come in!" She called out.

            The door slid open and Allura walked in with Cady on her hip.

            "Hey, Darc, what are you up to today?"

            "Well, I was going to go over to the University to see if I could help in the library.  Why?"

            "I guess you don't want to go shopping with us then, huh?"

            "You're going shopping?"

            Allura smiled, "Yeah, we need a few things for the trip to Terra."

            They had had a meeting a few nights earlier.  It had been decided that Keith, Allura, Lance, and Darcy were going to go for two weeks.  The only way this would work is if some people stayed on Arus in case of emergency.  Caleb and Dante didn't know Leslie or Lance's family, so they both volunteered to stay.   Hunk didn't want to leave his girlfriend for that long.  He and Paton Lacko, the chief of police in Alforia, had been seeing each other for about a year.  And Pidge wanted to finish up the University.

            They were planning to leave in three weeks.  Romelle and Sven were going to fly in to Arus the night before they left and fly out with them.  

            "I do need a few things."  Darcy admitted.

            Allura watched her friend hem and haw over what to do.  "Duty versus fun, huh?"

            "I did help them yesterday and all the books _are_ shelved.  I didn't actually tell them I was going to come in today, I was just going to see if they needed any help."

            "Who are you trying to convince?"  Allura asked.

            "Alright, I'll go."  Darcy smiled.  "I can't turn down a day out with the girls."

            "Great, we'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes."

            "You're on."  Darcy turned to her dresser to dig out her wallet as Allura left.

            "Hi, Lance."

            Darcy looked up when she heard Allura.  

            "Hey there, Cady, what are you and your mom doing today?"  Lance lifted the little girl into his arms.

            "We're kidnapping Darcy and going shopping."  Allura told him.

            He held Cady on his hip, "Aren't you talking yet?"   

            She responded by bouncing in his arms and pulling at his hair that he had let grow a little too long.

            "Lllaaance.  Come on, Cady.  Lllllaaaance.  Say Lance.  Lllllaaaance."

            "Stop trying to corrupt my daughter," Allura took the young Princess back into her arms.

            "She's a smart girl, aren't you Cady?  You can say Lance."

            She giggled in response, grabbed her mother's necklace, and tried to put it in her mouth.

            "We'll meet you downstairs, Darcy."  Allura called over her shoulder as they left.

            Lance wandered into the room, "Where you goin'?"

            "We're, uh, we're going into town, pick up a few things for the trip."

            He studied her.  She was standing with her back to him, checking her wallet.  "Are you okay?"  He asked.

            It hurt her.  Whenever she saw him and his natural ease with children, it hurt a little to know that she couldn't have children.  She had been poisoned by Haggar at the reception when Allura and Keith announced they were expecting Cady.  It didn't change his feelings for her, she knew that.  But his own children were a gift she would never be able to give him.

            "I'm fine, Lance," she smiled at him.  "I'm just trying to think of everything I need to get before we go."

            He looked at her, not fooled by her fake smile, but he knew she would talk when she was ready to.  "What do you need?"

            "Just a few little things.  What are you getting Leslie for a graduation present?"

            Lance smacked his forehead with his palm, "I hadn't thought of that.  Isn't my visit enough of a present?"

            Darcy laughed, "My, aren't you full of yourself."

            "Well, what should I get her?"

            "She's _your sister, you would know better than I would."_

            He crossed over to her, slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her hard against him.  "You would throw that in my face, wouldn't you?"  He whispered into her ear.

            "If all else fails, ask your mother," she murmured against his throat.

            "I don't want to think about my mother right now."

            She giggled and pulled back, "I have to go meet Allura."

            "Maybe you can find some cute little, Arusy thing we can take her."

            "Arusy?"

            "You know what I mean, something she couldn't get on Terra."

            "I think I'll wait until you're with me, I'm not going to buy a gift for your sister without you."

            "Alright, geez, I thought girls were supposed to know all about buying presents."

            She smacked his shoulder, "Don't be sexist."

            He winked at her, "I can't help it if I'm so hot."

            "_Sexist_, not sexy."

            He leaned down and kissed her, "I know what you meant."

            "I have to go, Lance."

            "Bring me back a present."  
            "Only if you're good."

            "When have you ever known me to be good?"

            Darcy walked over to her closet and dug out a jacket, "What are you doing today?"

            "I'm going out with Keith to check out one of the towns on the west side of the planet.  We'll be back later this evening.  Are you taking your communicator?"

            "Yes, Lance."

            "Your blaster?"

            "I really don't think that's necessary."

            He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, "It'll make me feel better.  Chances are Allura won't take any guards with her, so that duty falls into your lap."

            "Alright, I'll take it."

            He brushed his lips over hers, "Have fun."  Leaning in, he deepened the kiss, "Be careful."

            "You too," she whispered.

            Taking her hand he walked with her toward the door, "I'll see you when we get back."

            "I'll be eagerly awaiting you."


	2. A Day In Town

            There was just enough of a nip in the air to need a jacket, but it was nice enough that Darcy and Allura decided to walk into town.  With Cady bundled into her carriage, they made their way toward Alforia.  

            "What do you need to get?"  Darcy asked.

            "I heard that Deana has some new dresses in stock."

            Darcy rolled her eyes, "You know, Allura, she's six months old, she doesn't need a bigger wardrobe than you."

            "Okay, now you sound like Keith.  You're supposed to back me up on this, if she's going to meet Grandma Whitaker in person for the first time, then she needs something special to wear.  What are you getting?"

            "I was thinking I should take something for Lance's parents.  And we're going to be arriving a couple of weeks before my sister's birthday, so I thought I would get her present."

            "What are you getting Lance's parents?"  
            "My mother always told me that when you're staying with someone, you should always take them a little thank you gift."

            Allura smiled, sheepishly, "You're right, I don't know why I didn't think of that."

            "You're used to people coming to visit you, what with you being royalty and all."  Darcy teased.

            Allura stuck her tongue out at her, "Jealous?"

            "Not at all."

            It was a twenty minute walk into town.  They chatted and laughed.  Without the fear of an attack hanging over her, Allura was able to relax a bit and enjoy herself.  For a long time, a simple walk into town was something she couldn't do.  Now she and her daughter were free to enjoy an afternoon out with a friend.  

            They stopped in front of _Baby Steps_, the children's clothing boutique in the center of town.  Allura looked down at the big blue eyes dominating her daughter's face.  "Ready to go shopping, babe?"

            Cady gurgled and tried to stuff her fist into her mouth.

            "Isn't that cute!  That's exactly what Keith does when I ask him the same question."

            Darcy laughed and pulled open the door.

            "Ah!  Your Highness!  Welcome!  And little Princess Cadence!  It has been so long, we have some wonderful new dresses!"  Deana, the store's owner, had a voice as big as herself.  

            Allura smiled as the rotund woman approached them.  "Deana, it's so nice to see you."

            "Please, come and have a seat.  K.J.!"  She called to her daughter.  "Bring Her Majesty some tea!  Come, Your Highness, have a seat.  I will bring you the latest fashions!"

            Allura sat on a heavily upholstered chair with Cady on her lap.  Darcy settled into the chair beside them.  K.J., Deana's teenage daughter, brought out a tray with two tea cups, a tea pot, and a plate of small cookies.  She curtsied and left to help her mother.

            "Now this one just arrived from Terra," Deana held up a pink dress with flounces and bows.

            "It's lovely, but we're trying to stay away from a lot of pink." Allura smiled.

            "Of course, well, let's try this one. It was made by a dress maker here in town."  She held up a pale green dress with a touch of lace at the cuffs and hem.  It was simple and so cute.

            "I love that," Allura fingered the soft fabric.

            An hour and several dresses later, Allura, Cady, and Darcy left the store with their purchases.

            "We'll have to have a fashion show for Daddy, won't we?"  Allura cooed to her daughter.

            "He'll be happy to know you stopped after seven." Darcy quipped.

            "I have to say that has to be a new record, that is the fewest dresses I ever left that store with.  I think Deana looked a little disappointed."

            "Well, to be honest, I think you're keeping her in business."

            "You're probably right.  Where to now?"

            Darcy spotted the gift shop, "I want to run into _Arusian__ Delights, maybe I can find a few things in there."_

            They parked the carriage outside and Allura carried Cady into the small shop.  As Darcy priced books for Becca and frames designed by a local artist, Allura wandered around trying to calm a fussy little girl.

            "Darcy," Allura appeared at her side.  "I'm going to take Cady to the park up the street.  We'll wait for you there."

            "We can leave," Darcy set down the frame she held in her hand.

            "No, no, we'll be fine.  Finish up here and we'll be waiting out there.  She'll calm down, it's getting close to her nap time."

            "Alright, I'll only be a moment."  Darcy told her.

            Outside the store, Allura settled Cady into the carriage and pushed her to the small park in the center of town.  She found a tree and settled underneath it.  Cady lay on the ground in front of her, amusing herself by tugging at the thick grass.  Looking around, Allura was amazed and thrilled at the changes she saw around her.  Alforia was more beautiful now than it had ever been.  Businesses were thriving, people were free to walk around, and life was returning to some form of normalcy.

            "Good afternoon, your highness!"  A young woman with two little boys called out.

            Allura smiled and waved.

            Numerous people walked by, greeting her and Cady.  She recognized a few people as former Doom slaves that had settled on Arus after Lotor's death.  Over the years, several hundred slaves were sneaked off Doom and went into hiding on a small planet, Deikun.  It had all been planned and carried out by Romelle's former lady in waiting, Paget, and another slave, Rankin.  Today, Paget and Rankin were happily married and living on Pollux where Rankin served as a high ranking official in the Polloxian military and many of the freed slaves were living on Arus.

            Out of the corner of her eye, Allura saw Darcy leaving the store.  She scooped up Cady and settled her into the carriage.  The little girl's eyes fought to stay open as she yawned.

            "Go to sleep, honey."  Allura stroked her soft cheek.

             "Your Highness?"

            She turned and found herself face to face with an old man.  He was shaking and obviously agitated.  Darcy quickly jogged up the street.  Allura held up her hand letting Darcy know to not come any further.  Unclipping the safety on her blaster, Darcy rested her hand on the butt of her weapon, ready.

            "What can I do for you?"  Allura asked, trying to keep her calm.

            "I lost my family during one of Zarkon's attacks."  His voice was low and gravelly.

            "I'm so sorry."

            "No you're not!  You could have stopped him a long time ago, but you didn't!  You and the Voltron Force let him come, you let him attack and kill people and ruin lives!"  Tears ran down the creases in his craggy face.  Reaching inside his jacket, he pulled out a small laser pistol. 

            Her first thought was of Cady, so she moved until she was between the pistol and the carriage. "Please, put the gun down so we can talk."

            Darcy unholstered her weapon, "Drop the weapon, sir!"

            "I lost my family!"  He slowly turned the gun toward the buggy where Cady, sensing something wasn't right, had begun crying.

            "No!"  Her survival instincts kicking in, along with the moves she learned when she joined the Force, Allura kicked up and knocked the gun from his hand.  With another quick kick she knocked his feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground with her arm at his throat.

            Darcy bent down and dragged the man to his feet.  She held his arms behind his back and waited while three officers came running up.  The young mother with the two children had seen what was happening and had run to the police department.  

            "You'll pay!" The man shouted as the officers took him into custody.

            "I wanted to help you," Allura responded.  "But when you threaten my child you go too far."

            One of the officers stayed behind, "When you're up to it, we'll need you to come and make a statement, your highness."

            Allura nodded, "I'll be right there."

            The officer bowed, bent down to retrieve the man's gun and left to take it back to the station.

            Darcy slipped her gun back into its holster, "You okay, Allura?"

            Picking Cady up into her arms, Allura soothed her.  "Yeah, we're alright.  Do you always carry your gun?"

            "Lance asked me to.  He said that you probably wouldn't take a guard with you, but then I guess you don't need one."

            Allura gave her a weak smile, "I'm glad you were here.  Come on, let's get this police report out of the way and go home."

            "I'll call up to the palace and have them send a car down."

            Allura nodded and settled Cady back into her carriage.

***************************************

            Later that evening, Allura entered the rec room to find Keith alone on the couch, cradling a sleeping Cady in his arms.  She watched as he gently ran a hand over her soft, pale blonde hair and stroked her cheek.  He knew everything that had happened that afternoon.  Darcy was required to give him a full report.  

            "I wondered where you went," she whispered, curling up on the couch beside him.

            "How are you doing?"  He asked her.

            "I'm fine, Cady's fine.  You're the one who's worrying."

            "Can you blame me?"

            Allura sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, looking down at their daughter.  "I know what you're thinking.  You feel guilty that you weren't there. You feel as though this is some how your fault because you weren't there to protect us"

            He laid his head on hers, "Shows what you know.  I was thinking about what I'm going to get Pidge for his birthday."

            She laughed softly.

            "Seriously, this is a big one.  He's eighteen.  He can vote."

            "Keith…"

            "Don't.  I have every right to worry about my family."  
            "Yes you do, but you can't live your life in fear.  Trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

            Keith turned and kissed the top of her head, "I know you do."

            "Ahem."

            They both lifted their heads as Koran entered the room.

            "Yes Koran?"  Allura asked.

            "I have the file about that man from the police."

            "What does it say?"  Keith held out his hand for the file.

            "His name is Kenyon and he did lose his wife and son in a battle quite a few years ago, one of Zarkon's first attacks.  He was injured, but survived.  After losing his family and then being forced to move into the caves, he slowly began to lose his mind.  At the time, we did not have the resources to help him and he got worse.  He is going to stay at the police station until they can find a proper doctor to evaluate him."

            "Have they considered sending him to Planet Jaler?  They're well known for their psychiatric hospital."  Keith suggested as he tried to flip through the folder one handed.

            Allura gently lifted Cady out of her father's arms and left to tuck her into bed.

            Koran sat in a chair beside the sofa.  "That is something I will bring up next time I talk to Chief Lacko."  

            "I want him off the planet."

            "I understand, Keith, but he is an Arusian and he has the right to stay on this planet to receive help."

            "He lost that right when he threatened the Queen and the Princess."

            Koran shook his head, as great a leader as Keith is, he always allowed his heart, rather than his mind, to dictate what happened when Allura was involved.  Normally, Koran admired that about the young Prince Consort, but when it came to the rights of the citizens of his planet, he could not be so easily swayed.

            Keith looked up when he heard the older man sigh, "I know, Koran.  I'm just a little upset.  Please, keep me posted on his progress."

            "I will.  Are you still planning to go through with your trip?"

            "Yes. This was a local, independent threat.  If I thought Landor or Haggar had anything to do with it, we wouldn't leave."

            Koran stood, slowly.  His body just didn't move as quickly as it once did.  "I will turn in then.  Good night, Keith."

            "Good night, Koran."

            Five minutes later Allura returned to the rec room.

            "She didn't even open her eyes when I tucked her in."

            "It was a long day, she's exhausted."  Keith held out his hand and pulled Allura onto the couch beside him.  "And you?"

            "Really, Keith, I'm fine.  I have you and the other guys to thank for teaching me how to kick butt."

            "I want you to take a guard with you every time you go into town."  He held up his hand when she began to protest.  "I know, you can handle this yourself, and you have proven that today, but this is more than just you.  We have to think of Cady too.  What happened today shows that it isn't just Landor we have to fear.  There are violent and insane people everywhere."

            She nodded, "Alright."

            "I talked to Paton. I told her we're pressing charges."

            "He's a sick man, Keith."  
            "I know.  He's not going to serve any prison time, he'll get the help he needs."

            "Good."  Allura took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.  "Have you figured out where we're staying on Terra?"

            "I talked to Lance's father.  He wants us to stay with them. They have a couple of free bedrooms.  My mother, my sister, and my brother and his family are going stay in a hotel."

            "What about Sven and Romelle?"

            "Sven's family can't afford to fly to the states, so they're going to go to Norway.  They'll make it to the Academy in time for the graduation."

            "I'm really looking forward to this trip.  We haven't seen your family since the wedding and they haven't met Cady yet."

            Keith wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "My mother is really looking forward to this too."

            She turned her face up to him, "And you?"

            He smiled down at her, "I'm looking forward to it too."


	3. Back on Terra Firma

Hello,

Once again, I do not own Voltron, I'm just having a little fun.  Thank you for all your reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

Enjoy,

Failte

************************************

            "Don't be so difficult, your highness!  I will not have you flying all the way to Terra, spending two weeks with the Captain's family, with only one gown."

            Allura looked at her Nanny.  Her black hair streaked with grey.  Wrinkles creased her once smooth, round face.  Her hands weren't as steady as they had once been.

            "Nanny, we are taking a vacation.  Things are different on Terra, women do not walk around in gowns.  I don't even need to take the one."

            Nanny stood in the middle of the Queen's bed chamber, hands on her hips.  Keith had packed two suitcases and was ready to go.  Allura was working on her second trunk.  

            "You are representing your planet.  You are royalty.  You will dress as royalty."  Nanny pulled out a long, pink gown.

            Allura sighed, "Fine, Nanny, whatever you like."

            That evening, Keith walked into their room and watched as Allura packed her trunks.

            "I thought you and Nanny packed earlier."

            "We did.  Now I'm packing what I actually want to take."  Allura explained as she took out the pink gown and replaced it with a pair of jeans and a sweater.

            Keith held up the gown, "I think you'll be a little over dressed in this."

            "I know, Nanny packed all my gowns."

            "She does know you're a grown woman with a family of your own, right?"

            Allura looked up at him, "She's an old woman, Keith, we're all she has.  If she wants to fuss over us a little, let her."

            Keith eyed the two open trunks. "You realize, don't you, we're only going to be there two weeks."

            "Yes and I need to be prepared."

            "Are you packing Cady's things in here too?"

            "No."  Allura folded a plain black skirt.  "We packed her bags earlier.  Don't worry, I'm condensing it all into one trunk.  Well, I'm trying to."

            Keith sat on the edge of the bed, "Who is going to carry all this off the ship and then into the house?"

            Allura smiled, set down the skirt and crossed to Keith.  She straddled his legs and sat on his lap, facing him.  "I think my big, strong, smart husband will find a way."

            He put his hands on her hips, "You know this is a vacation for me too."

            She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto his back, "I think I can make it worth your while."

            "Oh?"  He slid his hands under the green sweater she wore.

            She very slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.  Keith moaned softly as Allura bent over and trailed small, warm kisses down his chest.  Her hands went to his waist and unsnapped his jeans.

            Allura groaned and rolled onto the bed when she heard Keith's communicator go off.  "You're leaving that here, aren't you?"

            "I'm thinking about it," he mumbled as he unclipped it from his belt.  "Yeah, what is it?"

            "Hey, Cap, just wanted to let you know I went over the ships and everything is a 'go' for your takeoff tomorrow morning."  Hunk declared.

            "Oh, thank you, Hunk."

            "No problem."

            "Was there anything else?"

            "Nope, everything looks good."

            "Alright, thanks Hunk.  Good night."

            "Good night, Keith."

            Allura took the communicator from Keith's hand, shut it off, snapped it shut, and slammed it into the drawer of the bedside table.

            "You know I need to have that on."

            "If it's an emergency, the alarms will go off."  Allura said as she took his hand and dragged him back on the bed.

**************************

            Darcy stood in front of her open closet door with her hands on her hips and sighed.

            "You're stressing too much about this."  Lance said.

            She turned and looked at him.  He was stretched out on her bed, remote control in hand, flipping through the channels on her televiewer.

            "Are you done packing?"

            "I'll do it in the morning."

            Her mouth fell open, "Lance we're leaving at six in the morning."

            "It'll only take me five minutes."

            "We're going for two weeks."

            Lance shrugged, "Alright, ten minutes."

            Darcy sighed and rolled her eyes, "What are you wearing to the graduation?"

            "I don't know.  I'm taking a sports jacket and a couple of ties.  I'll figure it out when the time comes."

            "You mean you'll bug me to help you pick something out.  Or we'll end up going to the mall the night before, ten minutes before they close, and you'll make me pick something out for you."

            "Don't you love the feeling of being needed?"

            She smiled and shook her head, "How did you get this far without me?"

            "It was difficult.  I had to bug Allura a lot more often and my clothes never matched."

            "I think you just got lazy."

            "Whichever.  I'm just glad to have you now."

            "Other than graduation, will there be anything else I'll need to dress up for?"

            Lance shrugged, "I doubt it.  Our first night there my parents are going to have a big barbecue.  Other than the graduation and party afterwards, I don't think there are any other plans made.  I'll show you around town, take you to some of my old haunts.  We can take your parents out.  I thought maybe we should take both sets of parents out to dinner."

            "A dress up dinner?"

            Lance stood and walked over to her, "I don't know.  Pack a couple of dresses and some jeans, we'll decide when the time comes.  Calm down."

            "I'm calm."

            He smiled and took her hands, "You haven't stopped moving in three hours.  You're full of nervous energy."

            "No I'm not."

            "Yes you are."

            "I am not!"

            "Are too!"

            Darcy felt her shoulders slump.  She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder, "I'm allowed to be nervous.  I'm meeting your family."

            "And they'll love you."  He slid his arms around her.  "You're being silly."

            "I know I am, I can't help it.  This is important."

            He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Honey, do I have to remind you of how I met your parents?  Do they hate me?"

            "Well, you were able to charm my mother, but I think my father still wants to kick your ass."

            "I'll keep that in mind when I see them.  Are you almost done?"

            Darcy pulled back, "Just about."

            "Finish up and I think we can find away to get your mind off your nerves."  He winked at her.

            "Not tonight, dear, I have a headache."  She turned back to her closet.

            Lance came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.  "You know, we're about to go away for two weeks.  During those two weeks we will not be able to be together like this."

            "Uh huh."  She reached into the closet and pulled out a blouse.

            "You'll be staying in my sister's room and I'll be in my old room."  
            "I know."

            "Two weeks, Darcy."

            "Yup."

            "You're doing this to torture me."

            "You got it."  
            "You're mean."

            "Never said I wasn't."

            "I love you."  
            "I know."

            Seeing that this was getting him nowhere, Lance pressed his lips to the back of her neck and slipped his hands under her sweatshirt.

            "Lance," she warned.

            "Hm?"

            Her heart started to beat faster and her knees weakened as his hands stroked her stomach, "I really need to finish packing."

            "I really need you," he whispered into her ear.

            "Lance, I'm serious."

            "So am I."

            Faster than Lance could react, Darcy grabbed his wrists, turned him around and had him pinned, face down on her bed.  She braceleted his wrists with her hands and placed a knee in the small of his back.

            "I said I need to finish packing."  She said.

            "This is so hot."  Lance mumbled into her comforter.

            Unable to contain her laughter, Darcy rolled over onto the bed beside him, "You need help."

            Lance propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her, "But you're not nervous anymore, are you?"

            "You did that to get my mind off my nerves?"

            He smiled and nodded, "And if it got me a little action, I wasn't going to complain."  
****************************

            The next morning, Hunk, Pidge, Dante, Caleb, Koran, and Nanny went to the tarmac to see the travelers off.  Keith and Koran stood off to the side going over last minute details.  Terra was a twenty-eight hour trip away.  If anything were to happen, Keith needed to know immediately.  

            The transport ship was fitted with four bedchambers.  There was a main room, in the center of the ship, just behind the cockpit, that held the seats they needed to be strapped into for takeoff and landing.  Once they were safely in the air, they could unbuckle and turn the chairs to face each other.

            Sven and Lance were double checking the children's safety seats to make sure they were secured.  Darcy and Allura checked the bed chambers to make sure everything was loaded, while Romelle and Nanny carried Erik and Cady aboard.

            "I'm sure everything will be fine, Keith," Koran assured him.  "There have been no problems lately.  The warden of the Luna Prison reports to you once a week and if anything should happen, we can contact you directly."

            "I'll be in touch," Keith told him.  "I'll call as often as I can."

            Koran nodded.

            "You'll relax and have a little fun."  Allura appeared at his side.

            Hugs and handshakes were exchanged.

            "Have a safe trip, your highness."  Nanny pulled Allura into a tight hug.  "Be careful.  I've heard stories about Terra, it's a dangerous place."

            Keith smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

            Hunk shook Lance's hand.  "Watch the throttle, she sometimes jumps."

            "Thanks for the warning, man.  I think we'll be alright."

            "Here," Pidge handed him a large basket.  "Nanny packed a few things for the trip."

            "A _few things?  This thing weighs a ton."_

            "It's a long trip."  Nanny said.

            "Alright gang, let's get a move on, we have quite a way to go."  Keith said, checking his watch.

            "I have bad feeling about this trip."  Nanny confided to Koran as they watched the ship take off.

            "She'll be fine, Nanny."  He assured her.  "She is safe with Keith.  What could possibly happen on Terra?" 

**************************************

            Keith took the first shift as pilot, followed by Darcy, and then Lance.  This way they were able to complete the trip without stopping and still get rest.  It was 10:30 the following morning when Lance brought the ship down on the Garrison landing strip near the Academy.

            "It feels so good to step on solid ground again."  Allura whispered to Romelle as they stepped out onto the tarmac.

            "Tell me about it."

            "It wasn't that bad."  Keith said.

            "Have a little sympathy, we're not as used to long trips as you are."  She told him.

            Keith looked down at the little girl he carried, "We're going to have to make sure you're not as much of a wimp as your mommy is."

            Allura swatted at his arm, "Yeah, I want to see you rule a planet."

            "It feels good to be home again."  Darcy said as she and Lance exited the ship.

            "You miss it, huh?"  He asked.

            "Yeah, I do sometimes."  She admitted.

            "Lance!"

            They all turned and saw a woman race across the tarmac and throw herself into Lance's arms.

            "Hey Peanut, it's good to see you again!"

            "It's about time!  You're late."

            "Only about half an hour.  Don't whine, I just came over twenty-eight hours to see you."

            "And I'm so glad you made it."

            "Come on, Les, there are other people here."  Lance turned her to face his friends.  "You know Keith and Sven."

            Leslie threw her arms around Sven and hugged him tightly and turned to Keith.  "Ohmigod!  You really are a father!"  She grinned as she hugged Keith and Cady.  "You and Sven are dads!  I can't believe it."

            "It's good to see you too," Keith returned her hug.

            "Our little Leslie has grown up."  Sven teased.

            "Les, that's Cady and this is Allura, Keith's wife and Romelle and Erik, Sven's wife and son."

            Leslie looked at the two, nearly identical women.  Allura had her hair pulled back in a French braid that reached her waist and wore blue jeans and a short sleeved, navy blue sweater.  Romelle wore a pink sundress and had her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail.  She held Erik on her hip.  Neither woman fit the mental image Leslie had of a Queen.

            "I'm so glad you could both come.  This is so exciting, we're going to have so much fun."

            Allura smiled and returned her impulsive hug, "Thank you for inviting us."

            "It's great to meet you."  Romelle gave her a one armed hug as Erik patted Leslie's arm.

            "And this," Lance took Darcy's hand and pulled her forward, "is Darcy Barlow."

            The two women stared at each other.  Darcy took in the pretty, petite girl standing before her.  Leslie barely reached 5'3", with dark blonde hair, and had Lance's big brown eyes.  She wore the casual uniform all Academy cadets wore to classes and she was obviously sizing Darcy up.

            _So this is the love of his life, Leslie thought looking Darcy up and down.  She certainly wasn't the fluffy, curvy, airheads Lance normally brought home.  Darcy wore a pair of khakis and a red blouse.  Her dark hair was pulled back, highlighting beautiful hazel eyes and high cheekbones.  _

            "It's nice to meet you."  Leslie offered her a smile and her hand.

            "It's nice meeting you to."  Darcy took her hand and returned her smile.  "Congratulations on your graduation."

            "You graduated not to long ago, didn't you?"

            "About two and a half years ago."  
            Leslie nodded, "I thought I remembered seeing you around campus."

            "Come on, Peanut," Lance said.  "We have to get Sven and Romelle on their plane in an hour and I think we could all use a shower and a change of clothes."

            "Of course, I'm sorry.  Come on.  Your luggage will be delivered to the house in about an hour, Lance.  Sven, just tell the cadet over there where your flight is leaving from and he can have your things taken to the plane.  His name is Kurth."

            Sven nodded and crossed over to the young cadet.

            "Peanut?"  Allura asked.

            Leslie rolled her eyes, "It's an old nickname.  Lance and Lawrence are the only ones who still call me that."

            "It's 'cause she's just a little Peanut."  Lance said as he patted her head.  "She wouldn't respond to Runt."

            Leslie swatted his hand away, "Whatever you say, Puddles."

            "Puddles?"  Darcy raised an eyebrow.

            "He didn't tell you about the bedwetting problem he had?  He finally got over it when he was seventeen."  Leslie stuck her tongue out at Lance.

            "Oh, you're going down!"  

            Leslie took off, with Lance at her heels.

            "Just like old times," Keith muttered.

            "The things I missed being an only child."  Allura muttered.

            They caught up with Lance and Leslie where they stood beside an old minivan.  Lance had picked Leslie up and swung her over his shoulder.

            "Admit you lied!"  He demanded.

            Leslie was laughing so hard she couldn't talk.

            Cady bounced in Keith's hands and squealed.

            "Exact your revenge later, Lance, we have to get Sven and Romelle to the airport."  Keith said.

            "Not until she admits she lied."

            Leslie developed the hiccups, "Put me down you big jerk before I throw up."

            Keith rolled his eyes, "Put her down, Lieutenant, that's an order."

            Grumbling, Lance set her on her feet.  "Give me the keys, I'm driving."

            It was a tight fit.  Lance drove with Leslie riding shotgun.  They transferred the child safety seats to the van.  Sven and Romelle sat on the short bench seat with Erik between them.  Cady was strapped into her seat in the back.  Keith and Darcy sat beside her with Allura sitting on Keith's lap.

            "Try not to crash into anything!"  Keith called from the back seat.

            Ignoring him, Lance turned up the radio.


	4. A Gathering Of The Clan

            It was one in the afternoon by the time they reached the Collier home.  It was a big, old brick house set back on a big front yard.  Two large maple trees stood in the front and a large, white porch wrapped around the front.  Azalea bushes were blooming with bright red and pink blossoms and the grass was just a little too high. A flashy red sports car sat in the driveway.

            "Nice car.  Who's visiting?"  Lance asked as he pulled in beside it.

            "That's Dad's mid-life crisis car."

            "Dad?"

            "Yup.  Mom said as long as he wasn't running away with some little tramp, he could have any car he wanted."  Leslie commented, dryly.

            They all exited the van, stretching. 

            "I take it they're waiting for me to come home to mow the grass."  Lance grumbled as he started across the lawn.

            "Lance!"  

            A slightly plump woman with short, brown hair and wearing an apron threw open the front door and stepped out onto the porch.  A small brown and white dog shot out of the door and raced toward them.  "Lance, I'm so glad you're home!"

            "Hi Ma," Lance hugged his mother.

            Leslie leaned down and scooped up the little dog, who wriggled in her grasp.  "This is Sami, my father's hyperactive, psycho dog."  She told the others.

            Holding him at arm's length, Lance's mother studied him.  "Look at your hair!  Are you trying to be a hippie?  You couldn't get a haircut for your sister's graduation?"  She lowered her voice to a whisper.  "Don't they have barbers on this Arus?"

            "Yes, Ma, they have barbers there.  I've just been a little busy."

            "You can go to your father's barber.  Wait until he sees you!  You're a lieutenant in the Terran Military and you have hair longer than I do!"

            "Ma," Lance put his arm around her shoulders and turned her to the people standing behind him.  "You remember Keith, and this is his wife Allura and their daughter Cady."

            "Of course!  Keith, it's wonderful to see you again.  And Allura, uh, Your Higness?"

            "Please, Mrs. Collier, call me Allura.  There are no formalities here."  Allura told her graciously.  
            "Of course, Allura.  Please, call me Molly.  I'm so glad you were able to come for a visit.  And little Cady, Keith, she's beautiful.  It's been about seven years since we've had a baby in the house."

            "Hi, Molly."  Keith returned her hug.  "It's great being here again."

            "I can't believe Sabrina is seven years old."  Lance said fondly, thinking of his young niece.

            "Lorna and Jasper will be here tonight with the girls."  Molly told her son.  "All they've talked about for the past month is how Uncle Lance is coming from outer space."

            Lance grabbed Darcy's hand and dragged her up on the porch, "Ma, this is Darcy Barlow."

            Molly pulled Darcy into a tight hug, "It's wonderful to meet you, dear, Lance has told us so much about you."

            "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Collier, uh Molly."  Darcy returned her hug.

            Molly held her at arm's length, just as she had done with Lance.  "You're too thin, Darcy.  We'll have to fatten you up a bit and we'll start tonight."  She turned to her son, still holding Darcy's arm.  "We've been planning this barbeque for weeks.  I've been baking for two days now. You're father is coming home early from work."

            "I think we'd all like to grab a shower, Ma."  Lance told her.

            "Oh, of course I'm sorry.  Come in, all of you."  Molly ushered them all inside.  "There are two bathrooms and plenty of towels.  The cadets from the Garrison brought your luggage earlier.  Lance, you're bags are in your old room.  Keith and Allura, you're in Lorna's old room, it's the second room on the right.  We borrowed a crib from Lorna and set it up in your room.  And Darcy you're in Leslie's old room, that's the second room on the left, across from Keith and Allura.  Please, make yourselves at home.  If you need anything just ask."

            After a quick shower, Darcy returned to her room to dress.  Leslie had moved into an apartment with a friend a couple of years earlier and Molly had converted the room into a guest room.  An old double bed sat in the middle of the small room, with a table on either side.  A dresser was on the wall opposite the bed with a small television set sitting on top of it.  The walls were covered with off-white wallpaper, scattered with faded roses.  The windows were framed with gauzy white drapes, an old needlepoint sampler hung on the wall beside the door, and a pitcher of fresh flowers sat on the dresser beside the television.

            She wandered out into the hall.  The door across the hall was ajar; Allura paced the floor trying to calm a fussy crying Cady.  Pictures of the four Collier children at various ages adorned the walls.  Darcy stopped in front of a picture of Lance's brother, Lawrence.  Lawrence was ten years older than Lance and taught military tactics at the Academy.  He had been one of Darcy's favorite professors.  And now she was standing in the hallway of his childhood home, studying a school picture of him as an awkward teenager, complete with large glasses and acne.

            The picture beside Lawrence's made her smile.  It was Lance, about thirteen years of age.  He had a military regulation buzz cut and his big grin showed off his braces.

            "Handsome son of a bitch, wasn't I?"

            Darcy turned to see Lance standing in the doorway behind her.  He stood wearing only a pair of jeans and water dropped from his wet hair, running down his chest.

            "You were a goofy looking kid."  She teased.

            "Nah, I just hadn't grown into my looks then.  I was about sixteen when I turned into the sexy man I am now."

            "I guess it's a good thing I met you at a later age, huh?"

            "Come here," Lance stepped back to allow her into the room.  "I need your opinion."

            "What?"  She stepped into his room and grinned.

            Apparently, Molly didn't want to change the room Lance and Lawrence had shared.  There were two twin beds, one against the wall on each side of the room.  A desk with a computer and printer stood between the beds and two matching dressers were on either side of the door.  Shelves lined the walls, cluttered with books and trophies.  Football themed curtains framed the windows and matching comforters covered the beds.

            "It's like we never left," Lance said, noticing the way she looked around his room.

            "It's sweet."

            "Nah, Ma just hasn't gotten around to this room yet.  Red or blue?"  He held up two shirts.

            "Red."

            "Not blue?"

            "No, it would look like we did it on purpose and there is nothing cheesier than when a couple dresses alike."

            "You look nice," he commented as he slid his arms into the red shirt.

            She wore a simple blue jersey dress.  Her hair was down and the only jewelry she wore were her watch and the locket Lance had given her.  It was a gold oval with the intricate design of a lion rising up on its hind legs, surrounded by flowering vines.

            "Thank you."

            "I like it when you wear your hair down.  You always pull it back."

            "It gets in the way."

            Lance walked over and ran his hand through her hair, feeling it slide through his fingers, "How're you holding up?  I know you didn't get much sleep."

            "I'm fine Lance."

            "Still nervous?"

            Darcy smiled and shook her head.  "No, your mom and your sister are really nice."

            His hand rested on the back of her neck, "They like you."

            "They hardly know me."  She busied herself buttoning up his shirt.

            "You're very likable."  He leaned in, stopping a breath away. 

            "You need to behave yourself.  Your mother is downstairs."

            Wrapping his other arm around her waist, Lance pulled her to him.  He slid his hand from her neck into her hair, pulling it back, exposing her neck to him.  She arched her neck in response as he pressed his mouth to her throat.  Darcy slid her hands up his back, clutching his shirt.

            "You should really shut the door all the way and hang a necktie on the doorknob."

            Darcy stiffened, her face burned with embarrassment and she felt Lance smile against her throat.

            Lifting his head, Lance smiled at his brother, "You could've had the decency to knock."

            "How was I supposed to know you'd be in here making out with your girlfriend?"  Lawrence asked.

            Darcy groaned and turned to face him.

            "Darcy."

            "Dr. Collier."

            "Please, call me Lawrence, you're no longer my student."  He stood in the doorway, leaning on the jam.  He wore a pair of tan slacks, a light blue dress shirt, and Lance's cocky grin.  "Mom sent me up here to see if you guys needed anything.  I guess you have everything you need."

            "We have to head out.  We're meeting Darcy's parents at the airport."  Lance told him.

            "I guess you want these."  Lawrence dangled a set of car keys.

            "My baby," Lance breathed.  "How is she?"

            "She was inspected last month.  You owe me $156."  
            "Bill me."  Lance snatched the keys out of his hand and turned to Darcy.  "Come on, let's go."

            Molly was down in the kitchen with Leslie, making cookies.  She smacked Lance's hand with a wooden spoon when he tried to steal some dough.

            "We have to go to the airport to pick up Darcy's parents."  He told her.

            "Are you taking the minivan?"

            "Nah, Lawrence brought my Jeep over."

            "Alright, be careful.  Oh, can you stop at the store and pick up some ice.  I'm afraid we're going to run out."

            Lance kissed his mother's cheek and snatched a handful of fresh cookies, "No problem."

            "I'm so glad you're home, honey."  She patted his cheek.

            "Me too, Ma."

********************************

            It was nearly six o'clock when Darcy and Lance returned with her family.  Their plane arrived late and they had to stop by the hotel so they could check in and drop off their luggage.  Noise and music floated from the backyard.  Apparently, they were the last to arrive.  

            Wandering around to the back they were greeted by a loud, busy sight.  Lance's father, Col. Felix Collier, stood in front of a large grill wearing an apron that said 'World's Best Grandpa', flipping burgers.  He was a tall, lean man with graying brown hair and glasses.  Four children, all under the age of ten, ran around, chasing Sami.  Lance pointed out his nieces, Chelsea and Sabrina, and Keith's nephews, Adam and Ben.  Sitting at a picnic table were Allura, Keith's sister-in-law Allyson and his sister Dana, Lance's sister Lorna, Keith's mother, with Cady on her knee, and Molly.  Standing by the grill, each with a beer in hand, were Lawrence, Lorna's husband, Jasper, Keith, and Keith's brother, Gerald.  Leslie was standing on the porch with a portable phone held to her ear.  A radio sat on the ground playing the oldies station.

            "Uncle Lance!"  A little red headed pixie ran headlong toward Lance.

            He scooped her up and flipped her upside down.  "Do I know you?"

            "Yeah," she giggled.  "I'm Chelsea."

            "No you're not, you're too big."

            "I growed."  
            "You growed?"  He threw her over his shoulder and she ended up piggyback-style on his back.

            "Is she really a Queen?"  Chelsea whispered, pointing to Allura.

            "Yup."

            "Does that mean Keith's a King?"

            "Nope, he's just a dork."

            "Grandma said Cady's a Princess."  
            "She is.  That little girl is Her Royal Highness, Princess Cadence Arianna Isabelle Whitaker."

            "That's quite a mouthful."  Darcy's father commented.

            "Isabelle!  That's Grandma's name."

            "That's where she got her name."

            "It's about time, did you get lost?"  Lawrence asked as they approached.

            "I noticed the tires were low and I was almost out of gas.  I thought you were going to take care of my Jeep."  Lance told him.

            "That car spends it's time locked up in my garage.  I should be charging you rent."  
            "Come here, you monkey."  Jasper pulled his eldest daughter off her uncle's back.

            "She really is a Queen."  Chelsea told her dad.  "But Uncle Lance said Keith isn't a King, he's a dork."

            Keith looked at Lance and raised an eyebrow.

            Lance shrugged, "How do you explain a Prince Consort to an eight year old?"

            Molly made her way over and the proper introductions were made.  Darcy's parents and her sister Becca were welcomed into the Collier clan with open arms.  Howard Barlow joined Col. Collier at the grill and discussed the right thickness of a precooked burger, while Becca and her mother, Lucy, followed Darcy over to the picnic table for introductions.

            A ton of food was consumed.  Burgers, hotdogs, chicken, pasta salad, potato salad, baked beans, deviled eggs.  And then there was dessert.  But it was the conversation, not the food, that made the night enjoyable.  Everyone was relaxed and joking.  Allura patiently answered all of Chelsea's questions about what it was like to be a queen, glossing over the more boring things like cabinet meetings.  Keith explained to Col. Collier how the Aursian military and their defense worked with the Garrison. When Lance challenged Lawrence to an arm wrestling match to decide whether or not he should pay car rent, Molly felt it was time to clear the table.

            Darcy, Becca, Allura, Allyson, and Leslie helped clear the table as the men set out lawn chairs and Keith's mother and Lorna tended to the children.

            Darcy scanned the backyard as she picked up a bowl and turned to carry it inside.  "Have you seen Lance?"  She asked Allura as they passed.

            "Um, I think I saw him and your father go around front."

            "Really?"

            Allura grinned, "Yup, Lance wanted to talk to your father."

            Darcy blushed, "Don't go jumping to conclusions.  More likely, my father wanted to talk to Lance."

            "What's going on?"  Becca asked.

            "Lance went to talk to your father.  Alone."  Allura said.

            "Really?"  Becca turned to her sister.  "Are you guys that serious?"

            "Stop it, they're just talking."

            Allura and Becca exchanged looks, but kept quiet.

            It was a beautiful night.  The sky was clear and they were far enough outside the city to be able to see the stars.  Lawn chairs had been occupied by the older adults.  With reluctance, Isabelle helped Allura put Cady to bed.  She was more than willing to hold her only granddaughter while she slept, but she agreed that it had been a long day and the little girl needed to rest.  

            A calmness fell as coffee, tea, and beer were consumed and time passed.  As the clock edged toward nine, Jasper and Lorna loaded their girls into their car, followed soon after by Gerald, Allyson, and their boys.  By ten o'clock, the last of the party had moved to the front porch.  Keith and Allura occupied a small, wicker loveseat.  Molly and Felix sat on a porch swing, Keith's mother settled in a wicker rocking chair, Leslie, Dana, and Lawrence sat on the old deacon bench, while Lance and Darcy sat opposite each other on the top step with their backs to the railing, Sami on the step between them.

            "So what are the plans tomorrow?"  Molly asked.  

            "I thought we could go into town, check out some museums."  Lance told her.

            "Pick a day when you can come in and talk to my classes."  Lawrence told him.

            "What?"

            "I told Lawrence we would go and talk to his classes, answer some questions."  Keith explained.

            Lance snorted, "Thanks for telling me."

            "Consider it rent payment."  Lawrence said.  "I thought it would be a nice, end of the year thing."

            "Come on," Leslie added.  "How often do the Commander and Second-in-Command of the Voltron Force visit?"

            Lance nudged Darcy's foot with his own, "You coming?"

            "I think you can handle it.  Allura and I can find something to do."

            Lawrence reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  He offered one to Lance who shook his head.

            "You stopped smoking?"  Molly asked, excitedly.

            Lance nodded, "It was a stipulation."

            "A stipulation?"  His father asked.

            "If this relationship was going to go anywhere, I had to agree to watch the _Star Wars movies at least once a year and he had to give up smoking."  Darcy explained._

            "You know, Darcy," Lawrence said.  "You're a smart girl.  What in the world are you doing with Lance?"

            She shrugged, "Pity?"

            Leslie laughed, "I knew it!"

            "She's just too compassionate a person."  Keith said.

            "Huh," Lance snorted.  "You're crazy about me."

            "You're just crazy."  Darcy winked.

            "If memory serves me," Allura told Lance.  "You chased after her."

            "You had to wear her down," Keith added.

            "Did any money change hands?"  Lawrence asked.

            "He doesn't have that kind of money," Leslie pointed out.  "Is it blackmail?"

            "Alright, alright," Molly said.  "Stop picking on Lance."

            "Thank you, Ma."

            "We should be thankful that such a smart, beautiful girl took pity on him."  Molly added.

            Lance stood up, "That's it.  I don't have to stay here and take this."

            Darcy grabbed his hand, "Oh stop it, sit down."  
            Sami lifted his head, yawned, and looked at Lance, annoyed.

            "Not until you tell them you're crazy about me." 

            "I think you're kinda cute."  
            "Close enough," Lance sat down a couple of steps below her and leaned back, resting his head on her lap.

            Allura tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn.

            "I think it's time we turn in."  Keith announced.

            "Yeah, I have another test to give tomorrow."  Lawrence stood.

            Good byes and good nights were said.  Lance waved to his brother and sister, but didn't move.  Keith borrowed the minivan to take his mother and sister back to their hotel.  Within in five minutes, Lance and Darcy were the only ones left on the porch.

            "Did you have fun?"  Lance asked, his eyes closed.

            Darcy looked down at him, watching the way the moonlight and shadows played across his handsome face, "Yeah, it was great."  She gently traced his jaw with her fingertip.  "You can't be very comfortable."

            "I'm fine."

            Her finger continued its journey across his brow, down his cheek, and over his lips.  "What did you and my father talk about earlier?"

            "Hm?"

            "You and my dad disappeared earlier, I was wondering what was going on."

            A small smile crossed his lips, "He wanted to talk to me about you, how you're doing.  He still doesn't like your career choice."

            "Oh."

            Lance opened his eyes slightly and looked at her through his lashes.  "What?"

            "Nothing."

            "No," he stood, stretched, and took her hands, pulling her to her feet.  She stood on the step above him so she was slightly taller than him.  "What is it?"

            Darcy slid her arms around his neck, "Nothing, I was just wondering what you had talked about is all."

            "Uh huh, you're being nosy.  What did you think we were talking about?"

            "I don't know, I was just wondering."  
            Smiling, he stepped up beside her and slipped his arms around her waist, "If you were wondering, he doesn't feel the need to kick my ass anymore."

            "Good."

            "We should turn in, I told your parents we'd meet them at nine."

            She nodded.

            "I'll walk you to your room."

            Darcy kissed him gently, "I'm crazy about you, Lance."

            He grinned at her, "I know."

******************************

**Author's Note**:  I wanted to respond to QuikerKookie's review.  First, thank you for your review, I really do appreciate it.  My intention was not to lead you to think Allura isn't in charge of Arus, as the Queen she most certainly is.  But my stories tend to concentrate more on the characters and their relationships as opposed to their day to day lives.  As the Commander of the Voltron Force, I see Keith as the leader of the Arusian military as well as the planet's security and defenses.  His strict military training and analytical mind are what make him who he is and he tends to be single-minded in what he does.  With all that has happened in the past, he is hesitant to leave Arus for long periods of time, not because he doesn't trust his men, but because he prefers to always be on top of everything, like Landor's whereabouts.  While Allura is ruling her planet, I see her as being the type of monarch who wants to get out with her people, shopping and talking with them, showing them that Arus is now a safe place, as well as being a totally hands-on parent; I thought it important to show that aspect of her personality for this story.


	5. Just Out For A Good Time

Hi all!

All relative disclaimers apply, etc…you know the deal.

As a side note, I just wanted to say I finally got my hands on the first issue of the new Voltron comic.  So far it's pretty cool, can't wait to see the next issue.  Check it out!

This chapter is just for fun, showing them to be the young, twentysomethings they are.  I have to admit, there is more cursing than usual in this chapter, just a warning ;)  And they run into an old friend.  

Enjoy,

Failte

***********************************

            The next week was a whirlwind of activity.  Lance and Darcy entertained her family, took them around town, seeing museums, shopping, and eating at some of the finest restaurants.  He introduced her to some of his old friends and visited his old haunts.  Keith and Allura did many of the same things with his family.  

            On Thursday, Keith and Lance spent most of the day at the Academy, meeting with students, talking and answering questions.  While they were busy doing that, Darcy gave Allura, her family, and Keith's family a complete tour of the Academy.

            By the time Friday rolled around, they were exhausted.  Keith and Darcy's families were flying home the next morning, so they had one last evening to be together.

            "My mother just wants to be with Cady," Keith told them as they ate lunch Friday afternoon.

            "Why don't we let her babysit and hit the town?"  Lance suggested.

            "What did you have in mind?"

            "Let's take Becca, your brother and sister, and Leslie and Lawrence and go hit a few bars."

            "Send them home hungover?"

            "Yeah."

            "It could be fun," Darcy added. "I haven't been able to take Becca out since she became of legal age."

            "But what about your parents?"  Allura asked her.

            "They'll want to turn in early.  They have to be at the airport at nine."

            "Sounds like a plan," Keith said.  "We haven't been able to go out since Cady was born.  Where do you want to go?"

            Lance thought for a moment, "Well, we can start at Draft's and then maybe move onto Eclipse."  
*****************************

            After one last dinner with everyone together at a popular Italian restaurant, Keith and Allura left Cady in Isabelle's capable hands.  Gerald and Allyson weren't feeling up to going out.  So Keith, Allura, Lance, Darcy, Becca, Lawrence, and Leslie left to start the night early.

            By nine o'clock, Draft's was just starting to wake up.  It was early enough for them to grab a table in the cramped, sports themed bar.  Huge televisions lined the wall opposite the bar.  Three pool tables and an air hockey table were in the back corner by the jukebox.  

            Lawrence bought the first round.

            "I never thought I would be out drinking with my military tactics professor."  Darcy said.

            "I'm surprised you haven't," Lance told her.  "Lawrence frequents the bars around the school."

            "You're just jealous, my prowess with the ladies was always more successful than yours."  Lawrence lifted his glass to his brother.

            "You were no match for Lance, Keith, and Sven when they hit the town."  Leslie smiled.

            "You came here to pick up girls?"  Allura asked her husband.

            "I came here to play pool, I couldn't help it if the girls were all after me."  Keith said.

            "You?"  Lance asked, incredulously.  "They were all terrified of you, the dark, quiet one.  Nah, it was all me and Sven."

            "Yeah, I always had to drag your drunk asses back to the dorms."  

            "If it wasn't for you, Sven and I would've probably died in a ditch somewhere.  For that, I owe you a drink."  Lance waved over the waitress and bought the second round.

            "Were you always so well behaved?"  Allura asked Keith.

            "I was the voice of reason."

            "He was the dull one."  Lance said.

            "Dull one?"  Keith asked.  "Just because I've never been arrested doesn't mean I'm dull."

            "You were arrested?"  Darcy and Allura asked in unison.

            Lance shrugged, "I only had to spend a couple hours in jail, they let me go with a warning."

            "That was a fun phone call to get," Lawrence said.  "_Hey, _Lawrence___, could you come get me?  Don't tell Mom and Dad, but I was arrested.  You still owe me for that one, twerp."_

            "I think you got your payback, I covered for you when spent the night with Bonnie Mann."  Lance pointed out.

            "Eww."  Leslie interrupted. "Lawrence, Bonnie Mann?"

            He pulled out his cigarettes, "I was young and stupid and she had a nice body."

            Darcy held up her hands, "Wait a minute, you're getting off track here.  What were you arrested for?"

            "Public drunkenness."

            "How old were you?"

            "Seventeen."

            "Oh, so you were underage too?"

            Lance smiled, "I was able to charm my way to a warning.  Good thing the arresting officer was a woman."

            Lawrence snorted, "Good thing you had a clean record and Officer Jakes knew Dad."

            "Mom and Dad know about it."  Leslie told him.

            "What?  How?"  Lance asked her.

            "They found out a couple years ago at the Lyker's Christmas party.  Mr. Lyker's a detective with the police and I guess he was there when you were brought in and he joked around with Dad about it.  He wasn't too happy, but what could he do now."

            "Oh, so I don't owe you anything."  Lance told his brother.

            "You owe me a beer."  Lawrence held up his empty glass.

            "I got this round," Keith stopped a passing waitress.

            By the time the third round was finished, Darcy, Becca, and Allura were all feeling rather good.

            "You're a lightweight," Lance whispered to Darcy as she and Becca giggled.

            She stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm sorry I can't be the lush you are."

            "Come on, Lance, a pool table just opened."  Keith stood.

            Darcy stood on unsteady feet and grabbed Becca's hand, "Come on, Bec, let's play air hockey."

            "You play air hockey?"  Lance asked.

            Darcy put her hands on her hips and looked at him, "We're from Canada, we know all about hockey."

            "I haven't played in ages."  Becca confessed.

            "Neither have I, they don't have air hockey on Arus."

            Their group made their way toward the game area.  Lawrence and Leslie teamed up against Keith and Lance while Darcy and Becca took over the air hockey table, showing Allura the finer points of the game.  The only thing they really showed her was how difficult the game became when you were drunk.

            The fourth round went straight to their heads, leaving the three inexperienced drinkers feeling loopy.

            "Who's winning?"  Darcy asked Leslie, swaying slightly.

            "We have four balls on the table, they have two."

            "So they are."

            "Yup."

            Darcy watched Keith take a shot and send a ball into a pocket, strengthening their lead.  After missing the next shot, Lawrence stepped up and knocked one ball in before missing his next shot.

            "Want help?"  Darcy whispered to Leslie.

            "What do you have in mind?"

            Darcy winked at her and sneaked around behind Lance.

            "Don't even try it, Darcy, you can't distract me."  He warned.

            "Is that a challenge?"  
            "No, no, Darcy, you can't interfere."  Keith said.

            "Is that an order, Captain?"

            "Yes."

            "Too bad, I'm off duty."  Darcy stuck her tongue out at him.

            Allura and Becca giggled.

            Keith raised an eyebrow, "You're drunk."  
            "Maybe."

            Lance looked at her, "Take a step back and let me take this shot."

            Darcy stepped back and put her hands behind her back.

            Lance turned his back to her and bent over the table.  He lined up his shot, slowly pulled back the cue.  Darcy's hand shot out and pinched his behind.  He missed.

            "That doesn't count!"  Keith said.

            Lance whirled around to face her.

            "It counts, he said she couldn't distract him and she proved him wrong.  It's my shot."  Leslie stepped up to the table.

            Fighting her laughter, Darcy looked up at Lance as innocently as she could, "What?"

            "You know what."

            "I can't be held accountable for my actions."  She told him. "I'm drunk."

            Becca burst out laughing which caused Darcy to lose it.  They held each other up as they laughed.

            "You'll pay for that."  Lance tried his hardest to sound stern.

            "Oh, honey, would it help if I bought you a drink?"  She asked him.

            "It might."  
            "Okay, go buy me a drink and I'll let you have some."  
            Allura laughed.

            "You've had enough."  Lance said.

            "Nope, I think I can have some more."  She threw her arms around his neck.  "And because you're my boyfriend you hafta buy me a drink."

            "I _have to?"_

            "Yup."

            He kissed her forehead, "Here, prop your sister up."

            Darcy leaned against Becca, "I'm so glad you came down so we could visit together."  
            "Me too."  Becca patted her arm.

            "Where's Lance?"  Keith asked.

            "I think he went to get me a drink or to the bathroom or something.  I don't know, I left his leash at home."  
            Keith laughed, "You are so drunk."  
            "No, I only had a couple of drinks.  I'm just a little tipsy."

            Allura wandered over, "Lawrence says you have to take Lance's shot cause he's gone."

            Keith smiled at his wife, "You're drunk too."

            "I am?  I don't think I've ever been drunk before.  It feels kinda weird, not bad, just odd.  I've had wine before, but never this much."

            "You're going to feel horrible tomorrow morning."

            "How come you're not drunk?"

            "I can handle my alcohol better and I weigh about fifty more pounds than you.  I'm feeling the alcohol, but I'm not drunk."

            Allura patted his cheek, "You're so cute.  If I had gone to the Academy, I wouldn't have been afraid of you, oh dark, quiet one.  I'd have thought you were really sexy."

            Keith steered her to a stool by the wall, "Sit down before you fall down."

            Lance came back and handed Darcy and Becca each a beer, "This is it, you're both cut off after this."

            "You're not the boss of me."  Darcy stuck her tongue out at him.           

            "Wanna bet?"  
            The three women sat on stools by the wall, watching them play pool.

            "I suck at pool," Darcy whined.

            "Me too."  Becca said. 

            "I've only ever played it twice, so I don't know if I suck or not."  Allura said.

            "I'll give you something to suck, baby."  Some guy said as he walked by.

            The three of them exchanged looks.

            "Ewwww!"  Allura cried.

            Darcy laughed, "Want me to tell Keith?  He can kick that guy's ass."

            "He'd wipe the floor with that punk," Allura said, proudly.

            "Check out the guy by the jukebox," Becca whispered.

            "Oh, he's cute."  Darcy said.

            "Yeah.  Go talk to him."  Allura added.

            "Can I borrow a dollar for the jukebox?"  Becca asked her sister.

            "Lance, come her a sec," Darcy waved him over.

            "What?"  He asked.

            "Can I have a dollar?"

            Lance pulled out his wallet, "What for?"

            "So I can lend it to Becca so she can pretend to care about music so she can flirt with the cute guy by the jukebox."  
            Lance furrowed his brow, "What?"

            Darcy sighed, frustrated, "Just give Becca a dollar."

            He handed Becca the bill and turned back to Darcy, taking the beer from her hand, "You're cut off now."

            "Gimme that back."

            Lance shook his head and smiled, holding the beer above his head.

            Darcy stood on her toes and reached for the glass.

            "Darcy!"  Allura said in an exaggerated stage whisper.  "Let him have it, I'll have Keith buy us another round."

            Darcy stuck her tongue out at Lance and sat back down.

            "Well, isn't this a surprise."

            Lance turned around and came face to face with Jesse McCormick.  

            There was a history of bad blood between Lance and Jesse.  They hadn't seen or spoken to each other in over a year, when Allura had written up a royal decree, forbidding Jesse from stepping foot on Arus as long as Darcy was there.

            Lance stiffened. "McCormick.  What are you doing here?"  

            "I'm just out for a drink with some friends."  Jesse smiled.

            "I thought you were in New York."

            "My uncle is speaking at the graduation ceremony next week.  I thought I would come and hear him speak, see some old friends."

            Darcy stood and clung to Lance's arm, trying to keep her balance.  "You don't have any friends, Jesse, who are you trying to impress?"

            Jesse turned his gaze to Darcy, "Well, look here.  Little Miss Perfect is drunk."

            "I'm not Little Miss Drunk."

            Lance looked at her, trying not to laugh, "Sit down, Darc."

            "No, I wanna stand."

            Allura stood beside Darcy, "I know you."  She said to Jesse.  

            "Your Highness," Jesse bowed.

            "No, I'm a Your Highness on Arus.  On Terra, I'm just Allura Whitaker.  You can call me Mrs. Whitaker, but I don't really want to talk to you at all, so don't call me anything."

            Lance put his face in his hand and laughed.

            "Is everything alright?"  Keith came over, with Lawrence and Leslie at his heels.

            "Yeah, why don't we head over to Eclipse."  Lance told him.

            "Sounds good."

            "What's Eclipse?"  Darcy asked.

            "It's a dance club."  
            "I can't dance."

            "Yes you can.  Come on, it's a great club."

            They gathered Becca and headed toward the club up the street.  Eclipse was packed and the music was loud.  Leslie found an empty table in a back corner where she and Becca sat while Keith and Allura and Lance and Darcy made their way to the dance floor and Lawrence went to find the bar.

            The dance floor was so packed they were pressed against each other and bumping into everyone around them.  Darcy closed her eyes and moved with the music.  She didn't have any rhythm, but she was drunk enough to not care.  Opening her eyes, she didn't see Lance.  At first she was confused, not understanding where he went.  Her head swam.  She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning, Darcy found herself face to face with Jesse.

            "Leave me alone."  She said, shaking his hand off her shoulder.

            "You look like you need a dance partner."

            "No.  Go away."

            He smiled at her, "I never saw this side of you, Darcy.  Maybe if you had been like this when we were together, I wouldn't have broken up with you."

            She shook her head, "Leave me alone."  Pushing her way through the crowd, Darcy tried to find the table.  There were so many people and she couldn't remember which way was the back of the room.   She spotted a small woman with long blonde hair and made her way toward her.  The woman turned around, it certainly wasn't Allura.  Her alcohol laced mind made it hard for her to comprehend what was going on.  It was so loud and crowded.

            A hand grabbed her arm.

            Darcy gasped and tried to pull away, "No!"

            "Darcy!"

            She turned, it was Lance.  Throwing her arms around his neck, she clung to him. "Where did you go?"  She yelled over the music.  "You weren't there.  Where did you go?"

            "It's okay, baby, we were separated in the crowd.  What happened?"  He rubbed his hands up and down her back, feeling her shake.

            "I couldn't find you and then Jesse showed up and then I couldn't find the table…"

            "Whoa, wait," Lance pulled back to look at her.  "Jesse followed us here?"

            She nodded.

            "Where is he?"

            "I don't know.  I want to sit down."

            Lance kept an arm around her shoulders and steered her toward the table Lawrence sat alone, nursing a beer.

            "Is everything alright?"  He asked over the noise.

            Lance sat her in a chair, "Stay here.  Lawrence, don't let her go anywhere."  
            "Lance," Darcy held his hand.  "Don't.  Just leave him alone."

            "No, this all ends now."

            Lawrence stood up, "What's going on, Lance?"

            "Stay here, make sure Darcy doesn't go anywhere.  I have some business to take care of."  Lance disappeared into the crowded dance floor.

            Darcy stood up, Lawrence grabbed her arm.  She looked down at him.

            "He's going to start a fight, Lawrence, we have to stop him."

            Lawrence ran a frustrated hand through his hair, a gesture very reminiscent of Lance.  "Shit.  Stay here, I'll go find him."

            "But…"

            "Darcy, you're wasted.  Stay here, keep the table."

            Before Lawrence could go anywhere, there was a disturbance on the dance floor.  The crowd had stopped moving and had stepped back   Ignoring Lawrence's warning, she followed him through the crowd.

            Keith was holding Lance back while Jesse swiped a hand under his bleeding nose.

            "What don't you get, McCormick?"  Lance shouted.

            "I can come here if I want to, Collier.  This was an unprovoked attack.  Someone call the police, I want to press charges."  Jesse shouted back.

            Darcy pushed her way through and stood in front of Lance.  He was furious.  "Stop it, Lance, let's just go home."

            "Go ahead, call the cops!  We have enough on you to file harassment charges.  You want to try for two planets where you can't come anywhere near her!"  
            "Alright!"  A large man dressed entirely in black with bulging biceps about ready to rip through his t-shirt sleeves, pushed through the crowd.  "Take this outside, we don't want any trouble here."

            Darcy and Allura followed Keith and Lance out the door, a few minutes later Lawrence joined them with Leslie and Becca.

            "What's going on?"  Leslie asked.

            Her question was answered when the bouncer stormed out, holding Jesse by the arm.  Jesse brushed off his shirt and waited for his two friends to join him.

            Leslie's eyes narrowed, "It's you."

            "Shit, the whole insane Collier family is here."  Jesse muttered.

            "You're the guy who took me and my parents to Arus when Darcy was injured."  Becca said.

            "Yeah, I try to do something nice…"

            "No," Becca interrupted.  "You're an asshole."

            Lance snorted, "That about sums it up."

            "Come on," Keith put a hand on Lance's shoulder.  "Let's go.  We have to get to the airport early tomorrow."  
            "Once again, Keith comes to your rescue."  Jesse taunted.

            Lance whirled around and brought his fist into Jesse's stomach.  He watched as the other man doubled over.  "You want to do this when Keith's not around?  Name the time and place you worthless little shit."

            Darcy grabbed Lance's arm, "He's not worth it."  
            Lance slid his arm around her shoulders and they turned, starting up the street.

            "Who is that guy?"  Lawrence asked.

            "Jesse McCormick.  He makes a habit out of harassing women, particularly Darcy and Les."

            "You know him?"  Lawrence asked his sister.

            "Yeah.  Remember that time I visited the Academy?"

            Lawrence stopped in his tracks, "That was him?"

            She nodded.

            Lawrence turned on his heel and walked back towards Eclipse.  Without saying a word, he tapped Jesse on the shoulder.  When he turned around, Lawrence pulled his fist back and delivered a punch that left Jesse on the ground, seeing stars.

            "I've wanted to do that for a long time," Lawrence growled.  "She was fourteen, you sick bastard."

            Jesse stared at him, shocked.

            "Nice."  Lance said when Lawrence joined them again.

            "His nose is never going to be the same again."  Darcy commented.

            "If he keeps bothering you," Lance told her.  "He won't have a nose at all."

            She smiled at him, "My hero."

            "Hey, it's tough work.  Trouble seems to follow you."

            They stopped at the corner and hailed a couple of cabs.  It was two in the morning when they stumbled into the house.  Becca collapsed on Darcy's bed while Leslie passed out on the living room couch and Lawrence ended up in the recliner.


	6. So Long To The Rogue Bachelor

Hello,

I am so sorry about the delay in the updates of this story.  My computer died and took with it all the stories I have written.  It took me a week to get my computer fixed and returned to me, in that time I continued writing on my work computer.  It was difficult trying to remember and rewrite everything, I guess I just had to learn the hard way to back everything up on disk.

Thank you so much for your patience.  To try and make up for the wait, I am posting the next three chapters.  I hope to get back on my quick update schedule.

Enjoy,

Failte

**************************

            The next morning dawned bright, painfully bright for those who had a little too much to drink the night before.

            Keith sat at the table, feeding Cady her breakfast.  Lance was kicked back at the table, sipping a glass of juice and watching the girls.  Becca leaned her head back, holding her cool glass to her head, after taking a second dose of pain killers.  Darcy had her arms folded on the table and her head resting on them.  Lawrence had taken Leslie home about ten minutes earlier.

            "First hangover?"  Lance asked Darcy.

            She groaned and turned her head so she was face down.

            Chuckling, Lance reached over and massaged the back of her neck.  "How's Allura holding up?"

            Keith lifted Cady out of the highchair and wiped her face clean, "She's in pain, but she wouldn't admit it.  I left the aspirin on the bedside table when I came downstairs."  Looking at Cady he said, "Mommy's a lightweight, isn't she?"

            Cady bounced on his lap and gripped his finger.

            Molly entered the kitchen followed closely by Allura.  She looked around and took in the pale, hungover girls in the kitchen.  With her hands on her hips, she shook her head, "I don't want to know what you did to these girls."

            Lance shrugged, "We didn't force them to drink."

            "You just supplied the alcohol," Allura muttered as she laid her head on Keith shoulder.

            "When do you have to be at the airport?"  Molly asked, pulling open the refrigerator.

            "In a couple of hours," Keith replied.

            "Good, you have time for breakfast.  You girls will feel better after you have something to eat."

********************************

            Hugs were exchanged and tears flowed as they saw their families off at the airport.  Keith, Allura, and Cady escorted his family to their gate while Lance and Darcy walked her family to their gate. 

            Mr. Barlow shook Lance's hand, "It was nice seeing you again, son."

            "And you sir.  We'll have to do this more often."

            Lucy pulled Darcy into a tight hug, "Oh, honey, have a safe trip home.  Let us know as soon as you're back on Arus so we know you made it.  And try to get more sleep, you look tired.  And make sure you eat properly."

            Darcy rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes Mom."

            Becca stepped forward and hugged her sister, "It was great seeing you again, Darc."

            Darcy slipped a small bottle of pain pills into Becca's hand, "You'll have to come to Arus some time soon, maybe this summer."

            Closing her hand tightly over the bottle, Becca smiled, "That would be great."

            The slightly garbled voice over the intercom called for final boarding.

            "Good-bye, Dad."  Darcy hugged and kissed her father before he ushered her mother and sister toward the gate.

            Lance took her hand and they crossed to the window.  Watching their plane take off, Darcy sighed, feeling like a deflated balloon.  He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "We'll see them again soon."

            Darcy nodded and then looked up at him, "So, my dad called you son."

            "Yeah, I guess he did."

            "I guess this means he has finally accepted you."

            "What can I say, I'm one charming lad."

            She kissed his cheek, "Yes you are."

            "Come on, let's go find Keith and Allura."

*****************************

            The day was spent lounging around and catching up on much needed rest.  While the others relaxed, watching movies and playing board games, Lance was behaving strangely.  He seemed to be having trouble sitting still.  Every time the phone rang he jumped and ran to the kitchen.  

            "What is with you?"  Keith asked when Lance entered the family room after the latest phone call.

            "Nothing," Lance sat on the floor next to Cady who was playing with a little baby gym.  "Why?"

            "You can't sit still."  Darcy said.

            "I'm sitting still right now."   To prove his point, he leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs out in front of him. 

            The phone rang and they watched as Lance jumped, but didn't stand.  He glanced toward the kitchen and waited.

            "Lance! Telephone!"  Molly called.

            "What is going on with him?"  Allura whispered to Darcy.

            "I have no idea."

            "I have to run out," Lance said from the doorway.  "Mom needs me to pick something up at the store."

            "Want company?"  Darcy asked.

            "Uh, no.  Stay here, relax.  I'll be back in a few minutes."  He left.

            Both women turned to Keith who just shrugged.

            It was nearly an hour before Lance returned.  He disappeared to his bedroom and then came downstairs, not saying a word to anyone.

            "Are you okay?"  Darcy asked him as they all sat down to dinner.

            He flashed her a smile, "I'm great.  Why?"

            "You've been acting strange all day."

            "I don't know what you're talking about."

            "You've been…"

            Lance silenced her with a kiss.  "Don't worry about it."

            Darcy blushed bright red when she caught Molly watching them, smiling.

*************************

            "Wanna go for a walk?"  Lance asked Darcy as they finished loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

            "Sure," she placed her hands on her stomach.  "I think I need to work off some of what we just ate."

            "I have to, uh, run to the bathroom first."  He told her.

            "I'll meet you on the porch."

            He nodded and ran upstairs.

            Darcy shut the dishwasher and turned the dial, starting the cycle.  It was warm enough that she didn't need a jacket, so she settled on the front porch swing.  Pushing off, she started the swing moving gently.  The sun was just starting to set, pinks and oranges streaked the sky.

            "Ready?"  Lance pushed open the screen door.

            "Yup.  Where we going?"

            He took her hand and led her down the porch steps, "I thought I would show you my neighborhood."

            They walked the length of his development.  It was a good sized neighborhood, they lived two blocks from the elementary school Lance and his brother and sisters had attended.  He pointed to the houses where his friends had lived when he was growing up, even the house of his first girlfriend.

            "Did you ride by her house on your bike?"  Darcy asked.

            "A few times."

            "What was her name?"

            "Um, Dawn.  Dawn Roberts."

            "Was she your first love?"

            "She was my first kiss," he pointed toward a line of trees separating their neighborhood from the next.  "When we were younger, the trees extended all the way up to the hill back there.  It was great.  There was a stream where we found turtles and we had a tree fort.  Come on, I want to show you."

            Following him, they made their way to the tree line and up to a large oak tree with old planks of rotting wood hanging from it and smaller wooden planks nailed into the trunk.

            "This was your tree fort?"

            "Yup.  You ever had one?"

            "No."

            "Really?"

            "Well, Becca and I had been allowed to turn the basement into a playhouse."

            Lance shook his head, "I can't believe you never had a tree fort."

            She smiled at him, "And yet I somehow survived."

            "Come here."  Taking her hand, he led her through the trees to a large maple with an old swing hanging from a low branch.  Lance walked around behind it, "Have a seat."

            Darcy looked at it skeptically, "Is it safe."

            Lance grabbed the chains and yanked on them, "Yup."

            Gingerly, she sat on the wooden plank and felt him pull the chains back. Letting go, he let her sail forward.  

            "I haven't been on a swing in ages," she told him.

            "We'll have to put one in for Cady.  There are plenty of trees around the castle."

            "Is this where you brought all the girls you were trying to charm?"

            Lance grabbed the chains and pulled her back against him, "Just you.  And Dawn Roberts."

            Darcy elbowed him in the stomach.

            "Oooff."  Lance fell back dramatically, pulling Darcy off the swing with him.  They landed on the ground and Lance rolled over until he had her pinned to the ground.  "I have a confession to make."  He whispered.

            "You brought other girls here?"  Darcy smiled and brushed the hair off his forehead.

            "Okay, two confessions.  Let's do one at a time.  Do you remember the picnic when your father and I went off to talk?"

            "Yeah."

            "He didn't want to talk to me, I wanted to talk to him."  Lance rolled off her and sat up.

            Darcy felt her heart race, "Oh?" She asked lightly.  "What about?"  
            Lance looked down at her, "I asked his permission."

            Feeling the heat rise to her face, Darcy pushed herself into a sitting position, facing him.  Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she asked, "What, uh, what did he say?"

            He reached out and toyed with a lock of her hair.  "He said that he and your mother raised a good, kind, intelligent woman and that if you loved me enough to accept me, they would too."

            Unable to find her voice, Darcy watched him, waiting for him to continue.

            "I never saw this coming," Lance began.  "My whole world turned upside down when you came to Arus.  I thought you were an interesting, pretty girl and I'd flirt with you, see what would happen.  I never thought I would fall completely, head over heels in love with you. All I wanted to do was fly and fight.  I'm a damn good pilot and soldier, and I have done everything I ever wanted to do.  But it's just not enough anymore.  I asked you a question about a year ago and you said you needed more time.  So I gave you a year, well, I don't want to wait anymore."  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, burgundy box.  Holding his hands out to her, he flipped open the box and showed her the ring.  The band was thick and had words inscribed around it.  The diamond was nearly a full carat in size.

Taking the ring from the velvet, Lance held it out for her inspection.  "I wanted to get you something different, something you would like.  It's a Posey ring.  With your love of books and words, it seemed right."  
            She took the ring from his hand and read the inscription.  It was Latin.  She swallowed hard and cleared her throat, when she read the words out loud, her voice was raw with emotion.  "_Amor__ Vincit Omnia.  Love conquers all."_

            "It seemed fitting, after everything we've been through."  Lance whispered.  "So, will you?"

            Lifting her gaze from the ring to his face, she asked, a little bewildered, "What?"

            He sighed and smiled nervously, "Will you marry me?"

            She had been hoping for this, thinking about this moment, even expecting it.  But now that he had actually asked her, presented her with a beautiful ring, she was overwhelmed.  Tears filled her eyes and she felt her lower lip tremble.

            Lance watched the emotions play across her face.  She bit her lip to keep it from trembling and her cheeks were pink, her eyes wet.  "Darc?"

            She nodded.

            "Yes?"  He whispered.

            "Yes."  She whispered back.

            Lifting the ring from her hand, he slid it onto her finger before kissing her.  "I love you," he whispered, wiping the tear from her cheek.

            "I love you too."

            Lance leaned back against the trunk of the maple, taking her hand, he pulled her between his legs so she settled back against his chest.  Taking his hand, she laced her fingers through his, watching the way the waning light played across the diamond of her ring.  He watched the way she studied it, butterflies dancing in his stomach.  He hadn't been sure if picking out the ring without her had been a good idea and he was terrified she wouldn't like it.

            "What are you thinking?"  He whispered, nervously.

            Holding her hand up in front of them she said, "That if I want to properly show off this ring I'll need a manicure."

            He chuckled.  "Maybe if you didn't chew your nails…"

            She looked at him over her shoulder, "I don't chew my nails."

            Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her fingers before running the pad of his thumb over her ragged nails.  "I'm sure there will be time before the graduation for you to get one."

            "I have to call my parents and tell them."

            "You can do that when we get back."

            "Is this what had you acting so strangely all day?"  She asked him.

            "I had found out about Posey rings a while ago, when I was trying to find a ring for you and I found a jeweler in town who sold them.  He was going to call me when he found the one I wanted."

            "How long have you been planning this?"

            "A year now."  
            "Really?"

            "Well, not quite," he admitted.  "I was going to ask you when we got back on Arus, but the other night Leslie asked me when I was going to pop the question.  I told her that I wanted to ask your father for his permission and that I would wait until we got back home since I didn't want to steal her thunder.  We're here to celebrate her graduation.  She smacked me upside the head and told me to get on with it."

            "I can't believe you asked my father for his permission," Darcy smiled.  "That is so sweet, so old-fashioned."

            He kissed the top of her head, "I thought you'd appreciate that."

            Darcy stretched her arms out in front of her, feeling giddy when she saw the ring, "Maybe we should head back and tell your family."

            "Or we could just stay here." He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

            "No, I want to show off."  She got to her feet and offered him a hand.

            "So that's all I am to you, huh?  Arm candy you can just show off?"  He asked, standing and wrapping his arms around her waist.

            She slid her arms around his neck, "No.  I want to show off the ring, you're just icing on the cake."

            "So I'm second fiddle to the ring?"

            "Uh huh."

            "Oh well, whatever it takes."  He leaned down, brushing his lips over hers.

            "You're so easy," she murmured against his lips.

            "You know it."  He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over hers.

            "Mmm."  She moaned.  "Come on, let's go tell them."

            They took their time walking back to his house.  Everyone had moved out to the front porch to watch the sunset.  Lance's parents occupied the deacon bench, while Keith and Allura, holding Cady, sat on the porch swing.

            "We were starting to worry about you guys," Molly said as they walked up the steps.

            "Did you get lost?"  Felix sat back and puffed on his pipe.  

            "Nope," Lance said.  "We got engaged."

            "You did?"  Molly asked, excitedly.

            "Well, that isn't exactly how I had planned to tell you all."  Darcy said, dryly.

            "Why beat around the bush?"  Lance asked.

            "You're serious," Keith said, incredulously.

            "Hell yeah we're serious," Lance took Darcy's left hand and held it out for them all to see.

            Molly stood and clapped her hands, "This is wonderful news!"

            Everyone stood, hugging and talking.

            Allura cradled Cady against her shoulder and walked up to Darcy, "Let me see."

            Darcy held out her hand and allowed Allura to inspect her ring.

            Squinting in the low light, Allura tried to read the inscription.  "What does it say?"

            Lance slid an arm around Darcy's shoulders, "_Amor_ Vincit Omnia_."_

            "It's Latin," Keith explained.  "Love conquers all."

            Allura smiled at Darcy, "How fitting."

            They all stayed up late, celebrating Lance and Darcy's news.  Lawrence picked up Leslie and they arrived with a bottle of champagne.  Darcy's parents were called, as well as Lance's grandparents, his sister, and the gang on Arus.  It was after midnight when they all retired to their rooms, tired and happy.

****************************

Keith woke with a start.  Turning his head to the bedside table, the clock read 3:17 AM.  Something wasn't right.  Allura wasn't in bed.  He sat straight up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness.  In the shadows, he saw her standing over Cady's crib.

"Are you okay?"  He whispered, walking up behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

Allura shrugged, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What is it, honey?"

"Nothing."

Keith leaned over her shoulder and looked down at Cady.  The moonlight played across her delicate features.  Her pale blonde hair curled around her soft face.  Behind her closed eyelids were bright blue eyes.  "Talk to me Allura."

"It's silly, Keith, really.  Just a dream."

"You had a nightmare?"

She nodded.

"You haven't had a nightmare in a long time.  Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because it was nothing.  I have nothing to fear.  Lotor's dead.  Landor is locked up.  We're safe."

Keith kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her, "If it scared you, then it's something.  I don't want you to worry."

"I know."

"Come back to bed, Cady's going to have us up in a little while, anyway."

Allura nodded, "Alright."

Keith kissed her again and turned back toward the bed.

Allura pulled the blanket up to Cady's chin and stoked her soft cheek.  "Sleep well, baby girl," she whispered.


	7. A Celebration Touched By Evil

  Chaos reined within the Collier home the morning of graduation.  After the ceremony, everyone was returning home for a big party and barbecue and Molly was barking out orders, getting as much done before they left as possible.  

Lance and Keith sneaked out early to pick up Sven, Romelle, and Erik at the airport. The two men stood in front of a large window, watching the planes land and take off.

            "Keith, I know this probably isn't the best place and I know we have plenty of time, but I was hoping you would be my best man."  Lance asked, out of the blue.

            Keith turned and looked at him, grinning, "I'd be honored to, man."

            Lance returned his smile, "Thanks.  This really means a lot to me."

            "I can't believe you're getting married.  I always thought you would be the rogue bachelor, flying from planet to planet, port to port.  Leaving a trail of broken hearts in your wake."  

            "Tell me about it," Lance said.  "I never thought this would happen.  I was totally broadsided by it, unlike you and Allura."

            "What?"

            "Who are you trying to fool, Keith?  You were in love with her the second you saw her.   Neither of you had a chance to fight it, you were both just too stubborn to admit it."

            "Oh, come on, you had a thing for Darcy as soon as she stepped off the transport."

            Lance shrugged, "There was definitely something about her, but I don't think it was love at first sight.  I thought it would just be some harmless flirting, I never saw this coming."

            "This was definitely fate related," Keith said.  "I don't think I've ever seen two people more perfect for each other."

            Smiling fondly, Lance said, "Fate, hell!  I had to work for it."

            "But it was well worth the effort."

            Lance turned his gaze back to the window and they lapsed into silence.

            "Keith, what happens when our assignment is up on Arus?"  Lance finally asked after a few moments.

            "You'll have the option to apply to stay on Arus, but if they need you elsewhere, they'll probably send you there."  Keith looked at his old friend.  Lance stood at ease, his feet apart, his hands clasped behind his back, staring out the window.  "Don't worry, they'll find a way to keep you and Darcy together."

            "But if we wanted to stay on Arus, do you think we could do it?"

            "I could see what I could do.  You're an amazing pilot, probably the best one in the Garrison, they might not want to let you stay.  But if you want, I could see if I can talk them into letting you stay and train the Arusian military pilots."

            Lance took a moment to digest that.  The possibility of settling on Arus and he would be able to continue flying.  

            He turned to Keith and smiled, "That would be great."

            "Are you going to help us vith our bags or vhat?"

            They both turned to see Sven carrying two suitcases, followed by Romelle, cradling a sleeping Erik against her shoulder.

            "Hey, it's good to see you again," Keith took one of the bags from Sven.

            "How was your trip?"  Lance asked as they headed toward the baggage claim.

            "It vas great.  The whole family got together, I saw aunts, uncles, and cousins I haven't seen in ages."  Sven put his arm around Romelle's shoulders.  "And I got to show off my beautiful vife and son."

            "Erik was spoiled rotten," Romelle added.  "We toured his hometown, it was amazing."

            "How have tings been here?"  Sven asked as he grabbed a bag off the belt.

            "Good," Lance said.  "We hit every museum, Darcy and I got engaged, Allura had her first hangover…"

            "Vait a second," Sven interrupted.  "_Every museum_?"

            "Oh stop it," Romelle said and pulled Lance into a one armed hug.  "Congratulations, Lance."

            "Vhen did it happen?"

            "Saturday night."

            Sven shook his head, "I can't believe Lance is getting married."

            "We figure its blackmail," Keith told him.  "He has to have something really good on Darcy to get her to marry him."

***********************************

            They arrived home just after eleven.  Lance showed them to the rec room in the basement.

            "I hope this is alright," he told them.  "The couch pulls out and Mom borrowed a crib from our next door neighbor."

            "Dis is great, Lance.  Tank you."  Sven set their bags on the couch as Romelle tucked Erik into the crib.

            "Get settled in, if there is anything you need, just ask."  Lance left them to get changed.

            Reaching the top of the stairs, he almost ran into Darcy.  She was dressed in a black skirt and a red, v-neck, short-sleeved sweater.  Her hair was pulled back with barrettes and she wore the locket.  Cady rested on her hip.

            "Whoa, where are you two headed off?"  He asked.

            "Allura needed to finish getting ready, so I told her I would take Cady off her hands for a while."

            "Is everything alright?"

            "Yeah, Koran called earlier.  There is a problem with King Yavone of Salvyn.  He had a meeting with Allura scheduled for next month, but it had to be moved up to the day after we get back to Arus and they had to find and go over some of the paperwork.  She just got off the phone ten minutes ago."  Darcy explained.

            Lance reached out and gently stroked Cady's cheek.  She grasped Darcy's locket in one hand and tried to grab his finger with her other hand.  "Yavone is a big blowhard.  He's just being a pain because Allura turned down his son's proposal so she could marry a lowly Garrison pilot."

            "There's something to be said about marrying a lowly Garrison pilot," she smiled at him.

            "I hear they're great lovers."

            "I hear they tend to exaggerate."

            "Lose the kid and I'll show you who's exaggerating."

            Laughing, she gently pushed him toward his room, "Go, get dressed."

            Lance leaned over and kissed her.  Cady bounced and clapped her chubby hands.  

            "See, even Cady's pushing for it."

            "Lance!"  Molly called from the kitchen.  "Are you dressed yet?"

            "No, Ma!"

            "Get a move on, I have things I need you to do!"

            Darcy laughed, "I think your mom outranks Cady."

            Lance mumbled something under his breath and shuffled toward his room.

            A little over an hour later, the entire crew piled into the minivan and Lance's Jeep.  It was a tight fit, but they made it work.  Both Lawrence and Leslie were already at the Academy, preparing for the ceremony.

The sun shone down on the Academy's football field.  Rows of folding chairs lined midfield and faced a temporary stage.  The Colliers and their crew made their way up the bleachers and found seats on the forty-yard line.

            Molly fanned herself with the program and scanned the crowd, "Do you see Frank and Maud?"  She asked her husband.  "Theo is graduating too."

            "This brings back so many memories," Lance whispered to Darcy.

            "You were pretty popular, weren't you?"  She asked.

            "Oh, I had a few friends."

            "And a few ladies," Keith added.

            "Help me out here, Keith, I'm trying to impress the lady."

            "If you haven't impressed her by now, your screwed, buddy."

            Lance's response was cut off by music and the entrance of the graduates.  All wore navy or gold robes and marched in perfect step.

            There were two speeches and the singing of the Academy's Alma Mater before they started reading the names of the graduates.  When Leslie's name was announced and she crossed the stage, Lance, Keith, and Sven all got to their feet, yelling and clapping.  Lance brought his fingers to his lips and let out an ear-splitting whistle.  

Molly reached up and grabbed his arm, "Sit down, Lance."

It took another hour to read through the names of the rest of the graduates.  By the time it was announced that they could move their tassles, the entire audience was wilting, fanning themselves with their programs.  Both Cady and Erik were fidgety and cranky.

"Come on," Lance stood.  "Let's go find Les and get into some air conditioning."

That was easier said than done.  There were at least a thousand or so people milling around.  Graduates, friends, family, faculty.  Lance took Darcy's hand and dragged her into the midst of the crowd.  He greeted old professors and friends.  Darcy stopped to talk to her old artillery professor.  

"Peanut!"  Lance spotted his sister talking with a couple of friends.  He picked her up and swung her around.  "Congratulations you little runt!"

Leslie laughed and held her mortarboard on with one hand, "Put me down, you big oaf."  She watched as one of her friends blushed and another batted her lashes at Lance.  

"Are you guys coming to the party?"  Lance asked the girls as he set Leslie down and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course," said the pretty young blonde.

"We're all coming."  Added a short brunette.

Leslie rolled her eyes.  She had gotten used to her friends flirting with her brother, he never encouraged it, but he did very little to discourage it.  "Come on," she took Lance's arm.  "Let's go home, I'm dying of heat exhaustion."

"You're a soldier, suck it up."  Lance teased.  "And have you forgotten to salute a superior officer?"

Leslie stepped back and brought her hand up in a salute.

"At ease, soldier."  Lance replied, returning the salute.

Dropping her hand, Leslie stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'll see you girls there," Lance winked at Leslie's friends.

"Where is everyone?"  Leslie asked.

"I think we're meeting them at the cars.  Let's get Darcy and head over."  Lance pulled her through the crowd, spotting Darcy talking to Col. Grathly, one of the flying professors.  

Darcy saw them making their way toward her.  Thanking Col. Grathly, she turned to meet them.  "Oh, excuse me."  She apologized as she bumped into someone.

He turned and Darcy swallowed a groan.  It was General Joshua McCormick, Jesse's uncle.

She brought her hand up in a salute.

He returned it, "At ease, soldier."

_He doesn't know who I am_, she thought with a sigh. 

"Lt. Collier," Gen. McCormick greeted Lance as he approached.

Lance saluted, "Gen. McCormick."

            "At ease.  What brings you back to Terra?"

            "My sister, Cpl. Leslie Collier, sir.  She just graduated."  Lance indicated his sister.

            Leslie saluted, the General returned it and turned back to Lance.  "I've heard of all the work done on Arus, your team has done well."

            "Thank you, sir.  It was a lot of hard work, but worth it."

            "Are you still piloting one of the Lions?"

            "Yes, sir.  However, our primary function right now is rebuilding the capitol and surrounding towns that had been damaged in the war."

            General McCormick rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I remember when my nephew was up for that position.  It's a good thing he didn't take it, he has come rather far.  Jesse was just promoted to First Lieutenant.  It won't be long before he's a General himself."

            Darcy watched Lance, she could tell he was biting back quite a few comments.  

            "I'm glad to hear he's doing well, sir," Lance reached over and took Darcy's hand.  "Have you met my fiancée, Sgt. Darcy Barlow?  She's one of our pilots."

            The older man looked at her, his brow furrowed in concentration.  "Barlow?  Have we met before, Sergeant?"

            "I don't think so, sir.  Not that I recall."  She replied.

            He snapped his fingers, "Ah yes, you were under Jesse when he was in charge of the peacekeeping mission in the Vartel Galaxy."

            Darcy took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eye.  He knew what had happened.  "Yes, sir."

            Lance squeezed her hand, "If you'll excuse us, sir, we have to get going."

            "Of course.  It was good seeing you, Lieutenant.  Give my best to Commander Whitaker."  General McCormick shook Lance's hand.  He nodded to Leslie and turned to Darcy, "I'm glad to see you have moved on and found a new position."

            Before she could respond, Lance pulled her away.  "Keep it to yourself, he's a superior officer."

            "Of all the gall," she sputtered.

            "What was all that about?"  Leslie asked.

            "It's nothing," Lance said.  "Let's forget about that and go party.  I need a cold beer."

            They approached the Jeep to find the minivan gone.

            "I guess they got sick of waiting," Leslie said, pulling her mortarboard off

            When they pulled up to the house, cars were already lining the street. Col. Collier was once again manning the grill, laying burgers and hot dogs over the flames.  Molly was instructing her various children and other volunteers on where to put refreshments.  People were clumped around the yard, talking and laughing.

            Lance stopped by the large trashcans filled with ice and pulled out a couple of beers. He offered one to Darcy, but she shook her head and opted for a soda.  They then turned to see what they could do to help and Leslie ran inside to shed her gown and throw on some more comfortable clothes.

            Darcy watched as more people arrived, wondering where they were all parking.  Lance took her hand and introduced her to aunts, uncles, and cousins who had driven in for the celebration.  By the time his grandmother arrived, Darcy was wishing they had thought to get nametags.

            "I'm not going to remember most of the names I've learned today," she whispered to Lance.     

            He smiled at her, "Don't worry, you might see them all two more times in your life.  As long as you know my immediate family and my grandparents, you should be fine."

            "So, you're the young woman who stole our Lance's heart?"  Minerva Collier asked.

            Minerva, or rather Grandma Minnie, as she was known by the family, was the head of the Collier clan, all potential marriages had to be approved of by her.  She was a spry, eighty-three year old widow with hair dyed a dark red and who still attended ballroom dancing each week and drove a car big enough to transport half of Leslie's graduating class.

            "Sit down, girl."  Minerva pointed to the seat beside her.  "Where're you from?"

            "Toronto, ma'am."  Darcy settled on the folding lawn chair, feeling the interrogation lights shinning down on her.  Lance stood behind her, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders.

            "You're a pilot, I hear."

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "What made you go into that?"

            "I grew up listening to my grandfather's stories, he was a pilot for the Garrison.  I was looking for a little adventure and I thought it sounded like fun."

            Minerva nodded, "You sound like Lance.  What do your parents do?"

            "My father is a retired history teacher and my mother owns a bookstore."

            "Any brothers or sisters?"

            "I have a sister, Becca, she's taking pre-med classes."

            "And you met Lance on this assignment of his?"

            "Yes, ma'am.  I work with the Voltron Force."

            "Now, we all know Lance can be a bit of a handful," Minerva turned an eye to her grandson.  "Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

            Darcy fought the smile that came to her lips, "I figure he'll keep my life from getting too boring."

            Lance slid his arms down around her neck and rested his chin on top of her head, "I don't know why I come home if my entire family is just going to harass me."

            "Don't get sassy with me, Lance," his grandmother warned. "You only get what you deserve."

            "Well, then I must have done something right to deserve Darcy."  He responded.

            She blushed, "Good comeback, Slick."

            "Oh, he is a charmer, all the Collier men are."   Minerva explained.  "Deep down he's a good boy, you just have to get past the b.s."

            Darcy laughed, "It took a while, but I think I got past it."

            "Good, good," Minerva leaned toward her.  "Now, tell me the truth, Darcy, did he chase you?"

            "Yes, he did."

            "And it wasn't easy."  Lance added.

            Minerva patted Darcy's knee, "Good, make him work for it."

**************************************

            Night moved in, but the party continued on.  Slowly, friends began to leave, but the family members stayed.  Molly dug out Lance's old guitar and there was music and singing.  Sabrina was nipped by Sami and had to be taken inside and given a band-aid and a cookie.  Erik refused to give into sleep and relished in the attention being lavished upon him by the older women.  Allura had long since tucked Cady into bed.

            As laughter and tobacco smoke filled the night air, Darcy sneaked inside and up to her room.  She was having a lot of fun, and his family was wonderful, but she just needed a few minutes away from the noise.  

When she was young, Darcy's parents were afraid that she needed to see a doctor about her chronic shyness.  She had always had a couple of friends, but she was never popular, and she hardly dated. Darcy preferred to be alone or with small groups of people.  Going to the Academy, the training and regiment had given her purpose and she had come out of her shell a bit.  Meeting Lance had helped her even more, but she still was not very comfortable in large groups.

            She kicked her shoes off and sat in the old rocking chair beside the window overlooking the backyard.  Lanterns had been lit in the waning light.  Sabrina had returned and was sitting on her mother's lap giggling at her grandfather.  Someone had uncovered a football and Lance, Keith, Sven, Jasper, Lawrence, and Leslie were playing a game of three on three.  It had started as a touch football game, but that all changed when Lawrence wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and took him down hard.

            Darcy brought her hand up to cover her mouth in horror as she watched how slowly Lance got to his feet.  Sitting on the edge of the seat, she wondered if she should go down when she saw him shove Lawrence and they started fighting.

            "Boys!  Stop that right now!"  Molly called.  "I will not be responsible for washing the grass stains out of your clothes!"

            Darcy laughed.

            "Listen to your mother!"  Felix called, half-heartedly.

            Lance bested his brother, pinning him to the ground.

            Chelsea and Sabrina clapped their hands and cheered for their Uncle Lance.

            "You're getting old," Lance taunted his brother.

            "Nah, I felt sorry for you," Lawrence told him.  "Thought I'd let you look good in front of your woman."

            The game broke up after that, Lance offered Lawrence a hand and they went to find a couple of beers.  

            Leaning back in the chair, Darcy closed her eyes and listened to the noises rising through the open window.

            Five minutes later, that was how Lance found her.  Dozing in the rocking chair, her feet tucked under her.  Sensing the presence of someone in the room, Darcy started awake and saw Lance slowly pulling the door closed as he left.

            "You don't have to go," she said.

            Opening the door wider and looking in, he replied, "I thought you were sleeping."

            "No, I just needed a moment away."

            Lance entered the room and closed the door behind him, "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine," she stood and stretched.  "I guess I was just a little overwhelmed.  You have an awesome family."

            He grinned at her, "Well, you're a part of it now."

            Darcy crossed over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

            Lance brought his arms up around her, "For what?"

            "For all this.  For bringing me here, for making me a part of your life and a part of your family."  She pulled back and looked up at him.  "I love you."

            Gently, he brushed his lips over hers, "You really impressed Grandma Minnie."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah, she's convinced you'll be able to rein in my wild ways."

            "Now why would I want to do that?"

            He chuckled, "I don't know.  She was always worried that I would never settle down.  But it just took the right woman."

            "So she approves of me?"

            "Yup, we can get married now."

            "Well, I'd like to wait until my family can be there."

            They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  Lance went to answer it and found Lawrence standing on the other side.

            "Have you seen Keith and Allura?"  Lawrence asked.

            "No, is everything alright?" 

            "There's a call from Arus, he said it's important."

            Lance's hand went to his belt where his communicator hung, "Who?"

            "Um, Conrad something."

            "Koran?"

            "Yeah, that's it."

            Pulling his communicator of his belt, Lance flipped it open.  There was no power.  "But he should've been able to contact Keith on his communicator."  He flipped the power switch, nothing.  He turned to Darcy, "Do you have your communicator on you?"

            Reaching under her sweater, Darcy unclipped it from her waistband.

            "Is it working?"

            She flipped it open, no power.  Like Lance, she flipped the power switch a couple of times, "No, it's dead."

            "Come on, let's go find Keith."  Lance held the door open and followed them out into the hall.

            Molly found them downstairs in the basement rec room with Romelle and Sven, where they had gone to put Erik to bed.

            "Keith, Allura, there's a call from Arus.  You can use the videophone in Felix's den."  Molly told them.

            Thinking the same thing Lance had, Keith unclipped his communicator and snapped it open.  It had no power.  They made their way upstairs and into the den where Koran was waiting patiently on the other end of the videophone.

            "What's going on, Koran?"  Allura asked.

            He nodded to Keith and Allura, "Your Highness, Captain.  I just received word from Luna.  Warden Cooper tells me has been trying to reach you for a while now, is your communicator not working?"

            "No," Keith responded.  "What is it?"

            "Well, I'm afraid Landor has escaped."

            Allura gasped and Keith swore under his breath.

            "When?"  Keith asked.

            "This morning."

            "When did Warden Cooper get in touch with you?"  Allura asked.

            "About twenty minutes ago.  I tried to contact you, but there was no response from your communicator.  I also tried to contact Lt. Collier and Sgt. Barlow, but their communicators were also down."

            Keith looked down at the communicator he still held in his hand.  He tapped on it and still no power. "Have you heard anything about his whereabouts, yet?"

            "No."

            "We still have Intel officers in the area around Doom, if there are any changes they will contact the castle.  Call the Collier house the second you hear anything from them."  Keith instructed before turning to Allura.  "I think we should head back as soon as possible."

            Allura nodded, "We'll head home tomorrow morning."

            Koran nodded, "Very well."

            "Don't hesitate to contact us as soon as you hear something," Keith told the old advisor.  "No matter what time."

            "I will," Koran promised.

            They disconnected the call.

            "I'll find Lance, Darcy, and Sven.  Let them all know where leaving in the morning."  Keith told his wife.

            Allura nodded and reached into the pocket of her skirt.  She pulled out the baby monitor and looked at the small screen just above the speaker.  A night vision camera with an attached microphone was aimed at the crib.  A stuffed bear blocked her view of Cady.  

            "I'm going to check on Cady and start packing."  Allura told him.

            Keith took her arms, "We'll get him, Allura."

            She gave him a weak smile, "I know, honey."

            He gave her a quick kiss, "I'll be up to help you after I talk to the others."

            "Is everything alright?"  Molly, Lawrence, Lance, Darcy, and Sven all stood in the hallway outside the den.

            "Not really.  Landor has escaped from Luna.  We need to head home first thing in the morning."  Keith told them.

            Lance swore under his breath and was smacked upside the head by his mother.

            "Thank you, so much, Molly, for everything."  Allura took the older woman's hands. 

            "Oh, anytime, dear.  You are all welcome to come back whenever you want.   It has been wonderful having a houseful of people again.  I just wish your leaving was under better circumstances."  Molly told her.

            Keith gestured for Lance and Darcy to follow him as Allura made her way up the stairs.

            "Are your communicators working?"  He asked them.

            "No," Lance said.  "We checked them when Lawrence told us about the phone call."

            "Landor escaped this morning and Warden Cooper tried to contact me.  When he couldn't, he called the castle.  Koran tried contacting each of us.  Any idea how long your communicators have been out of service?"

            "I checked mine when I clipped it on, before graduation, and I had power."  Darcy said.

            "To be honest, I don't know."  Lance added.

            "We'll have Hunk look at them when we get back to…" Keith was cut off when he heard Allura scream.

            Taking the steps two at a time, Keith ran to the second floor with Lance and Darcy at his heels.

            They found Allura standing over the crib, clutching the railing and shaking.

            "Allura?"  With his heart in his throat, Keith entered the room.

            "He has her!  He has my baby!"   Allura turned to them, her eyes wide and her face pale.

            Keith stood beside her and looked down, the blanket his mother had knitted for Cady was thrown back and the stuffed bear he had bought lay in his daughter's place, pinned to the front of the bear was a note.

**            You thought a prison could hold me?  Fools.**

 He put an arm around Allura and pulled her close, she choked on a sob and buried her face in his collar.

            "We leave tonight," Keith announced.

            Allura shook her head, "What if he comes back here?"

            "He has her, we know he does.  I think it would be best if went back to Arus and dealt with him from there."  Swallowing his fear, he turned to Lance.  "Could you please call Koran and tell him what happened.  See if your mother could help us get our stuff together."

            Lance nodded curtly and left.

            Keith turned to Darcy, "I need you to go talk to Col. Collier, see if he can call the Garrison and make sure our ship is ready to go in an hour."

            Darcy nodded and backed out of the room.  Gently closing the door behind her, the last thing she heard was Allura sobbing.


	8. The Beginning Of A Long Journey Home

            Not only was Col. Collier able to have their ship ready in an hour, he was also able to wrangle two pilots, so Keith, Lance, and Darcy could plan rather than fly, and two escort ships to insure a safe trip home.

            After a quick and tearful goodbye, Col. Collier drove them over to the Garrison headquarters.  Allura sat quietly, clutching Keith's hand.  Her eyes were wide and darting around, taking in her surroundings and seeing nothing.  

            Lance sat in the passenger seat and fiddled with his communicator, trying to get it to work again. Keith jumped when he heard the telltale beep of the communicator coming on.

            "You fixed it?"  He asked.

            Lance shrugged, "I was just fiddling with the switch."

            Keith and Darcy both pulled out their communicators.   They both heard the same beep as they flipped the power switches.

            Keith swore under his breath, "He did this."

            "Do you know where he went?"  Col. Collier asked.     

            "We're assuming he's heading back to Doom.  We have Intel officers watching the area, they'll contact us as soon as they see anything."  Keith said as he dialed up Castle Control on his communicator.  "Koran?  I just wanted to let you know that our communicators are up and working again."

            "Thank you Keith."

            "Any word?"

            "Not yet, but there has been some activity on Doom.  The Intel is that they appear to be preparing for someone."

            Keith nodded, "I figured as much, thank you, Koran."

            Allura sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.  Keith brought his arm up around her shoulder and pulled her tight against him.

            The runway was brightly lit.  Keith and Lance met with the pilots and went over the flight plan.  Romelle took Allura's arm and helped her to board the ship.  Sven settled Erik into his seat and went back to help Darcy load the luggage.  It took them fifteen minutes.  They called their goodbyes to Col. Collier and prepared for takeoff. 

            A heavy silence filled the ship.  Lance and Darcy stared quietly out their windows.  Romelle stroked Erik's arm as he drifted into sleep and Sven shifted restlessly in his chair, a dull ache spreading through his back.  Allura clutched Keith's hand as though she was afraid he would be the next to disappear.  For his part, Keith sat quietly, staring unseeingly at the wall before him.

            "We're ready for takeoff," the pilot's voice filled the cabin.  "We just received clearance for runway 12 and we should be in the air within five minutes."

Allura drew in a sharp breath and swallowed a sob.  Keith squeezed her hand reassuringly, wishing he could do or say something to make her feel better.  As much as his own heart was shattered at the moment, he could only imagine what she was going through.  

            As they lifted off and entered the dark night sky, Lance reached over and laced his fingers with Darcy's.  She looked up and gave him a weak smile.

            They all sat in silence until they were safely in the air and were able to unbuckle their belts and move about the ship.  Romelle scooped up Erik and took him to their room, where she tucked him into the travel crib that had been attached to the floor.  She stood over the crib and watched her little boy give into his exhaustion.  Imagining what Allura and Keith were going through at that moment, Romelle felt the tears well up in her eyes.  

            "Why don't you go lie down."  Keith whispered to Allura.

            "I don't think I could sleep now."  She whispered back.

            "Sweetie, you need some rest.  If anything happens, if we hear anything I'll come and get you."

            Turning from the window beside her, she looked up at him.  "I want to be with you."

            He reached out and stroked her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere."

            "If I go in there and lie down, alone, all I'm going to do is make myself sick with worry.  I want to be here, I want to know what is happening."

            Keith ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room.  Sven was tapping his fingers on the arm of his seat, looking at a spot above Keith's head.  Lance and Darcy both looked away quickly when Keith's gaze skimmed over them.  They were all waiting for him to direct them.  But he was at a loss.  When Allura had been captured, he knew she could take care of herself and they would get to her.  But this was his little girl, his baby.  Cady had no way of protecting herself and they had no idea where they had her.  Until they found them, he was at a loss.

            "I don't know," he announced, shattering the careful silence.  "I don't know what to say to you guys right now and I don't know what to do."  His voice shook slightly with helplessness.  "All I know is that he has my daughter and I don't know where they are."  Unbuckling his seatbelt he stood.  "I'm going to lie down."

            "Keit…" Sven began, softly.

            Keith turned to him, sharply.

            "Ve'll get her back.  You know dat."

            "No, Sven, I don't."  Without another word, Keith walked down the short hall and into the small room he shared with Allura.  

            Taking a shaky breath, Allura stood and followed him.

            Sven unbuckled his belt and went to find Romelle.

            Darcy swallowed the lump in her throat, "What now?"

            Lance brought her hand to his lips, "Now we rest.  When Landor contacts us, we're going to have one hell of a fight on our hands."

            "So that's it?"  Allura asked, entering the bedchamber.

            Keith sat on the edge of their bed, holding the little blanket his mother had made.

            When he didn't respond, Allura moved around to look down at him.  "Are you giving up, Keith?"

            He ran the blanket through his hands, feeling the soft, yellow yarn.  When he spoke, his voice was low and rough, "No, Allura, I'm not giving up.  I just feel so helpless.  She's just a baby.  I'm her father I should be able to protect her, now he has her."

            Allura sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around him, she laid her cheek on his back.  "This isn't your fault Keith.  You are an amazing man, if anyone can get Cady back, it's you.  But you're not a superhero and no one expects you to be."

            Keith turned in her embrace and pulled her close, "I'll do whatever it takes."

            "I know, honey, I know."

            He buried his face in her hair and tightened his arms around her.

            Sven entered the small chamber he shared with his wife and son.  Romelle stood over the crib, silent tears running down her cheeks.  Wordlessly, he went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

            "Ve'll find her."

            She took a shaky breath, "I know.  I know we will.  I just wish there was something I could do, something I could say.  Could you imagine if it was Erik?"

            "Ve all feel helpless right now.  All ve can do is be here for Keit and Allura, do vhat ve can to help."

            Lance stood from his seat and stretched.  He paced around the small room and stopped in front of the big window near the front of the cabin, crossing his arms over his chest. Silently, he urged the ship to go faster, to somehow get back to Arus in less than twenty-eight hours.

            Darcy stepped up behind him and watched his unmoving silence.  She wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her cheek on his shoulder.  Lance unfolded his arms and placed his hands over hers.  

            "She's out there somewhere," Lance whispered.  "Allura had checked on Cady less than an hour before she disappeared.  We figure they have an hour and a half to two hour lead on us.  If they go back to Doom, they have a thirty-three hour flight.  She's out there."

            Darcy turned and gently kissed his neck, "We'll find her.  An APB has been released.  Every ship, Garrison, police, and joyriders, are watching for any sign of Landor or Cady.  The fact that she's the Princess of a well-known planet helps, more people are interested in the outcome and they want to see her home safe.  Everyone is keeping an eye out for her."

            He turned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to him, "God, I have never seen Keith like that."

            "We can only imagine what this is like for them."

            "This is something Lotor would've done."

            "Well, Landor is his half-brother."

            "We had hoped he wouldn't be as bad."

            Sighing, Darcy turned her face into his neck, "We'll get her back."

            "Come on," Lance took her hands and led her to their chamber.  "Get some rest.  Before this happened you were so tired you could hardly hold your head up."

            "I'm fine."

            "Humor me."  

            Darcy sat on the edge of the bed and untied her shoes, "I hate this waiting."

            "I know," Lance replied, shrugging out of his jacket.

            "I want to do something.  I want to find a ship, faster than this hunk of junk, and go find that son of a bitch."  She stood and pulled her sweater over her head, tugging down the t-shirt she wore underneath.

            Lance smiled at her, "I love you."

            Making sure her communicator was within reach, Darcy stretched out on the bed, giving into the fatigue that was overtaking her.  Lance laid beside her, pulling her to him, her head on his shoulder and her arm across his torso.  It didn't take long for him to hear her breathing slow and even out. 

            A half hour later, still not finding sleep and feeling restless, Lance slid out from under her and crept out of the room.  He longed for a cigarette.  His fingers played out a tattoo on his thighs as he paced down the hall and to the main cabin.  He found Keith standing there, staring out the window.

            "How're you feeling, man?"  Lance asked, coming to stand beside him.

            "Helpless, worthless, stupid."

            "You have no reason to feel that way."

            "I have a million reasons to feel that way."  Keith sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

            "You have the most amazing, tactical mind I have ever seen, Keith.  As soon as we have a sight on him, you'll find a way to get her out."

            "Shit, no pressure there."  Keith mumbled.

            "You're not in this alone.  I will help you any way I can.  So will Sven, Darcy, and the rest of the guys.  We _will_ get her back."

            "We've been in the air for almost two hours now.  And we figure they have about a two hour head start.  I can only hope a patrol ship spots them, but we're not sure what they're flying.  Warden Cooper says Landor appeared to have just disappeared.  They had a wizard and two parapsychologists in to investigate and so far they have come up with nothing."

            Lance stared out as they passed stars, planets, and ships.  "Any word from Koran?"

            "No."

            "How's Allura?"

            "She finally fell asleep.  I don't think it'll last though."

            Lance laid a hand on Keith's shoulder, "I am so sorry, man, just let me know if there is anything at all that I can do."

            "Don't worry, you'll be the first person I come to."  Keith assured him.

            They both jumped at the sound of Keith's communicator beeping.

            His heart beating hard, Keith unclipped it and answered.  "Captain Whitaker."

            "Keith?  Koran here."

            "What is it?"

            "I just wanted to let you know that Intel has reported more movement on and around Doom.  They saw four small fighting ships taking off."

            "Thank you Koran.  Let me know as soon as you hear anything else."

            "Yes, sir."  The old man cleared his throat.  "How…how's Allura?"

            "She's resting right now, but she's dealing with it as well as she can."

            "She's a strong woman."

            "Yes, she is."  Keith agreed.

            "Alright then, I'll keep you posted."

            "Thank you, Koran."

            "Good bye, Keith."

            Snapping the communicator shut, Keith began to pace the small room.  "We can only hope he plans to use Cady as a bargaining chip."

            "For what?"

            "For me.  I hope.  I can handle myself."

            "If he does want to trade for you, or Allura…"

            "He won't get Allura."

            "What if that's the trade he wants?"

            "He can have me, the Prince Consort of Arus and the Commander of the Voltron Force.  That'll have to be enough."

            Lance knew not to argue this with him.  "You know that we will have the Lions in the air within seconds."

            "I know.  We should probably have a plan."  The wheels began to turn in Keith's mind.  He found a notepad and sat with Lance.

            Together, they went over the castle and surrounding lands of Doom.  Neither of them had been there in a year, since the last time Allura had been captured and they went in to save her.  They went over various points of entry and escape plans.  Now they could only pray that there had been no major changes within the castle grounds in the past year.

            Crumpled sheets of paper and quick sketches littered the floor around them.  Hours passed.  With something else to think about, Keith was feeling better.  As they planned and plotted, he began to feel as though he had some kind of control over what was happening.

            They both looked up when they heard someone enter the room.  Allura shuffled over, rubbing sleep from her eyes.  Her hair was down and formed a curtain of gold as she kept her head cast down.  

            "What are you doing?"  She asked quietly.

            "We're working on plans to get into the Doom castle." Keith told her.

            "Good.  Show me what you have, maybe I can help."  Allura settled down beside Keith and looked at the pad on his lap.

*************************

            Darcy jumped and sat straight up as the alarms sounded.  She grabbed her shoes and pulled them on her feet, not bothering to stop and tie them.  She ran into Sven in the hallway as they hurried toward the main cabin.

            Keith was in the cramped cockpit speaking to the pilots.  The alarms shut off, he emerged and turned to the crowd surrounding him.  "There is a ship claiming to be Landor's wanting to make contact with us."  He crossed to the opposite wall and punched a few buttons on a keypad.  A screen came down from a slit in the ceiling.

            Allura held her breath as static filled the screen and slowly faded to an image of Landor.  He grinned at them.

            "Captain Whitaker!  So nice to see you again."

            "What do you want, Landor?"

            "I don't think you're in any position to ask questions, Captain.  I think I have something you're looking for."

            Allura stepped forward and clutched Keith's hand.  They watched as Landor snapped his fingers and a guard came into the screen, carrying a screaming little girl.  Landor picked her up by the back of her pajamas and dangled her in front of the screen.  Allura gasped.  Keith clenched and unclenched his fists.  Sven and Lance instinctively stepped forward.

            "I swear to God, Landor, if you harm a hair on her head, I will kill you with my bare hands."  Keith growled.

            "Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Captain, she's fine.  However we didn't really plan well enough, we didn't stock up on diapers.  It amazes me at the amount of waste your human babies make."  Wrinkling his nose, Landor held Cady away from him.

            Cady's little legs and arms flailed as she screamed.  Tears ran down her red face and she gasped for breath.

            Keith felt his heart constrict, "What do you want?"

            Grinning, Landor gently swung Cady in front of the camera, "I want you, Captain."

            "Fine," Keith said.

            Landor raised an eyebrow, "It's that easy?  Do you have some sort of plan?"

            "No, I just want Cady returned to Allura."

            "Fine, a switch, you for the brat.  We will dock with your ship and you will enter our ship, no questions."

            "I will be bringing my second-in-command.  Hand Cady over to Lt. Collier and I will gladly come with you."

            Allura let out a choked sob as she clutched Keith's hand.

            "You will be near us in twenty minutes.  We will contact you again when we are ready to dock."  Handing Cady back to the guard, Landor closed the connection.

            "You can't do this, Keith."  Allura pleaded.

            "I have you, we have to get Cady back, I can handle myself."

            "Dis seems too easy," Sven rubbed the back of his neck.

            "Yeah," Lance agreed.  "He has to know that we'll come after you."

            "Yes, but he also knows that we're still a good twelve hours from Arus.  By the time you get back there and get the Lions, who knows where they'll be."

            "Please, Keith," Allura pulled him to face her.  "There has to be another way.  We can attack while they're docked."

            "We don't have enough backup and we can't chance Cady's life.  I can handle myself."

            Allura stood quietly, going over all this in her mind.  She knew he was right.  But how was she to trade her husband for her daughter? Where was Landor going to take him?  What would he do to Keith?  They had to wait until they got back to Arus before they could go after him. 

            Everyone watched her.  She was pale and shaking slightly, but she looked determined.

            "Allura?"  Keith asked, gently.

            "We have to figure out a way to get you back."  She muttered.

            Keith smiled, "Don't worry.  I'll be fine."

            "I'm going to call Castle Control, I want the Lions ready to fly as soon as we hit Arus."  Lance said, pulling the communicator off his belt.

            Keith took Allura by the hand and sat her down, "You're an amazing woman, Allura, we'll get through this just fine.  I need you to be strong for Cady.  When Lance brings her back, she's going to be tired and scared.  Take care of her, get her back to Arus, safely."

            She gave him a weak smile, "I'll do that if you promise to get your butt home."

            "Give me ten minutes, I'll beat you back to Arus."

            She clutched both his hands in hers, "Listen to me, Keith, I need you, Cady needs you.  Know that we will do everything in our power to get you back. Just stay alive, no over the top heroics, we'll get you."

            Keith pulled her into a tight hug, "I'll be fine, I have complete faith in you guys."

            "Cady needs her dad."  Allura whispered, her throat tightening

            Lance was busy filling Koran and the team in on what had just transpired.  "Everybody be ready to go as soon as we land.  We can't waste any time."

            "We'll be ready, Lance."  Pidge promised.

            "Lance, is Keith taking his communicator with him?"  Hunk asked.

            Lance shrugged, "I guess, but I'm sure they'll take it off him."

            "Okay, listen to me, all our communicators have homing devices in them.  If you can get a flat screwdriver and pry the bottom off, you will see a small disk, about the size of an aspirin and the thickness of two pieces of paper.  It's blue in the middle and clear around the edge.  That's the homing device. It's pretty tough and waterproof.  Have Keith pry that out and put it somewhere on him, somewhere they won't find it.  Maybe put it under his tongue until they search him.  This way we'll be able to track him."  Hunk explained.

            Lance grinned at the small screen on his communicator, "Hunk you are an absolute genius.  We'll do that now.  I'll contact you guys later."  He snapped it shut and went to find Keith.  They had fifteen minutes.

            "Keith, I need your communicator," Lance approached him and Allura.  He quickly repeated everything Hunk had just told him.  Taking out his pocketknife, he pried the bottom off the communicator.  After a moment, he handed Keith the tiny transmitter.

            "I don't know why we didn't think of this before."  Keith said, examining the small disk. 

"I don't know what we would do without Hunk," Allura whispered.

"Why don't we send one of the escort ships to follow Landor?"  Darcy asked.

Keith thought for a moment, "I'm wary of leaving you guys with only one ship for protection."

"But if Landor has what he wants, why would he turn around and attack us?"  Lance asked.

Keith shook his head, "I'll be alright.  You can track me with this and chances are they're going to return to Doom.  I want you to have the protection of both ships."

"Captain Whitaker," the pilot's voice came over the intercom.  "We are approaching the ship.  They wish to make contact."

Keith went to the cockpit.  A moment later, he returned, approached the screen, and tuned in the transmission.

"Hello Captain, miss me?"  Landor asked.

"We're ready."  Keith said.

"First things first, Captain.  Call off the fighter ships you have with you."

Keith nodded, curtly, "Done."

"Neither you, nor the Lieutenant may bring weapons aboard."

Keith nodded.

"My men are in the process of docking with your ship."  

As if on cue, they heard metal hit metal and their ship shook slightly.

"Where's Cady?"  Allura asked.

Landor looked down at her with disgust, "She's here, with a guard.  Don't worry, she's fine."

"I swear, if you hurt her, I will kill you."  Keith said, calmly.

Landor laughed, "Stop being so dramatic, you'll have your little brat.  See you momentarily."   He ended the transmission.

Allura threw her arms around Keith, "Come back to me."  She whispered.

The others looked away, giving them a moment.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for supper."  He pulled back and looked at her.  "I love you."

"I love you, too, Keith."  Not caring, or noticing, that there were others in the room, Allura stood on her toes and kissed him as hard as she could.

Keith pulled back and looked at her, "That's reason enough to come back."

There was a loud banging on the entry hatch at the end of the hallway.

"Come on, man," Lance laid a hand on his shoulder.

Keith turned from Allura and walked with Lance down the hallway.  He looked at the small disk in his hand.  "Take care of her, Lance."

"Don't worry about it, Keith, you'll be back before you know it."

"I don't know, Lance, I have a bad feeling about Landor.  Just get Cady back here and get them both home, safely."

Lance nodded, "I will, and then we'll be out after you."

Keith nodded.  They locked eyes, words not being necessary.  He slipped the disk under his tongue and they approached the hatch.


	9. A Plan Of Attack

Hello,

I wanted to thank you all for your reviews.  They are greatly appreciated.

I do not own Voltron or any of the characters you recognize from the series.

Enjoy,

Failte

*******************************

            Keith and Lance slowly approached the hatch.  Checking the gauges beside the door, Lance made sure it was safe to open.  He turned to look at his friend.  Keith took a deep breath and nodded.

            Unlocking the door and throwing the latch, Lance stepped back.  There was a loud hissing noise and the doorway to Landor's ship was revealed.

            Two guards blocked the entrance.  They stepped forward and proceeded to pat down Lance and Keith, checking for weapons.  In the distance they heard the sound of heels clicking on a metal walkway.  The guards parted and Landor made his entrance.  

            He was a young man, only about eighteen years of age.  His skin was a pale lavender and his hair long, straight, and white.  His clothes hung on his thin frame and he wore a cape that swirled dramatically around him.  A guard followed closely, holding Cady.

            "Captain!"  Landor announced jovially.  "Welcome to my humble ship."

            Keith and Lance stepped forward into the Doom ship.

            "Hand Cady over."  Keith said, staring Landor in the eye.

            "Of course, I said I would and I will.  It's important to keep one's word, you will lose the respect of your peers if you don't."  Landor snapped his fingers.

            The guard stepped forward, holding Cady at arms length.  Her legs kicked in the air, she was no longer sobbing but making quiet, whimpering sounds.

            Keith gently lifted her out of his hands, cradling her to his chest. She clutched at his shirt front and hiccupped and whimpered.

            "Come along, Captain, we don't have all night."  Landor crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

            Keith quickly felt Cady's arms and legs.  Nothing felt broken.  He could see no visible signs of abuse.  Her diaper was heavy and her face was tear streaked, but she seemed otherwise fine.  Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Keith handed Cady over to Lance.

            She was just too tired to fight anymore.  Laying her head on Lance's shoulder, Cady sighed and sniffled.  Lance gently rubbed her back and looked at Keith.  They exchanged a look and Keith slowly nodded.  Keeping an eye on the guards, Lance backed the few steps into their ship.  As soon as he crossed the threshold, the door to the Doom ship slid closed.  Reaching over, he shut the door to their ship before the pressure could change.

            Darcy and Sven stood at the other end of the hallway between Allura and the Doom ship.  When the door closed, Allura pushed her way through.  As soon as she had Cady in her arms, she burst into tears.  Lance took her arm and helped her into the bedchambers.

********************************

            "Welcome aboard, Captain."  Landor led Keith down the narrow hallway, further into the Doom ship.  "I'm sure you'll find all you need in your room.  If you're missing anything, a toothbrush or more towels, just ring the bell and the maid will be right with you."  Entertained by his own humor, Landor stopped and laughed.

            Keith kept quiet and watched this crazy young man before him.

            Landor straightened and turned to Keith, "Do you know why I wanted you?"

            "My boyish good looks and charm?"  Keith asked dryly.

            "Oh, not quite.  I was trying to think of some way to effectively get back at you, your bitch wife, and the rest of the Voltron Force.  Pay you back for killing my father and taking my empire away from me.  Do you know what I decided to do?  Hm?"

            Keith continued to stare Landor in the eye.

            "I guess I'll have to clue you in," Landor grinned.  "The best way to get back at you all is to start with your daughter.  She's going to know what I went through.  She will know what it's like to grow up never knowing her father."

            Before Keith could respond, there was a woosh of air and everything went black.

**************************

            Sven returned to his room to check on Romelle.  When the alarms had gone off he warned her to stay with Erik until he came for them.  After Landor contacted them and made his demands known, he had informed Romelle of what was happening, asking her to stay out of sight until everything was taken care of.

            Lance and Darcy entered the bedchamber with Allura.  She gently placed Cady in the center of the bed, quickly removing her pajamas.  Without saying a word, she cleaned and changed the little girl, checking for any bruises or cuts, and put new pajamas on her.  By the time she had finished, Cady could hardly keep her eyes open.

            Cradling her daughter against her shoulder, she turned to Lance.  "What's the plan?"

            Lance indicated Cady, "Is she alright?"

            Allura nodded, "I think she's just tired and scared.  It looks like they treated her well.  I'll have Dr. Gorma examine her when we get back on Arus."

            "I'm going to contact Castle Control now, see if they have a lock on Keith.  Hunk, Pidge, Dante, and Caleb are going to be suited up and ready to fly as soon as we touch down.  We'll get him back."

            Allura swayed back and forth, rocking Cady.  "Alright, let's go, I want to hear what they find."

            Darcy followed them out of the room, trying not to feel insulted that Lance hadn't asked her to fly with them.  She knew he had his reasons for picking Caleb, but it still stung a little.  Right now Lance was commanding the Voltron Force and she had to accept his decision.

            Sven and Romelle joined them in the main cabin as Lance dialed into Castle Control.  He used the screen and system in the ship rather than his communicator so everyone could see.

            "How is she?"  Romelle asked, sitting down beside Allura.

            ""She's tired, but it looks as though she wasn't hurt."  Allura rubbed Cady's back, feeling the light, warm breath on her neck as the little girl slept against her shoulder.

             "We made the switch," Lance announced as Koran, Hunk, and Dante appeared on the screen.  "Do you have any signal from Keith?"

            "Pidge is working on it now," Hunk informed him.

            "We have a connection!"  Pidge called in the background.  "Right now it's coming in clear, they appear to be on course for Doom, but it's still too early to tell for sure."

            "How're the Lions, Hunk?"  Lance asked.

            "Gassed up and ready to go."

            Lance nodded, "I'm going to go over the notes Keith and I came up with.  Until we learn otherwise, we're going to assume their going to Doom.  I will be contacting you frequently to get an update. If anything happens, let me know immediately."

            Koran nodded, "Yes, Lieutenant."

            Lance closed the connection and turned to the other people in the room.  "Now comes the hardest part.  We wait.  I would suggest we go get him now, I really wish we could, but we don't have the means.  This is a transport ship, not a fighter.  The two escort ships we have are no match for the small army Landor has with him.  Our hands are tied until we get back to Arus, find where they took Keith, and can get the Lions.  Sven, Darcy, I'm going to ask you to stay here, we're going to work on a plan of attack.  Romelle, Allura, I suggest you guys get some rest."

            Allura shook her head, "No.  I want to be a part of this planning."

            Romelle decided to stay as well.  They all took a seat and turned them to form a circle.  Darcy took the pad and pen and made notes as they all brainstormed.  Lance and Sven had attacked Doom and Allura and Romelle had both been prisoners there.  Taking what they had learned in those experiences, they began their planning.  Lance contacted Castle Control every half hour, checking on Keith's progress.  

            "They're staying on course, Lance."  Pidge told him when he called them the fourth time. 

            "Any new Intel reports?"  Lance asked.

            Pidge shook his head, "Nothing new to report there."

            Lance ran his hand through his hair, "Alright.  I need you guys rested and ready to go when we get back.  Start rotations, use the castle guards.  I will continue to check in and make it very clear that they are to contact me with any changes or news."

            "I'll pass that on.  And Lance," Pidge studied his friend.  "You should turn in too, you're looking a little rough."

            "Thanks, little man," Lance gave him a weak smile.  "I'll talk to you later."

            He turned to his crew.  Sven had his head back against the seat with his eyes closed.  Romelle stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes.  Allura still cradled Cady in her lap, afraid to let her out of her sight.  Darcy watched him with wide, tired eyes.

            "Alright gang, you all need some rest.  We're less than ten hours out.  This has been a long day all around, go get some sleep."

            Sven stood and stretched, trying to work some of the kinks out of his back.  Taking Romelle's hand he turned to Lance, "Wake me de second you hear anyting."

            Lance nodded, "I will."

            Darcy reached over and took Allura's hand, "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

            Allura thought for a moment.  She really didn't want to be alone.  "Would you mind?"

            "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to," Darcy smiled.  "It'll be fun, I haven't had a slumber party in years."

            Allura gave her a small smile, "Thanks Darcy."

            "I'll meet you in your room in five minutes."

            Lance was already in their room. He sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands.

            "Lance, are you okay?"  Darcy sat beside him.

            He looked up at her, "As well as can be expected."

            "We'll get him back."

            "He told me he has a really bad feeling this time."

            She laid her hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles, "His daughter was kidnapped and he was offering himself up as a trade, you can't have a good feeling about that."

            "His feelings are never wrong."

            "He's a strong man and you're a great leader.  Keith will survive and you will get him out."

            Lance laid back and stretched out on the bed, "I just hope we can get to him in time.  We're nine and a half hours out from Arus, if they are going to Doom, we'll be home first."

            "That's good."

            "If only we had thought to bring Lions, you and I could have attacked their ship and the others could've been here in no time."  Lance sat straight up.  "Why didn't I think of this before!"

            "What?"  Darcy asked.

            "We'll be passing Jil'ar in about two hours, it's a planet friendly with Arus.  We could have the Lions meet us there.  There is a way to tether Black to two other Lions, they could bring him with them.  We could attack then."  Lance ran out of the room and back to the main cabin.

            Darcy followed him, "Can they get there that quickly?"

            "It'll be tight, but we can do it."  He dialed up Castle Control.   "The faster we get to him, the better, any time we can shave off is good.  Dante?  Can you call the others to Castle Control right now?"  Lance paced impatiently while he waited for the others to arrive.  They all listened as he explained his plan.  It would take them a little over two hours to get there, but they were up for it.

            Darcy crept to Allura's room and knocked on the door.

            Allura still held Cady as she answered.

            "Shouldn't you have tucked her in by now?"  Darcy whispered. 

            "I know, I just can't seem to put her down."

            "Lance has a new plan.  He's having the others meet us at Jil'ar.   They'll bring the Lions and they will leave from there, this way they can get to Landor's ship sooner."

            Allura nodded slowly, she turned and walked to the travel crib in the corner.  After settling Cady in and watching as her little girl sighed and fisted her hand, Allura turned to Darcy, "It could work. The Lions are more than three times faster than this ship."

            "I thought you would like to know what he had planned."

            "I appreciate it, Darcy.  I know Lance will do everything in his power to get Keith back, they're like brothers."

            Allura crossed to the door when there was a quick knock.

            Lance walked in, "It's a go.  This should shave a couple of hours off."

            "Are they still headed toward Doom?"  Allura asked.

            "It certainly looks that way."

            "You have a couple of hours, Lance, why don't you go get a quick nap."  Darcy suggested.

            "I'm way too wired to sleep right now," he told her.  

            "Have you contacted Queen Waddell of Jil'ar and let her know what you're planning so she knows to expect you?"  Allura asked.

            "Koran is doing that now.  He's going to contact me as soon as we get the clearance."  As if on cue, Lance's communicator beeped.  He pulled it from his belt, "Collier."

            "Lance, they've changed their flight path.  They're no longer headed toward Doom."  Pidge told him.

            Lance turned and walked from the room, "What are the new coordinates?"

            Allura let out a shuddering sigh.

            Darcy went to her, placing an arm around her shoulders.  "We'll get him back."

            Allura nodded, "I know."

***********************************

            Keith's head throbbed with pain.  Blinking slowly, he allowed his eyes to focus on his surroundings.  He was lying on his back on a cold, hard floor.  The lights were painfully bright, he was staring up at a plain, gray metal ceiling.  Murmured voices spoke in low tones.

            Keith winced as he heard the sharp click of boots on the hard floor.

            "Captain!"  Landor stood over him, grinning wolfishly.  "It's about time you joined us."

            Keith squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain.

            Landor nudged him with his boot, "Come now, it's rude to lie there when you are before royalty.  Get up."

            Before he could do anything, Keith felt strong hands under his arms and hoist him to his feet.  Pain, dizziness, and nausea washed over him. Opening his eyes, he saw two large guards holding him up.  He was standing in front of a low platform with two large chairs, thrones really.  

            "Welcome, Keith."  A familiar voice permeated his mind.  "It's so nice to see you again."

            As his vision cleared, Keith saw who was sitting in the chair before him.  His left eye gone, half his nose melted away, and the left side of his face pocked and scarred.  The once thick, white hair that flowed from his head hung in sporadic clumps.  He spoke with a dry voice out of the right side of his mouth.  

            Keith swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, "Lotor."

            "Thought I was dead, didn't you?"  Lotor's mouth twisted into a grotesque smile.

            "I had hoped so."

            "I didn't want you," Lotor slowly rose from his seat.  "I wanted Lt. Collier.  He's the reason I am like this now.  But I have to admit, Landor makes a very persuasive argument.  So we have you for Landor to do as he pleases.  I figured the best way for him to learn how to deal with infidels is to start at the top, with the famous Captain Keith Whitaker of the Voltron Force."  Lotor stopped less than a foot from him.

            Keith fought to hide his feelings of disgust.  "You will not defeat us, Lotor, why can't you accept that?  You may have me, you might even kill me, but Arus will survive and you, both of you, will be defeated."

            Landor's had shot out and slapped Keith upside the head.  Combined with the pain he already felt, Keith stumbled forward and saw stars.

            "Show some respect," Landor growled.

            Lotor laughed, "He's making great progress, isn't he?"

            "You must be so proud."  Keith muttered.

            Landor knocked Keith's feet out from under him, sending him sprawling onto the floor.  Pulling back his foot, Landor delivered two bone-breaking blows to Keith's ribs.

            "Yes," Lotor smirked.  "Quite proud."

**********************************

            Not only did Queen Waddell give them clearance to land, but she also extended an invitation to Alllura, Cady, Romelle, Sven, and Darcy to stay until the threat had passed.  Allura thanked her for her kindness, but graciously explained that it was important they return to the Castle of Lions.

            They had arrived twenty minutes before the Lions.  According to Keith's homing device, Landor's ship had veered off course and was now nearly two thousand miles away from Doom.

            Darcy found Lance outside the castle, watching the sky.  

            "They should be here any moment," he said as she came to stand beside him. "Where's Allura?"

            "She's still on the ship, she doesn't want to let Cady out of her sight and she didn't want to move her.  Any idea where they are now?"

            "They haven't landed anywhere, we're still tracking them and they are getting further from Doom.  Koran is checking on the two systems closest to where they are to see if there are any planets there that are known to still be faithful to Doom."

            Darcy laid a gentle hand on his arm, "Lance?"

            He turned his gaze to her.  
            "Be careful."

            He flashed her a smile, "There's no fun in that."

            "I'm serious, Lance.  I know you know what you're doing and I know you can win and bring Keith back safely, but, just…be careful."

            The smile faded from his face as he pulled her to him, "I will, Darcy. I'll be careful.  Just take care of yourself and get Allura and Cady home safely."

            She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I wish I was going with you so I could help you.  Keep an eye on you."

            Lance chuckled and kissed her temple, "So that's what's wrong.  You want to be up there flying Red."  When she didn't respond, he continued.  "I know you could handle this without a problem.  I asked Caleb to fly because he's more rested and because Allura needs you right now.  The two of you have become close friends, she will need you back at the castle.  Right now, your assignment is to act as bodyguard to Allura and Cady."

            "I wasn't questioning your decision."

            "I know you weren't.  Just don't think, for one second, that I don't believe you could handle this.  I know you can, you're one of the best soldiers and pilots I know."

            "Alright," Darcy pulled back and looked at him.  "Go.  Bring Keith back and get home as soon as possible.  We have a wedding to plan."

            He smiled at her, "I love you, Darcy."

            She kissed him, "I love you too, Lance.  And I wasn't questioning your decision, I don't want you to think I would.  I just hate waiting for you to come back from battle."

            "Then I guess we'll have to make this quick."

            "I'd appreciate that."

            They both looked up as they heard the Lions approaching.  Lance's communicator went off.

            "Yeah?" He asked, flipping it open.

            "ETA three minutes, Lance."  Hunk told him.

            "Set Black down and we'll be off."  Lance replied.

            He snapped the communicator shut and turned to Darcy, "Head back to the ship, I want you guys to leave as soon as we're gone.  Get back to Castle Control."    

            She brought her hand up in a salute, "Yes, sir."

            Lance grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a hard, passionate kiss.  Darcy wound her arms up around him, clutching his hair with one hand and his shirt with the other.  He turned his head, deepening the kiss, pulling her tightly against him, trying to get as close to her as he could.

            They broke apart, both breathless. Lance laid his brow against hers.  

            "We'll get him back and be home before you know it."

            She nodded, "You better be."

            Winking at her, he took a step back, "See you back at the castle, beautiful."

            Swallowing her worry, she smiled back, "I'll be waiting, handsome."


	10. A Difficult Journey

Hello,

I do not own Voltron, I'm just having a little fun at their expense.

RedLion, you are once again proving to be a helpful and thoughtful reviewer.  Thank you.

I really do appreciate all the reviews.

Enjoy!  
Failte

***********************************

            Darcy waited until the Lions were in the air before giving the pilots the command to take off.  They were still just under eight hours away from Arus.  When they were safely in flight, Allura and Romelle tucked Cady and Erik into bed one more time.  It had been a long night for the two little ones.  They were both tired and cranky.  If all went well they would be able to stay in bed for at least a couple of hours of undisturbed sleep.

            Darcy pulled out her communicator and contacted Castle Control.

            "How are things looking, Koran?"  She asked.

            "We still have a strong signal coming from Keith.  The Lions are closing in quickly."

            "Any idea where they're headed yet?"

            "It appears they are headed in the direction of the Darleria Galaxy.  Doom used to have a strong following there, but most of the planets have become independent with governments and monarchs of their own.  We figure there are two possible planets that they might go to," Koran consulted the papers in his hands.  "Either Livior or Kulien."

            Darcy thought for a moment, absorbing everything he just told her.  "Didn't Allura agree to an alliance with a few planets out there?"

            "Yes, about two years ago."

            "Would they be able to help?"

            "None of the planets out there have strong militaries, but they could offer our men a place to stay if necessary."

            Darcy nodded, "Thank you, Koran, please let me know if you hear anything else."

            "I will, Sergeant.  How're Allura and Cady?"

            "They're alright.  Allura just went to tuck Cady into bed, we've had to get Erik and Cady up a couple of times to strap them in for landing and takeoff.  I'm hoping everyone can get a couple of hours of sleep now."  Darcy told him.

            "Sounds good, Sergeant.  We'll see you in a few hours."

            Darcy snapped the communicator shut.  Sven was sitting on the other side of the cabin, watching her.

            "Ve still have a vays to go, vhy don't you get some rest."  He suggested.

            "I'm fine, Sven, really.  I'm more restless than tired right now."

            He nodded, "I understand.  It'll be a little easier vhen ve get to Castle Control and you can actually see vhat is going on in de fight."

            Darcy nodded, "I just hate sitting here, twiddling my thumbs when I want to be out there, helping to get Keith back."

            Sven gave her a humorless smile, "I know exactly how you feel."

*************************

            Keith lay motionless on the hard floor, trying to stay awake and take evaluation of his injuries.   He knew he had at least two broken ribs, maybe one more.  It was a good possibility that he had a concussion and he wasn't totally sure if he had just twisted his right ankle or if it was sprained.  

            Slowly pushing himself up, he rested his back against the wall.  He sat still for a moment as the intense pain filled his chest and he found it difficult to breathe.  Wrapping his left arm across his torso, he sat up.  

            The two guards had carried him into this small room when Landor tired of him.  The walls and floor were a hard concrete.  The only light came through the small window in the door.  There was no furniture, it was like being in a seven foot by seven foot concrete box.  

            A shadow fell over the floor.  Keith looked up and saw the silhouette of a person looking through the small window.  He put his head down, hoping to fool them into thinking he was sleeping.

            The door opened.  A wide swath of light cut into the room.  Keith heard a gruff voice, "Get in there and do what Landor told you to do and then get out.  Don't go wastin' no time."

            Someone shuffled in and the door slammed shut.  Looking through half closed eyes, Keith saw a small person walk slowly into the room, a torch in one hand and a tray in the other.  Setting the torch in a bracket on the wall, this person approached Keith and kneeled beside him.  Keith grabbed the person's wrist as they tried to touch him.

            She gasped.

            He looked up and saw a young, beautiful girl watching him with huge, terrified eyes.  She was painfully thin, with pale green skin, large black eyes, and long, thick black hair.

            "Who are you?"  He whispered.

            "I-I'm to tend your wounds.  His Eminence wants you in good shape."  Her voice was low and shook slightly.

            "You're a slave," Keith whispered, more to himself than to her.  

            She set the tray on the floor and uncovered it, revealing bandages and antiseptic wipes.

            "What's your name?"  He asked.

            Ignoring his question, she took out a wipe and began to clean the cut on his cheek.

            "You don't have to fear me, I can help you."  Keith kept his voice low.

            Continuing to ignore him, she began undoing his shirt.  Keith winced as she exposed his bruised and battered chest.

            "You had best lie down," she told him.  "It'll be easier."

            Sliding to the floor, Keith watched as she gently cleaned his cuts and did the best she could to help him.  There was something about her.  He couldn't shake the familiarity he felt looking at her.

            When she finished cleaning his wounds, she stood and crossed the floor.  The guard opened the door when she knocked and she bent to pick up another tray.  The guard shut the door behind her.  Walking to him, she set the tray beside Keith.  It held a plate with what looked like a sandwich of some kind and a glass of water.  Two small white pills lay beside the plate.

            "They're pain pills," she whispered.  "And the food is not drugged.  Lotor said he wants you healthy, so it's safe."  She gathered up the bandages and her supplies and piled them back on the tray.

            "Do you know Rankin?"  Keith asked in a low whisper.

            Her head whipped up and she stared at him with shock.

            "You're his sister, aren't you?"

            She continued to stare at him.

            "You can tell me, I'm friends with Rankin and Paget."  He assured her.

            "He's alive?" She whispered.

            Keith nodded, "He's alive and well.  He and Paget are married and living on Pollux."

            Tears filled the girl's eyes.  Looking away, she quickly finished gathering her things.

            "I can help you.  What's your name?"

            Before she could answer, the guard pounded on the door.  "Come on!  Get movin'!"

            She looked over her shoulder and then back to Keith.  In a rushed whisper she told him, "I don't think he knows I'm alive.  My name is Renata."

            "I will help you, Renata, I promise."

            She gave him a weak smile, "Rankin always said 'Don't make promises you can't keep.'"  With that she turned and left, taking the torch with her.

*************************

            "Koran," Lance was flying Black, following the coordinates Koran was sending them.  "It looks like they are continuing to the Darleria Galaxy.  I want you to send a med ship, as soon as we find where they are landing with Keith, I want the med ship sent to the closest friendly planet, just in case."

            Koran nodded, "Yes, Lieutenant.  I will send them out right away."

            "Have you heard from Darcy or Allura?"

            "Sergeant Barlow has been calling in regularly.  They're about four hours out.  So far all is going well with them."

            "Koran, will you do me a favor?"  Lance asked.

            "Of course."

            "If Darcy tries to get into a ship and follow us, duct tape her to a chair."

            Hunk snorted. Pidge laughed.  Koran smiled.

            "I'll do what I can, Lieutenant, but I am getting on in years and she is in better shape than me."

            "How's Allura doing?"  Hunk asked.

            "Sergeant Barlow said she's resting.  I'm sure she'll be here pacing Castle Control soon and I may have to duct tape her to a chair as well."  Koran responded.

            "Are they still moving, Koran?"  Pidge asked.

            The older man studied the screen that showed the progress of Keith's homing device.  "They appear to have slowed down, but they're still in transit.  They have entered the Daleria Galaxy, but they have yet to stop."  
**********************************

            Darcy laid in her bed on the ship.  She had given up on sleep a while ago, she just didn't know what else to do with herself.  Sven and Romelle had retired to their room and Allura was locked in her room with Cady.  

            Rolling onto her side, Darcy held up her left hand and studied the ring on her third finger.  She fought the urge to call Lance on his communicator.  _You have to stop this,_ she told herself. _You knew when you got involved with him that he's a soldier and you knew when you accepted his proposal.  You know what's in him that makes him want to fight, it's in you as well.  _

            A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.  Quickly crossing to the door, she found Allura and Cady on the other side.

            "Allura?  Is everything alright?"

            The young queen smiled weakly, her eyes were red.  "Yeah, we were just feeling edgy.  I was hoping you could use a little company."

            "Actually, I could."   Darcy stepped back and allowed them in.

            Allura sat on the bed and set Cady beside her.  The little girl chewed on the ear of the teddy bear Allura had brought with her.

            Darcy sat on the bed across from Allura and folded her legs under her.  "How're you holding up?"

            "I'm okay.  To be honest, I'm terrified and nervous, but if anyone can get Keith out its Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Dante, and Caleb."

            "He's a strong man, he'll be fine."

            Allura stroked Cady's hair, "I know, but if one more person says that to me, I'm going to scream."

            "Landor is young and foolish, that will be his downfall."

            "I hope you're right," Allura sighed.  "So, are you guys getting married on Arus?"

            Darcy smiled, "Subtle segue.  Yeah, we both consider it home now.  It's where we met and with helping to rebuild, it's like we have a more personal stake in Arus."

            Allura smiled, "I'm glad to hear that.  We'll fly in both families and friends for you."  
            "That's very generous of you, thank you."

            "We're more than happy to help out.  If you guys wanted to get married on Terra we would fly the entire gang there.  Anyone willing to marry Lance should have the wedding of her dreams."  Allura teased.

            "We were thinking of an outdoor wedding, maybe the meadow behind the castle?"

            "That would be lovely.  We could do lanterns along the tree line.  Do you want live music or a DJ?"

            Darcy laughed, "You've put more thought into this than I have."

            "I've needed something else to think about or else I'd lose my mind with worry."

            "Allura, would you be my Matron of Honor?"

            Allura looked at her shocked, "Are you sure you don't want Becca to be your Maid of Honor?"

            "Well, I've given it a lot of thought and I figured it would be easier to have you help me with my wedding and stand with me as my Matron of Honor.  There is so much time and distance between Becca and I, it would get too complicated.  I'm going to ask her to be a bridesmaid, though."

            Allura took Darcy's hand and squeezed it, "I would be honored to, Darcy.  Thank you."

            "Good, then we can get down to some serious wedding planning," Darcy said.

********************************

            "They appear to have landed on Livior," Koran told Lance.  "The med ship will land on Hillor, it's roughly 950 miles due east of Livior.  They have a small military and have proven to be a loyal friend."

            Lance nodded, "Sounds good, Koran, thank you.  ETA, Pidge."  
            "Um," the young man punched a few numbers into his console.  "Fifteen minutes, give or take five."

            "Have you heard from the others, Koran?"

            "They will be landing shortly.  They entered Arusian airspace five minutes ago."

            "When we get ten minutes from Livior, we will be closing our connection with you.  We will contact you when we leave or in case of emergency, we don't want to chance them intercepting any communications."

            Koran nodded, "Understood, Lieutenant."

*********************************

            Keith was lying on the floor, vaguely aware that they were no longer moving.  He had found that if he lay perfectly still and controlled his breathing, he could bear the pain.  He listened intently, waiting for any clue as to what was in store for him while he allowed his mind to wander.  If he did have a concussion, he needed to stay awake, so he allowed himself to think of Allura and Cady.  Were they home yet?  In the darkness of the small room, he had lost all track of time.  He would have to find out from Renata where he could find her so when the others arrived they could help her escape.

            The small transmitter was tucked inside his boot.  Keith knew they were following him, hopefully to Doom.  With no windows, he couldn't tell where they were headed, although he did remember the ship turning due west.  

            His thoughts were interrupted when the door flew open.  Landor stood in the doorway.  He had removed his cape and stood with his legs apart and his hands on his hips.

            "How're you feeling, Captain?"  Landor asked.

            "Just fine," Keith muttered.

            "Well, then, on your feet."  Landor stepped into the room, flanked by to guards.

            Keith stayed where he was, watching the brash young man.

            Not one to be ignored, Landor kicked Keith as hard as he could in the knee.  Keith flinched feeling the pain radiate through his leg.

            "On your feet!"  Landor repeated, louder this time.

            Taking their cue, the two guards leaned down and hauled him to his feet.  Keith sucked in a breath as the pain shot through his chest.  He could put no weight on his right leg.

            "Aw, poor little Captain, are you in pain?"  Landor asked with a laugh.

            "No."  Keith responded through gritted teeth.

            "Look at you, trying to put up a brave front."

            "You're a coward Landor.  Why don't you release these goons and take me on man to man?"  Keith challenged.

            "Because," Landor said.  "I have nothing to prove to you."  With that, he brought his fist up and shattered Keith nose.

            Stars danced before his eyes and Keith felt the thick, warm blood run down over his lips, down his chin, and drip to the floor.  He sank heavily into the grip of the two guards.

            Landor clapped his hands like a child, "Oh, this is fun!"

            Sucking in air between his teeth, Keith lifted his head and watched as Landor wiped at the blood that had splattered on his sleeve.

            "Get some rest," Landor told him with a smile.  "Lotor has something exciting planned."

            The guards slid their hands from under his arms and he fell, hard, onto the floor.

            "When you finish here," he heard Landor saying.  "Come to my quarters, it looks like my clothes will need to be cleaned."

            There was the flickering of the torch, the light footfalls.  Without lifting his head, Keith knew Renata entered the room.  

            She lowered herself to the floor beside him.  As gently as she could, Renata placed her hands on his shoulder and arm and rolled him onto his back.  He gasped with pain as she gasped with horror.

            Using a damp cloth, she began to wash the blood from his face.  Keith flinched when she came in contact with his nose.

            "I'm sorry, they didn't…they didn't give me anything to set your nose," she whispered, her voice shaking.

            He didn't answer, his eyes closed.  The pain was everywhere, his chest, his knee, his head, his ankle, and now his nose.  He knew she was trying to be gentle, but anywhere she touched burned with pain.

            "I snuck extra pain pills out for you, please take them, they might help."  When he didn't answer, she lowered her ear to his chest.  "Please don't be dead."  She whispered.

            "I'm not dead," Keith muttered through partially opened lips.

            Renata gently brushed the hair back from his face, "I didn't know who you were.  Rankin talked of Voltron.  I-I thought it was just fairytales."

            "It's real."  Keith slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her wide, tear-filled eyes.

            "You really know Rankin?"  She asked.

            "Yes."

            "He is well?"

            "Yes."

            She closed her eyes and said a quiet prayer of thanks.  "I didn't know.  Lotor said he had killed Rankin and I know he killed Risin."

            "Do you know where we are?"  Keith asked.

            "No.  I know it's not Doom, but I don't know where."

            "Listen to me, Renata, my men are coming.  Don't ask me how, just believe me.  They are going to try and get me out of here, I want to take you with us.  Where can we find you?"

            "I'll find you," she told him.

            "But…"

            "Shh, stop talking."  With quick hands, she put small pieces of gauze in his nose.  Lifting his head slightly, she brought water to his mouth.  "Will you take the pain pills?"

            "I need my mind to be sharp."

            "How can it be sharp when you are in so much pain?"

            Keith thought a moment, knowing she was right.  He could think of nothing at the moment but the pain. 

            Renata brought the pills and water to his mouth.

            "I don't know how much they will help.  I will leave a few more for you if you need them."

            The door flew open.

            "That's enough," the guard declared.  "Landor wants you in his room.  _Now!"_

            She gently laid Keith's head on the floor and placed two pills in his hand, closing his fingers around them. Without saying a word, she gathered up her supplies and left, her head down.


	11. Rescue Gone Awry

            Lance listened as Koran gave him the coordinates of Keith's homing device.  It had remained in the same spot for ten minutes.  The team was about ten minutes away from Livior and preparing to land.

            "Thank you, Koran, we will be severing our connection with you momentarily.  We'll still have our communicators turned on if you need to contact any of us."  Lance said.

            "Understood, Lieutenant.  Good luck, men."

            "Thank you.  Any word from the transport ship?"

            "They're landing now," Koran told him.  "Everyone seems fine."

            "Alright, thank you Koran.  We'll be in touch."  Lance flipped the switch that closed the connection to Castle Control and looked at the images of the four other Lion pilots.  "You guys ready for this?"

            "Aye, Lance."  Hunk responded.

            "Let's go get Keith!"  Pidge declared.

            "Kick some Doom ass!"  Dante announced.

            "Bring it on!"  Caleb added.

            Lance smiled, "Alright, let's get this done.  I have a fiancée to get home to."

            "You just love saying that, don't you?"  Hunk asked.

            Lance's smile grew a bit wider, "Yeah I do."  
            "I found a place to land, Lance," Pidge said.  "It's a clearing near where Keith's transmitting."

            "Can we be sure Keith still has the transmitter on him?"  Caleb asked.

            "It's all we have to go on," Lance told him.

***************************

            It was very late when the transport ship touched down on Arus.  Everyone's internal clock was turned upside down, they didn't know if they were tired or not.  Even Cady and Erik seemed to be undecided on how they were feeling.  

            Allura was the first one off the ship.  She cradled Cady to her shoulder and hurried down the gangplank, with Darcy at her heels.  

            "Any word?"  Allura asked as she entered Castle Control.

            "We just closed the connection.  They should be landing on Livior as we speak."  Koran explained.

            She crossed over to stand beside him, "Where is he transmitting from?"

            Koran pointed to the small, blinking white dot, "He's been in the same spot for about fifteen minutes now."

            She watched as five dots, one gray, one red, one blue, one yellow, and one green, approached, slowed, and stopped, not far from where Keith was.  "They've landed."

            "They're less than a mile from Keith."  Darcy stood at her elbow, with Sven and Romelle behind them.  

            "Vhat is Livior like?"  Sven asked.  "Is it densely populated?"

            Koran shook his head, "No, it is the smallest planet on the Daleria Galaxy and was populated mostly by retired Doom soldiers."

            "Are you serious?"  Darcy asked.

            He sighed, "Unfortunately, yes.  But there aren't many people still living there.  Livior was once thought to be uninhabitable, over the years, many of the people moved on to other planets."

            "How dangerous is this?"  Allura asked.

            "I honestly don't know, your highness."

            "What if we were to…" Darcy began.

            "I was given specific instructions to duct tape you to a chair if you tried to follow them," Koran interrupted.  "Both of you."

            Sven snorted.

            "So we wait?"  Allura muttered.

            "I'm afraid so.  Lt. Collier asked that we don't contact them unless it's an emergency.  He doesn't want them to intercept any communications."

            Allura nodded.

            "Ach!  My poor dears!"  Nanny rushed into Castle Control.  "Your highness, how are you?"

            Allura sighed, "I'm fine, Nanny."

            "Let me take the Princess, I'll wash her up and get clean clothes on her."  Nanny held her hands out for Cady.

            Looking down at her daughter, Allura was hesitant to hand her over just yet.  Cady's head rested on Allura's shoulder as she sucked on her tiny fist.

            "She'll be fine."  Darcy whispered.

            "I'd like to go as well," Romelle spoke up.  "Erik could use a quick bath."

            Allura gnawed on her bottom lip and turned to a young guard standing by the console.  "Come here, please."

            He stepped forward and bowed.

            "Would you please escort Nanny and Romelle to the nursery.  Stay with them."

            "Yes, your highness."

            Allura kissed Cady's forehead and handed her to Nanny.  She gave a little cry of resistance before settling against Nanny's bosom.

            "I would like Dr. Gorma to check her out.  She's seems okay, but I want to make sure."  
            "He went to Hillor on the med ship, but Nurse Helene will be able to check on her."  Nanny assured her.

            "I know," Allura said, watching them leave the room.  "I'm overreacting."

            "It's not overreacting if it makes you feel better."  Sven said.

            Allura smiled at him, "Thank you, Sven."

            "Why don't you have a seat, your highness," Koran suggested.  "I'll have one of the maids bring in some coffee."

******************************

            Keith lay on the floor and listened.  Although, the blood had stopped flowing from his nose, he tasted dry blood as he breathed through his mouth.  His entire body was sore and each breath he took caused shooting pains through his chest.

            It had been a while since he had seen Renata and no one else had been in to speak to him.  He had no idea where he was or what time it was.  Fighting the sleep that threatened to take him over, he tried to imagine what it was Lotor had planned.   Landor had said Lotor had something exciting planned.  That could only mean more pain for him.

            The sharp click of heels on the floor told Keith that Landor was coming.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on Allura and Cady.  Gathering strength from their smiling visages as he conjured them, he told himself he was ready for anything.

            The door swung open.  Shifting his gaze, Keith saw Lotor standing in the doorway.

            The Prince of Doom stood in the doorway flanked by two guards, and looked down on his prisoner.  Shaking his head, he spoke, "Tsk, I told Landor to be gentle for now.  I don't know how we're going to go through with our plans if you aren't even able to stand on your own.  It'll be too easy."

            "Care to clue me in on the plan?"  Keith muttered.

            Lotor kneeled beside him, "I haven't forgotten all you've done to me, Captain.  Mainly, stealing the woman I love from me.   I spent the last year recuperating from the injuries I sustained from Lt. Collier.  As I laid in bed, healing, realizing I would never see well again and I would look like a freak, I did a lot of thinking.  And I planned.  We have some exciting things planned for you.  I thought I would let Landor try it out on you before I tried it on Lt. Collier."

            "You're such a good big brother."  Keith said, sarcastically.

            "I thought so too, but I wanted you to be in good shape.  I wanted to see how much you could handle.  You're weak now.  Oh well, we'll have to do the best we can with what we have."  Lotor stood.  "Get some rest, Captain, you're going to need it."

*********************************

            The five Lions landed in a clearing roughly 800 yards away from where Keith's homing device was transmitting.  

            "Keep your eyes peeled, men," Lance spoke in a low voice. "We don't know how many men he has with him or even if they know we're here."

            All four of them unholstered their blasters and crept behind Lance.  They stayed close, ears tuned to the noises around them.  A breeze ruffled the trees, unusual bird cries surrounded them, and every so often there was a rustle in the bushes.

            Pidge walked beside Lance, carrying a small device he had rigged up to follow Keith's transmission.  They walked deeper into the woods.

            "This place is weird," Hunk muttered as a small, furry orange creature streaked ahead of them.

            Lance pulled a large knife from his belt and began slashing at vines that hung from the trees, blocking their progress.  "Yeah, well hopefully we'll be out of here soon."

            "So, you gonna have a bachelor party?"  Hunk asked in hushed tones.

            "That's up to you guys."  Lance told him.

            "Do they have exotic dancers on Arus?"  Dante asked.

            "That's one industry Allura wasn't too keen on starting up.  Maybe we can have some come in from another planet."  Pidge whispered.

            "How much would that cost?"  Caleb wondered.

            "Yeah, but would Darcy approve?"  Hunk pointed out.

            Dante shrugged, "She won't be invited."  
            "Would you rather have a blonde or brunette, Lance?"

            "Maybe a redhead?"

            "How about one of each?"  
            "He's already got a brunette, maybe we should just spring for a blonde and a redhead."

            "Yeah, but the fact that he has a brunette shows that he likes brunettes."

            Lance stopped and turned to the men following him, "Do you think we could discuss this after we get Keith back?"

            "Yeah," Pidge added.  "Keith'll be pretty pissed if we plan this without him."

            "Shhh."  Lance stopped fast.

            "What?"  Hunk whispered, running into Dante when he stopped short in front of him.

            "I think we found them."  Lance pointed to the large, black ship.  It was sitting in a huge clearing on the edge of a small village.

            "That's where the transmission is coming from," Pidge whispered.

            Lance pulled the binoculars from his belt and scanned the area.  There were four guards.  Two placed at the closed hatch and two more walking around the perimeter.  He couldn't see any signs of life in the village.  The homes were no more than small huts with thatched roofs.  A few of the roofs were caved in and the small gardens overgrown with weeds.  In a quiet whisper, Lance told the others what he saw.

            "Four of them and five of us," Hunk whispered. 

            "I was thinking four of them and two of us."

            "What?"

            "Pidge, Dante, do you think you could handle the guards so the three of us can get in?"

            "Hold on a sec," Dante raised his weapon, fitted with a silencer, and aimed it at the one guard making rounds.   When the guard came closer, he fired and killed him with almost no sound.  "Okay, now it's two to three."  
            "Well, now we have to move quicker.  They'll notice him gone.  Go, see what you guys can do.  We'll be right behind."

            Dante and Pidge crept from their hiding space.  Another silenced shot was heard.  Giving them two minutes, Lance inclined his head to the others and made his way toward the ship.  Hunk and Caleb followed, scanning the area around them.  The two guards were standing by the now open entrance.

            "Get back," Lance hissed when he spotted them.

            "Oy there!  What do you think you're doing?"  One of the guards called out.

            "Damn!" Lance cursed under his breath and then grinned when he took a longer look at the two men.  One of the guards was quite a bit shorter than the other.

            "You guys are awesome," Lance said as they walked up.

            "Thought this might make things a little easier," Pidge told him.  "And this guard had the code to open the door."

            "Alright guys, let's go get our commander."  

********************************

            The door opened and Keith blinked in the harsh light.  He had fallen into a light doze and was startled when the guards entered his cell.

            "Rise and shine, Captain!"  Landor greeted him.  "It's time to get moving.  We have a lot of work ahead of us."

            Keith pushed himself up with his left arm, his right arm wrapped across his middle.  Impatiently, the guards seized him under his arms and hauled him to his feet.  

            Landor grinned when he heard Keith suck in a sharp breath.  "Not feeling to well, Captain?"

            "I'm feeling great," Keith said through clenched teeth.

            "Good, good, Lotor will be happy to hear that."

            The guards followed Landor, half carrying, half dragging Keith down the hall.  Landor had a definite spring in his step.  Foreboding filled Keith.  He knew now that his ankle was sprained and it was swollen to twice its size.  With a concussion and a couple of broken ribs, he couldn't figure out how he was going to get out of this.

            "Nervous, Captain?"  Landor called over his shoulder.

            Keith didn't respond.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Renata standing to the side.  Her head bowed.

            As he passed, Landor reached out and stroked her cheek.  She shuddered.

            Stopping in front of a solid, black door, Landor knocked cheerfully.  The door opened and Lotor stepped aside to allow them in.

            The room was brightly lit and only slightly larger than the room Keith had been in.  There was a narrow 'T' shaped table with straps.  The guards effortlessly lifted Keith onto the table.  He flinched as they pulled his arms out and strapped them to the cross of the 'T'.  Another strap was fastened across his stomach and still another across his legs.  

            Lotor paced beside the table, "Comfy, Captain?"

            Keith remained silent, following his tormentor with his eyes.

            "Well, since you aren't in the mood to talk, I guess we should get started.  Landor, we need a sample of his blood."  Lotor crossed the room, his back to Keith.

            "What for?"  Keith asked.

            "Don't worry," Landor leaned over him. 

            A guard came to stand at the head of the table.  He placed a hand on either side of Keith's head, forcing him to stare straight up at the ceiling.

            He felt a prick as Landor stabbed something into the inside of his elbow.  Keith couldn't stop the loud gasp that escaped his lips when he felt the inside of his arm cut from his elbow to his wrist.

            "Oops, sorry, I slipped."  Landor grinned.

            "Klutz," Lotor chided.

            The guard released Keith's head as another guard approached with a belt in his hand.  Together, they secured his head so he couldn't move it.

            Keith pushed aside nausea as he felt the warm, thick blood flow from his arm and it throbbed painfully.  With his head strapped to the table, he couldn't see what they were doing, but he heard them walking around and speaking quietly.

            Lotor's disfigured face appeared in his line of vision, "You and Allura have a beautiful little girl."

            Keith stared back at him, fighting the urge to strain against his restraints.  He knew Lotor wanted him angry.

            "I don't know where Landor got his misplaced sense of honor," Lotor continued.  "I told him to not give Cady back.  We could've raised her ourselves.  She could have been the next ruler of Doom."

            "There is no Doom."  Keith muttered.

            "As long as I have breath in my body, there is a Doom Empire."

            "I told you," Landor spoke up.  "Once we dispose of the Captain and Lt. Collier, we'll go get the little brat.  I have a plan."  
            Lotor snorted, "_You_ have a plan."

            "Yes," Landor's voice rose a little.  "I have a plan.  If you would just trust me…"

            Lotor dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "Just do what you're told and when you've proven yourself, we'll discuss your _plan."_

            "Who was the one who came up with the idea to take the baby?"

            "I did, Landor."

            "No! I did.  You wanted to try and get Collier's woman…"

            "Don't argue with me Landor," Lotor's voice rose with anger. 

            During this little show of sibling rivalry, Keith remained quiet.  He was beginning to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood.

            The door opened and Haggar glided in.  Both men fell silent as she made her way over.  

            "If you continue to bicker like children, it will be your downfall," she warned.

            "I'm trying to teach my dear little brother how to deal with our enemies."  Lotor said.

            "I suggest you speed up your lessons, sire.  There has been a breech of security.  I believe the Captain's men have found us."  
            "Already?  But how?"

            "There are men on this ship who are not Drule.  Men who wish to do you harm."  Haggar said, cryptically.

            Keith felt his heart race.  His men were here.  They didn't know Lotor was alive and they didn't know he was out to get Lance.

            Lotor looked down at Keith before crossing to the door. "Come along, Landor."

            "What?  No.  You said I could…"

            "Now Landor!  Don't argue with me.  You have so much to learn.  You will get to take care of the Captain, but first, he is our bait."

*******************************

            The Doom ship was immense.  As they crept aboard, Lance debated whether or not they should split up.  A voice in the back of his head told him they needed to stay together.

            "Pidge," he whispered.  "Walk in front of us.  Dante, behind us.  If anyone sees us, you've captured us.  Hunk, Caleb, keep your heads down, hopefully no one will recognize us."

            As discreetly as possible, Pidge consulted the receiver.  "This way.  Keith is still transmitting."

            They followed him down the empty corridor.  They stopped at a slightly ajar door.  It was a dark, windowless room.

            "What is it?"  Hunk whispered.

            "I don't know, but I think this room has something to do with Keith."  Lance walked in and saw the dark splotches on the floor.  He knelt and squinted in the low light.  "Blood."  
            Pidge felt someone pushing him from behind.  He turned and grabbed the arms of a young, beautiful girl.

            "Are you Voltron?"  She whispered.

            Lance crossed to her, "Who are you?"

            She looked over her shoulder and walked into the room, gesturing for them to follow her.  Keeping her voice low, she spoke to them. 

            "My name is Renata, sister of Rankin.  They have your Captain, he is hurt, bad.  I know where he is, but they are using him as bait.  Is one of you named Collier?"

            "Yeah, that's me." Lance told her.

            "His Eminence wants you.  He blames you."

            "Landor?"

            "Lotor."

            The men looked at each other.

            "He's alive?"  Lance asked.

            "Yes," Renata answered.  "He is very badly scarred and he said it is your fault.  The Captain said you would be coming for him.  You have to get him out, but they know you are here and they are waiting for you."

            Lance looked at the girl.  There was no denying that she was related to Rankin, but could they trust her?  Was this part of the trap? 

            "How do you know all this?"  He asked.

            Renata blushed, "Landor likes to brag."

            "Do you know where they have him?"  Lance asked, covering the awkward silence.

            "Yes, but please, he wants you, sir."

            "I can handle myself."

            "Will you…will you take me with you?"  Renata asked quietly.

            Lance looked at her and then at Hunk, who shrugged.

            "Rankin doesn't know I'm alive.  We lost contact a long time ago.  I think he thought Lotor had killed me."

            Lance nodded.  "Can you show us where he is?"

            "Yes, but they're waiting for you."

            "And we're ready."  He assured her.

            Renata nodded, "Follow me.  Keep quiet."

            Knowing it was useless to pretend anymore, Pidge and Dante removed their helmets and clutched their weapons.  Lance strode confidently behind Renata, weapon at the ready.

            "I have a bad feeling about this, Lance."  Hunk whispered out of the side of his mouth.

            "He knows we're here, what's the point in sneaking around.  I will not cower before Lotor.  We know what we're walking into."

            "No, Lance, we don't."

            "We've defeated him before, we'll do it again."

            "I see you're as confident and foolhardy as ever."

            Lance and Hunk looked up to see Lotor standing beside an open door.

            He heard Pidge gasp at the sight of the once handsome Prince of Doom.

            "Not pretty, is it?"  Lotor snarled.

            Lance leveled his gun at Lotor, "This time, you will die."

            "Only if you want your Captain's death on your hands."

            "You're bluffing."

            "Am I?"  Lotor gestured to the open door.

            Hunk and Dante kept their weapons aimed at Lotor as Lance, Pidge, and Caleb entered the room.  Keith was still strapped to the table, a frighteningly large puddle of blood had collected on the floor under his outstretched arm.   He was very pale and the cut on his arm was starting to clot.  Small cuts and bruises cover his face and his flightsuit was torn and stained. 

            For a brief moment, Lance thought they were too late.  With his heart in his throat, he stepped forward and was able to make out Keith's shallow breathing.  Two guards stood beside the table, one had his blaster trained on Keith's head.

            "If you shoot me, he will shoot your Captain."

            "What did you do to him?"  Lance asked, through clenched teeth.

            "Oh, we were just getting started when you decided to show up."

            Landor walked into the room, followed by Hunk, Dante, Renata, and two guards.  "Yes, you interrupted my fun, but that's alright, now Lotor can have you."  
            The two guards with Landor had taken Hunk and Dante's weapons and were holding their own guns to their backs.  The two guards who had been in the room with Keith relieved Pidge and Caleb of their weapons.  They then turned to Lance and wrenched the blaster from his hand.

            Lotor crossed until he was standing less then a foot from Lance.  "Look at me, Lieutenant."

            Lance looked him in the eye, trying to ignore the revulsion he felt at the sight of the scarred man.

            "Look at me," Lotor repeated.  "This is because of you.  I am ruined."

            "You have no one to blame but yourself."  Lance responded.

            Lotor struck out and slapped Lance across the face.

            Wiping the bit of blood that oozed from the corner of his mouth, Lance raised an angry gaze to Lotor.  "Don't ever touch me again."

            "I heard you're getting married."  Lotor paced in front of him.

            Lance didn't respond.  He was thinking of Keith.  He needed medical help immediately and the more time they wasted the worse he got.

            "Once I finish with you, maybe I'll get your fiancée for my harem."  
            Lance snorted, "I'm not worried about Darcy.  She would kick your ass if you tried to touch her."  
            Lotor studied him, that was not the reaction he had expected.  "Yes, well, once we have Allura and Darcy, we'll take the little Princess and raise her to rule Doom."

            "Yeah, I don't see that happening."

            "No, you won't.  You'll be dead by then."

            Lance laughed bitterly, "You don't get it, do you Lotor? Allura and Darcy are not the weak women you think they are.  You might kill Keith and me, but if you think for one second that Allura or Darcy would let you any where near them or Cady or Arus, you have another thing coming."  
            Lotor scowled.  "Enough of this.  Lock them up."

            Lance felt the first licks of panic.  They were unarmed, outnumbered, and Keith was dying.  They could not leave him.  

            Everyone jumped at the sound of Landor screaming.

            Renata had pulled out a small knife and had slashed the young man's face.  He clutched his cheek as blood spurted from between his fingers. 

            "You little bitch!"  He cried as he backhanded her.

            It was the needed distraction. 

            Lance reached down and pulled out the smaller blaster he had hidden in his boot.  He cleanly shot the two guards who had Pidge and Caleb's weapons.  Lotor whirled around and saw Pidge and Caleb retrieving their blasters.  Pidge tossed Lance his weapon.  Hunk spun around and grabbed the wrist of the guard with the gun at his back, forcing his arm straight up.  With his other hand, he pulled back and struck the guard in the face. Dante dived for the ground and kicked the legs of the guard behind him out from under him. 

            Within a matter of seconds the five members of the Voltron Force were once again in control, weapons at the ready.

            Renata cowered on the floor.  Landor stood over her, pummeling her.

            Pidge let off a shot, grazing Landor's shoulder.  "Touch her again and the next shot will be between your eyes."

            Lotor took in the scene before him.  He knew he was out numbered.

            "Hunk," Lance said.  "Get Keith."

            While they covered him, Hunk undid the straps restraining Keith and pulled him off the table.  Keith moaned, but was too weak to speak.

            "Hunk, you and Caleb take Keith.  We're going to stay here and contact the Garrison to pick up these two."  Lance instructed.  "Pidge, Dante, use the straps on the table to tie their hands."  
            Pidge approached Landor, holding the strap.  "Put out your hands."

            Landor raised his hands out in front of him.   As Pidge reached out to wrap the strap around his wrists, Landor twisted his hand around, brandishing Renata's knife.  He slashed Pidge's right hand.

            Pidge grabbed his hand and howled.  Landor struck out again and stabbed him in the arm.

            Lance fired and shot Landor in the leg.  He fell heavily beside Renata.  Gathering her nerve, Renata grabbed the strap Pidge had dropped and quickly secured Landor's hands.

            A coldness filled the room. 

            Haggar appeared in the corner.

            Renata gasped and backed toward the door.

            With the wave of her hand, Haggar removed the straps from Lotor and Landor.

            "Let's get out of here," Pidge whispered to Lance, still holding his hand.

            "I'm with you.  Go.  Take Renata with you."  Lance said in a low voice as he backed toward the door.

            Lotor stepped toward Lance, "This isn't over, Lieutenant."

            "No, it's far from over."  Lance assured him.

            Hunk and Caleb were at the end of the hall.  Having to carry Keith was slowing them down greatly.

            Pidge grabbed Renata's arm and they hurried down the hall with Dante covering them.  Lance backed out into the hallway and turned to follow them.

            There was a bright flash.  Haggar's cackling laugh.  Lance had the breath knocked out of him and intense pain shot through his back.  

            Everything went black.


	12. Hunk Takes Charge

Hi All!  
Once again, all relative disclaimers apply and I thank you all very much for your kind, thoughtful reviews.

Enjoy,

Failte

*******************************************

            The force of the blast sent Dante, Pidge, and Renata sprawling across the floor.

            "Shit!" Dante swore as he jumped to his feet. 

            Pidge grabbed Renata's arm and pulled her up.  "Go!  Follow Hunk and Caleb, stay with them.  Don't turn back!"  He told her, giving her a not-so-gentle shove.

            Dante raised his blaster and shot at Haggar, but she evaporated before his eyes.  His shot hit Lotor in the shoulder.

            Lotor roared with rage and fired back, but his shot went wild and hit the wall above Dante's head.  

            Pidge fired off a shot and hit Lotor in the stomach.  

            With the firing stopped, the two men ran to Lance, who had yet to get up.

            "He's hurt bad," Pidge said, noticing the blood spread across Lance's back.

            "Come on," Dante reached down and grabbed Lance's arm.  "Help me get him back to the Lions."

            Pidge helped lift their fallen friend.  They each threw one of Lance's arms around each of their shoulders and half-carried, half-dragged him down the hall.

            Shots were fired but they didn't turn around to see who was firing at them.  Dante was grazed by a laser on the leg.  

            They didn't stop until they reached the Lions.

            "What happened?"  Hunk called, running from Yellow.

            "Haggar hit him."  Pidge said.

            "Alright.  I have Keith strapped into Black, it has the biggest cockpit, I thought he would ride with Lance."  Hunk ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  "We have to get out of here, get to Hillor and get them both help.  I'll fly Black, we'll tether Yellow to Black and Green.  Renata can ride with Pidge and Lance with Dante.  Let's move!"

            Hunk helped Dante strap Lance's unconscious form into the fold down passenger seat in Blue.  They worked fast as they heard the unmistakable sound of men running through the woods.  Shots were fired from the trees as Renata climbed into Green ahead of Pidge.

            "Let's go!"  Hunk called as he fired up Black.

            Blaster shots followed them as they took off.  Renata covered her eyes with her hands and held her breath as Pidge and Hunk took off together, Yellow hanging beneath them, tethered with huge, powerful magnets and cables.

            "Are you okay?" Pidge asked her.

            She nodded, but didn't remove her hands.

            "It's okay, we're airborne, you can look."

            Very slowly, she lowered her hands and looked at her lap, making sure not to look out the window.  She was going to have two black eyes and her lip was split.

            "We'll have a doctor check you out when we get to Hillor.  There's a med ship waiting for us."  
            Renata shook her head, "I'm fine."  She whispered.  "It is more important for the Captain to be seen."

            Pidge watched as she continued to stare at her hands as she twisted them on her lap.  "What is it?"

            "I…I, uh, I don't like flying."  She whispered.

            Pidge smiled, "I promise not to crash."  
            She looked up at him with a small smile, "I would appreciate that."

**********************************

            Darcy paced Castle Control.  According to the console, they had Keith and all five Lions had taken off, although they were flying in a strange formation.  It appeared that Yellow was flying below Black and Green.

            Allura was curled up in the high-backed chair in front of the main console.  She had just checked on Cady and found her to be sleeping peacefully in her crib under the watchful eye of Nanny.  To ease her own mind, she had a guard posted outside the nursery.  Nurse Helene had said that Cady would be fine, the worst thing she could find was a slight diaper rash.

            "They've left Livior, can't we contact them?"  She asked Koran.

            The old man rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Lt. Collier asked us not to.  He said they would contact us."

            "But what if something happened?"  Darcy asked.

            "If they don't contact us by the time they hit Hillor, we'll contact them," Koran promised.

            Darcy returned to pacing.  Exhaustion and worry were making her edgy.  Still not used to the new ring on her finger, she idly twisted it.

            Finally, the console beeped, signaling an incoming communication.  Darcy stopped pacing and Allura jumped to her feet.

            "Lance?"  Darcy pushed a few buttons, tuning in the call.

            But it wasn't Lance.

            "We're on our way to Hillor," Hunk announced.  "Keith and Lance need medical attention right away."

            "What?"  Darcy leaned over the monitor, clutching the edges.

            Looking tired, Hunk sighed, "Lance was hit by Haggar in the back.  He hasn't regained consciousness yet."  
            Darcy felt the air forced from her lungs and she gasped for breath.

            "How's Keith?"  Allura asked in a quiet voice.

            "He's in bad shape, Allura.  They beat him up pretty bad and he's lost a lot of blood."  
            Blinking back tears, Allura asked, "But he's alive?"

            "Yes, he's alive."  
            She nodded, unable to respond.

            "Listen Darcy, we need your help."  Hunk said.  "We need you to meet us at Hillor, have someone fly you here.  It'll be easier if you fly Yellow back, we can move faster if she isn't tethered to us."

            Numbly, Darcy nodded.

            "I'm coming too," Allura announced.

"No!"  Hunk said with a force that surprised everyone.  "Allura, Lotor is alive.  He and Landor are out there.  I don't think it would be wise for you to leave the castle."

"Lotor's alive?"  Koran asked.

Hunk nodded, "He's badly scarred and he lost an eye, but he is alive and he and Landor have teamed up."

Allura sighed, "But Keith…"

"Will be home soon."  Hunk interrupted.  "We're approaching Hillor.  Darcy, if you take a K-67, you should be able to make it here in a couple of hours.  I would suggest Cpl. Hvakley, he knows his way around pretty well."

Darcy nodded, still unable to speak.

Hunk studied her pale face, "Are you up to this?  We can have Sven come…"

"No, I can do this.  I'll be there as soon as possible."  Her voice was low.

He nodded, "We'll be waiting."

            Allura gripped Darcy's arm as she turned to leave.  "Contact me, Darcy, as soon as you see them.  Let me know what's going on."

            "I will," Darcy promised.

****************************

            Keith moaned lightly as the Lions touched down.

            "Hey Cap?  Can you hear me?"  Hunk asked, lightly tapping Keith's cheek.

            "Mmmm."  Keith breathed.

            "Hang tight, man, we're getting you to a doctor now."

            Caleb was the first one out of his Lion.  He ran to the med ship where a small triage had been set up and quickly explained that there were two men, badly injured.  Dr. Gorma and three nurses, along with a local doctor and other people willing to help, raced to the Lions with a pair of gurneys.

            "We don't know what all is wrong with Keith," Hunk said as he and a local man laid the fallen Captain on a gurney.  "He was just moaning a bit, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet."

            "What about Lt. Collier?"  Dr. Gorma asked, eyeing Lance's pale, still form.

            "He was hit in the back by Haggar, we aren't sure what she hit him with."

            "Alright, let's get them aboard and have a look.  I want to get them stabilized and on the way home ASAP."

            The four pilots were locked out as Dr. Gorma and his helpers tended to Keith and Lance.  Hunk paced angrily.  Dante sat against a tree, getting his weight off his injured leg.  Caleb leaned against another tree, fiddling with his blaster.  Pidge sat against Green's massive paw, attempting to clean and bandage the cuts he had received from Landor.  They all felt helpless.

            "We have to get into the air as soon as we possibly can," Hunk announced.  "We don't know if Lotor knows where we are."

            Renata slowly sank to the ground beside Pidge and took the antiseptic wipe from his hand.  "Let me.  It was my job to tend to the wounds of His Eminence."

            "You're not a slave anymore, Renata."  He told her.

            "I want to help," she said, shyly.

            Pidge held out his hand and watched as she cleaned the cut that ran diagonally across his palm, placed a clean bandage over it and secured it with gauze wrapped around his hand.

            "It does not look too deep, I don't think you will need stitches.  Now, your arm."  Renata indicated the spot where Landor had stabbed him, just above the elbow.

            Pidge unzipped his flightsuit and gingerly pulled his arm from the bloodstained sleeve.

            Renata averted her gaze from his well formed torso, busying herself finding another bandage.

            "Well, will you look at that," Dante whispered with a smirk.

            "What?"  Hunk asked.

            "I do believe young Pidge may have found himself a little friend."

            Hunk raised his gaze to Green and saw Renata leaning over Pidge, tending to his wounds.  "I wonder what Rankin would say."

            "Did you tell Allura we have Renata with us?  Maybe she should contact Rankin and have them come to Arus."

            "Yeah," Hunk pulled his communicator from his belt.  "I'll do that now."

            "You will probably need a couple of stitches for this.  You should have the doctor tend to it before we leave."  Renata whispered.

            Pidge continued to watch as she bandaged the cut.  It throbbed with pain, but he found his attention diverted by the way her fingers moved competently over his skin.  When she finished packing everything back into the first aid kit, Pidge grasped her hand.  

            "Thank you, Renata."  He whispered.

            She nodded.

            Tugging his flightsuit back on and zippering it, Pidge stood and offered his hand to her.  "Come on, let's go see what they've found out about Keith and Lance."  
            She took his hand and allowed him to help her up.  As soon as she was on her feet, she dropped his hand and fell into step behind him.

            Sighing with frustration, Pidge stopped and turned to her.  "You aren't a slave anymore, Renata.  You don't have to walk behind me and you don't have to keep your head down."  
            She slowly raised her head and looked at him, blushing furiously.  Her left eye was swollen and her right eye badly bruised.

            "Come on," he said gently.  "We'll find ice for your eye."

*************************

            Allura was still curled up in the chair in Castle Control, dozing, when the console beeped.  She jumped awake, but Sven beat her to the monitor.

            "Sven," Hunk said.  "I'm glad I reached you."

            Allura appeared at his side, "What is it, Hunk?"

            "I wanted to let you guys know that we have picked up an extra person.  A slave girl named Renata…"

            "Rankin's sister."  Sven whispered.

            "You know of her?"  
            "Rankin has mentioned her, he said she vas vith Risin, so he had assumed she vas dead."

            "We thought you might like to contact Rankin, let him know we're bringing her home."

            "I vill," Sven promised.  "Ve'll contact him immediately."

            "What about Keith, Hunk?"  Allura asked.

            "Dr. Gorma is tending to him and Lance.  They haven't let us in.  Has Darcy left?"

            "Yes, she left about twenty minutes ago."

            "As soon as she lands we're taking off.  We don't want to stay any longer than necessary, but I don't want the med ship leaving without the five Lions to escort it."

            Allura nodded, "Keep me posted Hunk."

            "We'll let you know when we take off."

            "Thank you."  Allura closed the connection and watched as Sven punched in the code to place a call to Rankin and Paget.

************************

            Nurse Jewelia, one of Dr. Gorma's assistants hurried out of the med ship and toward Hunk.  "Lt. Landers, we need your help."

            "What is it?"

            "Dr. Gorma said you're the only one with the same blood type as Captain Whitaker.  He needs to do a transfusion."

            Hunk nodded, "I'll be right there.  Pidge, Caleb, front and center!"

            They all gathered before him.  Pidge had just had his arm stitched and Dante was seated on the ground near them, a nurse cleaning and bandaging the wound on his leg.

            "I'm going to go aboard, Keith needs a transfusion.  Keep your eyes peeled for any sign of Doom or Darcy."

            "No problem, Hunk."  Pidge said.

            Hunk turned to follow Nurse Jewelia.

            "Wait!"  Pidge called out.  "Nurse, how is Keith doing?"

            "He's very weak.  He lost a lot of blood and Dr. Gorma thinks he has three broken ribs, a fractured kneecap, and a concussion, but he won't know for sure until he has x-rays.  He has a sprained ankle and needed twenty-seven stitches in his arm."

            "And Lance?"

            "We don't know for sure.  Dr. Gorma bandaged his back, but he can't do much else until we're back on Arus.  They're both stabilized but neither have woken yet."

            Pidge nodded, "Thank you."

            About an hour out from Hillor, Darcy was strapped into a K-67, the second fastest ship in the Arusian military, second only to the Lions.  She twisted her hands together in frustration, urging the ship to move faster.  Cpl. Hvakley sat beside her, quietly flying.

            They both started as her communicator beeped.

            "Barlow."

            "Darcy?  It's Pidge."

            Her heart pounding hard, she replied, "Yeah, Pidge, how is he?"

            "Dr. Gorma doesn't really know.  They were able to bandage him up and stabilize him, but he's at a standstill until we get back to Arus."

            "Can't they take off now?  Maybe three of you could fly back with the ship and when I get there we could take off."  She suggested, desperately.

            Pidge shook his head, "Hunk is aboard now, giving blood, Keith lost a lot of it. Dr. Gorma wants to finish that before we take off and we'll have to give Hunk a little while before he flies again.  If all goes well, we should be ready to go when you get here."

            "Have either of them woken yet?"

            "No, not yet."

            "Any sign of Doom?"

            "No, so far everything has been clear."

            "Have you contacted Allura yet?"

            "I'm about to do that."

            "How is Keith?"  She asked.

            Pidge repeated everything Nurse Jewelia told him.

            She nodded grimly, "Thank you for the update, Pidge."  
            "Darcy, watch your back.  Lotor is after Lance, he might try to use you.  Be careful."

            She nodded, "Thanks for the warning."

            "We'll see you soon, Darc."

            "About an hour."

            Pidge nodded, "See you then."

            She snapped the communicator shut and looked at Cpl. Hvakley.  "Is this as fast as this ship can go?"  
            He smiled kindly, "Afraid so."

*******************************

            Night was reaching Hillor just as Darcy arrived.  They were given clearance to land in an open field not far from the med ship.  Pidge and Dante were there to meet her.

            "You can head back now or grab something to eat first," Pidge told Cpl. Hvakley.

            He saluted, "I'm going to head back now, sir."

            "Very well," Pidge returned the salute.  "Thank you for your help and have a safe trip back."

            "Any changes?"  Darcy asked as they hurried toward the med ship.

            "No, but we're ready to take off.  Hunk is feeling up to flying and Keith is stabilized.  How're you holding up?"

            "I'm fine."

            He studied her as they approached the ship.  "Have you had any sleep at all?"

            "Some."

            "Darcy, glad to see you," Hunk greeted her.  "Ready to fly?"

            "Can I see him, Hunk?"

            He looked down at her.  She was so pale.  The exhaustion and worry that had made her restless were now wearing her down.

            "We want to be in the air as soon as possible, but I think you can check on him.  I'll see about getting you some coffee for the flight back."

            "Thanks Hunk."  She followed him aboard the med ship.

            It was very quiet and low lit.  Dr. Gorma was standing in the hallway talking to Nurse Jewelia.

            "Hey Doc, any news?"  Hunk asked.

            "No changes yet," Dr. Gorma muttered.

            "We're about ready to take off.  Can Sgt. Barlow see Lance before we go?"

            The doctor looked up, took in the pale, worried face of the young pilot and nodded.

            "In here," Nurse Jewelia opened the second door.

            "Thank you," Darcy whispered.

            The room was brightly lit.  Lance was lying on a bed in the center of the small room.  IV tubes ran into the back of his hand, an oxygen hose was strapped across his face.  His flightsuit had been removed.  Bandages were wrapped tightly around his torso and a light blanket was pulled up to his chest.  The only sounds were the beeping of the heart monitor and Lance's shallow breathing.

            With her heart in her throat, Darcy crept to the bedside.  He was very pale, with dark circles under his eyes.

            She brushed her fingers across his cheek, he was so warm.

            "Hey, baby," she whispered.  "I just wanted to see you.  We're heading back to Arus soon.  You'll be just fine."

            She watched and waited for some response.  None came.  Leaning over, she brushed her lips over his.

            His eyelids fluttered.  Darcy held her breath and watched as his eyes flicked open and then closed again.            

            "Lance.  Lance, can you hear me?"  She stroked his cheeks, hoping for another sign.  She knew that just because his eyes opened didn't mean he was coming out of it.

            The door opened.

            "Come on, Darc, we gotta head out."  Hunk said.

            "I'm on my way," she replied, not turning away from Lance.  "Hang tight, baby, we'll get you home and back on your feet before you know it."  Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, she paused a moment, hoping he would open his eyes again.  He didn't.

            She leaned down, resting a hand over his heart, and placed her mouth against his ear.  "I love you, Lance."

            With a heavy heart, Darcy left the room and followed Hunk down the hallway.  Hunk handed her a travel mug full of strong coffee and slung an arm around her shoulders.

            "He'll be just fine, Darcy."

            "I hope you're right, Hunk."


	13. A Paralyzing Fear

            Hunk waited until they were in the air before contacting Castle Control. The five Lions flew in formation around the med ship, forming a barrier between them and any possible attackers.

            "What's going on Hunk?"  Allura asked.

            "We just left Hillor.  It'll be probably over a couple of hours before we reach Arus, we can only go as fast as the med ship."  He told her.

            She nodded, "How's Keith?"

            Hunk told her everything the nurse had told them earlier.  "Dr. Gorma thinks he should be alright, but he needs to take a few x-rays."

            Allura studied Hunk a moment, "You're glossing over a few things aren't you?"

            "I only told you what Dr. Gorma told us, that's all I know right now, Allura.  Why don't you get some rest."

            She nodded, "Keep me posted."

            "We will."  Hunk closed the connection to Castle Control and took stock.  There was nothing on the radar.  His view into the four other cockpits showed the quiet, determined faces of his comrades.

            Renata had followed Pidge to Green.  At first he thought to send her to the med ship, it might be easier for her to ride with them, but he bit back the suggestion.  He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he wanted her to ride with him.

            "How are you feeling?"  He asked her in a low voice.

            Renata still could not bring herself to look out the window, so she sat quietly with her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap.

            "Renata?"  Pidge said, a little louder.

            She looked up at him.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Oh, yes sir.  Sorry."

            He bit his tongue.  He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, try to get through to her that she was no longer a slave.  A sigh of frustration escaped his lips.

            "Are you, sir?"

            "I'm fine.  Renata, we have a long ride ahead of us, I think it would be better if you would call me Pidge and relax a little.   You are no longer a slave.  Nothing you say or do will get you into trouble."

            She looked at him and watched as he punched a few coordinates into his onboard computer.

            "You know Rankin?"  She asked.

            "Yes."

            "What is he doing now?"

            "He and Paget were married about a year or so ago.  They live on Pollux.  Paget was a lady-in-waiting to Princess Romelle of Pollux before she was handed over to Zarkon.  Romelle is cousins with Queen Allura of Arus.  A couple of years ago, Romelle married Sven Johansson, a former pilot with the Galaxy Garrison.  Sven used to fly Blue Lion, until he was injured.  When they married, he was offered the job of rebuilding and running Pollux's military.  Well, to make a long story short, Paget crash landed on Arus and we helped her and Rankin get all the freed slaves to Arus.  When they were free to, Paget and Rankin got married and Sven offered Rankin a position with the Polluxian military and they settled there."  Pidge explained, never taking his eyes off the onboard computer.

            "Oh."  It was all Renata could think to say.

            Smiling, Pidge looked at her, "Yeah, a lot has happened.  I think Rankin will be able to fill you in better."

            She smiled, "I can't believe I am going to see him again."

            "Do you have any other siblings?"

            "There were eight of us.  Sayyid was the oldest, he died trying to fight Doom when they came to our planet.  Rankin was next.  Risin was  killed by Lotor.  Bruna, Rillette, and I were taken as personal slaves for Lotor.  They both disappeared.  Rainger helped the other slaves escape, I know he got away, I just don't know if he is alive or not."  
            Pidge counted quickly in his head, "Rainger is alive, he stood with Rankin at his wedding and went to Pollux with them.  He is also serving in the Polluxian military.  But I only counted seven."

            Renata lowered her head again, "My brother, Penlynn, he joined Lotor."

            "I'm sorry."

            "We have not heard from him in years.  You don't mention his name in front of Rankin."

            "What about your parents?"

            "I don't really remember them.  They died when I was young.  Sayyid and Rankin raised us all."

            "I'm sorry to hear that.  I lost my parents too."  Pidge told her.

            "Do you have brothers or sisters?"

            "Yeah, I have a brother…"  Pidge trailed off when he noticed the bleep on his radar screen.

            "Dante, check your six."  Hunk called over the intercom.

            "I'm on it," Dante replied.

            The other four Lions closed in on the med ship as Dante circled back to investigate.

            "It appears to be a simple transport," Dante announced.

            "Hang back a bit, just to be sure," Hunk instructed.

            "Will do."

            Without warning a shot was fired and skimmed across Green's nose.

            Renata gasped and buried her face in her hands.  Pidge clutched the stick and steadied Green.

            "You alright, buddy?"  Hunk called.

            "Yeah, where did it come from?"

            "Not from back here," Dante said.

            "Nothing on the radar," Pidge muttered.

            Another shot came from nowhere and hit Red.

            The Lion went into a spin and fell from formation.

            "Caleb?  Can you get control?"  Hunk pulled Black up and went to help.

            "Yeah," Caleb clutched his steering stick and steadied himself, flying back into formation.

            "Hunk, your three!"  Darcy called.

            Swiveling his head to the right, Hunk saw a large black ship.

            "Why isn't it showing up on radar?"  Dante asked.

            "A cloaking device," Pidge responded.

            Hunk dived and barely missed being hit.  Pidge and Caleb opened fire, striking the ship.  It rocked slightly.

            Dante abandoned the small transport ship and came around to help Darcy cover the med ship.

            All at once, Hunk, Pidge, and Caleb opened fire, pounding the alien ship with laser blasts.

            Hunk's monitor blinked, indicating an incoming message.  "Hold your fire," he commanded as he opened the link.

            Landor's face filled the screen.  The cut on his cheek had stopped bleeding, streaks of dry blood ran down the side of his face.  He was furious.

            "This is a warning," Landor snarled.  "This is not over."

            The screen went black and the ship shot up and took off.

            Hunk rubbed his hands over his face, "Alright guys, let's get home."

            They fell into formation again, surrounding the med ship.

            "Are you okay?"  Pidge asked Renata.

            She sat with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.  Her body was shaking convulsively.

            He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.  She jumped and looked up at him, wide-eyed and pale.

            "Are you okay?"  He repeated.

            She nodded, "I don't like flying."

            "I know, but we didn't crash, did we?"

            She flashed him a small smile, "And I appreciate it."

***************************

            An hour and a half later, the Lions touched down on Arus.  Dr. Gorma instructed his nurses to get Keith and Lance to the hospital wing as quickly as they could. 

About ten minutes before they landed, Keith had come to.  He was groggy and a little confused, but at least he was awake.

            Green and Red were both in need of some repairs.  Hunk and Caleb went over to talk to the mechanics.  If this fight was starting up again, they would need the Lions in top fighting condition.

            Nanny stayed in the Nursery with Cady and Erik while everyone else went to pace the floor in the waiting room.  

Keith was x-rayed first and Dr. Gorma's thoughts were confirmed.  The Captain had three broken and two cracked ribs.  He had a concussion, but luckily there was no swelling of the brain.  His ankle was badly sprained, his nose broken, and he was covered in various bruises and cuts.  The cut on his arm was stitched and there would most likely be a scar.  Luckily, no major veins were hit.  With Renata's help, none of the smaller cuts looked too bad, no infections.  His torso and ankle were wrapped and his nose set.  Dr. Gorma prescribed plenty of rest and pain killers.

Lance was another story.  He had been examined and x-rayed.  There was a large bruise on his forehead from when he fell and there was a burn surrounding a jagged cut on his back where Haggar had struck him.  But Dr. Gorma could find nothing else wrong with him.  No broken bones, no concussion, no reason for him to still be unconscious.  Blood was drawn to see if there was anything unusual in his bloodstream from whatever Haggar had hit him with.

Nurse Helene checked Pidge's hand and arm, the quick stitching the nurse on Hillor had done would suffice.  Dante's flesh wound was nothing to worry about and all Renata needed was a meal and a good night's sleep.

Allura sent them all to bed, telling them that if this threat was back, she wanted them rested and ready for battle.  Renata was set up in a guest room and told to sleep so that when her brothers arrived in a few hours, she would be up to seeing them.

Allura entered Keith's room to find him fighting to stay awake.  Half his face was hidden behind white bandages.  His torso and arm were wrapped with similar bindings and his ankle was elevated on a few pillows.  

"Hi," she whispered, clutching his good hand and leaning over him.

"How's Cady?"  His voice was low and raw.

"She's fine.  Nanny is with her right now."

"Dr. Gorma said something about Lance.  I can't really remember…"  
            "Shhh," Allura placed a finger on his lips.  "Don't worry about trying to remember anything right now.  You're home and you're safe.  You need to rest."

"What about Lance?"

Allura pursed her lips, trying to think of what to say.  "We don't know what's wrong with him, honey.  Haggar hit him with some kind of spell and he hasn't woken yet."

"Is it bad?"

"There are no broken bones or internal injuries that Dr. Gorma could find."

Keith closed his eyes.

"Honey," Allura gently laid her forehead on their joined hands.  "He'll be okay.  You need to get better.  Cady's home safe, you're home.  Just rest."

"Lotor's out for Lance's blood."  Keith's voice shook slightly.

"I know honey, but he'll be okay.  Dr. Gorma said he can't find anything physically wrong with him."

"That's the problem.  If it was physical, then he could fix it, but this is beyond physical."

She lifted her head and brushed the hair off his forehead, "Don't worry about it right now, Keith.  Rest."  

He closed his eyes, "I can't help but worry about him.  He's my best friend and he was injured saving me."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Keith Whitaker!"  Allura cried.  "This is not your fault, its Lotor's fault.  And Landor."

Keith nodded slightly, but didn't speak.

Allura watched as he gave in to the drug induced exhaustion.  Her heart broke a little as she thought of the pain he felt, both physical and emotional.  But she knew he would never complain.  He didn't want to burden others with his thoughts when there was so much else going on.  Keith would put Lance, Cady, her, and everyone else before himself.  His selflessness and humility were just two of the numerous virtues she admired and loved in him.  But there were times she wished he would put himself first, if only he could understand how important his well-being was to her.

Still clutching his hand, she rested her head on the bed.  Her eyelids felt as though they weighed a hundred pounds each and fatigue made her eyes burn.  Together they fell into a restless sleep.

*****************************

            Darcy slipped into Lance's room and closed the door behind her.  The heart monitor beeped quietly, otherwise the room was silent.  Since he was breathing well on his own and Dr. Gorma could find nothing physically wrong with him, they had removed the oxygen hose and the IV tubes.  

            She pulled a chair over to the bedside and stroked the back of his hand, "Lance?  Come on, wake up now.  Dr. Gorma can't find anything wrong with you, which means you're just being lazy."  She tried keeping her voice light, "You just want to be the center of attention."  His hand felt heavy as she lifted it into hers.  "Allura and I were talking about the wedding, I asked her to be my Matron of Honor.  We figured planning it was something to keep us from losing our minds with worry.  I told her how we were thinking of an outdoor ceremony and she thought that sounded great.  She asked me where we were planning to go on our honeymoon, we haven't given that any thought.  But if Lotor is back, I figure we should put it off until we know it's safe to leave."  

She stifled a yawn, realizing she had had about three hours of sleep in the past forty-eight hours. 

"Dammit Lance, wake up," Darcy whispered, her voice cracking.  "We can't go into this new battle with both you and Keith out of it."  She stood and grabbed the front of his hospital gown.  "We need you, _I_ need you.  Wake up!"

She watched his face.  His eyes stayed shut.

Slowly, she lowered her head until her face was buried in his chest.  She could feel his heartbeat.  He was in there, fighting to come out.  

            Tears stemming from fatigue, worry, and just plain frustration welled up in her eyes and soaked the front of the thin gown.  If only they could find what was wrong, then they could treat it.  _Damn Haggar.  Damn her for what she has done to us._

            Darcy turned her head, laying her ear over his heart.  She pulled her legs up and curled up against him.  Willing him to wake.

*******************************

            Darcy woke slowly.  A feather light touch brushed over her hair before the weight of a hand rested on her head.  She tilted her head back and looked up at Lance.

            He looked back with heavy-lidded eyes.  "Good morning."

            She yawned, "'Morning."

            Realization dawned on her and she jumped up so fast she almost landed on the floor.  Catching herself on the chair, and performing some quick acrobatic moves, she somehow landed on her feet.

            "You're awake!"

            "Yeah, that happens when you're done sleeping."

            "Don't be such a smartass right now," she grasped his hand.  "How do you feel?"

            Lance furrowed his brow, "I don't know."

            "What do you mean you don't know?"

            "I don't know.  I feel…I feel kind of weak all over, a little numb.  My back aches."

            Darcy reached over for the button to alert the nurse on duty.

            "No, wait," Lance stopped her.  "Tell me what happened."

            "But Dr. Gorma will want to see you."  Darcy protested.

            "I'll see him, but first I want to hear what happened.  Where's Keith?"

            "Keith is in the room next door, you guys were able to get him out.  He's pretty banged up, some broken ribs, a concussion, a fractured kneecap, twenty five or so stitches in his arm.  He's on medical leave for at least a month.  Dante said you were hit in the back by Haggar while you were trying to escape.  He said you went down and never got back up."  She explained.

            "Was anyone else hurt?"

            "Landor cut Pidge, but it's nothing too bad, and he was a little heavy handed with Renata.  They'll both be alright.  Dante was grazed with a laser on the leg, but it was superficial.  On the whole it looks like your rescue was a success."

            "And Allura and Cady?"

            "They're both fine.  Everyone is home and safe.  You did real good Lance."  Her voice cracked.

            He gently squeezed her hand, "Its not easy being on the waiting end, is it?"

            Swallowing hard, Darcy leaned over and kissed him.  "If this is anything at all like what you went through when I was shot, I am so, so sorry."  She whispered.

            "Payback's a bitch, huh?"  He replied, bringing his hand up to the back of her head, holding her face close to his.  "This was nothing, I had to wait three days for you to come to."

            She felt the tear fall from her eye and watched it land on his cheek.  "I'm sorry."

            He smiled, "Stop apologizing, none of it was your fault."

            Nodding, she slipped her arms under his neck and hugged him to her.  Very slowly, he brought his arms up and laid them heavily across her back.

            Sighing deeply, Darcy pulled back to look at him, "Can I call Dr. Gorma now?"

            "Yeah, I guess I better get this over with."  Lance said, leaning back against pillows, totally wiped out.

            After pushing the button on the bedside table, Darcy sat on the edge of his bed and straightened the blanket over him.  "You really feel alright?"

            "I'm weak.  My arms and hands tingle a little, kind of like they're asleep."  He stretched his arms out in front of him and flexed his fingers.

            "And your legs?"  She asked, placing a hand on his knee.

            Instead of responding, his face contorted into a look of intense concentration.

            "What is it?"  She asked.

            "I, uh, I don't feel my legs?"

            Squeezing his knee, Darcy asked, "Not at all?  No tingling?"

            "No, nothing."  His voice rose slightly.

            She stood and ran her hand up and down his leg.  It felt solid and warm.  He felt nothing.  The look of sheer panic on his face frightened her.

            There was a knock on the door and Dr. Gorma entered, "Ah, you finally decided to wake up, Lieutenant.  How're you feeling?"

            "I can't feel my legs."  Lance's voice shook with suppressed frustration and panic.

            Dr. Gorma consulted the file in his hand, "There was nothing in the x-rays that showed a spinal injury.  I'm guessing this is an aftereffect of the wound to your back."

            "Is it permanent?"

            "I don't know, we'll have to give it time and see."

            Lance shook his head, "That's not good enough, Doctor, I need to know."

            The doctor snapped the file shut, "We'll figure out what's wrong, Lieutenant.  I'm working on it now.  There was a trace of something in your blood.  A small enough trace that I didn't think anything would come of it, I guess I was wrong.  I'll call in a specialist to help me."

            "Who?"  Lance asked.

             "Kadmus."

            Darcy watched as Lance's already pale face grew paler and his eyes widened.


	14. A Reunion and A Visitor

Hi All!

All disclaimers apply, as usual.

Thank you all for your kind and helpful reviews, I really do appreciate them.

Enjoy,

Failte

********************************************

            Darcy looked from Lance to Dr. Gorma.  "Who's Kadmus?"

            "He's a wizard," Dr. Gorma explained, settling into the chair beside the bed.  "He's from the same ancient sect as Haggar.  More than eight hundred years ago, this sect, the final lineage of all powerful wizards and witches, split into two segments.  One continuing it's tradition of helping those in need, and the other pursuing the darker side.  Kadmus is one of the last of the good wizards."

            "So you think this has some kind of magical root?"  Lance asked, quietly.

            "I don't know what else it could be, Lieutenant.  If it isn't, then we can rule out any kind of magic."

            Lance nodded.

            There was an insistent knock on the door.  Darcy crossed quickly to the door to answer it.

            "Is Dr. Gorma in there?"  Nurse Helene asked.

            "Yes, Helene, what is it?"  Dr. Gorma rose to greet her.

            "It's the Captain, he's developed a fever."

            "I'll be right there."  He turned to Darcy and Lance.  "I'll see what I can do about getting in touch with Kadmus."

            Darcy watched him leave.

            "Well, this sucks."  Lance declared.

            She turned and looked at him, her hands stuffed in her pockets.  "We'll figure out what's wrong with you and fix it."    
            "And if it can't be fixed?"

            "Don't think that way."

            "I can't help it.  If I lose my legs then I can't fly.  What then?"

            "Then you find something else to do."  
            "Like what, Darcy?  I'm totally fucking worthless right now."

            Her eyes widened, "What?  That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

            "But it's true."

            Darcy crossed to the bed and sat on the edge, "You're upset right now, Lance, but you can't give up hope.  There is still a chance they can cure you.  And if, God forbid, you can't walk, we'll deal with it.  You are not, nor will you ever be, worthless."

            Lance looked up at her, "It's hard not to feel that way."

            "Don't be so impatient, you just woke up.  Dr. Gorma is the best doctor in the galaxy and you know he won't rest until they know what's wrong."

            "Yeah."  He muttered.

            "Or you can sit here, feeling sorry for yourself and wallow in self-pity."

            "That sounds like fun."

            She leaned over and kissed him gently, "Or we can try and take your mind off it."  
            He gave her a small smile, "That sounds like fun, but I don't think I'm up to, uh, performing."

            "I don't know what you have in mind, but I was talking about watching a movie, your choice."  She kissed him again, "Relax, get some rest.  I'll make you something to eat, anything you want.  We need to work on keeping up your strength so you can fight whatever's wrong."

            "You'll stay?"  Lance asked, lacing his finger through hers.

            "I have to check in with Hunk, see how everything's going and if he needs me.  But I will stay if I can.  I go on duty at five."

            He nodded, "Keep me posted."

            "Relax," Darcy picked up the remote for the televiewer and handed it to him.  "Think about what you're hungry for and what movie you're in the mood for.  I'll be back."

            "Find out how Keith's doing."

            "I will," she leaned down and kissed him again.  "I love you, Lance."

            He nodded.

****************************************

            After a quick shower, Darcy entered Castle Control to find Pidge, Dante, Koran, Rankin, Paget, and Rainger standing by the console.  

            Paget raced over and gave her a quick hug, "Darcy, how are you?"

            "I'm fine.  How're you doing?"

            "Great.  I can't believe you guys found Renata, this is so wonderful.  It's been four years since we've seen her."

            "How's Lance?"  Pidge asked.

            She filled them in on his condition.

            "He can't walk at all?"  Rankin asked.

            Darcy shook her head, "He has no feeling, at all, in his legs."

"Oh man, this has got to be killing him."  Pidge muttered.

            "Yeah, it is.  Any word on Keith?"  Darcy asked.

            "He has developed a fever," Koran said.  "Dr. Gorma thinks it might be a reaction to the new pain reliever they put him on."

            "What're the plans for today?"  Darcy asked.

            "Hunk and Caleb are working on the Lions," Pidge said.  "Once Green and Red are back in working order we're going to have practice."

            She turned to Rankin, "Have you seen Renata yet?"

            "She's still asleep.  I'm sure she needs it, I didn't want to wake her."  He explained.

            "Any word from Doom?"

            Koran nodded, "We received an Intel report saying they arrived on Doom and Lotor was taken from the ship on a stretcher."

            Pidge smiled slightly, "So you can go, we'll contact you when we're ready for practice or if something happens."

            "Thanks, just keep me posted and let me know if there is anything you need me to do."  

            "Will do, Sergeant."  Koran said, but he was speaking to her retreating back as she hurried to the hospital wing.

***********************************

            Renata woke slowly.  Stretching luxuriously, she sank deeper into the thick pillows that covered the bed.  She couldn't remember the last time she had slept that well.  

            Looking around her, she took in the room.  It was huge, it would have filled half the house she had grown up in.  The bed was big enough for four people to sleep in and it faced a fireplace.  Beside a window that looked out over the lake was a dressing table and chair, over which a dress was laid.

Climbing out of the bed, Renata walked around the room, unable to believe that she was here, safe in the fabled Castle of Lions.  Neither Lotor nor Landor could get to her here.

She jumped and stifled a scream when she heard the door open behind her.

"Oh, good, you're up," Nanny said, walking in with a tray.  "I brought you some breakfast and then we'll get you dressed.  Your brothers are anxious to see you."

"They're here!"  Renata asked excitedly.

"Yes, they arrived a couple of hours ago."

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"  She cried, making a break for the door.

Nanny grabbed her arm, "Because you needed to rest.  And I will not allow you to run around the castle like that, young lady.  You will eat and then dress before leaving."

"But…"

"But nothing.  Sit, eat."  Nanny set the tray on the dressing table and picked up the dress that was lying across the chair.  "We found this old dress of the Queen's, it should fit alright until we can get you some new clothes of your own."

Renata poked at the meal on her plate, too excited to eat but to afraid to argue with Nanny.

The older woman clucked her tongue, "Alright, the bathroom is through there.  Do you need any help dressing?"

"No, Ma'am."

She nodded curtly, "Get dressed.  They're in Castle Control, go down one floor, turn left at the bottom of the steps, it's hard to miss."

Renata stood, "Thank you, Ma'am."

"You can call me Nanny, everyone else does."  She looked at the young girl, "If there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask.  You are a welcome guest here."  
            "Yes, Ma'am…Nanny, thank you for your kindness."

Nanny felt her heart soften, "No harm will come to you while you're here."

Renata smiled softly, bowed her head and hurried into the bathroom.  She was showered and dressed in record time.  Brushing her hair, she grimaced at the site of her bruised and battered face.  She tossed the brush on the dressing table and started down to Castle Control.  Her heart stopped a beat when she heard the deep resonance of Rankin's voice.  Tears filled her eyes as she approached the open entrance and she saw him standing with his back to her, talking to the older gentleman she had met the night before.

Rankin heard Paget gasp softly.  He looked at her, concerned, but realized she was looking beyond him.  Turning, he saw her standing in the doorway, her face bruised and swollen, big fat tears running down her cheeks.  He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Renata!"  Rainger called, running over to her.

Sobbing, she returned the hug her younger brother gave her.  They clung to each other.

"I never thought I would see you again," she sobbed.

Rainger pulled back when Rankin placed a hand on his shoulder.  He looked down at his youngest sister.  Placing a gentle hand on the side of her face, he whispered, "I am so sorry."

She shook her head, "It wasn't your fault."

He folded her into his arms, feeling as though his heart would burst.  After everything they had lost, to find one more of their own was a miracle he never thought would happen.  Rankin wasn't too proud that he couldn't allow a few tears of relief and happiness escape his eyes as he felt her tears soak the front of his shirt.

Renata pulled back to look at him.  He had been brother and father to her.  When Sayyid had been killed, Rankin had taken it upon himself to care for them all and she knew how deeply it had hurt him as one by one, their family disappeared.  To others, he was a quiet, sullen, intimidating man, but to her he would always be the big brother who had told her stories as a child and chased away her fears.

"I never thought I would see you again," she repeated.

"If I had known, I would have found a way to get you out."  His voice was raw with emotion.

"Don't blame yourself.  You couldn't have known, you have done more than anyone should ever have to do.  I am so proud of you."

He ran a finger over her cheek, brushing her bruised eye.  "Did Lotor do this?"

She shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm fine and he can never harm us again.  Have you heard from…"

"No," Rankin interrupted, not wanting to tell her the fates of their two sisters. 

Taking a deep breath, Renata asked, "So it's just the three of us."

"The four of us," Rankin corrected offering Paget his hand and pulling her close.

"Paget," Renata felt a fresh wave of tears rise within her.  When she was younger, too young to be a part of Lotor's harem, she had worked in the kitchens with Paget.  Even before Paget and Rankin had found each other, Paget had taken young Renata under her wing and cared for her the best she could.  

The two women embraced, holding onto each other for dear life.

"It feels as though our family is finally whole," Paget whispered.

Pidge cleared his throat.

They had all forgotten Pidge, Dante, and Koran were still in the room.

"Please feel free to make yourselves at home.  You can use the rec room if you would like to catch up."  Koran said.

Rankin turned to Pidge and Dante, "I don't know how we can ever thank you for bringing Renata back.  We are forever indebted to you all."

Pidge smiled and shook his head, "It was the least we could do.  Renata's a hero.  Without her we would not have been able to find Keith and she helped with our escape."

"Really?"  Rankin raised an eyebrow and looked down at his sister.

Renata blushed, "I didn't really do anything."

"What?"  Pidge exclaimed.  "She found us and led us to Keith, then she took a knife and cut Landor across the face.  With no thought to her own safety, Renata created enough of a distraction to make our escape possible.  And as if that's not enough, she also tended to Keith's wounds and kept him as healthy as she could.  We couldn't have done it without her."

Rankin smiled proudly at his sister.

Blushing even more, Renata mumbled, "It was nothing."

"Come on," Paget kept one arm hooked through Renata's and grabbed Rankin's arm with the other.  "Let's go to the rec room and catch up."

"Just let us know if you need anything," Koran said.

As the four of them were left Castle Control, Dr. Gorma rushed in.

"Is everything alright?"  Koran asked.

"I wanted to let you know that I am expecting a visitor."  Dr. Gorma explained.  "Kadmus should be arriving at any time."

"Kadmus?"  Pidge asked.  "Why is he coming?"

"I'm hoping he can help with Lt. Collier's injuries."

"It's that bad?"

"I don't know, Lieutenant.  None of the x-rays show any kind of spinal injuries.   I honestly don't know why he can't feel his legs, I'm hoping Kadmus can find the root of the problem.  Will you contact me as soon as he arrives?"

"Of course, Dr. Gorma," Koran assured him.

*************************

            Allura watched as Keith slept.  Earlier, she had gone to check on Cady and when she had come back, Keith said he was feeling funny.  His hand felt hot when she took it and his forehead burned.  Dr. Gorma thought it was a reaction to the new pain medication he had put Keith on and he promptly stopped administering it.  

            That had been almost two hours ago.  She stroked his arm, feeling the skin burn beneath her fingers. 

            His eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  She whispered.

            "Allura?"

            "How're you feeling?"

            "Where's the baby?"

            "She's fine, she's in the nursery with Nanny.  Can I get you anything?"

            "I'm thirsty."

            "I'll get you something to drink."  She picked up the small pitcher of water and poured him a cup of water.

            "Is Lance back yet?"

            Allura took his hand in both of hers and debated on what she should tell him.  He deserved to know the truth, but she didn't want him to feel guilty.  "He's awake.  I told you that earlier."

            "What?"

            She sighed, he wasn't completely coherent, "Get some rest, honey."

            Keith closed his eyes again, "Allura?"

            "Yes, Keith?"

            "I love you."

            She smiled, "I love you too, honey."

            "But you're a princess and I'm just a pilot."

            "I think we can work around that."

            "Okay. You want to get married?"

            "How about we discuss that when you're feeling better?"  
            He opened his eyes, "Is that a no?"

            She leaned over and dropped a kiss on his burning forehead, "Yes, I will marry you.  Now get some rest.  We'll plan the wedding when you're feeling better."

            "Shouldn't Lance and Darcy be planning their own wedding?"  He asked, his mind jumping from topic to topic.

            "They are."

            Keith closed his eyes again, "I'm his best man."

            "I know you are, honey, go back to sleep.  You need to rest."

            "Does Nanny know you're in here with me, alone?"

            "Yes, she does."

            He mumbled something she couldn't understand as he slipped back into sleep.  

**************************

            Lance looked down at Darcy.  She had helped him scoot over on the bed so she could lay with him. She was curled up on her side, her head on his shoulder and one arm stretched across his chest, her hand clutching his other shoulder.  Her left leg was thrown across his legs and he couldn't feel the weight of it.  

            She had gone to his room and brought him a few of his old comedy movie disks, hoping to raise his spirits.  The sandwiches she had made laid half eaten on the bedside table.

            His right arm was wrapped around her, holding her in place against him.  He knew she was sleeping.  She wouldn't tell him everything, claiming she was fine, but he knew she had gone about two days with almost no sleep.

            Keith was lying in the room next door, bandaged and burning with fever.   At least they knew what was wrong with him and how to deal with it.  

            Frustration burned inside him.  Why him?  Why now?  Everything was going well with his life.  He had a career he loved and was about to marry the woman of his dreams.  Then Lotor waltzes back into their lives and ruins his.

            A beeping interrupted his thoughts.

            Darcy sighed and slowly let go of his shoulder, bringing her wrist into her line of vision.  She sat up and turned off the alarm on her watch.

            "You're on duty?"  He asked.

            She nodded and yawned, "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

            "You needed to."

            "You have your communicator, if you need anything, or just want to talk, contact me."

            "You're exhausted," he observed.

            "I'm fine."

            "Call off sick."

            She smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand, "I'm fine, Lance.  Get some rest.  Dr. Gorma said Kadmus could arrive at any time.  I'll be back in a few hours."

            He turned his face in her hand and kissed her palm, "I'll be here."

            Dante was on duty when Darcy entered Castle Control.

            "How're things going?"  She asked.

            "Nothing happening so far.  We're waiting for this Kadmus guy and according to Intel there hasn't been any real activity on Doom since they landed.  How's Lance?"

            "The same.  We're kind of at a stand still until Kadmus arrives."  
            Dante stood and handed her the activity log, "Do you really think he can help?"

            "I hope so.  It's all we've got right now.  No word on the Lions?"

            "Green is alright, but Red took a full shot in the side and needs more work."

            She winced, "Don't tell Lance his poor kitty was hurt, this is the last thing he needs to hear."

            "Well, Hunk wants us up at 0600 for practice anyway."

            Darcy nodded, "Thanks, Dante."

            "No problem, Darc, let me know if you need anything."  
            She smiled, "Thanks, I think we…"

            A beeping on the console interrupted her.  There was an incoming ship.  She crossed over and opened a line of communication.

            "You are entering Arusian airspace.  Identify yourself and state your business."  Darcy announced.

            "I am Kadmus.  I am here at the request of Dr. Argus Gorma."

            "You have permission to land.  There will be guards to meet you and bring you into the Castle."

            "Thank you, dear."

            Darcy closed the communication and contacted Dr. Gorma.

            "Would you please take some guards out and meet Kadmus on the tarmac?"  She asked Dante.

            "No problem."  He left Castle Control in the direction of the landing field,

            Dr. Gorma arrived moments later, looking tired and a bit older than he had a few days earlier.  He and Darcy waited in silence for Kadmus.

            "Do you really think he can help?"  Darcy asked quietly.

            "He's good, Sergeant, I think he can."

            The door slid open and Dante entered, escorting a small, shriveled man.  

            Darcy didn't know what to expect when she was told that a wizard was coming, but she wasn't expecting Kadmus.  He stood, stooped over, at just barely five feet tall.  He was bald and his skin had the appearance of a crumpled, brown shirt badly in need of an ironing.  His cloak was old, but clean and a large, black leather satchel hung over his shoulder.

            "Argus," he greeted Dr. Gorma.  His voice was scratchy and high pitched.

            "Kadmus, I am so glad you could make it."  Dr. Gorma took the hand Kadmus held out.

            "I only hope I can help," he said earnestly, before turning to Darcy.  "You know this man I am here to examine."

            "Yes sir, he's my fiancé." She told him.  He had a kind face and sharp eyes.

            "And you are?"  Kadmus held his hand out.

            Darcy took it in hers, "I'm Sgt. Darcy Barlow."

            A warmth spread through her entire body as their hands met.  Kadmus studied her and gripped her left arm with his other hand.  She looked down and saw he held her arm just below the elbow.

            "You've been touched by evil," Kadmus observed.

            She knew immediately that he was referring to the reception a year earlier when Haggar had grabbed her left arm in the same place and transferred poison into her bloodstream.

            "Yes sir," she whispered, her heart pounding.

            He smiled kindly, "It's not as bad as you think."

            "What?"

            Kadmus turned to Dr. Gorma, "Where is the patient?"

            "Come with me, I'll show you."  Dr. Gorma offered his arm to the old wizard.

            Darcy turned to Dante, "Um, remember when you said that if I needed anything…"

            Dante smiled and waved her away, "Go.  You just owe me a shift sometime."

            "Thanks Dante, I swear I'll make this up to you," she called as she hurried out of Castle Control, following Dr. Gorma and Kadmus.


	15. Reverting Back

Hello!

I generally work a couple of chapters ahead, as you read this, I am working on chapter 17.  I try to pace myself, but with this story I am finding it difficult to do that, I can't seem to wait to post each chapter.  

To paraphrase a quote that once hung in my High School English class (eons ago) "What is in general written without effort is in general read without pleasure."  I am putting a lot of effort into this story, as I have with all my stories, and I am glad to see some of you are deriving as much pleasure from my work as I do.

Queen Merla ~ I am so glad to know you have stumbled upon and are enjoying my stories, I hope you continue to do so.

Thank you all for your kind reviews.

Enjoy!

Failte

*************************************

            Darcy followed Kadmus and Dr. Gorma in their slow progression toward the hospital wing.  She fought down the urge to push him or even to pick up the small man and carry him, anything to get them to Lance faster.

            Kadmus chuckled, "Let's see how fast you move when you're over three hundred years old."

            Darcy blushed.

            "Oh, I'm not insulted, dear, you're just thinking with the impatience of youth."

            They walked quietly on, Darcy trying desperately to keep her mind clear of any thoughts.  As they approached the hospital, Kadmus slowed down.  

            "There is evil here," he whispered, stopping in front of Keith's room.

            "But that's not…" Darcy began, but stopped when Dr. Gorma shook his head at her.

            Kadmus stood for a moment, staring at the door before opening it.  Allura looked up, surprised.  She had set up an impromptu office, papers were spread out on the bedside table, a report open on her lap, two pens were stuck in the bun she had pulled her hair back in to.  Quickly, she rose to greet them.

            "Kadmus, it's an honor to see you," she curtsied. 

            "And you, your highness."  He bowed to Allura and then turned to the bed.  "This is your husband?"

            "Yes, he was injured by Landor, Lotor's half-brother.  He just recently developed a fever from a reaction to the medicine."  She explained.

            Kadmus shuffled over to the bedside and looked down at the young Prince Consort.  "This fever is not medically caused," he said, placing a hand on Keith's forehead.  "There is bad magic in his body."  Kadmus lightly ran his fingers over Keith's bandaged arm, "He was cut here.  It was a cursed knife."

            "What?"  Allura whispered.

            He traced the line of the cut over the bandage.  "He was lucky though.  In order for this to have worked properly, he needed to have been stabbed deeply.  Whoever cut him was inexperienced.  By cutting his arm open, most of the affected blood was released."  

            Everyone in the room held their breath as he studied Keith's still form.

            "Not all the blood in his veins is his."  He declared.

            "No.  He lost a lot of blood so we performed a transfusion."  Dr. Gorma explained.

            "That was good.  The clean blood is helping to purge the body of the poison."

            "So he'll be okay?"  Allura asked.

            "It will get a lot worse before it gets better.  This will affect his mind.  It is up to him to fight it.  He is very lucky.  If he had been stabbed properly, he would have died almost instantly.  But the fact that the cut allowed him to bleed out a lot of the poison and that there is clean blood in his system, he has a good, fighting chance to beat this."

            Allura gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Kadmus."

            Kadmus took her hands in his, "I just wish there was more I could do."

            "You have done enough.  Now we know what's really wrong with him, we know what to expect."

            Kadmus nodded and turned to Dr. Gorma, "Now, your other patient."

            Dr. Gorma offered his arm to Kadmus and they left the room. 

Darcy gave Allura a small smile, "You okay?"

"Yeah.  Now that I know what's really wrong with him."  She sat down beside his bed and watched him sleep.

"I'll be next door if you need anything."

Allura smiled up at her, "Go, take care of Lance."

            Dr. Gorma knocked on the door before opening it.  Lance was lying on the bed, half-asleep, watching the news on the televiewer.

            "Lieutenant, you remember Kadmus."  Dr. Gorma stepped aside to allow the wizard into the room.

            Kadmus felt the sizzling in the air as he entered.  "Yes.  Yes, there is evil in here."

            "I know I'm not perfect, but I wouldn't say I'm evil."  Lance muttered.

            "You have a quick wit," Kadmus observed as he tottered over to the bed.

            "Most people would just call me a smartass."

            "Lance!"  Darcy hissed.  So far everyone else was treating Kadmus with such respect and here was Lance talking back to him.

            "It's alright," Kadmus chuckled.  "He's entitled to be cranky right now."

            The old man stood over the bed and studied him.  Lance shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  Kadmus took his wrist and felt up his arm.

            "You feel a tingling in your arms."

            "Yeah."

            Nodding, Kadmus set his arm back on the bed.  "Does the lack of feeling begin at the waist or the hips?"

            "Umm…my waist."

            "Hmmm," Kadmus placed his hands on Lance's waist and pulled them back quickly, as though he was burned.  "I need to see where you were struck."

            "I'll need to get scissors," Dr. Gorma spoke up.  "He's still bandaged."

            Kadmus nodded, "We'll wait."  
            "Do you know what's wrong?"  Darcy asked as Dr. Gorma left.

            "I have an idea, but I want to be sure.  If it's what I think it is, it is a very old curse."

            "But is it reversible?" Lance asked.

            "You were struck in the back, weren't you?"  Kadmas evaded his question.

            "Uh, yeah."

            "Can you sit up or should we help you turn over?"

            "I can sit up," Lance said, placing his hands on the bed and struggling to push himself up.

            Darcy crossed quickly to the bed and offered him her hands.  He shot her an angry look and shook his head.

            _~*~Let him do it himself.  He needs to prove he can.~*~_

            She could hear Kadmus' voice in her head as though he was speaking aloud.  She turned to look at him and he gave her a small, friendly smile.  Stepping back, she watched as he struggled to sit up.  Her heart broke a little as she watched this strong man struggle with something that should have been a simple task.

            Dr. Gorma returned with scissors and more bandages.  When Lance was finally in an upright position, Dr. Gorma undid the back of his hospital gown.  Very carefully he began to cut and unwrap the bandages.

            Lance began to lean to the side, feeling weak.  His arms began to shake as his weight became too much for them.  Ignoring his angry look, Darcy sat on the edge of the bed and took him by the shoulders, helping him to stay upright.

            When the wound was exposed, Kadmus studied it quietly for a moment.  Lance tensed when he felt the old man's finger on his neck.  Kadmus ran his finger down his spine to the top of the wound and then circled it.

            "Mm hmm," he murmured, leaning in for a closer look.  Kadmus turned and set his satchel on the bedside table, ruffling though it.  "I will need a mortar and pestle."

            "Uh, alright.  Anything else?"  Dr. Gorma asked.

            "No, I have everything else with me."  Kadmus pulled out small containers and piled them on the table.

            "Can I lay back down?"  Lance asked, his head falling back.

            "It would be best if you could lie on your stomach, leaving the wound open.  Some fresh air will do it good and it will be easier for me to apply the salve."  Kadmus told him.

            Darcy stood and took his hands.  It took them a few awkward moments, but they finally got him on his stomach.  She pulled the blanket up so that it stopped just below the wound.  It was on the small of his back, a jagged cut, about six inches long.  The skin around it was red and blistering.

            Lance crossed his arms under his head and turned to face her.  He watched as she stared at his back.  "How bad is it?"

            Darcy flashed him a weak smile, "Mine was bigger."

            "You just have to one up me."

            "Yeah," she sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed his back between his shoulder blades.

            Dr. Gorma entered, slightly out of breath.  "Sorry it took so long, I had trouble finding this."  He handed Kadmus the marble mortar and pestle.

            "This should help the wound heal and help you regain the feeling in your legs," Kadmus said as he sprinkled various herbs into the bowl. 

            "That's it?"  Lance asked.

            "Oh no, not quite.  This is an old curse, one I have not seen in years."  Kadmus said as he began to grind the herbs.  "This is just the beginning.  You actually have full use of your legs, it is just that your mind has forgotten how to use them."

            "What?"  Lance asked, frustrated.

            "The numbness is an aftershock of the wound.  Once it heals you will regain feeling in your legs.  However, the connection your mind has with your legs has been disturbed.  Once you regain feeling you will need to relearn how to walk."

            "But I know how to walk.  Right, left, right, left."  Lance protested.

            "It won't be that simple, Lance."  Kadmus added another herb to the pestle.  "It will be like when you first learned to walk as a child.  It will take practice and time.  You will fall down a lot."

            "This is ridiculous!"  He exclaimed.  "I'm a grown man. I can walk."

            "Lance," Darcy whispered.

            "It is hard for him to understand," Kadmus said.  "But he will learn fast enough when he tries to stand the first time."  He turned with the pestle in hand.  

            Taking a handful of the mixture, Kadmus began to spread it over the small of his back. Lance sucked in a breath when he felt the ice cold salve come in contact with his skin.  

            "It will be a while yet before you regain feeling and it won't be easy.  It will start with a prickling feeling that will turn into a more intense pin prick sensation." Kadmus explained as he continued dressing the wound.  "I would strongly suggest you get a professional to help you with your rehabilitation."

            "Like a physical therapist?"  Darcy asked.

            Kadmus nodded.

            "I know where we can find just the person."  Dr. Gorma said.

            Kadmus finished spreading the salve and placed a large square of gauze over the wound.  He and Dr. Gorma wrapped bandages around Lance's torso.

            "Now you rest," Kadmus announced.

            "That's it?"  Lance asked.         

            "For now.  You will need your strength to fight the pain when it comes."  Kadmus turned to pack up his materials.

            "Is there anything we will be able to do for the pain?"  Darcy asked him.

            Kadmus smiled at her, "Conventional medication should be able to help with that.  It will not harm him to take pain medication."

            Darcy stood when Kadmus shouldered his bag and followed him and Dr. Gorma out the door.

            "Thank you, sir, for everything."  She said.

            He took her hands in his, "This will not be easy for him, or you.  But you are strong, I can see the spirit in you.  Have patience for him.  He will need that more than anything else."

            She nodded, "Thank you."

            "I'll show you out, Kadmus."  Dr. Gorma offered him his arm.

            Darcy watched as they left the hospital wing before returning to Lance's room.

            "Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"  Lance asked her.

            "Dante's covering for me so I could be here."  
            "You didn't need to do that."

            "I wanted to," she sat on the edge of his bed.  "Do you want anything?  Are you hungry?"

            "How're the Lions?"

            "Well," she placed her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging.  "Green is fine, but Red is going to need more work."

            "What's wrong with her?"

            "She took a hit full to the side.  They're working on her now."

            He nodded.

            "Don't worry, she'll be up and running before long."

            "Yeah, I just won't be able to fly her."  He muttered, miserably.

**************************

            While Keith slept, Allura crept from his room.  It was time to feed Cady and she wanted to check on her.  With Cady on her hip, Allura left the kitchen, heading back to the Nursery.  She was afraid of how Cady would react if she saw Keith all bandaged up, if she would even recognize him.  So she carried the little girl back to the Nursery, passing the rec room on the way.

            Rankin and Rainger sat on the sofa with Renata between them.  Romelle and Paget sat on the floor with Erik while Sven sat back on the loveseat. They were talking and laughing.  

            "Rankin, Paget, Rainger, it's so nice to see you again," Allura entered the room.  "I am so sorry I wasn't there to meet you when you arrived."

            "Don't even think about it, Allura.  You've had other things on your mind."  Rankin said. 

            Allura had never seen him so relaxed and happy.  He sat back with his arm slung across Renata's shoulders.  

            Erik toddled over to Allura on unsteady feet.  "No-no!"

            "No-no?"  She repeated.

            "It's de vord he hears most often."  Sven said.

            Erik reached up with his hands grasping at air, "Kay Kay."

            Allura sank to the floor, with Cady on her lap.  Erik plopped down beside her, patting Cady's hand.

            "Look at this," Allura said.  "He's barely a year and a half old and he's already hitting on my daughter."

            "Dat's my boy, a real lady's man," Sven said, proudly.

            "You better not let Keith see this," Allura warned with a smile.

            Erik pushed himself up and walked over to where his toys were laid out beside his mother.  He proceeded to pick up each toy and carry it over to Cady.

            "How's Keith?"  Romelle asked.

            "Kadmus stopped in.  He said the fever has a magical root, the knife they cut him with was cursed.  But because of the way he was cut, most of the poisoned blood bled out and the blood transfusion helped clean it out even more.  He just has to wait out the fever."

            "But he'll be alright?"  Rankin asked.

            "Kadmus thinks so, although he said it will be a tough fight."

            "Woof woof."  Erik set a little stuffed dog beside Cady.

            "Thank you," Allura told him kindly.  "He's on medical leave for the time being.  Dr. Gorma wants him on leave for at least a month, but you know Keith won't stand for that."  
            "Any vord on Lance?"  Sven asked.

            Allura shook her head, "I know Kadmus was in to see him, but I haven't spoken to him or Darcy and I didn't get a chance to ask Dr. Gorma.  Thank you, sweetie."  Erik set a red ball next to the dog.

            "Let us know if dere is anyting at all ve can do."  Sven said.

            "Thanks, Sven, I really appreciate that.  With Keith and Lance on leave, we may need your help.  You are all more than welcome to stay as long as you like."  Allura stood.  "I'm going to check on Keith.  Please make yourselves at home and if there is anything at all you'd like, just ask."

            After returning Cady to Nanny's capable hands, Allura returned to the hospital wing.  Keith was awake, staring at the ceiling.

            "Keith, honey, how're you feeling?"  She leaned over the bed.

            He looked at her blankly, "Do I know you?"

            "Uh, yes.  It's me, Allura."

            He furrowed his forehead and looked at her.  "Where's Lance?"

            "He's in the room next door."

            "Can you go get him for me, please?"

            "No, Keith, he's on bed rest."

            "Why?  What happened?"

            Allura took his hand, but he pulled it out of her grasp, so she awkwardly straightened the blanket over him.  "He was hit with a spell by Haggar, I told you that."

            "What?  Haggar?  Where's Sven?"

            "Would you like me to get him?"

            "Yes, please."

            Allura hurried to the rec room, "Sven, can I see you for a second."

            "_Ja_, vhat's up, Allura?"  He joined her in the hallway.

            "It's Keith.  He didn't recognize me and he asked to see you."  She said, despondently.

            "I'm sure it vill pass," Sven said as they made their way down the hall.  "Did Kadmus say how long dis vould last?"

            "No, but he did say Keith will survive it."

            "You can't take it personally.  Vhen de fever breaks, you'll be able to remind him of dis and I'm sure you'll get some nice piece of jewelry as an apology."

            Allura smiled, "I couldn't exploit his illness like that."

            "Sure you could.  I'd be disappointed if you didn't."  Sven teased as they approached Keith's door.  

"Hey man, how're you feeling?"  Sven asked Keith.

"Not so good," Keith responded.  He lowered his voice.  "Where am I?"

"You're in de hospital."

"I figured that much out," Keith said.  "I _mean, what hospital?  This isn't the Academy infirmary."_

Sven raised his eyebrows in surprise.  "Keit, how old are you?"

Keith looked at him, confused, "Seventeen, same as you.  Why?"

Sven exchanged a look with Allura.

"Sven," Keith whispered and motioned with his good hand for him to come closer.  "Who is she?"

Sven took Keith's left arm and held his hand in front of his face, "She's your vife."

Keith's eyes widened, looking at the plain gold band on his finger, "What?"

"You're not seventeen, Keit, you're twenty-six.  You're married and you have a daughter."

Keith shook his head, "What?  No.  Wait."  He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.  "What are you talking about?"

"You came to Arus almost seven years ago, as Commander of de Voltron Force.  You've been fighting in de Doom Var.  You and Allura vere married about a year and a half ago."  Sven explained gently.

Allura placed her hand on Sven's arm.  She indicated the door.

"Maybe, we, uh, maybe we should back off a little.  If he thinks he's seventeen, he's doesn't know me or Cady.  We don't want to confuse him any more than he already is."

"Let me talk to him," Sven said.

Allura nodded and watched Sven enter the room, closing the door behind him.

Keith was lying in bed, rolling his wedding ring between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Keit?"

Keith looked up at him and smiled as widely as he could under the bandages.  "You guys are unbelievable."

"Vhat?"

"This is Lance's payback for last weekend, isn't it?  I can believe he would go to this much trouble.  And you're playing along!"

"Keit, dis isn't a joke."

"Knock it off, Sven.  Where did you get her?  I haven't seen her around the Academy.  She is pretty hot, though.  Is she Vicky's cousin?"

"Keit, snap out of it," Sven exclaimed.  "I know you aren't vell, but dis is ridiculous.  Read de inscription."

"What?"

"De inscription in de ring!"  As he spoke, anger and frustration made his accent thicker.

Keith squinted at the inside of the ring.  _ Keith, My King.  Love Always, Allura.  Keith snorted, "What the hell does that mean?"_

Sven let lose with a string of Norwegian curses before snatching the ring out of Keith's hand.  "I really hope you don't remember dis vhen you're better."

Keith closed his eyes, "My head is killing me.  Can we stop this game now?"

"It's not a game."

"Whatever.  You and Lance are going to pay for this."

"Do you want someting for de pain?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get Dr. Gorma."  Sven left the room and found Allura pacing the hallway in front of the door.

"How is he?"  She asked.

"Don't take it personally, Allura," Sven sighed.  "He isn't vell."

"He has no idea who I am."

Sven shook his head, "He tinks it's a joke Lance and I are playing on him."

"Is he sleeping?"

"No, he has a headache.  I vas going to see if Dr. Gorma has anyting for him."

"Uh, Sven," Allura said, uncertainly.  "Should I, uh, should I not see him right now?"

"I don't know.  Maybe ve should ask Dr. Gorma."  Sven said, squeezing his hand around the ring he still held in his hand.  "Allura, don't get upset.  He isn't himself."

"I know."

"He took dis off," he held his hand out with the ring resting on his palm.

Allura's eyes widened and her breath caught.  She nodded to Sven, "Its okay.  I'll hold onto it for now."


	16. Desperate Measures

Hi all,

I am uploading and posting chapters as I have in the past, but I have noticed lately that the tabs have been pretty screwed up.  The paragraphs and sentences start out alright with the proper spacing, but you'll notice how that changes as you read further down.  I'm not sure how to fix that and I hope it isn't too distracting when you're reading.  If anyone has any tips on how I can fix this problem, please let me know.

  
Thank you,

Failte

********************************

Lance's eyes flew open.  He felt a sharp, stabbing pain, like someone had just plunged a knife into the small of his back.  The sting shot down through his legs.  Unable to catch his breath, he groped the bedside table for the button to alert the nurse on duty.  It was just out of reach and every time he leaned over, a new wave of pain washed over him.  His eyes watered and his breath was coming out in short bursts.   Laying back, he closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the pain that would come when he lunged for the button.

            Darcy opened the door, carrying her book and a bottle of juice.  If she was going to hold a bedside vigil, she would need some entertainment and sustenance.  What she saw when she opened the door sent a chill down her back and stopped her heart.

            "Lance!"  She ran to his bedside.  

            He was clutching the sheets in his hands, arching his back.  His eyes were squeezed shut and his pale skin had taken on a yellowish tint with dark circles under his eyes.  Sweat pored down his face.

            "What is it?  Are you in pain?"  She laid a hand over his clenched fist.

            "Yeah."  It came out in one rushed breath through gritted teeth.  "I can't…reach the…button."

            Darcy grabbed the button.  It was a small, handheld device attached to a cord that ran to the wall.  Somehow, it had been pushed just out of his reach.

            She pressed the button impatiently.  "They're coming, hold on Lance, they're coming."  

            She wrapped her hands around his fist, gently prying his fingers apart and taking his hand in hers.  As another wave of pain hit him, he grasped her hand.  For a brief moment, Darcy was afraid he would break every bone in her hand.

            A young nurse opened the door and hurried in, "What's wrong?"

            "He's in pain.  Go find Dr. Gorma."  Darcy snapped.

            The woman's eyes widened at the sight of Lance in such obvious pain, "Yes.  Right away."  And she ducked her head as she rushed from the room.

            "Lance?"

            He still clutched her hand, but had loosened his grip a little.  His eyes were closed and she watched as he gasped for breath.

            "Lance, are you alright?"

            "It comes in waves," he whispered.  

            "Dr. Gorma is on his way."

            He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.  "I can feel the pain down through my legs."

            She smiled softly, "That's a good sign."

            "I think…" He gasped and grabbed her hand again as another wave of pain passed through him.  "I think Kadmus glossed over things when he said there would be a prickling feeling."

            The door opened and Dr. Gorma entered, carrying a syringe and a small bottle.  "This should help, it's the strongest pain killer we have."

            Darcy stepped back and watched as Dr. Gorma administered the drug.

            "Give it a few minutes, it should help.  Kadmus said it would be bad.  Are you feeling the pain in your legs?"

            "Yeah," Lance muttered.

            "Good.  That's a good sign.  Get some rest.  I'll be back to check on you."

            "Thank you, Dr. Gorma."  Darcy said.

            "Just let me know if you need anything."  Dr. Gorma excused himself.

            Darcy stood by the bed and watched as Lance caught his breath.  "Are you okay?"  She whispered.

            He nodded, "I'll be even better when this medicine takes effect."

            "Can I get you anything?"

            He shook his head.

            Darcy crossed to the cabinet beside the door and took out a clean hand towel.  "This is a good sign, at least you're feeling something in your legs."  She said as she returned to his bedside.  "It always gets worse before it gets better."

            He nodded, "Have you heard anything about Keith or Doom?"

            Using the towel, she began mopping the sweat from his brow, "Everything's quiet next door.  Dr. Gorma said he still has a pretty bad fever."

            "Any word from Doom?"

            Darcy shook her head, "No, but Hunk thinks they should have Red in working order in time for practice in the morning."

            Lance shifted his gaze to the clock on the bedside table, "It's almost one in the morning!"

            "Yeah."

            "You have practice in the morning and you're still up?"

            "I'm fine, Lance."

            "No, go get some rest.  You have no idea what this will be like.  Lotor is back.  You need to be rested and ready for battle at any time."

            "I know."

            "Then go, get some sleep."

            "I'm not tired."

            Lance sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Darcy."

"Lance."

"Please, get some rest."

"Lance," she took his hand.  "Don't worry about me, I'm fine.  I take it the medicine has kicked in."

He yawned, "Yeah.  I can't feel anything below the waist again."

"Tell you what.  As soon as you're asleep, I'll go get some rest."

"Alright."

She placed the call button beside his pillow, "Be careful you don't hit it by accident."

"Yes Mom."

Ignoring his sarcastic response, she placed his communicator on the edge of the table, "And you have to promise that you will contact me if anything happens or if you need anything."

He rolled his eyes, "I will."

She took his hand, "I'm serious Lance, I worry about you."

Smiling slightly, he tugged on her hand until she leaned over him, "I love you."

She kissed him, "I know.  Get some sleep."

"Only if you will."  
            "Don't start."

"Lover's quarrel?"  
            Darcy turned quickly to see Sven standing in the doorway.

Lance grinned, "Sven, back me up here.  Tell her she needs to rest.  She has practice in the morning."

"_Ja, Darcy, go get some sleep.  I need to talk to Lance, anyvay."  Sven said as he entered the room._

She held up her hands in defeat, "Alright, alright, I'll go."

"Goodnight, Darc," Lance said.

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, "Goodnight."  Before leaving, she stopped beside Sven.  "He was just given some strong pain medicine, so he might get tired."

"I promise not to keep him up too late," Sven smiled at her.  He looked so tired.

She placed a hand on his arm, "Is this about Keith?"

Sven nodded.

"Is he any better?"

"He's been sleeping.  Hopefully vhen he vakes up, he'll be better."

Darcy offered him a small smile, "Let me know if there is anything I can do."  
            "I vill.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sven."

They waited until the door shut behind her.

"What's up?"  Lance asked.

"Keit's pretty sick."

"It's a fever, right?  Darcy said it was caused by the knife Landor used on him, it was cursed."

"_Ja_, and it's messing vith his mind.  He didn't recognize Allura."

"Damn," Lance swore under his breath.

"He seems to have reverted back.  He tinks he is seventeen and dis is some elaborate trick you and I are playing on him."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Dr. Gorma vants us to give him some time, he's very confused.  Kadmus said Keit needs to vork through dis on his own."

"What about Allura?"

Sven sighed and sank into the chair beside the bed, "Dr. Gorma vants her to back off.  Keit is already confused and finding out he has a vife and child he doesn't know exist is a little too much."

"This has got to be killing Allura."

"If dere is no change in de next couple of days, Dr. Gorma is going to call Kadmus back.  Vhat about you?"

"Kadmus said it isn't permanent but it's going to be difficult.  After I regain feeling in my legs, I'm going to have to relearn how to walk."

"Relearn how to valk?"

"That's what he said," Lance said, feeling a little lightheaded.

"Lance?  Are you alright?"  
            "I think…I think, uh, the medicine is kicking in."

Sven stood, "I'll let you rest."  

"Hey, Sven…keep me posted on…Keith."  Lance muttered.

"I vill."

******************************

            Allura stood in Castle Control and watched the Lions in formation.  She had had very little sleep the night before and decided to see how practice was going.

            "They look good," Koran commented.

            "Yes, but Red still seems to be having problems," she pointed to the screen.  "See how she pulls a little to the right."

            "But is it in fighting condition?"

            "Hunk wouldn't let her off the ground if she wasn't."

            Koran turned and looked at his young queen.  She stood, wearing her old flightsuit, with her arms crossed over her chest.  Chewing on her lower lip, she watched the Lions swoop in for target practice.

            "Your Highness?"

            Allura looked up at him, questioningly.

            "How are you holding up?"

            She gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, all things considered."  
            "Have you seen the Captain yet today?"

            She shook her head, "Dr. Gorma is worried about us throwing too much at him too fast."

            The console beeped, announcing the arrival of an alien ship.  Allura crossed to the monitor and opened a line of communication.

            "You are entering Arusian airspace," she announced.  "State your business."

            The vision of a young Doom soldier filled the screen.  "I come in peace," he said.  "I wish to deliver a message from His Excellency, Landor."

            Allura scanned the radar and saw that he was alone.  "You may enter, but you will be escorted to the tarmac."

            He nodded, "Yes, Your Highness."

            She closed the connection and opened a line to the Lions.

            "Did you guys hear that?"  

            "We sure did."  Hunk told her.

            "Hunk, I want you and Caleb to escort the ship to the tarmac.  Pidge, Darcy, and Dante, I want you three to circle in the air and make sure there are no other Doom ships."  Allura instructed.

            "Yes, Ma'am," Hunk said.  "You heard her guys."

            She watched as Black and Red flew up a little higher and waited for the small transport ship.  As they flanked the Doom ship, Green, Yellow, and Blue flew around the castle, keeping an eye on things.

            Taking two armed guards with her, Allura left Castle Control and stood by the tarmac, watching the landings.  Hunk and Caleb jumped from their Lions and stood, weapons in hand, beside the Doom ship.

            A uniformed Doom soldier walked smartly down the gangplank and up to Allura.  He saluted and offered her a sealed envelope.

            Allura accepted the message and opened it:

**Queen Allura,**

**I know the predicament you are in.  Your husband, and Commander of the Voltron Force, is incapacitated, as well as the Second in Command.  As a favor to my brother, I am going to give you the opportunity to surrender peacefully.  If you choose to ignore this opportunity, we will be forced to attack.  I suggest you give it careful consideration.**

**                                    Yours Respectfully,**

**                                                Landor**

Allura skimmed over the letter a second time and felt the anger surge within her.  She looked up at the soldier standing stoically before her.

"Get back on your ship," she said calmly.  "Fly back to Doom and you tell Landor that he can take his _opportunity and shove it.  We have defeated them before and we will do it again."_

Hunk winked at her and puffed out his chest with pride.

The soldier nodded curtly, turned on his heel, and returned to his ship.

"Go with him, make sure he leaves Arusian airspace.  And then I want all five of you in Castle Control."  Allura told Hunk.

He and Caleb saluted and returned to their Lions.

Allura walked quickly back to Castle Control.  "Koran, could you please see if you can locate Sven?"

"Of course, your highness.  What is it?"

"Doom has just declared war."

Ten minutes later the five pilots joined Allura, Koran, and Sven in Castle Control.

"Landor has requested we surrender to Doom," Allura announced.  "I told him where he can stick his request."

"Your highness!"  Koran said sharply.

She ignored his shock, "It's just us for now.  Keith and Lance are both on medical leave until further notice.  We are on high alert, be prepared to go into battle at anytime.  Hunk, I want you to go over Red again, she appeared to be pulling a bit to the right."

"I noticed that too," Hunk said.  "I believe the thruster needs to be recalibrated.  We can have that done in twenty minutes."

"Good.  Do it.  I want you all in good shape.  Eat, sleep.  Be prepared for battle at any moment." 

She was greeted with a round of "Yes Ma'ams" from everyone in the room.

"Alright, Hunk, take care of Red.  Pidge, Caleb, I want you to go over and test the shields, make sure everything is in working order.  Darcy and Dante, I want you to check the turret guns, make sure they're ready to go."  Allura directed.

They all saluted and went their separate ways.  After they left, Sven turned to Allura.

"Vhat do you vant me to do?"  He asked.

"Do you think we should talk to Keith?"

"Has he vakened yet?"

"I haven't been to check on him."

"Let's go see if he's up.  If de fever broke and he's alright, he'll be able to help us plan."

She nodded and turned to Koran, "If anything at all seems out of the ordinary sound the alarms immediately."

"Yes, your highness."

"I think we should move Nanny and the children to a safer place."  Allura said as they walked to the hospital wing

"Vhere?"  

"Well, the entire castle is safe, but I would feel better if they were not up in the towers as they are now.  There is a room just off of Castle Control, it's small, but it has no windows and I would feel better having them in there."

"Isn't it a storage closet?"

"That's what we've been using it for.  We could fit a couple of cribs in there, we'll throw a carpet down, bring in some toys and a rocking chair."  Allura sighed.  "What do you think?"

"I tink dat sounds fine."  Sven assured her.

Allura stopped outside Keith's door, "Maybe you should go in first."

"Come vith me," Sven took her hand.  "You'll go crazy vaiting out here."

She nodded.

Sven knocked.

"Yeah?"  Came the slightly muffled response.

Sven pushed open the door.  "Hey, Keit, how're you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I'm feeling all around crappy."

"Vell, you did have de shit beat out of you."  Sven crossed to the bedside, Allura behind him.

Keith noticed Allura. He cleared his throat and blushed slightly.  "Princess."

"You know who I am?"  She asked quietly.

His eyes widened, "Of course I do."

She let out a shuttering breath and stepped closer to the bed, "I am so glad to hear that, honey.  We need…" She stopped when she saw how red his face was.  He had called her _Princess.  He still wasn't thinking clearly.  She had just called him honey and he probably didn't even know they were married._

"Keit," Sven spoke up.  "Do you know how you ended up in de hospital?"

"We were attacked by Doom.  How's everyone else doing?"

"They're all fine," Allura assure him.

"How long have ve been on Arus?"  Sven asked.

"About a month, you know that.  How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Do you remember de talk ve had last night?"

Keith furrowed his brow, "No, I don't remember anything about last night.  I just remember getting hit.  The next thing I knew I woke up in here."

Allura closed her eyes, trying to keep calm.  If she ever needed Keith, it was now.  She felt Sven place a hand on her arm.

"Sven, why don't you go check on Lance."  She whispered.

"I don't tink…"

"Just go."  She said insistently.

Sven looked from her to Keith and back again, "Alright.  But just know dat I don't tink dis is a good idea."

"Duly noted," she said.

He sighed and walked from the room.

When they were alone, she turned back to the bed and looked down at Keith.  He was staring back at her curiously.

"Alright Keith, I need you.  I know you're sick, but we need your help more than ever."

"I'll do whatever I can, Princess."  He vowed.

She took his face in her hands, feeling the skin burn beneath her palms.  Before he could say anything, she leaned down and kissed him, gently at first and then more passionately as he responded.

"Do you remember that?"  She whispered when she pulled back.

"Uh, no.  But I'll never forget it now."

"Dammit Keith!"  She exploded.  "You've been on Arus for years now!  We've been married for over a year and we have a daughter!  You have to remember, I _need you to remember!"_

"I'm sorry, Princess, I wish it were true, but you're mistaken."

She whirled on her heel and brought a hand to her mouth.  She knew it wasn't the best way to handle this, but she was desperate. An idea struck.

She turned back to him, "I'll be right back."

Throwing open his door, she started down the hall.

"Allura?"

Sven stood in Lance's doorway.

"I'll be right back Sven."

Lance was lying on his bed, feeling utterly useless and helpless.

"What can I do?"  He asked Sven.

"I'm sure ve could use your help with the planning."

"Maybe I could get a wheelchair and hang out in Castle Control."

"But Darcy said you've been in pain."

"The medicine Dr. Gorma gave me stopped it."

"But didn't dat make you lightheaded and tired."

"I want to help, Sven."

Sven nodded, "I'll talk to Dr. Gorma, see vhat he says."

The hurried footsteps told him that Allura was returning.  He heard Keith's door open and shut again.

"What about this?"  Allura held up the large framed photo that sat on the mantel in their bedroom.  It was the two of them on their wedding day.  "Does this bring anything to mind?"

He studied the picture as she held it in front of him.  His eyes grew wide.

"And this?"  Allura held up a second framed picture.  It was him sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, cradling Cady, she had been a month old.

"I…I don't remember any of this.  I'm sorry.  I don't understand."

Carefully, she set the two pictures on his bedside table.  "Keith do you know who Lotor and Landor are?"

"Lotor is Zarkon's son."

"Doom has just declared war  Lotor is their leader…"  
            "What happened to Zarkon?"

"He was killed Keith, years ago, when Voltron attacked.  Landor is Lotor's half-brother, Zarkon's son.  Keith, they're going to attack and we need to plan.  I am doing the best I can, but you and Lance are both out.  We need your help."

"Lance is out?"

"He was hit in the back by a spell my Haggar, Lotor's witch.  He can't walk."  She explained.

"He's paralyzed?"

"We don't know if it's permanent."  She sighed, "Keith, I need you to think and remember.  Your fever, your illness, it's all magic, caused by Haggar.  You're stronger than this.  Fight it.  Try and remember.  _We need you."_

He studied her.  She obviously believed what she was saying and the pictures, where had they come from?  What if she was telling the truth?

"I will try."

She gave him a weak smile, "That's all I can ask for."


	17. Strained Relations

The castle was a flurry with activity.  Allura contacted the televiewer and radio stations, as well as the newspaper, to get the word out to all of her people that war was imminent.  They needed to prepare, to pack emergency bags in case they needed to seek shelter in the caves.

A couple of maids and guards set about turning the large storage closet off of Castle Control into a makeshift nursery.  Romelle and Renata tended to Erik and Cady while Nanny checked the kitchen and supervised the packing of bags in case they needed to move into the caves.

Koran, Allura, Sven, and the five pilots, along with Rankin, Rainger, and Paget, met in the conference room to plan and prepare.

"They can't possibly have a large army."  Hunk pointed out.

"Did Renata say anything?  Does she know what they've been up to?"  Pidge asked.

Rankin refused to let her sit in on the meeting, he didn't want her to be interrogated.  He had, however, spoken with her alone.   "She wasn't privy to much information," he told them.  "She said Lotor had been in hiding, she thought he had died.  He made his reappearance only a couple of months ago.  There were a few soldiers still loyal to Doom and a few of the officers were sent out to recruit.  She heard that Lotor wasn't happy with the results."

"So you think they're bluffing?"  Paget asked.

"No," Allura shook her head.  "They have something.  Lotor wouldn't rush into a battle if he thought he wouldn't win."

"We have built an amazing army over the past year," Hunk pointed out.

"I believe we are more ready now than we have ever been before," Allura conceded.  "How's Red?"

"We recalibrated the thrusters and she's appears to be in good shape," he told her.  "We're hitting the practice field when we're done here."

"Sounds good.  Any word from Intel?"

"No," Koran told her.  "Last time I spoke with them, they said there appeared to be some training drills, but nothing new."

"The Garrison has offered us any help we may need and they are preparing to send men from Planet Zettle, it's the closest outpost."  Allura said.

"How's Keith doing?"  Pidge asked.

Allura sighed and unconsciously reached for the chain around her neck.  For fear of misplacing it and to keep it close to her, she had put Keith's wedding ring on her necklace, next to the Arusian cross pendent her parents had given her years before.  "He's still confused."

"What does Dr. Gorma say?"  Dante asked.

Dr. Gorma had lectured Allura, telling her she was pushing too hard, too fast.  Keith had to work through this himself, she could help and offer support, but she needed to back off a little.  "He said it will take time and Keith needs to work through it himself," she mumbled.

"And Lance?"  Hunk asked.

They all turned to Darcy.

"Dr. Gorma is looking into a physical therapist to help him get back on his feet," she told them all.  "We have to wait until his wound is better and the sharp pains stop.  Kadmus left some of the salve he made with Dr. Gorma and that should help."

"I can't believe we have to go into this without Keith and Lance," Hunk muttered.

"Hey," Pidge exclaimed.  "You and Allura are doing a great job."

A chorus of agreements were shouted from the others around the table.

"Ve'll be fine," Sven spoke up.  "Ve know who ve are fighting.  Ve've defeated him before and ve'll do it again."

Allura sighed, fingering the ring on her necklace, "Alright, go practice.  I'm going to see how preparations are going."

The five pilots left for the Lions, Koran returned to Castle Control with Sven, Rankin, Paget, and Rainger.  Allura still sat in her seat at the head of the table.  She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"  Romelle asked her.

"My husband, and the leader of the Arusian military and Voltron Force, hardly knows me and could forget who I am at any minute.  Once again my people and my planet are in danger, not to mention my daughter."  She put her face in her hands.  "I'm trying so hard to be strong.  I need Keith."

Romelle gently squeezed her shoulder, "We're here to help you.  Allura, you're the strongest woman I know and you will lead your people to safety as you have in the past."

"I know I will, because I have to," she stood and faced her cousin.  "I can't remember how I did it without him at my side."

"He'll be fine.  He will fight this illness and win.  It'll just take time."

"I know, but time is something we don't have."

*************************************************

Hunk dismissed them after two hours of practice, telling them all to find something to eat.

While the guys made their way toward the kitchen, Darcy found her way to the hospital wing.  She promised Hunk she would get some food and rest after she checked on Lance.  He was always at the back of her mind, even when she was immersed in practice and guard work.

Dr. Gorma was sitting in the chair beside Lance's bed when she knocked.

"Is everything okay?"  Darcy asked when she saw the two men.

"I was just telling the Lieutenant I have hired a physical therapist," Dr. Gorma told her.  "She should arrive next week."

"Will he be up to starting that soon?"

"To be honest, I don't know.  I have never had to deal with this type of…situation.  With rest and care, I hope he will be."

Darcy nodded.

Dr. Gorma stopped beside her on his way toward the door, "Get some rest, Sergeant.  I don't want you showing up on my doorstep not feeling well."

She gave him a weak smile, "I will, Doctor, thank you."

Lance watched as Dr. Gorma left the room and Darcy fell into the seat he had just vacated.  "He's right, you look like hell."

Darcy snorted, "Gee, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"How'd practice go?"  He asked.

"Alright.  The Lions look good."

"Red's back on her feet?"

"Yeah, there was a problem at first, she needed her thrusters recalibrated but now she's fine."

He nodded.

"How're you feeling?"  She asked, laying her hand on his.

Lance turned his hand over and laced his fingers with hers, "This pain medicine makes me foggy headed and tired."

"Give into it.  Just keep in mind that the pain is a good thing, it means you're healing."

"Yeah," He mumbled.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them wanting to talk.

"What are the plans for this afternoon?" Lance finally asked.

"I don't know.   We might have another round of practice.  I'm waiting to hear from Hunk."

Lance nodded, "This is the worst part.  The waiting to see what Doom has planned.  At least now we're better prepared than we used to be."

"Yeah, but we don't have Keith and you," Darcy pointed out.

"Any word on Keith?"

She shook her head, "Allura said he's still confused.  I'm one of the people he wouldn't recognize, so Caleb, Dante, and I are keeping are distance.  No need to confuse him anymore."

They once again fell into a comfortable silence.  Lance felt her hand go limp in his.  Turning his head, he saw her sitting with her chin to her chest, asleep.  Smiling, he tugged at her hand until her eyes snapped open.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Go to your room, get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Darcy," he gripped her hand, making her look at him.  "Are you up to this?"

She felt the heat rise to her face and irritation bubble up within her.  She stood and tried to pull her hand from his.  "Of course I am!"

Lance held her hand tighter, forcing her to stay at his bedside, "It wasn't a putdown, Darcy.  You're exhausted."

"So I'm a little tired," she ripped her hand from his and paced the room.  "I think I'm allowed to be.  In a matter of a few days Cady was kidnapped, Keith was taken hostage, I had to make sure the Queen and Princess of Arus got home safely and then sit on my hands and wait while you guys went on a mission to rescue Keith, you both came home badly injured, and Doom has declared war.  So I'm sorry if I have a lot on my mind and I'm a little tired!"

"You can't take it personally, Darcy, this is bigger than you," Lance said quietly.

"I know how big this is, Lance."

"The lives of thousands of people depend on us defending Arus.  If you're too tired to go into battle…"

Darcy whirled on her heel to face him, "If you think I am unfit to fight, then just come right out and say it, Lieutenant!"  
  


"I didn't mean…"

"I had a great practice this morning.  I was at 96% in target practice, which was better than what Dante and Caleb shot.  Hunk made a point afterwards to come up to me and tell me that he hasn't seen anyone, other than himself, who has handled Yellow that well."

Lance sighed, exasperated, "Don't be so sensitive, Darcy."

"How am I supposed to be?"  
  


"I'm just saying that you need to be in peak condition to fight this battle and if you're not…"

"Go to hell, Lance."  Darcy stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her.  

"Oh," Sven grabbed her shoulders as she almost walked into him.  "Darcy, is everyting alright?  Is it Lance?"

She looked up at him, red faced and angry, "Everything is just fine."

He watched her hurry down the hall and decided to stop in and see Lance before talking to Keith.

"How're you feeling?"  He asked, entering Lance's room.

"I'm alright.  I talked to Dr. Gorma.  He wants me to wait another day before I try moving around with a wheelchair."

"I just saw Darcy."

"Yeah."

"She looked pretty upset."  Sven observed as he lowered himself into the chair beside the bed.

"Be honest with me, Sven, how is she holding up?"

"She's fine. Vhy? Vhat's wrong?"

"She just seems tired.  You think she can handle all this alright?"

Sven smiled knowingly, "You're too close to her."

"Huh?"

"Lance, you're too close to her.  You no longer see her as a soldier, just as de voman you're going to marry.  Keep in mind dat she is a trained soldier.  You know vhat she is capable of, ve've all had de same training.  She graduated in de top five percent of her class.  Darcy is a great soldier and a talented pilot."

"I know all that," Lance growled.

"Lance, did you ask her to stop flying?"

"No, I just asked her if she was up to this fight, there is a lot riding on her performance, all of their performances."

"You doubted her."

"No, I don't doubt her."

"I don't tink dat's how she saw it.  She vas pretty pissed vhen I saw her."  Sven pointed out.

"I just don't think she's getting enough rest.  If she goes up into the Lion tired, who knows what could happen."

"You're being ridiculous, Lance.  She can handle dis and you know dat.  You're being overprotective."

Lance snorted, "Well if this isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

"Vhat?"

"I happen to remember you're behavior when Romelle was pregnant."

Sven blushed slightly, "And I vas wrong, vasn't I?  Romelle is a strong voman and she and Erik are fine."           

"I don't want her hurt," Lance muttered.

"I know you don't, but you can't ask her to stop flying.  She is needed and she is capable."

Lance nodded.

Sven picked up Lance's communicator and tossed it onto the bed, "Call her.  Tell her you're a moron and beg her forgiveness."

"I don't think I should beg."

"You should beg.  You vere in de wrong here, Lance.  She tinks you tink she is incapable of flying and fighting in dis var."

"I _don't_ think that."

"Den tell her dat."

Lance flipped open the communicator and stared at it a moment.  He knew Sven was right and he felt terrible about it.  No wonder she had been so angry when she left, he had behaved like an idiot, even if he had had her best interest at heart.

"I'm going to see how Keit is doing."  Sven stood.

Lance nodded, "Let me know how he's doing."

"I vill."  Sven slipped out of the room and into Keith's

************************************

Darcy was pacing her room.  Deep down she knew he was only behaving out of worry, but he had been way out of line.  She was tired, they were all tired, but she had not allowed that to interfere with her flying.

When her communicator beeped, she looked down at disinterestedly.  It sat on her bedside table, the small red light blinking and the tone filling the otherwise quiet room.  She debated whether or not to answer it.  If it was Lance, she really did not want to talk to him at the moment.  But if it was Hunk, she had to answer.  

Sighing, Darcy picked up the small device and flipped it open, "Barlow."

"Hey Darc."

"Hey Pidge, what's up?"

"You gonna come down and eat?  When we're done, Hunk wants us all to meet in Castle Control."

Placing a hand over her rumbling stomach, Darcy flashed a small smile, "Yeah, I'll be right down."

*********************************

Sven quietly entered Keith's room to find him sound asleep.  Dr. Gorma had told them to expect this.  Between his injuries and all the medicine, Keith was going to find solace in sleep.  The large bandage on his face had been removed and was replaced by a smaller one across the bridge of his nose.  The large bruises surrounding his eyes were still dark and painful looking.

Sven crept over to the bed.  Allura had left the pictures on his bedside table, against Dr. Gorma's wishes.  Keith held the photo of him and Cady against his chest.  Sven felt a surge of hope, maybe he had remembered.

Keith stirred and jolted awake.  Blinking a few times, he turned and focused on Sven.

"I didn't mean to vake you," Sven said, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"It's alright, what's going on?"

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Um," Sven paused, trying to think of how to approach the subject.  "Do you, uh, do you know where you are?"

Keith looked at him, perplexed, "Yeah, we're on Arus, right?"

"Do you know vhat happened to you?"

"I…" He trailed off as he tried to remember.  "I crashed the Lion?"

Sven shook his head slowly, "Not quite.  Vhat have you got dere?" He indicated the frame in Keith's hand.

Keith pulled it back and studied the picture for a moment before whispering, "Is she really my daughter?"

"_Ja_."

"I can't believe this, I mean, the Princess and me?"

"_Ja_," Sven inclined his head toward the other frame on the table.  "I vas dere."

"Why can't I remember any of this?"

"You vill, in time."

"I thought the Princess and Lance had something between them."

Sven smiled, "No.  Dey're just close friends.  He vas your best man."

A slow smile spread across Keith's face, "Damn. I married the Princess."

Sven laughed, "You just couldn't stand de fact dat I married a Princess, you never could stand competition."

"You're married too?"  Keith asked, shocked.

"_Ja_, Romelle, Allura's cousin and the Princess of Pollux."

"Wow.  When did that happen?"

"Ve've been married for almost two years."

"Anyone else married?"

"Vell, Lance is engaged and Hunk has been in a serious relationship for about a year now."  
  


"Lance?"  Keith fell quiet for a moment, his forehead creased in thought. "I feel like huge chunks of my life are missing."

"It vill come back to you."

"Why is this happening to me?"

"It vas magic.  Dey vere going to kill you, but luckily dey screwed up."

Keith looked down at the picture in his hand, "How old is she?"

"Almost seven months."  
  


"Can I see her?"

"I'll talk to Allura."

"What happened to…"  Keith's question was interrupted by the piercing sound of the Castle alarms.  "What's going on?"

"Dat's de Castle alarms, we must be under attack."

Habit had Keith trying to get up.  He winced as pain shot through his chest.

"I'll go find out vhat is happening," Sven stood and headed toward the door.

"Sven," Keith called before he could leave.  

"_Ja_?"

"Let me know what's happening.  What I can do."

"I vill."

***************************************

Darcy dropped the half eaten sandwich in her hand and followed Pidge and Caleb as they all raced from the kitchen toward Castle Control.  Her communicator beeped.  Without stopping, she unhooked it from her belt and flipped it open.  "Yeah, Barlow."

"Darcy?"

"Lance?"  Why was he contacting her now?  He must know she was busy.  "What's wrong?  Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm, uh, fine.  What's going on?"

"I don't know, we're on our way to Castle Control now."

"Let me know."

"Yeah," she responded absentmindedly as they ran into Castle Control.

"Darcy."

She looked down and saw him staring back through the small screen.  He looked pale and anxious.  "What is it, Lance?"

"Be careful."

"I will."  She snapped the communicator shut and joined the others standing around the monitor with Hunk.


	18. Just Another Day On The Job

Hello all,

All relative disclaimers apply, I don't own Voltron or any of the characters you recognize from the show.  I'm just having a little fun with them.

Thank you for the reviews.

Enjoy!

Failte

****************************************

"We just received an Intel report saying that Doom has launched what appears to be a good sized fleet of ships," Allura announced as they all gathered around.  "One large ship, which may contain a robeast, and at least two dozen smaller fighter ships."

"I have contacted the Garrison and they are sending help," Koran added.

"I have sounded the alarm in Alforia and the word is getting out through the televiewer and radio stations to have everyone seek shelter.  ETA is about 30 minutes.  I want the lions in the air and every turret gun manned."  Allura said.

Hunk nodded, "No problem, your highness."

"Pidge, I want you to make sure the shields are up at 100%."

He saluted, "Yes, Ma'am."

"The rest of you, I want you to make sure everyone is out of the towers and all the maids and other house servants have been moved to safer areas.  Be back here in fifteen minutes, unless you hear the alarms before then."

The other three pilots saluted and turned to tend to their tasks.

In the hospital wing, Lance was impatiently pressing the call button.

"Yes sir," Nurse Helene entered the room.  "You only need to push the button once."

"What's going on?"  He asked.

"There has been word that Doom is on its way.  We're safe here in the hospital wing, if the Queen thought we were in any danger, we would be moved."  She assured him as she straightened the blanket around him.

"I need a wheelchair."

"You aren't going anywhere."

"You can either bring me a wheelchair and help me or I will crawl from this bed and find one."

"I'd like to see you try, Lieutenant."

Lance stared at Nurse Helene for a long moment, both waiting for the other to back down.

"Please, Nurse Helene, I need to get to Castle Control.  Dr. Gorma gave me a dose of Bretharteinol, that helps with pain.  I just want to go see what's going on."

"I really don't think that would be a good idea."

Feeling desperate, Lance tried appealing to the heart he knew she had hidden somewhere deep in her thin, old frame.  "Please, my fiancée is up there."

She smiled kindly, "I know this is hard for you, but…"

Lance took her hand in both of his, "Please, just until I know what's going on."

Nurse Helene sighed and shook her head, "Alright, but I'm sending Nurse Jewelia with you, you are to listen to her and return here."

Lance gave her his most charming smile, "Thank you, Nurse Helene."

Ten minutes later, Lance was using the touchpad in the arm of his wheelchair to steer his way to Castle Control.  Nurse Jewelia jogged along side, trying to keep up with him.

"Lance!"  Allura gasped when she saw him.  "What are you doing here?"

Allura, Koran, the five pilots, Sven, Rankin, Paget, and Renata stood before the monitors, watching and waiting.

"I can't just sit in the hospital and wait."  He told them.

"I thought you veren't allowed to leave de hospital," Sven said.

"I was able to convince them otherwise.  What's going on?"

Allura filled him in on what they knew.  

"They sure are moving fast," Lance muttered.  "Where did they get an army so quickly?"

"Ve tink dey found a lot of loyalists in de Darleria Galaxy."  Sven said.

"As long as you're up to it, I am glad that you're here and able to help us out," Allura smiled at Lance.

"I'll do what I can."

Pidge went over the shields with Koran, making sure the advisor understood how he had set up the new, stronger defense.  Sven and Dante were speaking to two of the guards, making sure all the castle guns were manned.  Allura stood with Hunk, watching the monitors for the arrival of any ships into Arusian airspace.

Darcy crossed over to Lance, "Dr. Gorma actually cleared you to help us?"

"I want to help."

"Help or try and baby-sit me?"

"I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did."

He looked up at her, "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, I was totally out of line."

"I'm a good soldier, Lance, I can handle this."

"You're a great soldier, I was just worried," he admitted.

She watched as his cheeks turned pink.  This was not easy for him, swallowing his pride.  Apologizing for what he had thought was right.

"I will accept your apology as long as you realize that you can't ask me to quit the work I love.  Just because we're getting married doesn't mean I'm going to quit so I can keep house for you."

He grinned at her, "I don't expect that.  Actually, I was hoping once we got married I would quit and keep house for _you_."

Darcy couldn't help but smile, "As long as we have an understanding."

"This is it," Hunk announced.  "Everyone to your Lions!"

Lance grabbed Darcy's hand as she turned to leave, "Be careful."

She smiled at him, "Now why would I want to do that?"

Lance steered the wheelchair over to the console beside Allura and Sven.  More than two dozen fighters flew in formation around a larger ship.  As soon as the Lions took to the air, the fighters began to circle them and opened fire.  The Voltron pilots easily picked off seven of the fighters.  The turret guns fired and shot down another three of the fighters.  Green took off to follow three fighters who flew around the castle.  Red followed two more as they flew toward the woods.  The fighters continued to split up as the Lions followed them and the turret guns fired upon them.  The castle shook once, twice, three times as the Doom ships hit the fortress.  Koran adjusted the shields as the alarm on the console went off.

Lance watched the split screen showing the intense concentration on the faces of the pilots.

"They're splitting up on purpose, so the Lions continue chasing them and they can't form Voltron."  He announced to the others in the room.

"But what…" Allura stopped and gripped the console as another blast rocked the Castle.  "What else are they supposed to do?"

"Where are the Garrison ships?"

Sven turned to another monitor and consulted the readout on the screen, "Dey're about fifteen minutes out."

"Dammit," Lance swore under his breath.  "I think we should send up some of the Arusian Air Brigade."

"Do you think they're ready?"  Allura asked.

"Noting like trial by fire."  Sven said.

Watching the door on the large ship open, Allura saw a big, coffin shaped vessel slide out.  There was no other choice.  They needed Voltron.

"Alright.  Sven, send them up."

Sven nodded and turned to Rankin.  They exchanged words in hushed tones.  Lance watched them, gripping and releasing the armrests in frustration.  He should be leading the Air Brigade.

"I know," Allura set a hand on his shoulder.  "But Sven knows what he's doing."

He nodded to her and returned his attention to the screens in front of them.  A shot hit Yellow in the underside, sending her flying backwards.  He clutched the armrests as he watched Darcy fight for control of her Lion.

"Darcy!  Can you straighten out?"  Hunk called over the channel as he shot down two more fighters.

"Yeah," she said through clenched teeth as she pulled back.  "I got it."

Lance watched as she shook her head as though she was trying to clear her mind.

Allura stood beside him, her hands fisted together.  She watched the fight before her, felt her Castle shake, and, in the background, she heard Cady crying.   All she wanted to do was run into the tiny nursery and take her baby into her arms.  But she knew she also had a responsibility to her people.  She leaned over the console and spoke to the Lions, "They've released a robeast.  Form Voltron, Sven and Rankin are getting the Air Brigade ready to help cover you until the Garrison ships arrive."

"Are they ready?" Hunk asked.

"We're about to find out."  She replied.

The Castle shook violently as a Doom fighter was shot down by a turret gun and crashed into the tower that housed the nursery.

Allura's knuckles whitened as she gripped her hands.  If she hadn't moved the children…no, she had had the foresight to move them, they were safe.

The coffin shaped vessel landed, hard, in the meadow beside the lake.  They watched in horror as the lid opened and a gigantic, dark blue robeast rose from it.

"Pidge!"  Hunk yelled out, sweat poring down his face.  "Get over here!  We need Voltron!"

Green was on the other side of the castle where he had followed some fighters.

As five of the Arusian Air Brigade ships rose into the air, the five Lions came together to form Voltron.  The turret gunners and the Air Brigade fired on the Doom fighters, taking them down.  The Castle shook again as it absorbed another shot.

The hideous robeast struck out and knocked Voltron to the ground.  Rising to his feet, Voltron fought back and knocked the robeast down.  The two monolithic warriors fought.   Trees fell and the Castle trembled.

"Are we going to be able to win this?"  Allura whispered.

"Yes," Lance replied.  "We have to."

A beeping on the console alerted them to the arrival of the Garrison ships.  

"The Calvary has arrived," Lance quipped.

"Form Blazing Sword!"  Hunk called out.

Voltron brought the weapon down on the robeast, cutting off its left arm.  The beast roared and kicked Voltron down.  The robot knight rolled on his back just as the beast dived on top of him.

Lance and Allura were glued to the monitors, mouths agape in horror as Voltron and the robeast lay unmoving.

After what seemed like an eternity, although it had only been a few seconds,  Voltron pushed up and knocked the robeast off him, the Blazing Sword piercing the beast's torso.  Rising to his feet, Voltron plunged the Sword into the beast.

In a flash of light, the robeast disappeared.

Voltron turned his attention to the large ship that had dropped the robeast onto the countryside.  What was left of the Doom fighters followed their leader ship off of Arus.

Allura let out a breath and watched in silence as the Lions returned to their respective hiding places.  Without looking up, she said to Koran, "I want the full damage and casualty reports as soon as possible."

"Yes, your highness."  He bowed and turned to take care of his task.

"I don't think it's going to be as bad as you think."  Lance spoke up.

"The castle was hit repeatedly."

"Yes, but it was built to withstand that.  I only saw one of the Brigade ships go down."  
  


"But at least six Garrison ships went down."

Their conversation stopped when the five pilots entered the room, all talking at once.

"That was incredible!"

"I took down two Doom ships with one shot!"

"It looks like Haggar has been practicing her robeast making."

"Yeah, that was one nasty creature."

"This was just the beginning, gang."

"Yeah, but I feel like I could go back out there and take on all the Doomies!"

"Did you see the Air Brigade?  They were awesome!"

"I guess they were ready."

A thin trickle of blood ran from Hunk's hairline, down his temple.  Pidge and Dante were both limping.  Darcy rubbed her upper left arm and Caleb massaged the back of his neck.  But overall they seemed in good spirits.

Hunk stopped beside Allura, "All in all, I would say that went well."

"Yes," she agreed.  "There were a few close calls, though."

"Where's Sven?"

"He and Rankin led the Air Brigade."

"Any word on damages yet?"

"Koran is looking into that now."  She told him.

It was nearly an hour before Koran was able to give her the full report.  The western tower had sustained the worst damage when the Doom ship had crashed into it.  Otherwise, there were a few broken windows, but overall the repairs to the castle would be finished in a couple of days.  There were trees all around the castle that were knocked down, they needed to be cleaned up and chopped into firewood.

One Air Brigade ship was lost and two more were damaged and needed repairs.  One pilot was killed and three more injured.  Two turret gun soldiers had been hit, one critically injured, the other seriously.  Eight Garrison ships had gone down with fourteen casualties, three fatal.  The rest of the Garrison gathered up the injured and fallen Doom soldiers to be transported to Zettle for containment until they could be moved to maximum security prisons.

The Voltron Force were sent to Dr. Gorma to be checked out, for the most part they were all fine.  Dante was hurt the worst with a sprained ankle.  Hunk had a small hairline cut that was cleaned and bandaged, Pidge had twisted his ankle, and Darcy and Caleb were just a little beat up and bruised.  They would all be fine.

It was late evening when Allura made her way to the hospital.  Sven had stopped in earlier to talk to Keith.  It had not been a promising visit.  Keith was even more confused.  He was spooked by the sounds of battle, not really knowing or understanding what was going on.  His mind had jumped from place to place and time to time.

Slowly pushing open the door, Allura stuck her head in and found Keith lying on the bed, sound asleep.  She quietly shut the door behind her and crept over to the bedside.

"Keith," she whispered.

He didn't stir.

She kept her voice low as she spoke, "I talked to Sven, he said you were still pretty screwed up, his words, not mine.  Doom attacked.  We lost one soldier.  Vasnea.  You knew him.  He was only twenty three and he was engaged.  I went into town and spoke to his family this afternoon.  That was the hardest thing I ever had to do, Keith.  Don't worry, I took two guards as well as Hunk and Rankin, so I was safe."  She continued filling him in on everything that had happened, all the damage that had been done, the injuries that had been sustained.  It helped.  Allura felt better talking to him, even though he remained quiet and asleep.

Almost unconsciously, Allura stroked his arm.  His skin was warm, not as hot as it had been, but warm.

"Mm," he sighed.

"Keith?" She breathed.

"Allura?"

She leaned over him, "Oh, honey, can you hear me?" 

His eyelids fluttered and opened a crack, "Are you alright?"

She smiled.  His first thoughts were of her.

"Yes, Keith, I'm fine.  How're you feeling?"

He closed his eyes, "I'm alright."

"No you're not."

"Well, my head feels like it's about to split open."

Allura gently stroked the hair back from his forehead.  Hope was making her heart pound and her hands shake slightly, "Keith, honey, do you know where you are?"

"I'm in the hospital."

"Do you know how you got here?"

He opened his eyes and blinked, "I, uh, I can't really remember what happened."

"Um," she took his hand in hers, trying to think of how to word her next question.  "Do you, uh…what is our relationship?"

He looked at her, confused, "What?"

"What kind of relationship do we have?"

Keith rolled his eyes, "Allura I just woke up and you want to have a _relationship_ talk?"

"Keith…"

"I love you, Allura."

Relief surged through her, "You remember."

"What?"

"Nothing, honey, just rest."  She placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

Very slowly, he raised his good hand to her, stroking her cheek.  "I'm not sure what you mean, but I will always love you.  I could never forget that, nor should you."

Allura smiled and took his hand in both of hers, "I know that Keith.  I love you too."

She watched as his eyes closed and he fell into a medicine induced sleep.  Settling back in the chair, she looked over at the bedside table and noticed the two pictures were gone.

***********************************

Lance had returned to the hospital when his pain killer had worn off.  With the bed half reclined, he was sitting up and shifting his gaze from the televiewer to the clock.  It was nearing nine o'clock.  He knew they had a lot to do and Darcy hadn't really said if she would stop in tonight, but he had taken it for granted that she would.  She couldn't still be upset about what he had said earlier.  No, she wasn't one to hold a grudge.  Granted, she could be oversensitive at times, but she usually forgot about it after a few minutes.

It was now five after nine.  God, how he hated this.  All he wanted to do was push back the covers, jump to his feet and wander the castle halls until he found her.  He wanted to help with the cleanup.  But no, his legs were useless.  He was useless.  Maybe, if all went well, by this time next week he should be up and walking.  Kadmus had said that it would take time, but Lance could just not figure out why.  Once he regained feeling in his legs he would get up and walk.  He knew how to walk, that was not something you forgot.

There was a quick knock on the door and Darcy walked in before he could say anything.  "You are not going to believe what I just had to do."

"What happened?"  He asked, using the button on the side of the bed, he brought the head of the bed up until he was sitting upright.

"Your mother and father contacted Castle Control."      

"What?"

She sat on the edge of his bed.  "Word got to them through the Garrison channels.  They didn't know what exactly had happened, but they had heard that both the Captain and Second-in-Command of the Voltron Force were gravely injured."

"I didn't even think of contacting my parents."  He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," she took his hand in both of hers.  "I explained everything to them and I promised to keep them updated on your progress."

"Thank you."  He brought her hands to his lips and gently kissed her fingers.

She sighed, dramatically, "When I agreed to marry you, I knew I would have to take on the responsibility of cleaning up after you."

"I promise to make it worth your while," he smiled at her.  "Any news?"

"They've returned to Doom with their tails between their legs.  We spent most of the day cleaning up and patching the windows, it'll be a few days before the Castle is completely repaired."

"And Keith?"

"Sven was in to see him earlier and he said that Keith was still rather confused.  But then Allura went to speak with him and she said he seemed a lot better.  He recognized her."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah," she yawned.

"You did a great job today."

Darcy flashed him a weak smile.

"I mean it, Darc, you were awesome up there."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Lance put his hands on the bed and awkwardly shifted over.  Taking the hint, Darcy turned and stretched out beside him.

"How're you feeling?"  She asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Restless."

"Tell me about the physical therapist."

"Her name is Fatina, Dr. Gorma said she's one of the best in the universe."

"Where did he find her?"

"The same place he found the guy who helped Keith after he was shot in the hand."

"Oh, I liked Isak.  He couldn't come?"

"Fatina specializes in back injuries."  He brought his arm up and around her shoulders.  "You need some sleep."

"Mm hm."  She agreed into his neck, snaking her arm across his waist.

Kissing her forehead, he reached for the button that carefully lowered the bed.

******************************

Pidge wandered down the hall toward the observation deck.  He wanted to check on the windows they had patched up in there.  The wind was picking up and he wanted to make sure they would hold through the night.  Allura had ordered new glass cut to fit the windowsills, but they wouldn't arrive until the next afternoon.

There were six large windows on the one wall facing out over the lake, trees, and hills.  One window had been shattered and three others were cracked.  The shattered glass had been cleaned up and the empty sill was covered with wood.  The cracked glass was reinforced with an epoxy that should hold for the time being.

Satisfied that it was safe, he turned and walked toward the rec room.  It had been a long day and he was ready to relax a bit before heading off to bed.  Before all of this had happened, Caleb had bought a new computer game and he was dying to try it out.  

"Renata?"

He stopped when he saw her standing at a junction in the hallway.

She blushed when she saw him, "Good evening, sir…Pidge."  
  


"Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yes sir.  I, uh, I can't seem to find…"  She trailed off, embarrassed.

He smiled kindly, "A little lost?"

"Yes, sir."

"We really weren't able to give you a decent tour of the castle, were we?"

She shook her head.

Pidge offered her his arm, "I have the time now."

He walked her through, explaining that Castle Control was in the center of the castle and that it was easy to find the rec room, the observation deck, the kitchen, the hospital, and the main entrance from there.  He pointed out the various wings, telling her that Keith, Allura and Cady lived in the north wing, the Force had their rooms in the east wing, Nanny and Koran had room in the west wing, and the south wing was used primarily for guests.  

"When we get everything cleaned up and it's safe, I'll have to show you the gardens."  He said as they stopped outside her room.

"Thank you, Pidge."

"If you need anything, just ask.  They are a great group of people here."

"Yes," she agreed.  "They are."  
  


His hand moved on its own accord as he reached up and tucked a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed her cheek as he quickly pulled his hand back.

She stiffened and blushed. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed at his own boldness.

"Um," she looked at her feet.  "Thank you…for, uh, for showing me around."

"You're welcome.  Goodnight Renata."

She nodded, "Goodnight, Pidge."

He waited until she was in her room with the door shut and locked behind her before he turned and headed to his room.


	19. The GreenEyed Monster Makes An Appearanc...

A week passed and they all fell into a routine.  Sven and Romelle had decided to stay so that Sven could help as long as he was needed, until Keith was back on his feet.  Rankin and Paget returned to Pollux, taking Rainger with them, so Rankin could oversee the Polluxian military in Sven's absence.  Renata stayed on Arus, she told Rankin that she felt she needed to repay the Force and she felt the best way she could do that would be to stay and help for now.  She would go with Sven and Romelle when they returned home.

Practice was held every morning.  Keith and Lance were each given a wheelchair and allowed to leave the hospital wing, as long as they did not overexert themselves.  

Lance was in better spirits.  His physical therapist was due to arrive and he knew he would be back on his feet before long.  The pain wasn't as bad, it was now tolerable and could be dealt with smaller doses of less potent pain killers.  With the freedom the wheelchair allowed him, he sat in on meetings and watched practice.

Keith had his good days and his bad days.  The fever was gone, but he was still confused most of the time.  Dr. Gorma had called Kadmus back when the fever broke and Keith was still having problems with his memory.  He told them to give it time, Keith needed to work through this.  When Allura heard that she wanted to scream.  They had given him time and what had it gotten them?  On his good days he recognized Allura, on his bad days he didn't even know where he was.  

Lance had moved back into his room, but Keith stayed in the hospital.  He wasn't comfortable enough to move back into the room he shared with Allura.  She appeared to take it all in stride, but it was becoming more and more difficult for her.

Darcy had just signed off from guard duty and was heading to the kitchen in search of lunch when her communicator beeped.  

"Yeah, Barlow."

"Darcy?  Where are you?"  Allura asked.

"I'm on my way to the kitchen."

"Just thought you would like to know we received word from Lance's physical therapist.  She's expected to be here in an hour."

"Alright, thanks.  I'll be there."

"I couldn't get a hold of Lance, so you may want to hunt him down."

"Will do, Allura."  Darcy snapped her communicator shut.

After throwing together a quick sandwich, she left the kitchen in search of Lance.  She couldn't figure out why he didn't answer his communicator.  He wasn't in the hospital, the rec room, or the observation deck.  She was heading to his room when she heard the noise.  Stopping at an intersection of the hallways, she listened carefully, trying to place the whirring noise and the sound of feet slapping against the floor.

"Outta the way!"  
  


Darcy jumped back just in time as Keith whizzed by in his wheelchair being pushed by Pidge with Lance close behind, pushed by Hunk.

"What are you doing?"  She called after them.

"I'm beating Lance!"  Keith called back.

"Ha!  You wish!"  She heard Lance say as they turned the corner.

Darcy started after them when she heard a scream, followed by Nanny yelling.  She took off down the hall and found the two men halted, Lance had crashed into Keith.  Both Pidge and Hunk sat on the floor.  Pidge held a hand to his head while Hunk rubbed his left arm.  On the floor before them was Nanny, sitting on her rump gesturing wildly with her hands.

"You are grown men and you race around like children!  You could hurt yourselves and others!  What were you thinking?  This is a castle where there are people and children, what if you had hit one of the babies?"

Trying to hide her smile, Darcy offered Nanny a hand and helped her to her feet.

"When Dr. Gorma hears of this, he will put you both back into the hospital and take your wheelchairs away!"  Nanny declared, rubbing her sore bottom.

"Oh, come on Nanny," Lance pleaded.  "We were just having a little fun.  Keith and I are going crazy with cabin fever."

Muttering under her breath, Nanny moved down the hall.  

Darcy stood, her hands on her hips, and looked down at Lance.  "Smart move, Lieutenant."

"He challenged me to a race, how could I refuse?"

"By saying no.  What if you guys hurt yourselves?  Need I remind you, you are both still under doctor's care."

"You're not even married yet and she's nagging."  Pidge muttered.

Darcy held up her left hand, "The right to nag comes with the ring."

"I didn't know that," Lance said, holding out his hand.  "I want the ring back."

She held her hand up over her head, "Then get up and get it."

"Oh, harsh," Hunk smiled.

"Fatina is on her way," Darcy said.  "She should be here any minute and we need to be out on the tarmac to meet her."

"Fatina," Keith repeated.  "She sounds hot."

All four of them turned to look at him.

"What?  It's not like I'm marr…oh, right."  Realization dawned on him.

"This is getting old Keith," Hunk said as he and Pidge reattached the mechanisms in their chairs.

"Yeah, Hunk, I really enjoy missing whole chunks of my life."  Keith replied as he started up his chair.

"Are you even trying to remember?"  Lance asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"The fever broke two days ago and you still can't remember anything?  Maybe you don't want to remember."

"Of course I want to remember!"  Keith snapped.  "How would you feel if you woke up to find out you had a wife you barely knew and daughter you didn't remember?  And on top of that I'm supposed to be the commander of the Voltron Force and I hardly remember how to fly the Lion.  If you think for one second that I am enjoying this, you have another thing coming!"

"We know, Cap," Hunk said.  "You're doing the best you can."

They entered Castle Control to find Dante watching the monitors.

"Anything going on?"  Lance asked.

"Everything's clear so far."  Dante told him.

Keith looked around in wide eyed amazement.  He still could not believe the size and quality of the equipment that filled Castle Control.

"We received word that Fatina Gwawl is on her way, ETA fifteen minutes."  A guard crossed over and handed a printout to Darcy.

"Thank you," she told him, accepting the paper.

Keith steered his chair over to the main console beside Dante and studied the panel in front of him.  "This is amazing," he muttered.

The door slid open and Allura, Sven, and Romelle entered Castle Control.  Their chatter stopped when Keith looked up and locked eyes with Allura.  A definite awkwardness hung in the air between them.  Cady sat on Allura's hip, one tiny fist clasping a lock of Allura's hair, she used her other hand to blow kisses.  When she saw Keith, she squealed and tugged on Allura's hair.

"Ow, ow, Cady, that hurts Mommy."  Allura carefully extracted the little hand.

Hunk crossed over and held out his hands.  Not being a shy child, Cady leaned into his arms and gave him a hug.

Allura walked over to Keith, leaving Cady in the capable hands of Uncle Hunk.  "How're you feeling?"

He tore his gaze from the little blonde pixie who was patting Hunk's cheeks to look up at Allura.  "I'm alright."

"Good, good."  She stood there watching him as his gaze shifted back to Cady.  "Do you want to hold her?"

"I don't know," he mumbled.  

"She knows you, even if you don't know her."  Allura whispered.

Not waiting for his answer, she retrieved her daughter from Hunk and sat her on Keith's lap.  Cady looked up at him with her huge blue eyes and bounced in his lap. Unable to stop himself, Keith reached out and stroked her soft, golden curls.  He felt a sharp tug in his chest and he knew she belonged to him and him to her.

"Keith?"  Allura said quietly, trying to hide the hope in her voice. 

"She was named after our mothers," he whispered.

"Yes, her middle names.  Arianna after my mother and Isabelle after yours."

He looked up at her and locked his gaze with hers.  For a moment they just stared at each other, each not sure what to say to the other.

The console beeped.  Allura snapped to attention and quickly crossed to the monitor while Keith cradled Cady to his chest.

"You're entering Arusian airspace.  State your name and business please."  Allura announced into the microphone.

"Garrison Transport Ship T-6274.  Delivering Fatina Gwawl to Arus."  A male voice replied.

"You may land on the main tarmac."  Allura said, closing the connection.

"Come on," Darcy laid her hand on Lance's shoulder.  "I think we should meet her."

Dr. Gorma joined Darcy, Lance, and Allura beside the tarmac as the small Garrison transport ship descended.  Darcy stood behind Lance, not realizing how tightly she gripped his shoulders until he reached up and pried her fingers from his shirt.

"Sorry," she whispered, patting his shoulders.

The pilot exited first and stepped aside.  Darcy and Allura exchanged a look over Lance's head as Fatina Gwawl walked confidently down the ramp and up to Allura.  She curtsied.

"Ms. Gwawl, it's a pleasure meeting you."  Allura offered the young woman her hand.

"And you, your highness."  

"Ms. Gwawl, this is Dr. Gorma, the royal physician and Lt. Collier's doctor."

Fatina and Dr. Gorma shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"And this," Allura laid a hand on Lance's shoulder.  "Is your patient, Lt. Lance Collier."

Fatina flashed him an open, friendly smile and offered him her hand, "Lt. Collier, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Lance returned her smile, "Please call me Lance."

"Alright then, Lance, as long as you remember to call me Fatina.  I look forward to working with you."

Darcy cleared her throat.

"Oh, Fatina, this is my, uh, my fiancée, Darcy Barlow."  Lance said.

Fatina turned her gaze to the woman behind Lance and her smile grew a little cooler.  "Darcy."

"Fatina."  Darcy took her hand, it felt limp and cold.

"Come, Fatina.  We'll get you settled in."  Allura announced.

"Of course.  I would like to get started as soon as possible, do you have Lance's file?"  Fatina asked Dr. Gorma.

As the followed the others back into the castle, Darcy reached over and lightly smacked Lance upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?"  He asked, rubbing his head.

"You know what that was for and stop rubbing your head, that did not hurt."

"Next time use your right hand, that ring hurts."  
  


"Don't give me reason to use it."

Lance smiled up at her, "You're jealous."

"Should I be?"

"Don't play your womanly mind games with me."

All talk stopped as soon as they entered Castle Control.  Dante, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith didn't even try to hide their approval of this new woman.  At least Sven had the decency to feign disinterest in front of his wife.

Fatina Gwawl was indeed a beautiful woman.  She was in her late twenties, tall and slender.  Her toned arms and legs were showcased by a short skirt and sleeveless blouse.  Her thick, wavy blonde hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail.  Brilliant green eyes were the focal point of her perfectly shaped face, a small, slightly upturned nose, and full, unpainted lips completed the picture.   

Dante was on his feet, offering Fatina his hand before Allura could even begin the introductions.

"Lt. Dante Addison, at your service, ma'am."  He pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure." Fatina giggled coyly.

Allura took over, introducing her to the others in the room.  Fatina greeted them all kindly, openly flirting.

"Oh, who is this little angel?"  Fatina knelt beside Keith, stroking Cady's hair.

"She's, uh…"  Keith began.

"She's our daughter, Cady."  Allura finished for him.

Cady wrinkled her nose and turned her face into Keith's chest.

"I never saw her do that," Romelle whispered to Darcy.

"Can you blame her?"  Darcy muttered.

"You will have a room in the south wing," Allura was telling Fatina. 

"I'd like to get to work as soon as I drop my things off."

Allura nodded, "I'll show you to your room and then you can meet with Dr. Gorma."

They all watched as Allura led Fatina out of Castle Control.  As soon as the door slid shut the discussion started.

"I half wish I was injured so she could help me."  Pidge said.

"Where did Dr. Gorma find her and are there anymore like her?"  Hunk asked.

"Lance, I'm going to have to ask you to drag this injury out a bit more, just to give me enough time to work my magic."  Dante told him.

"What magic?"  Lance scoffed.  "If I…"

Sven cleared his throat loudly.

Suddenly remembering Darcy and Romelle were still in the room, Lance caught himself.  "If I…had even noticed what she looked like, I was too busy admiring Darcy."

Keith snorted, "You're not even trying anymore, Lance."

"You men should be ashamed of yourselves," Romelle declared, hands on her hips.  "Keith you are sitting there with your daughter on your lap, openly ogling another woman."  She held up her hand before he could speak.  "_Don't tell me you don't remember being married, I don't accept that as an excuse.  And Hunk, what would Paton say?  And Lance, well, I'll let Darcy deal with you."_

The three men looked down at their feet, properly embarrassed.

"Is it okay if I ogle her?"  Dante asked.

Sven laughed, but quickly covered it with a cough after one glare from his wife.

Shaking her head, Romelle turned and left Castle Control muttering under her breath about the immaturity of men.  Hunk, his head still down, shuffled after her.

"I, uh, I guess I better get Cady back to Nanny."  Keith mumbled.

Darcy looked down as Lance appeared at her side.

"I love you," he said, pitifully.

She laughed, "You're something else, Collier."

He grinned up at her, "I'm going to take you dancing next week."

"I'll be happy with a walk through the gardens," she said, running a hand through his hair.

"You're on.  Just give me a week."  
  


"Take all the time you need.  We have our whole lives ahead of us."

************************************

The back corner of the gym had been rearranged into a work space for Lance.  Fatina and Dr. Gorma had gone over a list of equipment she would need and Allura didn't think twice about clearing the expense.

On the first morning of exercises, Darcy fought the urge to wander into the gym and see how everything was going.  She had offered to help, but he had turned her down.  Lance was having a hard enough time dealing with this, he didn't need an audience.  So after morning practice, she waited impatiently in the rec room, watching Caleb and Hunk play a computer game.

"You wanna try, Darc?"  Hunk asked, offering her one of the controllers.

"No, thanks."

"Come on, you need to do something.  If you keep chewing your nails like that, you're going to hit bone soon."

Darcy quickly pulled her fingers from her mouth and took the offered controller, "Okay, what do I do?"

They played for nearly an hour when they heard the voices in the hall.  Darcy shoved the controller back at Hunk and hurried to the doorway.  Lance was steering his wheelchair down the hall, he was dressed in sweats and looked exhilarated.  Fatina walked beside him, wearing short, red workout shorts and a fitted white tee shirt, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.  They were talking and laughing.

"Oh, hi, Darc," Lance said when he saw her.

"Hi.  How'd it go?"

"Great!"  Fatina said.  "We worked on his leg strength.  It will take a little while, but I'll have him back on his feet."

"Uh," Darcy looked from Lance to Fatina and back.  "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

Fatina turned to Lance, "I think for your first session that went quite well.  I want you to keep up those exercises and I'll meet you back in the gym same time tomorrow."

Lance saluted, "Will do."

Smiling, Fatina stroked Lance's cheek in a gesture that was just too intimate for Darcy's liking.  "I'll see you later."  She looked up and smiled sweetly at Darcy, "See you around, Darby."

"Darcy."  She corrected.  But Fatina didn't hear her, she was already on her way toward her room.

"Hey," Lance tugged on Darcy's hand, interrupting the not so nice thoughts she was having of his physical therapist.

"I don't like her."  Darcy announced.

Lance grinned up at her, "You're jealous."  
            

"I am not."  
            

"Yes you are."  
            

"She's too touchy-feely."

"She's a physical therapist, that involves _physical contact."_

"This," Darcy gently stroked his cheek just as Fatina had done moments earlier.  "Has nothing to do with physical therapy."

"Honey, you're being silly.  She's just friendly.  Her work requires her to be in close contact with people, it's important that she can…"

"I know what she needs to be able to do."

Lance took her wrists and pulled until she bent over him, "You're being ridiculous.  She does nothing for me.  There will never be any reason for you to be jealous.  I love _you.  As soon as I'm back on my feet she'll be gone."_

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be so cliché.  Dr. Gorma hired her because she is the best at what she does."

"I know."

"Besides, after what I paid for that ring, do you really think I would take the chance of blowing it with you?"

"So the only reason you're staying with me is so that you don't feel you wasted your money on a ring?"  She asked, tongue in cheek.

"Well that, and you give really good back rubs."

"I aim to please."

"What are your plans for today?"

"Unless there's an attack, I don't go on duty until five."

Lance patted his lap, "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Is it safe?"

"_Is it safe_?  I am one of the best pilots in the Garrison and you dare ask if it's safe?"  He wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her down.  

She sat on his lap, her legs straddling his.  "I have a bad feeling about this."

He started the chair and steered it down the hall, "Just keep your eyes peeled for Nanny, I don't need another lecture."

"Where are we going?"

"The kitchen."

"Why?"

"I'm starving.  I thought you could help me get something to eat."

"That's a little presumptuous of you.  What if I don't want to help?"

Lance tightened his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I could always ask Fatina to help."

"You're going to pay for that, pretty boy!"  She cried as they took a corner a little too fast.


	20. Trouble On The Horizon

Hello,

All relative disclaimers apply.  I don't own Voltron or any of the characters you recognize from the series.  I'm just having some fun at their expense.

Thank you for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

RedLion ~ Thank you for your thoughtful reviews.  You'll just have to wait and see what trouble Fatina brings with her ;-)

Enjoy,

Failte

*********************************************************

"Rose."  Renata tested the word on her tongue as she gently stroked the velvet petals.

"They're indigenous to Terra.  Keith had these imported for Allura a few years back, as a birthday present."  Pidge told her.

"They're so beautiful.  So may colors."  She whispered, cupping the blossom of a yellow flower.

Pidge broke off a pink bud and used his pocketknife to quickly dispose of the thorns.  Renata blushed when he offered it to her.  Their fingers brushed when she accepted it, lingering a little longer than necessary.

They sat on the bench in the garden.  It was a beautiful, warm day.  Renata was looking and feeling so much better.  The bruises and swelling had cleared, only an old scar above her right eyebrow marked her lovely, young face.  She had begun working with Dr. Gorma, helping him tend to injuries, even assisting Fatina when she allowed it.  Almost effortlessly, she had slipped into the familial atmosphere within the Castle of Lions.  She helped Nanny prepare meals and care for the children.  She played games with the boys and went for walks with Pidge.  

"When, uh, when are you planning on going to Pollux?"  Pidge asked.

Renata twirled the rose between her fingers, watching the blur of pink.  "I don't know.  Rankin is anxious to have me home."

"Keith is feeling better, I think Sven is planning on going home soon."

"But I thought he was still having problems."

Pidge sighed and removed his glasses with one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other.  "He is still missing large chunks of his memory, but he has his strong analytical mind, he's a great leader, that part of his mind is fine.  He can lead us."

"But?"  Renata prompted him.

"But he still isn't comfortable around Allura.  It's like he doesn't remember how he felt about her.  And Cady.  He's fond of her, but he treats her almost like he would his niece, not his daughter."

"It's got to be so hard for Allura."

"Yeah, but she's trying to not let it show."

"She's so strong."  Renata whispered, almost wistfully.

"So are you," Pidge took her hand in both of his.  

She blushed and looked away.

"I, uh, I think we should make the most of the time we have together, before you leave."

"Pidge, I like you, I do, but…"

"But?"

She looked up at him, her face burning.

Pidge leaned over and gently brushed his lips over hers.  He felt her gasp lightly as he brought his hand up to cup the back of her head and deepen the kiss.  Renata pulled back and looked at him, her eyes moist.  She slid her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her.

"I want to make the most of that time too."  She whispered.

********************************

Lance gritted his teeth and clutched the metal handrails.  He was in the gym standing between the waist high parallel bars.  For three days he and Fatina had been working on strengthening his leg muscles and he was getting frustrated.  It just didn't make any sense, why couldn't he walk?  He knew how to, it was just a matter of convincing his body.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"  Darcy stood at the other end of the bars, anxiously watching him.

"This is stupid, I can walk."  He said, sharply.

She bit her tongue and watched as he lifted himself out of the wheelchair and waited a moment to steady himself.  His knees buckled and Darcy stepped forward to help, but he caught himself and took an unsure step forward.  As he made his slow progression, his arms began to shake under his weight.

"Come on, boy, you can do it," Darcy patted her hands on her thighs, like she would if she were calling a dog.

He shot her a dark look, "Keep it up, smartass."

"Or what?  You gonna come and get me?"

"I'm working on it."  He muttered.

She had to fight back the urge to run forward and help him.  Watching him like this was killing her, but he had to do this himself.  Her hands rested lightly on the ends of the handrails as he made his way slowly towards her.  Sweat pored down his forehead and his legs shook.

"If you make it down here, I'll make it worth your while."  Darcy whispered when he stopped halfway.

He looked up and smirked, "Oh?"

Raising an eyebrow, she undid the top button of her blouse.

"Good incentive."  He muttered.

After a couple of more hesitant steps, Darcy undid the second button.

He took a few more steps and looked up at her expectantly.

She shook her head, "You want any more, you come and do it."

"You play a hard game."

"Yeah, but you love this game."

Lance slowly made the last couple of steps and stopped a few inches in front of her, his arms and legs shaking with the effort of standing.

"You did it," she smiled softly.

"Yes I did."

She snaked her arms around his waist and helped steady him, "I'm proud of you."

He kissed her, "Where's my prize?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a tease."

"Yeah, but you walked."

Leaning heavily on his one hand, he lifted the other and began tugging at the buttons on her blouse.

"No, not here."  She murmured as he kissed her again.

"Help me to my chair and let's get back to my room."

"You have a one track mind."

He pulled back and looked at her, "Your teasing put my mind on that track."

"I love you, Lance."  Darcy said sweetly, batting her eyes.

He brought his arms up around her neck and leaned on her.  She fought to hold him up, but it was a losing battle.

"You're too heavy."

"Come on, you work out, you can support me," he leaned forward.

"You're doing this on purpose," she said as she felt them slide to the floor.

Lance pinned her under him, "I'm here to collect my prize."

"Someone could walk in."

"No, everyone works out in the morning, this place is deserted in the afternoon."  He lowered his mouth to her throat.

"No, Lance…" she was silenced by his mouth.

His hands continued the unbuttoning of her blouse while his mouth cleared every coherent thought from her mind.  He lifted his head and looked down at her, "I love you, Mrs. Collier."

Darcy grinned at the moniker, "Not yet, babe."

"But soon."

"Soon."

He locked his intense gaze on hers, his heart skipped, "So you'll take my name?"

She brought her hands up to run through his hair and bring his face down to hers.  When their mouths broke apart, she smiled, "Of course I will."

"I love you," his voice was low and husky.

"Well isn't this cozy?"

Lance's head whipped up and Darcy groaned.

Fatina stood, hands on her hips, looking down at them.  "Did you hurt yourself?"

Lance pulled Darcy's partially unbuttoned blouse closed and rolled off her.  After quickly doing up her shirt, Darcy sat up while Lance pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"I'm fine," he said.

"What do you want?"  Darcy asked, embarrassed and annoyed.

"I was looking for Lance."

"What is it?"  He asked.

"You really shouldn't be trying to walk alone."

"I was here," Darcy pointed out.

Fatina ignored her.  "You could do more damage than good."

"I'm fine," Lance repeated.  "What did you need me for?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing, you seemed rather distracted this morning."

"I'm great.  As a matter of fact I just walked the length of the bars."

Fatina smirked at Darcy's disheveled appearance, "So that's what it takes to get you to walk, I'll have to keep that in mind."

Darcy's jaw twitched as she clenched her teeth.

"It only works with Darcy," Lance told her.

"How cute."

"If that's all you wanted, we need to get going."  Darcy stood and retrieved Lance's wheelchair.

"Big plans for the day?"  Fatina asked.

"Wedding plans."  Lance hoisted himself into the chair as Darcy held it steady.

Fatina shook her head, "I just don't understand what it is with all of you."

"What do you mean?"  Lance asked.

"You, Captain Whitaker, Sven.  You're all getting married so young.  What's the hurry?  You have your whole lives ahead of you, slow down, have fun."

"Your life doesn't end when you get married."  Darcy said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, well I guess when you get a guy like Lance, you want to make it legal quickly before he can change his mind."

"Or," Lance spoke up before Darcy could respond.  He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.  "When you get a woman like Darcy, you want to make it legal before she realizes she's too good for you."  He winked at her and gave her a loud, smacking kiss.

Darcy caught Fatina out of the corner of her eye.  The physical therapist looked annoyed and crossed her arms over her chest.  Grinning at Lance, Darcy slid her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss his jaw.  

As her lips grazed over his jaw and down his throat, Lance looked up at Fatina expectantly, "Uh, if there isn't anything else we would appreciate it if you, uh, if you found someplace else to be."

Fatina narrowed her eyes, "Just be careful, don't overexert yourself."

"I'm going to kill her," Darcy whispered against his ear.

Burying his face in her hair, he murmured, "I love that you're jealous."

When she heard the door to the gym slide closed, Darcy lifted her head and looked at him, "That's not funny."  
  


"I didn't say it was funny.  It's flattering."

Darcy looked at him, incredulous, "You're enjoying this!"

"There is nothing to enjoy, Darcy, nothing is going on."

"She wants you."

"No, she has a boyfriend."

"She told you that?"

Lance smiled at her, "She has told me about him, she's in love with him."

"I don't know…"

"Darcy, do you want me to ask Dr. Gorma to find someone else?"

She looked at him, he was serious.  She knew that if she asked him to, he would get rid of Fatina in a heartbeat and find someone else.  But Dr. Gorma had said Fatina was the best and Lance's recovery was what was important right now.  She did trust him, Lance would never cheat on her.  But there was something about Fatina she did not trust.

"Is she helping?"  Darcy asked finally.

"Yeah, I think she is, but there are other physical therapists out there."

"Well, the most important thing is that you get better."

"We're not sure how long that will be."

"I know," Darcy stood.  "Come on, Nanny wants us to go over flowers."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Couldn't you do this without me?"

"I could, but I don't want to."

"They all look the same to me."  Lance started the wheelchair and followed her toward the door.

Darcy opened the door, "It's your wedding too."

"But I have complete faith in your choices."

"Even if I order a powder blue tux with ruffles for you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

She leaned over his shoulder and whispered, "Try me."

******************************************

Keith sat alone on the observation deck.  On his lap laid an open photo album.  Allura had come up with the idea of gathering all the photos they could find from the Force's time on Arus and let him go through them.  Hunk, Lance, Pidge, and Allura hunted and gathered every photo and album they could find.  

The album on his lap showed pictures from their first few years.  There were pictures from picnics, parties, and just hanging around.  It was hard not to notice how he felt about Allura and her feelings for him.  Lance seemed to enjoy taking pictures of the two of them when they thought no one was watching.  Keith frequently sneaked looks at Allura, openly admiring her.

He had stopped on one photo and stared at it.  Lance had taken it more than a year after they had landed on Arus.  They had all been having a picnic in the garden.  Hunk was sitting on a blanket, finishing off an apple, while Pidge sat beside him, reading aloud from a book.  Allura sat on the bench, listening intently to whatever it was Pidge was reading.  Keith was leaning against a tree, arms folded across his chest, staring at Allura.  He looked happy, relaxed, and utterly in love.  It was so evident on his face.

Keith closed his eyes and leaned his head back as a memory flashed through his mind.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_They had fought and defeated Zarkon the day before.  Allura had greeted them all in the rec room and announced they were going on a picnic.  Keith tried to argue, it wasn't safe out in the open, but he was shouted down by everyone else.  Nanny had put together a feast in a basket.  They talked, joked, and ate.  They were able to relax a bit and have fun._

_There was a slight breeze ruffling the trees.  Pidge pulled a small book out of his pocket, it was a collection of humorous short stories he had found in King Alfor's library.  Allura grinned excitedly.  She remembered that book from her childhood and begged Pidge to read to them.  Keith stood and stretched.  He leaned against the tree and took in the sight before him, his team.  Pride surged through him.  His gaze shifted to Allura, for the first time in ages she looked relaxed and contented.  His heart gave a strange lurch and he longed to reach out and stroke the long, blonde strand that had come loose from her braid and fell in front of her shoulder.  Her brilliant blue eyes shined with laughter.  She was so beautiful, so strong and smart.  If only he was more than a pilot, if only he could offer her what she really deserved.  God, how he loved her. _

_She looked up and they locked eyes.  He blushed and looked away, afraid she was able to read his thoughts.  A moment later he looked up and saw her still watching him.  It was her turn to look away and blush.  Neither one of them had heard the click of Lance's camera as he took a picture._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That had been the exact moment he realized how deep his feelings were for her.  

Keith sighed deeply.  His thoughts were so muddled and mixed up.  He knew he should love her.  But his feelings for her felt like they were just memories, he wasn't sure if he really did love her or if he just thought he should love her because that's what everyone expected.  They were married and had a daughter, so he _should love her._

 A small box of loose photos sat on the table beside him.  He picked it up and shuffled through them.  They were more recent pictures, ones that Allura hadn't had time to organize and put into albums.

Keith pulled out one that caught his attention.  Allura was obviously near the end of her pregnancy, she looked ready to tip over.  They were standing in the rose garden.  Allura was leaning back against him.  She was beautiful, absolutely glowing, with a huge smile on her face.  He was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her with his hands spread across her swollen stomach.  His smile was even bigger and prouder.

If it had been any other couple in the universe, he would have remarked about the fact that they seemed so much in love.  But it seemed so unreal.  He was looking at his own face, it radiated excitement, pride, and love.  Why couldn't he feel that now?  

Keith whipped his head around when he heard the soft footfalls of a woman entering the room.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt."

Keith stuffed the pictures back in the box and shut the album on his lap.  "That's alright, what do you need?"

Fatina stood beside his chair and looked down at the box of photos sitting on the arm of his chair.  She idly pulled out a handful and flipped through the pictures of the young family.  "You look so happy."

He glanced at the picture in her hand.  It was taken right after Cady had been born.  Allura was reclining back in the hospital bed, a tired smile flitted across her pale face.  Keith was perched on the edge of her bed, gingerly cradling the tiny baby in his hands, grinning like a mad man.

"Do you remember this?"  Fatina asked gently.

"Not really.  My memory is like Swiss cheese, full of holes.  I want to remember."

She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you will."

"How can I forget my own daughter?  My own wedding?"

"Maybe you don't want to remember."

Keith looked up at her sharply, "What do you mean?  Of course I do."

Fatina held out a photo for him to see.  It was Keith sitting in one of the large overstuffed chairs on the observation deck.  Allura sat on his lap, her head on his shoulder, her eyes half closed, cradling a sleeping Cady to her chest.  "Do you love her?"

Keith hesitated.  "I think so."

"You _think_ so?  It's a simple question, either you do or you don't."

"I don't know."  He admitted.  "I feel like I should love her."

"You_ should_ love her?  That's not love, that's obligation, guilt."

That was a direct hit to his heart.  Keith was afraid that was what he felt and that was unfair to Allura and Cady, and himself.

"Where's your ring?"

Keith jolted and looked up at her, suddenly aware of how close she was to him.  "Huh?"

"Your wedding ring.  Where is it?"  Fatina sat on the arm of the chair and leaned over him.

He held up his left hand, he had wondered that himself.  There was a faint tan line on the third finger, but no ring.  If they were married, where was it?  Why had it been taken off?  He had assumed that it had been taken in battle or lost when he was injured.  He stiffened when he felt her warm, moist breath on his neck.

"Real love cannot stem from obligation and guilt," she breathed.

His eyes moved on their own as they lowered to her mouth.  

It all happened in slow motion.  Keith didn't remember leaning forward, accepting her mouth as her lips pressed against his.  Her hands slid into his hair, holding him in place while she deepened the kiss.  His hands came up to her shoulders, at first he meant to push her away, but he hesitated.  It felt good.  

Guilt tore through him with razor sharp accuracy.  Taking her tightly by the shoulders, Keith pushed her away.  She looked down at him through half-closed eyes, her lips parted.  He watched as she slowly licked her lips.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry that happened," she whispered.

"I am."  He admitted.

Fatina pulled back and looked at him, smugly, "You didn't seem too sorry while it was happening."

"Please leave."

She stood, "You felt something, Captain.  I'll leave, but you can't deny you felt something."  She turned and left.

Keith took a shuttering breath and looked at the picture on his lap.  Allura sat in the rocking chair in their bedroom.  Her hair was down and created a curtain as her head was tilted forward.  She cradled Cady in her arms, one finger in suspended animation as she stroked the petal soft cheek of the sleeping baby.

Keith had taken that picture.  He didn't remember doing it, he just knew he had.

"I want to love you."  He whispered.


	21. Sometimes, Even The Good Go Bad

Hello,  
Just a little reminder…all relative disclaimers apply.  

Thank you all for your reviews.  I really do appreciate the time and effort you put into reading and commenting on my work.  Thank you!

  
Enjoy,  
Failte

**************************************************

Allura passed Fatina on her way toward the observation deck.  She wanted to check on Keith, see how he was doing.

"Your highness," Fatina performed a small curtsey.

"Fatina, how are you?"  Allura asked, graciously.

"I'm well, thank you.  How are you?"

"As well as can be expected," Allura smiled.  "How's Lance doing?"

"To be honest, he seemed rather distracted this morning, but if he keeps his mind on the task at hand, he should be up on his feet before long."

"Yes, well he does have quite a bit on his mind, the wedding, the threat from Doom.  But Lance wants to be up and fighting again, as well as able to stand at the alter.  So don't you worry, he will work hard and do what you tell him to."

"I'm sure you're right.  How's the Captain?"  
  


Allura sighed and her smile faltered a bit, "I'm on my way to check on him now.  We collected as many photos as we could find, hoping that might help him.  I also have the movie disk of our wedding, if all else fails, I thought I might bring that out."

"I'm sure he'll be fine before long," Fatina laid her hand reassuringly on Allura's arm.

"Thank you, Fatina."

"Well, I won't hold you up any more."  Fatina smiled.  "Have a good day, your highness."

"And you Fatina."  Allura continued down the hall.  She knew how Darcy and Romelle felt about Fatina, but she pushed those thoughts from her mind.  Darcy thought Fatina was being too intimate, too close to Lance.  But then Allura thought she was overreacting.  Lance was crazy about her and would never cheat on her.  Fatina was just trying to relax Lance and make this as easy for him as possible.

Romelle just decided she didn't like Fatina.  She couldn't explain it, she said she just had a feeling.  She claimed it was 'women's intuition'.

Allura sighed and shook her head.  Fatina had been nothing but kind and helpful since she had arrived.  If she was able to help Lance, then they would just have to get over their unreasonable discomfort for now.

Keith didn't move when Allura entered the room.  The albums were stacked on the table beside him, the box of loose photos sat precariously on the arm of his chair, and one album laid open on his lap.  He stared, unseeingly, out the window.

"Keith?"

He jumped when she gently set her hand on his shoulder.  "Allura."

"Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to talk?"  She sat in the chair beside him and picked up the album on the top of the pile.

"I don't know where to begin?"  He admitted.

She opened the album and smiled.  The first photo was a large copy of their engagement picture.  "Do you remember this?"  

He looked over and studied the picture.  "We look happy."

"We were."

Keith raised his gaze to hers, she looked back shyly, hopefully.  "What is it?"  He asked.

"Our engagement photo."

"There's a copy on my desk."  He muttered, he had been in his study, looking around, hoping for sparks of memory.

"Yes.  It was taken a week after you proposed.  The official announcement needed to be made, we were on the front cover of the _Alforia__ Times and in _

newspapers and magazines across the universe."  She looked back at the picture and smiled fondly.  "We had been posing for almost two hours, the photographer had wanted as many options as possible.  This was the biggest shoot of his career, the engagement photo of the future Queen of Arus and her husband-to-be.  He was so disappointed when we picked this one."

"Why?"  Keith whispered.

"This was the last picture taken, we were both tired and bored and just wanted to leave.  Lance showed up," Allura smiled.  "He started making kissing noises and teasing us until we laughed.  The photographer thought this picture was the least professional one and he wanted to throw away the negative.  We agreed that it was the most natural, the one we wanted to represent us."

He looked down at it.  He was wearing his dress uniform and Allura wore a pale, blue gown.  They stood facing each other, Keith held her hands in his and smiled down at her.  Allura looked up at him, her smile wide with laughter.  "We were really in love."

"Yes."

He heard the hurt in her voice and looked up at her, "I want to remember, Allura."

"I know you do, honey."

Keith was at a loss for words when a glint of gold caught his eye.  Allura's necklace had come out from under her blouse.  A thick, gold band hung from a delicate chain, resting beside a small, elaborate gold cross.  

"Is that my ring?"  He asked.

Allura nodded and reached up to unlatch her necklace.

"I wondered about it."

"You took it off," Allura said as she slipped the band off the chain.  "You thought we were playing a trick on you, so you took it off.  I, uh, I didn't want to lose it."  She held it out for him.

He carefully lifted it from her hand and studied it.  He quietly read the inscription and raised her gaze to hers, "I'm sorry, I…"

Allura shook her head, feeling tears fill her eyes, "Don't.  It's alright.  Just know," she stopped when her voice cracked.  "Just know, I love you Keith.  I love you and so does Cady.  We'll figure this out."  With that she stood and hurried out of the room before she lost complete control of her emotions.

******************************

Pidge took Renata's hand in his and pulled her to her feet.  "Come on, I want to show you the lake.  It is so beautiful this time of day, with the sun setting."

It was after dinner and they had been in the rec room with the others, watching the news on the televiewer.   Pidge was feeling restless and was growing increasingly frustrated with the awkward silence that hung in the air whenever Keith and Allura were in the same room.

"Oh, this is amazing," she breathed as they approached the water.  The sky was a watercolor masterpiece of reds, oranges, blues, and purples, all reflected in the clear glass of the lake.

"I often find myself wandering out here on clear evenings," Pidge admitted, sitting back against the trunk of a tree. 

"I forgot such beauty could exist."

"Nata," Pidge used the nickname he had come up with for her.  He held out his hand, she took it and allowed him to pull her down beside him.  "I'm glad I could share this with you."

Slowly, hesitantly, she laid her head on his shoulder, "So am I."

They sat in silence, watching the sun set, enveloping them in twilight.  The melodious chirping of the Arusian crickets filled the air.  

"What is it?"  Renata asked, hearing him sigh.

"I was just thinking of Keith."

She lifted her head and looked at him, studying his profile in the fading light.  "Have the pictures helped him remember anything?"

Pidge shrugged, "He said he had some small memories, but no major breakthroughs.  This is so frustrating, Nata, he and Allura were so in love.  They were the perfect couple, the best of friends.  Now he can barely look at her.  I think something happened."

"Why do you say that?"  She took his hand, reassuringly.

"When you know someone as well as we all know each other, you notice little things.  Subtle changes in behavior.  He has been acting more strangely than usual around Allura, it's like he can't look her in the eye.  I wonder what he remembered."

"He isn't talking to anyone?"

Pidge shook his head, "No, he's drawn into himself."

"Be patient, with him.  When he's ready, he'll remember."

Pidge wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her to him, "I hope you're right."

******************************

The next morning, found Allura searching for Keith.  The last time she had seen him was during practice.  He and Lance would often join her in Castle Control to watch the Lions in action.  She had felt a jolt of excitement when Keith had leaned over the console and called out a formation to the Lions.  She and Lance glanced at each other hopefully.  But Keith had spent the rest of practice quietly watching, he then hurried out of Castle Control before the team returned or she could say anything to him.

He continued to use a wheelchair to get around the castle, his knee still giving me trouble and his chest still pained him.  Allura knew she could easily catch up with him, but he wanted to be alone.  If Keith wanted to talk, he would have stayed.  

She checked the rec room and observation deck, Castle Control, the kitchen, and even their room, but she couldn't find him.

"Renata," she stopped the girl as they passed in the hall.  "Have you seen Keith? I've looked everywhere."

"Yes, Ma'am, he's in the nursery."

Allura started.  "The nursery?  Are you sure?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Oh.  Alright then.  Thank you, Renata."  Allura was at a loss for words.

Smiling softly, Renata bowed her head and continued down the hall.  She had promised Pidge she would join him for lunch and she couldn't wait to tell him what had happened.

After practice Keith had gone to the observation deck and then the rec room.  He was feeling restless and didn't know what to do with himself.  Taking the long way through the corridors, he did his best to avoid contact with other people.  In the end, he found his way to the nursery.  

It had been moved to a spare room in the north tower.  He knew the north tower, it was entirely theirs.  His and Allura's bedchamber was here with Cady's room next door.  The main nursery had been in the west wing, it had been Allura's nursery when she was young, large and sunny with windows looking out over the woods.  But when Cady had been born, Allura couldn't stand the idea of her being in a whole other tower.  Nanny insisted on the nursery staying in the west tower and they had come to a compromise.   When Nanny was caring for Cady or if any other children were visiting, they used the nursery in the west tower.  The rest of the time and nights, Cady stayed in her own room in the north tower.  When the west tower was hit in the battle with Doom, the nursery was permanently moved to the north tower.

Without knocking, he opened the door and steered his chair in.  Romelle and Sven had taken Erik outside, Nanny was downstairs overseeing lunch, so that left Renata watching over Cady.

Keith entered quietly, startling the girl.  She sat in the rocking chair, singing softly to Cady.  For her part, Cady had just drifted into a fitful sleep.  Babies could always sense when there was tension in the air and as of late, Cady had been fussier than usual.

Renata jumped with surprise, causing Cady to wake with a start.  First came the whimpers followed by the full out wails.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Keith said, weakly.

Renata stood and paced the floor, gently patting Cady's back.  "It's alright, sir, she'll calm down."

He watched them move from window to door and back again.  Wordlessly, he steered his way over to the rocking chair.  Renata watched as he carefully rose and stiffly moved into the rocking chair.  

Keith held out his hands, "Let me have her."

Renata hesitated. 

"She's _my_ daughter," he said sharply.

Cady cried and wriggled as Renata handed her over to him.  She stepped back and watched as he tenderly cradled her and began to softly rock.  He spoke in low, soothing tones.  Within moments the little girl's cries turned to whimpers and her whimpers to yawns.   Her eyes grew heavy as she gripped Keith's finger and fell into the first restful slumber she had had in days.

Renata busied herself, straightening up the room.  She felt as though she was intruding on a personal moment, but was afraid of what would happen if she left.  

"It's alright, Renata," Keith said softly.  "I just want to rock her."

"If you need me…"

"I have my communicator if I need anything."

"Yes, sir."  She bowed her head and left him rocking his sleeping daughter in the late morning sun.

And that is how Allura found them when she opened the nursery door.  His head was bent, watching Cady's tiny pink mouth move soundlessly and her delicate hand loosened around his forefinger.   He was so intent on watching his daughter, that he never heard his wife enter the room.

Allura was afraid to move or speak for fear of interrupting this moment.  It was as though they went back a month in time and everything was right with them.

"She's so beautiful," Keith whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yes, she is."  Allura crossed and knelt down beside him.

"Just like her mother."

She lifted her gaze to his.

He reached out and cupped her cheek.  Allura closed her eyes and tilted her head into his hand.

"I woke up at 4:30 this morning," he said quietly.  "I woke up and reached for you, but you weren't there."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  Tears filled her eyes and she found it difficult to speak.

"Seven months ago today at 4:30 in the morning you went into labor."

Allura nodded.

"It was bitter cold out.  You had a hell of a time waking me up.  It was two days past your due date and you had had false labor three days earlier."

"Keith…" Her voice was raw as she tried to speak around the lump in her throat.

"I remember when Cady was born.  I remember you almost broke my hand.  She was born at 1:30 in the afternoon.  You were amazing."  He whispered.

"I'm afraid to believe this," she told him.  "You've remembered things before only to forget them the next hour, the next day."

"This was all so clear.  Allura," he raised his head again to look at her.  "When I reached for you this morning and you weren't there, I felt empty."

"What are you saying, Keith?"

"I would like to move back into our room."

"Are you sure?"  She was almost afraid to hope.

He nodded, "Yes, I am.  I know that I love you and I think that moving back in will help me to better remember the life we had together."

Allura smiled, "I've missed you so much."

Keith reached up and stroked her cheek, "I've felt that something was missing and now I know it was you.  I want to get back what we had."

*****************************************************

"You're turn, Darc."  Hunk entered the rec room.

Darcy looked up from the book she was reading.  "Why don't you go, Pidge?"

"I went first."  He told her.

"I'll go," Dante stood and stretched.  "I want to get it out of the way so I can have the afternoon off."

"What's your problem?"  Lance whispered to Darcy.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Why don't you just get it over with?"

"I, uh, I thought I would do it while you were in your afternoon session with Fatina."  She turned back to her book.

Lance looked at her strangely.   It was time for their annual physical with Dr. Gorma.  Keith and Lance had been excused, of course, but the others all had to go.  "Darc…"

"I just don't like going to the doctor."  She said sharply out of the corner of her mouth.

He rolled his eyes.  "I know that.  I think Dr. Gorma released you early after you were shot because he was sick of your whining."

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature."

She snorted, "You're one to talk."

"Ready to go, Lance?"  Fatina entered the room.

Since the afternoon when he had walked the parallel bars, Fatina decided to double up his sessions.  One in the morning and one in the afternoon.

"Let me know what Dr. Gorma says."  Lance told her.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Come on, Lance."  Fatina spoke up again.

Lance winked at Darcy as he followed Fatina out of the room.

"I don't like that woman," Romelle sat on the couch beside Darcy.

"It shouldn't be long now, she'll be gone soon."

"So, you gonna tell me the real reason you don't want to see Dr. Gorma?"

Darcy lifted her eyes and met Romelle's steady gaze.  "What do you mean?"

Romelle continued to stare at her expectantly.

Darcy sighed and lowered her voice, "I've just had a bit of an upset stomach lately.  It's just nerves, what with all that's going on.  Lance, the battle with Doom, the wedding plans.  It'll pass."

"But you're afraid it might be something more."

"I can't be sick right now, Romelle, we're out of backup pilots."

"And you honestly think it would be better not to know and make yourself even sicker with worry."

"No," Darcy sighed deeply.  "I'm going to see him, I just want to put it off a little longer."

*********************************

"Come on, now, Lieutenant, you can do it."  Fatina stood alongside Lance as he slowly made his down the length of the parallel bars.  He was moving a little easier, he no longer needed to keep stopping as he made his way along the bars. 

"Before long you'll be able make your way around with a walker."  She told him.

"Great, then I can race all the grandmothers in town."

"After a walker comes a cane and then you're on your own."

Lance stopped at the end of the bars and looked up at her.  It had been the fifth time he walked the length.  He knew that now he needed practice, but his legs shook and his knees buckled.

She smiled, flirtatiously, "Great.  Now you need to turn around and make it back to your chair. Then we can end for today."

"No problem."  He gritted his teeth and began the tortuously slow turning process.

"It won't be long before you're dancing with Darcy at your wedding."

Lance couldn't help the smile that split his face, "I'm looking forward to that day."

"She's a very lucky woman."

"I'm a very lucky man."

"I've heard stories about you, Lance."

"Oh yeah?"  He puffed.

"Yeah.  You used to be quite the ladies man."

"I guess I was just looking for the right woman."

"Too bad I didn't know you back then."

Lance stopped and looked up at her, his arms shaking.  "That's an odd thing to say."

"You're a very handsome man, Lance."

"Uh, thanks."

Fatina placed her hands on the bar and leaned closer to him, "Very handsome."

"I, uh, I think you need to step back, Fatina."  Lance took a small step away from her.

"You're young and good-looking.  There is still so much you need to experience Lance, don't tie yourself down so early."  She leaned closer to him.

"You're treading on dangerous ground, Fatina.  Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I never said I had a boyfriend, I just said there was a man I was in love with."  She breathed, her voice husky.

"Well, whatever.  I'm not about to cheat on Darcy.  I'm flattered and all, but I'm in love with Darcy."

She walked around the end of the bars, blocking his way to his chair.  "I can make you forget Darcy."  She took hold of the zipper on her sweatshirt and slowly started to pull it down.

"Fatina, get out of my way, please."  He said through gritted teeth.

She separated her shirt, exposing her flat stomach and ample assets barely supported by a small, lacy bra.

Lance looked in her eyes and his protest died on his lips.  Her eyes were a brilliant, beautiful green.  The room faded around them and he couldn't look away.  

"Completely forget her."  Fatina's lips descended upon his.

He lost himself.  Her lips were soft and full.  The world fell away around them, an electricity made the air around them sizzle.  She slid her hands up under his shirt, caressing his back.  His legs gave out beneath him and they fell to the floor.

Reality came crashing down hard.

"No!"  Lance put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.  "Leave, Fatina, now."

"Too late," she whispered with a smirk.

"What?"

A movement caught his eye.  He lifted his head and saw Darcy standing in the doorway.  Disbelief crossed her face, followed by a look of intense pain, and finally anger.  Without saying a word, she turned on her heel and left.

"Shit!"  Lance grabbed the bar and pulled himself up, spewing forth every curse word that came to mind.  "Get out of my way."  He moved as quickly as he could to his chair.  When he was settled in, he looked up at Fatina.  "I want you off this planet before dark."

She didn't respond, but smiled at his back as he left the gym as fast as his chair could carry him.


	22. Facing the Consequences

Darcy stumbled blindly into her room.  Somehow she had made it down the hall and had mind enough to enter the code to open her door.  When it slid closed behind her, she fell back against the door, sliding to the floor.  She brought her knees up, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her forehead on her knees.

_There is no way I just saw that,_ she thought.  _Lance would not do that.  There is no way.  He fell and she was helping him up.  She pushed herself to her feet and paced the room.  __That's it!  He fell and she was helping him up.  She shook her head and laughed bitterly.  __But what was she doing?  Trying to pull him up with her lips?_

Lance pounded on her door.  She knew he would come, but she'd be damned if she opened the door to him.

"Darcy, please.  It wasn't what it looked like.  We need to talk.  Please."  

Her heart cracked when she heard him pleading, but her pride wouldn't let her respond.  Instead, she crossed to her window and looked out over the woods.  A storm was moving in, dark gray clouds were looming and a strong breeze whipped the tree tops.  _How fitting,_ she thought.

"Darcy, I love you, please, talk to me.  Let me explain."

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass.

He waited silently.  For a moment, Darcy thought he left and she wasn't sure if she was glad he was gone or hurt.

"Darcy," his voice was low and shaking when he finally spoke.  "I can override the lock on your door.  Please don't make me do that."

When she didn't respond, he entered the code and watched the door slide open.  She stood with her back to him, facing the window.  She neither moved nor acknowledged his entrance. The door slid shut behind him.

"Darcy…"  
  


"I don't think I want to see you right now, Lance."

"Then listen to me, please."

"Lance…"  
  


"After everything we've been through…after this past year, the least you can do is listen to me before you decide to throw our relationship away."

She turned to face him.  He looked back at her remorsefully.  Silently, she sat in the chair beside her window and waited.  A bolt of lightening slashed the sky and thunder rumbled.

Lance wanted her to scream, to yell, to slap him across the face.  He could deal with that.  But this stoic silence was cutting him through to his soul.

"I know what you think you saw.  She came on to me.  You were right, she was after me.  I tried to get past her, but she pinned me in between the bars and she, well, she kissed me.  I was tired and my legs gave out."  Even to him it sounded weak.  "_She kissed __me."_

Darcy stared at her hands in her lap, twisting her ring.  "You didn't seem to be fighting too hard."

He wheeled his chair closer to her and pushed himself out of the chair. He stumbled forward and fell to his knees, leaning on the arm of her chair, "I don't know what I can say to you to make this better."

"I don't think there is anything you can say."  She whispered, painfully.

His breath caught and he felt the indescribable pain of his heart being ripped from him.  "You…you're breaking up with me?"

"I don't know!"  Her voice rose with hysterics.  She stood and began pacing the floor.  "I don't know.  I want to believe you Lance, I love you.  But I walk in and I see you on the floor making out with a half-naked woman, what am I supposed to think?"

"You still love me?"

"Good Lord Lance!  I don't have a switch in me that allows me to turn my feelings on and off.  I don't know what to think!  Right now I am so angry, so hurt that I don't want to see you right now!  Dammit!  How could you?"  Her voice shook and she turned so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Darcy," he spoke tenderly, lifting himself into the chair she had just vacated.  "I didn't.  She blocked my way to my chair and kissed me.  I lifted my hands to push her away and my legs gave out.  I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did.  I don't even really know how it happened.  It was unreal..."  
  


"God Lance!  Listen to yourself!"  Darcy yelled, her voice shaking uncontrollably.  "What makes you think I want to hear this?"

He looked up and saw the tears running down her face.  All he wanted to do was go to her, pull her to him and take away all the pain he had caused.  But he couldn't.  Instead he slumped back against the chair and watched her, helplessly.  "Darc, what I'm trying to say is that it wasn't me.  It wasn't real.  It was almost like magic."  
  


She threw her arms in the air and gasped disbelievingly.

"I didn't mean the good kind of magic, I mean, it was like there was a spell or something over me."

"Well, isn't that convenient?"  She spat at him.  "I guess you're lucky that you have a mortal enemy that just happens to have a witch.  Now whenever you feel the need to mess around you can blame _magic!"_

Lance put his face in his hands and sighed.  This was a losing battle.  "Darcy, I love you, you have to know that.  I would never do anything to hurt you.  I can't really explain what happened because I don't fully understand myself.  But you have to know I would never intentionally do anything to ruin what we have."  He lifted his head and looked at her with moist eyes.  "I love you.  Please, don't…just…don't."

Darcy looked down at the look of utter despair on his face and she forgave him on the spot.  But there was that nagging voice in the back of her head.  _He's just like Jesse.  You knew he was a womanizer when you meet him, but you went against your better judgment any way.  If you welcome him back he'll only do it again because he knows you're weak.  He knows you'll just take him back._  She turned away, unable to look at him.  "Please go, Lance."

"I will find a way to prove to you to that I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know you didn't mean for it to happen, but you didn't stop it."

"I tried, Darcy, God help me, I tried!"

She rubbed her eyes and sank down on the edge of the bed, her back to him, "I don't want to argue with you Lance."

"No matter what pain you feel right now, no matter how much you hate me, it can in no way compare to the pain I feel or how much I hate myself.  And I think that our relationship is strong enough to survive this."  He whispered.

"I don't know, Lance."  He heard the tears in her voice.  "Everything's changed."

"No, Darcy.  I did something incredibly stupid, but everything has _not changed."_

"That's not what I mean."

Lance pushed himself up until he stood on unsteady feet and watched the way her back jerked as she quietly sobbed.  "What do you mean?"  

She jumped to her feet and whirled to face him, "I'm pregnant, you son of a bitch!"

He looked at her as though she had just spoken in an alien language.  Another lightening bolt shot across the sky and thunder shook the castle.  The rain came down in torrents.  The lights flickered and went out.  Moments later the generator kicked in and the lights returned.  Lance continued to stare at her in disbelief.

She looked at him, defeated, "I'm pregnant."

  
"But…but I thought you couldn't…"

"So did I, so did Dr. Gorma.  He said it looks like I didn't have as much poison in my system as he originally thought.  I thought I just had some kind of flu or something.  But…" Her voice broke off and she turned away from him.

"How far along…"  
  


"He places me at five or six weeks."

Lance thought for a moment, "The night before we left for Terra."

"I just wanted to pack," she whined.

Lance let out a laugh and lurched forward, grabbing her dresser to steady himself.  "You're pregnant!"

Darcy looked at him like he was crazy.

He continued his unsteady movements toward her, "Honey, we're having a baby!"  Lance noticed the look on her face, "Aren't you happy about this?"

"I was."  She admitted.  "I was thrilled, until I walked into the gym."

He fell onto her bed, "You're right, Darc, everything has changed, but for the better.  I swear, I am going to prove to you that you are the only woman for me, that I love you and…"

"Lance please!"   She stepped away from the bed.  "You're only making this more difficult."  
  


"Darcy…"  He stopped when he saw her press a hand to her mouth, swallowing a sob.  He gathered his strength and stood, staggering toward her.  "I love you.  I love this baby.  I want us to have a life together."

She shook her head, unable to speak.

"This is a miracle, honey, we never thought we could have children and now we're blessed.  Don't let that woman ruin this for us.  Please.  Tell me what Dr. Gorma said."  He stood before her, swaying slightly.

"He…he…" she developed the hiccups as she tried to hold her tears in. "He doesn't (hic) know how this pregnancy is (hic) going to go."

Lance furrowed his brow, "Does he think you're in danger?"

"I don't know.  He (hic) wants me to take it easy."

He leaned on her desk, trying to squelch the rising panic.  "You're grounded."

"No, he didn't ground me yet."

"I am."  
  


"What?  You (hic) can't!"

"Yes, I can.  I am your superior officer and if I think you're in danger, I can ground you."

"We're shorthanded."

Lance sank down onto her desk chair and grasped her hand, holding it tight when she tried to pull away.  "I will not let you put yourself or our baby in danger."

"No, I'm needed. (hic) And you will allow me to worry (hic) about _my_ baby."

"Don't do this, Darcy.  You're upset, but that baby is as much mine as it is yours and we will raise it together.  I love you."  He rose and pulled her to him.  "Go ahead and be angry, hate me.  But I will not let you go.  You're too important to me, you're everything to me.  We will get married and raise our family.  I will not let you do this alone."

Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head, Darcy allowed him to pull her against him.  He fell back against the wall, hugging her as tightly as he could.

"I haven't forgiven you," she murmured against his shoulder.

"I know."

"I'm scared, Lance."

"So am I, baby, so am I."  His legs shook and buckled beneath him.  They fell to the floor together, landing with a thud, but they still clung to each other.

She sat sideways between his open legs, both of her legs over his right leg and head on his shoulder.  He had both arms wrapped tightly around her and his face buried in her hair.  Neither of them said a word, listening to the rain pound on the windows and the thunder crash.

"Darcy," Lance finally broke their silence, lifting his head and resting his chin on her head.  

"What?"  Her voice was hoarse.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm alright."  
  


"I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, her temple.

Darcy struggled in his grasp and shook her head, "No, don't."  
  


"Darc…"

"Lance, you were just kissing another woman."

He laid his head back against the leg of her desk and closed his eyes while she rose to her feet.  It hurt.  It felt like she had just slapped him.  His head pounded in beat with his heart, feeling as though it would burst.

"Where are you going?"  He asked, quietly.

"I'm on duty in twenty minutes, I have to go get ready."

"No, Darcy, get someone to cover for you.  Take some time to rest."

"I can't."

"I'll cover for you."

"No, Lance, dammit," she stood beside the door to her bathroom.  "Don't try to coddle me, I don't need it and I don't want it."  She slammed the door behind her.

Lance sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what he should do.  


	23. Things Were Finally Starting To Look Up

Hi All!  
Once again, I do not own Voltron or any of the characters…you all know this schtick by now  ;-)

Thank you so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them and the time you put into reading my story and writing the reviews.

I'm sorry that it took a little longer to post this message.  At the moment I am immersed in work and vacation preps, but I should be back on my old schedule by next week, so please be patient with me.  Thanks!

  
Enjoy,

Failte

******************************************

Allura smiled as she looked around her bedchambers.  If Keith was returning tonight, it would be special.  No, she didn't expect them to be intimate.  It was too soon and he was still too sore, but she knew it could be special in other ways.  

Vases of fresh flowers were on the dresser, the bedside tables, and the mantle.  She felt the rain outside added to the romantic atmosphere and there would be a cozy fire in the fireplace that faced their bed.  Allura tried to prepare for his questions, she had photo albums piled on the desk and the movie disk of their wedding was in the player.  

Cady was lying in the center of their massive bed.  She wore a frilly blue dress with a matching bow in her blonde curls.  

Tonight it was just going to be the three of them, they were going to make the most of their time and do the best they could to fill in the holes in Keith's memory.

Allura sat on the bed and looked down at her beautiful little girl, "It's going to be alright, Baby Girl.  Your Daddy is getting better and we're going to be a family again."

Cady blew a raspberry and grasped Allura's finger as it stroked her cheek.

"Come on, let's go find one of the guys to start a fire and then we'll see about dinner."  She lifted Cady off the bed and set her on her hip.  "This is going to be a great night, sweetie."

As she headed toward the rec room in search of Hunk or one of the other guys to help her, she heard a low whimpering sound.  Allura stopped short when she turned the corner and found Fatina standing against the wall, her shoulders quietly shaking.

"Fatina," Allura whispered.  "Are you okay?"

The young woman turned to the Queen, her eyes wide and wet, tears running down her cheeks.  "Oh, your highness, I'm fine.  It's nothing really."

"No, tell me, what happened?  Is it bad news from home?"  Allura asked gently, shifting Cady on her hip, and laying a hand on Fatina's arm.

"It's just...well, Lance fired me."

"What?  Why?  What happened?"

"He…he wouldn't really tell me.  But I think his fiancée was jealous, she didn't like all the time we spent together."

Allura furrowed her brow.  She knew Darcy didn't like Fatina, but she would put Lance's well-being ahead of her own misgivings.  "That can't be true.  Let me talk to him."

"He said he wanted me gone tonight," Fatina whimpered.

"No, you can't leave tonight.  No one is taking off in this weather.  Go to your room and lie down, calm yourself.  I'll talk to Lance."

"No, Ma'am.  It's alright, I don't want to cause trouble between him and Darcy."

"Nonsense.  The most important thing is Lance's health.  I'll take care of this."

Fatina's face lit up, "Thank you, your highness.  I need this job so desperately."

"Don't you worry," Allura squeezed her arm.  "Everything is looking up around here."

**************************************

Lance sat on the floor a moment listening to the shower running.  He knew Darcy would walk into Castle Control the image of professionalism.  She would dry her eyes, take a deep breath and take over for whoever was there now.  It was important for her to be able to separate her personal life from her work, but it was also a lot more difficult for the two of them.

He crawled over to his chair and hoisted himself up into it.  He was exhausted, physically and emotionally.  His bed was calling to him.  But there were more important things for him to see to, most of all, he wanted to talk to Dr. Gorma.  Darcy wouldn't tell him everything and he hated that.  They had thought she could never have children, the Ttechken poison she had been infected with had severely affected her body.  He had to know if she was going to be able to survive this pregnancy.

The hospital wing was strangely quiet as Lance entered.  Nurse Jewelia was standing in the waiting room, flipping through a file.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant."  She greeted him with a friendly smile. 

"Hi Jewelia, how're things going?"

"Very well, things are rather quiet, though.  Captain Whitaker decided to move back to the north wing today."

"That's great!  So he's feeling better?"

"He still needs a lot of rest, but we're all hoping this will help him regain the rest of his memories."  She told him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear he's getting better.  Is Dr. Gorma in?"

"Yes, he's in his office, go ahead on in."

Lance steered his chair towards the door behind the desk and knocked.

"Come in," Dr. Gorma called.  He was sitting behind his desk writing.  "Ah, Lieutenant Collier, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Gorma," Lance said as he reached behind him and pushed the door shut.

"How are your sessions going with Fatina?"

Lance cleared his throat, "I came to talk to you about Darcy."

Dr. Gorma smiled kindly, "I guess congratulations are in order."

Lance smiled back, weakly, "Thanks."  He wheeled closer to Dr. Gorma's desk.  "Be honest with me, please, will she be able to handle this?"

The older man sat back in his chair and removed his glasses, "I want to keep a close eye on her, Lieutenant.  We weren't sure she could ever become pregnant and we don't know the extent of the damage done to her uterus and ovaries."

"How can you not know?"

"We've taken scans in the past, there are unidentifiable spots, but no lumps.  Sergeant Barlow told me before that she did not want to undergo surgery, so I can't tell you what the spots are.  It appears she didn't have as much of the Ttechken in her bloodstream as we had first thought.  I want her to take it easy and not take any unnecessary chances."

"Should she be grounded?"

"I want her to go on leave as soon as possible.  I tried telling her that earlier, but she said she couldn't, we're shorthanded."

Lance sighed and ran a hand over his face, "As soon as I'm back on my feet she'll be grounded."

"Don't push yourself too hard, Lieutenant, I'm sure another pilot could be hired.  Or maybe the Queen could fly again for a while."

"That would be a last resort.  What I need to know, Doc, is…is Darcy in danger?"

"She's strong and in otherwise good health.  She'll have to take care of herself, I've already talked to her about her diet and the prenatal vitamins she'll need to take.  We'll keep an eye on her.  I think she should be alright."

"And the baby?"

Dr. Gorma leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and tenting his fingers in front of him, "I will be honest with you, Lieutenant, I don't really know.  I'm taking all the precautions I can.  This is not a normal case.  I knew how to help Queen Allura and Princess Romelle, but they were both healthy young women.  This is a totally different case.  We'll have to wait and see."

"Is there a specialist or someone we can call in to help?"

"I'm looking into that.  I have been collecting as much information as I can on the Ttechken plant, knowledge of it is sparse."

"What can I do?"  Lance asked.

"Just keep her comfortable, don't let her overexert herself, and above all else, try to get through to her that she can come to me at any time for any reason."

"She hates asking for help," Lance muttered.

"Yes, but this is different.  If, for any reason at all, she's worried or if something doesn't feel right, have her come to me, no matter the day or time."

"I'll talk to her."

Dr. Gorma smiled kindly, "And go get some rest yourself, Lieutenant, you look exhausted."

"I will, Doctor, thanks for your help."  He turned to leave, but stopped when a thought struck him.  "Dr. Gorma, will you please keep me updated on everything you find out about this plant?"

Dr. Gorma nodded, "I will, Lieutenant."

Lance nodded and steered his chair out of the office and down the hall.  He needed to talk to Darcy, but now was not a good time, she was on duty.  He would stop in Castle Control and see if he could convince her to meet him when she was done.

"Hey Lance, how're you doing?"

Lance stopped short, almost running into Sven.

"Hi Sven."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Sven looked down at his friend, he was pale and had dark circles under his eyes.  "You're looking pretty tired."

"It's been a hell of a day, man."

"Vant to talk?"

Lance thought a moment.  He did want to talk about it, "Yeah."

"Come on," Sven led the way to the deserted observation deck.  "Vhat is it?"

Lance sighed deeply and then went on to tell Sven what had happened during his afternoon session with Fatina and Darcy seeing it.  He told him about everything except the pregnancy, he didn't think he should tell anyone without Darcy.

Sven whistled quietly, "Dere is someting about dat Fatina."  
  


"Huh?"

"I mean, dere is someting about her I don't trust.  Almost like an electricity around her, someting dat draws you to her."

Lance nodded, "You've felt it."

"_Ja_, dat's vhy I'm never in the same room vith her alone.  I also tink dats vhy Romelle and Darcy don't like her."

"I told Fatina I wanted her off the planet before nightfall."

Sven shook his head, "If she hasn't left by now, she isn't going to leave at all tonight.  No von could fly in dis veather."

"Then she'll fly out at first light."

Sven nodded, "Have you started groveling yet?"

Lance snorted, "That's all I've done this afternoon."

"No, I mean _really_ groveling, flowers and jewelry."

Lance looked down at his legs, "I'll need a little help with that."

"No, problem, buddy," Sven clapped a hand on his shoulder.  "I'll do vhat I can.  I need to call Pollux and check in vith Rankin, after that I'll do vhat I can to help."

"Thanks.  I'm going to stop in and check on Darcy, see how she's holding up."

"Do you tink dat is really a good idea right now?"

"Yeah, I do."

Sven shrugged and followed Lance.  The televiewer he needed to use was in Castle Control, but it was in the far corner from where the main console sat, so he would be able to give Lance and Darcy the privacy they needed.

************************************

Darcy sat in front of the main console, the log on her lap and her eyes darting from monitor to monitor.  She had been on duty for over an hour and she had done a lot of thinking and soul searching.  She loved Lance, nothing had changed that, and she certainly didn't want to end their relationship.  He loved her, of that she was positive, and he would never intentionally hurt her.  But she couldn't shake the image of him and Fatina in the gym and every time she saw it, it hurt a bit more.  

She heard the door slide open and knew it was Lance.  Without turning she said, "We need to talk."

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here."

Darcy swiveled the chair around so fast she almost slid out of it.  

Fatina stood in front of the closed door, "I was looking for Lance."

Anger and disgust rose within Darcy as she stood, "What for?"

"We need to talk about his sessions.  If I'm leaving, he will still need to do his exercises until Dr. Gorma can find a replacement for me."

"We can handle it," Darcy told her.  "Just leave."  
  


Fatina stepped forward, her arms crossed over her chest, "You are completely overreacting."  
  


"Oh am I?"

"Yes.  Maybe if you hadn't tied him down at such a young age, he wouldn't feel the need to look elsewhere for…satisfaction." Fatina smirked.

"He told me what really happened.  I think it's pathetic you feel the need to whore around and go after men who are already taken."

"I don't know what he told you, but he didn't exactly try to stop it from happening."

"Oh yeah?"  Darcy stepped closer.  "You know, almost every room in this castle, including the gym, are outfitted with cameras and mics for security purposes.  I could very easily find out what happened."

"But you won't," Fatina lowered her arms and moved closer.  "You're too afraid I'm right and you'll see he did come after me."     

"You're nothing but a tramp," Darcy spat.

Fatina struck out and slapped Darcy across the face.  Darcy snapped her head up and punched Fatina in the face, sending the other woman sprawling.

"I want you to leave."

Fatina slowly got to her feet, "The Queen told me I could stay and I believe she outranks you."

When the door slid open again, Sven and Lance were greeted by the sight of Darcy and Fatina in an all-out catfight.  They were still in their feet, each with a handful of hair and Darcy holding Fatina by the chin.  Fatina grabbed hold of Darcy's wrist and tried to pry her hand from her face.

"Stop dat!  Right now!  Break it up!"  Sven called as he and Lance hurried over.

Sven grabbed Fatina's shoulders and tried to pull her back while Lance grabbed Darcy around the waist.

"Stop it, Darcy, come on, let her go!"  Lance wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked.

With a grunt and a yelp, the two women were pulled apart.  Darcy landed with a thump on Lance's lap and sent his chair skidding back a few feet.  Sven and Fatina landed hard on the floor.

Struggling to stand, Sven pulled Fatina to her feet.  "Vhat is going on here?"

"She attacked me!"  Fatina cried, her eyes welling up with tears.

"That's a lie!"  Darcy struggled against Lance's grip, but he held her tight.

"I thought I told you I wanted you gone."  Lance told Fatina.

Sniffling, Fatina looked up at him pitifully, "Queen Allura said I could stay."

Lance growled deep in his throat.  He couldn't believe she went to Allura.  Obviously, Allura didn't know what had happened.

"Come vith me," Sven took Fatina by the arm.  "I vill take you back to your room and you vill stay dere."  

Lance sat there with both arms wrapped tightly around Darcy's waist, holding her to him.  Her breath came out in angry bursts and her heart was racing.   "Calm down," he whispered against her ear.  "This isn't good for you or the baby.  Calm down."

She leaned back against him and took a few deep breaths.  Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, he splayed the fingers of his other hand over her flat stomach.  "Are you okay?"  He asked her after a few moments.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Darcy shrugged, "She came in here looking for trouble and she found it."

Lance chuckled, "I'm sure she got more than she bargained for.  What is it?"

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and sniffled.  "Nothing."

"Darcy…"  He gently wiped away the tear that escaped down her cheek.

She muttered something that sounded like 'Damn hormones' and tried to push herself off his lap.

"Darcy, we need to talk."

"I can't now."  She stood and faced him.  "I'm still on duty, I need to get back to work."

He looked up at the clock, "You're off at nine, right?"

She nodded.

"Will you come to my room, so we can talk?"

"Yeah."  It was barely a whisper.

He reached out and took her hand, "I love you, you know that, right?"

Darcy smiled softly and nodded.

"Alright, if you aren't in my room by five after nine I'm coming after you."

"I'll be there," she promised.

"Okay then," he dropped her hand.  "I'll see you."

She watched as he turned and steered his chair to the door.  Before the door slid open, Lance turned back around toward her, "And Darcy?"

"What?"

"Try not to pick any more fights tonight, alright?  I would hate to have to reprimand you."

"I'll keep that in mind."  She smiled.

"Nine o'clock."

"I'll be there."

Lance turned again and left.

With a deep sigh, she sank into the high-back chair in front of the console.  A smile crept across her face as she thought of the black eye Fatina would most likely have.

***********************************

Allura stood in the middle of her bedchamber once again and surveyed the scene before her.  Cady was fed and sleeping in a playpen beside the bed.  An elaborate meal was laid out on a table beside the enormous window looking out over the lake.  A fire flickered in the fireplace, but she had stopped at candlelight.  She didn't want to make him feel pressured into being romantic, so she turned on a few of the lights around the room.

She jumped at the sound of a hesitant knock.  Allura giggled nervously at her anxiety and wiped her damp palms on the skirt of her casual, pink dress.

"Hi," she whispered shyly as the door slid open to reveal Keith.

He was leaning heavily on a cane and walked with a limp.  He was clean shaven and wearing khaki slacks and a red sweater.  Allura felt her legs go limp at the sight of him.

"Hi," he responded, awkwardly.

Allura stepped aside, "I, uh, I had Nanny make your favorite things for dinner, then I thought…I thought we could…just talk."

Keith slowly limped over to the bed and sat on the edge beside the playpen.  He leaned his cane on the bedside table and looked down on Cady.

"That sounds good.  Come here," he patted the bed beside him.

Allura crossed over and sat beside him.

"I am so sorry for having put you through this."

"It's not your fault, honey."

He lifted his gaze to his wife and smiled, "It's been coming back to me in bits and pieces.  It's like a flood gate opened early this morning, and now so much is coming back to me.  There are still some holes in my memory, but I am beginning to remember and it's sticking."

She let out a sigh of relief and laid her forehead on his shoulder.  "You really had me scared there for a while."

"I'm going to ask for a little time and patience, it will be a while before I remember everything."  He tilted his head, resting it against hers.

"We have all the time in the world, honey."

"Angel."

Allura lifted her head to look at him.  It was the pet name he had for her, he only used it when they were alone.  He had told her once, years ago, that she was his 'fair-haired angel'.  She hadn't heard him call her that since they were on Terra.

"Keith."

He slowly lowered his mouth to hers, gently erasing the pain and frustration she had kept pent up over the past couple of weeks.

************************************

Lance grumbled and groped the bedside table for his communicator.  He had planned on just dozing off for a few minutes, but the clock beside his bed read 9:22.  If this was Darcy she had better have a good excuse for being this late.

Sven had arrived at his door a few hours earlier with a vase of flowers in each hand.  Apparently, Allura made sure there were fresh flowers put in every guest room.  Since the weather didn't permit him to go out and get flowers, Sven took the flowers from his and Romelle's room and talked Renata out of hers.  Lance had straightened up his room and placed the flowers on the bedside table.  Remembering how hungry Allura had been when she was pregnant, well, hungry was an understatement.  Remembering how Allura had practically eaten them out of the castle, Lance had sneaked down to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of apples, a handful of cookies, and, because he didn't know if it was a myth or not, a jar of pickles.  Exhaustion was making him sluggish so he decided to lay down and take a quick nap before she came.  His communicator woke him.

"Yeah," he answered groggily.

"Lance?"

"Yeah, Hunk, what is it?"

"Is Darcy with you?"

"No, but I'm about to go looking for her.  What's up?"

"Let her know I found her communicator."

"What do you mean?"

"It was on the floor, just outside the Control room."

"She left without her communicator?" With his heart racing, Lance stumbled into his wheelchair, "I'll be right there."

*********************************

Pillows were piled against the headboard and Keith was sitting up, cradling Cady in the curve of his arm.  Allura was stretched out beside him, her head on his shoulder, her finger gently stroking Cady's arm.

They had watched their wedding disk and were now watching various movies that had been shot over the years.  Lance had had his camera sent to him during their second year and Allura had fallen love with the idea of making movie disks of their time together.  The latest movies shot were done by Keith before they went to Terra and they were all Cady.

All three of them were relaxed.  Cady had just nodded off and Allura was beginning to doze.  Keith looked down at the women in his life and smiled.  He couldn't remember some things, but he could remember his feelings for them.

He gasped as an intense pain struck him in the back of the head.

"Allura!"

She looked up at him in a daze and quickly snapped out of it when she saw the look on his face, "Keith?  What's wrong?"

"Take the baby."  He gasped.

Allura lifted Cady from his arms and watched as he brought his hands to his head, sucking air in through his teeth.  "What is it?"  She asked as she laid Cady in her playpen.

"I don't know."  He bent forward, clutching his head and then snapping back as pain shot through his still sore ribs.  "Oh, God."

"Do you want me to get Dr. Gorma?"  Allura twisted her hands together, fretfully.

He couldn't respond as the pain wiped his mind of all other thoughts.  He slid down on the bed, groaning.

Allura picked up the phone on the bedside table and dialed the hospital.  "Have Dr. Gorma come straight to my chambers, there is something terribly wrong with Captain Whitaker."  She told the nurse who answered.  "Have him hurry!" 

Allura slammed the phone down and sat on the edge of the bed, "What can I do, Keith?"

"Shoot me."  He mumbled.

**************************************

Lance arrived in Castle Control to find Hunk and Caleb standing beside the console.  He had stopped at Darcy's room on his way and it was empty.

"Hey Lance," Hunk greeted him, holding out Darcy's communicator.

Lance took it and flipped it over, checking the number on the bottom, it was Darcy's.  "You relieved her?"  He asked Caleb.

"Yeah, about half an hour ago."

"No problems?"

"Nope."

"She didn't say anything to you?"

Caleb shook his head.

"She's probably just in the rec room or her room."  Hunk pointed out.

"No, she was supposed to meet me at 9:00 and I already checked her room."

Hunk nodded slowly, "Let's split up.  I'll take the south and east wings, you take the north and west."

"Alright.  Contact me if you find her, if not, we'll meet back here in twenty."  Lance said, clutching her communicator in his hand.


	24. A New Alarm

Hi All!  
Well, I am back from my wonderful little vacation and feeling great.  I'm planning on getting back to churning this out at my old pace, I have some plans on the direction of this story.  

Thank you for the thoughtful, helpful reviews.  I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

All relative disclaimers apply….

Enjoy!  
Failte

**************************************************

Dr. Gorma called for a gurney and took Keith back to the hospital wing.  The pain was making him incoherent.  He mumbled unintelligible words, his eyes were squeezed shut and his fists pressed against his forehead.

"What is it?"  Allura cried, rushing along side them.

"I don't know.  He may be relapsing."  Dr. Gorma told her.

When they reached the hospital, Nurse Helene stopped Allura from following them any further, saying the doctor needed to examine him.  She sank down in one of the waiting room chairs, cradling Cady against her shoulder.  The little girl had wakened at the sound of her father's cries of anguish and begun wailing.  Not knowing what else to do, Allura carried her with them.

She stood and paced with the fussing baby, trying to calm her.  For fifteen agonizing minutes, they walked, wearing a grove into the floor.  

"Your Highness?"

She turned and looked at Dr. Gorma as he came from the examining room.  "Yes, Doctor?"

"I had to sedate him.  I don't know what is causing the pain, I need you to tell me what he ate tonight, what you did."

She told him what they had had for dinner and that they spent the rest of the night looking at pictures, watching movie disks and talking.

"Hm."  Dr. Gorma rubbed his chin.

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm wondering if he was trying to remember too much and it's causing this pain."

Guilt washed over Allura as she thought of all the times she had pushed him into remembering.  

"Doctor," Nurse Jewelia stuck her head out of Keith's door.  "He's asking for you."

He nodded, "I'll be right there."  He turned to Allura, "I'll be back as soon as I can tell you anything, Your Highness."

"I'm going to find Nanny and leave Cady with her, I'll be right back."  She told him.

Nanny had finished cleaning up the kitchen and was heading back to her room for the night when Allura rounded the corner.

"Ach, Your Highness!  What are you doing?"  Nanny asked sternly.

"Keith is back in the hospital, can you please watch Cady for me?"  Allura pleaded.

"Of course!  Poor baby, what is wrong with the Captain?"  
  


"We don't know."

"Hurry along then, I got the Princess."  Nanny cradled Cady to her bosom.

Allura turned on her heel and rushed back to the hospital.  Nanny patted Cady's back and hummed softly as she made her way to the nursery.

"Nanny," Romelle greeted her.  She was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, rocking Erik to sleep.

"Princess."

"I thought Cady was going to sleep in the north tower tonight."

Nanny paced the floor with Cady, keeping her voice low, "The Captain had to go back into the hospital.  Her Majesty asked me to watch Cady for tonight."

"Oh no," Romelle gasped.  "I'll have to go check on her, would you mind keeping an eye on Erik, once he's asleep, he should stay asleep.  I'm sure Allura doesn't want to be alone right now."

Nanny smiled softly at the young woman, "You're a good friend, Princess."

****************************************

Darcy moaned and opened her eyes.  Her head throbbed and she couldn't move her arms and legs.  As the fog lifted from her mind, she realized she was spread eagle on a bed, her arms and legs tied to the bedposts.  It was dark in the room but she could tell she was in one of the guest rooms.

"So, you're awake."

She shifted her eyes to the figure cloaked in shadows.

"What are you doing?"  Darcy croaked.

"My master wants you, so I got you for him."  Fatina explained in a monotone voice.

"What?"

"My master.  I was only supposed to distract the men and make it easier for him to get you, but if I am able to hand you over to him, maybe he will make me his wife."  

"Who is your master?"

Fatina just smiled in response.

Darcy's eyes darted around the room, taking in her surroundings.  She felt relief when she spotted the clock.  It was nearly 9:30, Lance would have realized something was wrong by now.  

"What are you so happy about?"  Fatina asked, calmly.

"You're an idiot.  By now Lance knows something is wrong and he'll come looking for me."

"I've already contacted my master, he is on his way."

Darcy was about to respond when she heard something.  Voices.  Fatina noticed how she cocked her head and listened.  She turned and grabbed a scarf off a chair, but not before Darcy shouted.

"Help!"  Darcy called.  "I'm in here!"

"Shut up," Fatina hissed.  She punched Darcy hard in the stomach.  When her mouth flew open to gasp, Fatina shoved the scarf into her mouth, gagging her.  

*****************************************

Hunk wandered into the south tower, he knocked on Sven and Romelle's door, but found the room empty.  He smiled when he came upon Pidge and Renata standing outside Renata's room, sharing a quiet kiss goodnight.  Hunk cleared his throat and grinned as they jumped apart like two naughty children.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys, but have you seen Darcy?"

"Uh, no," Pidge mumbled.  "Is everything alright?"  
  


"She disappeared."

"What do you mean, disappeared?"

"She was supposed to meet Lance at nine and I found her communicator on the floor outside Castle Control."

Pidge and Renata exchanged looks.  "We'll help you look."  He told Hunk.

"Thanks.  I'll finish with this hall if you guys…" Hunk stopped when he heard someone calling for help.  "Did you guys hear that?"

"What?"  Pidge asked.

"I swear I heard someone call for help."  Hunk surveyed the hall.  "Who else is in this hall?  Romelle and Sven's room was empty.  Where's Fatina staying?"

"That room," Renata pointed to the door diagonal from hers.

Hunk crossed over and knocked loudly.  Pidge took Renata's hand and followed.

Fatina opened the door a crack and looked out.

"Is everything alright?"  Hunk asked her.

She looked up at him, her green eyes glowed and Hunk's mind went blank.  "Everything is fine."

Renata leaned forward a little when she heard a muffled yell.  "What was that?"

"What was what?"  Hunk mumbled.

"I didn't hear anything," Pidge said, watching Fatina.

Renata looked at the two men as they stared blankly at Fatina.  Sighing, she tried to push her way into the room.  Fatina pushed her back, sending her into Pidge.

"Nata!  What are you doing?"

"Someone's in there," she insisted.

"It's just me and I am very tired."  Fatina said sternly.

"Come on," Hunk said.  "We have to keep looking."

"No!"  Renata grabbed Pidge's face in her hands and forced him to look at her, breaking his gaze with Fatina.  "Go in there!"

"Nata…"

Renata shoved him, hard, into Fatina sending them both stumbling into the room.

Darcy strained against her restraints, tears streaming down her face.

"What the…" Hunk looked around.  He quickly flipped on the lights and grabbed Fatina's arm before she could run.  Careful not to look in her eyes, he pushed her into a chair and trained his blaster on her.  "Pidge, Renata, untie her."

Already a step ahead of him, Pidge pulled the knife from his belt and sliced through the ropes holding her.  Renata knelt on the bed and removed the scarf from her muth.

"It's okay," Renata whispered.  "It's okay, you're safe now."

Hunk grabbed his communicator off his belt and dialed up Lance, "We found her Lance.  We're in the south tower, Fatina's room."

"Is she alright?"

Hunk looked over at the bed, Darcy was curled up in the fetal position, quietly sobbing.  Renata sat beside her stroking her hair and whispering comforting words.  "She, uh, she looks okay, a little shaken up though."

"I'll be right there."  Lance snapped his communicator shut and turned his chair, wishing he had the strength to get up and run.

Hunk dialed up Castle Control and asked Caleb to send up two female guards to collect Fatina and escort her to the dungeons.

"I'm going to find Lance."  Pidge said, feeling a little uncomfortable watching Darcy cry.  "I think you guys can handle this."

Hunk nodded.  Renata kept an eye on Fatina while Hunk kept his blaster trained on her.

Two guards raced past Pidge as he hurried down the hall.  He ran into Lance at the intersection of the north and east wings.

"How is she?"  Lance asked.

"Well, she seems okay, but she's crying.  I never saw her cry before, she doesn't seem like the crying type."  Pidge jogged alongside him.

"Hormones," Lance muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing.  Did Fatina touch her?"

"She was tied to the bed, but she seemed alright otherwise.  She said something about being punched in the stomach…"

Lance sucked in a sharp breath.

"…but she's gotten worse in workouts.  I once saw Dante flip her and she landed on the weight bench, remember that?  If she could shake that off I'm sure a hit to the stomach didn't hurt her too bad…" Pidge prattled on.

"She's pregnant you moron," Lance snapped.

"…I mean, hell, she was shot in the chest, so I'm sure this is nothing and …what?"

"She's pregnant."

The only people who knew about the Ttechken plant besides Lance and Darcy, where Dr. Gorma, Nurse Helene, Allura, and Keith.  They had decided it was personal and not something they needed to share with everyone, so Pidge was unaware of the gravity of the situation.

"How far along is she?"

"A little over a month."

Pidge nodded, "I'm sure they'll be fine.  Congratulations, man."

"Yeah, thanks."  Lance steered his way into the room.

The two guards had secured Fatina's hands behind her back.  One stood with her while the other talked with Hunk, getting their instructions.  Darcy was laying on her back now, one hand resting gingerly on her stomach.  She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still wet.  Renata sat beside her, holding her other hand.

Lance wheeled the chair over to the bedside.  He heard Hunk as he passed, "Take her down to the dungeons, have her keep her head down.  She is to have only female guards on her at all times."

"Yes, sir."  The guard saluted and turned to help her partner.

Lance pushed himself out of the chair and sat on the edge of bed.  He lifted Darcy's hand from her stomach and held it gently in both of his, "How you feeling, Darc?"

Renata quietly got up and motioned for Pidge and Hunk to follow her.

"She hit me, Lance," Darcy whispered hollowly.  "She tied me to the bed and then she punched me in the stomach."

He carefully lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it up a bit.  There would be a bruise.  Very lightly, he brushed his fingers over her abdomen.  She sucked in her stomach and tears slid out of her eyes and back into her hair.

"Come on," Lance took her hands in his.  "Let's get you to Dr. Gorma, you need to get checked out."

Darcy nodded and gingerly sat up, tears once again running down her cheeks.  "I'm sorry Lance."

"Shhh," he pulled her into a hug, running a hand over her hair.  "It's alright, don't worry about it."

"No," she pulled back and looked at him, her eyes wide and wet.  "I was a bitch to you."

Smiling softly, Lance leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.  "You didn't say anything I didn't deserve.  You're not a bitch."  He took her hand again and looked down.  It was the first time he saw the rope burns on her wrists.  She had been tied tightly and struggled against her bindings.  "Oh, baby," he brought her wrists to his mouth and placed tender kisses on her pulse points.  "What happened?"

"I don't know.  Caleb came and relieved me from Castle Control at five of nine.  I was going to go straight to your room, the next thing I knew I woke up in here, tied to the bed.  She kept talking about her master and how she was supposed to distract you guys so he could get me, but if she got me for him, then he would marry her."  Darcy whispered, not looking at him, but looking at their hands as she played with his fingers.

"Her master?"

"She didn't say who, but I think it was Lotor."

Lance nodded, "Can you stand?  We need to get you to the hospital."

"Yeah.  Lance?"

"What?"

"I…"

He looked up, her lower lip was trembling and she was blinking furiously, she looked incredibly young.  Lance reached up and stroked her cheek.  "What is it?"

"I…I don't want to lose this baby."  She whispered.

He hugged her tightly, "It'll be alright," he said helplessly.           

"What if this is the only chance we'll ever have?"

"We won't know until we talk to Dr. Gorma."  He stood and held out his hands for her.  "You take the wheelchair."

"But you can't make it all the way down there without it."  She protested.

"Don't worry about me."

Darcy stood and shook her head, "I can walk."

"Don't be so damn difficult, Darcy! Get in the chair."  He was trying his best to keep his patience.

She narrowed her eyes, "You don't have to yell."

"Darcy," he spoke slowly.  "If Lotor is coming, we need to prepare.  You need to go see Dr. Gorma."  
  


"No, you need me to fly."

"No!  You're grounded and don't try to argue.  Sven can fly Yellow for now.  I will not allow you to put our child's life in danger because of your overblown sense of duty!"

"You won't allow me to do my job?"  She asked, incredulously.

"You're grounded."  He spoke through gritted teeth.  "That's an order.  Don't argue.  It's for your own good."

"Fine."  Darcy stood a little straighter.  "But I am walking to the hospital and you can kiss my ass."

He shrugged, "Whatever it takes to get you to the hospital."

An explosion rocked the castle.  The window shattered.  Lance threw Darcy back on the bed, shielding her with his body.  Small shards of glass showered down on them.

"Dammit."  Lance snarled as the castle alarms went off.  "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital on my way to Castle Control."

The fight had gone out of her.  He looked up at her wide, empty eyes.  "It'll be okay, Darc, we beat him before and we'll do it again.  It'll just be a lot easier if I know you're being looked after."

She nodded.

Lance took her hand, "Come on."

"He's after you."  Darcy whispered.

"I'll be fine.  He hasn't gotten me yet."

"Please be careful."

Another explosion rocked the castle.

"Don't worry…"

The pitch of the alarms changed.

"I…I've never heard that alarm before."  Darcy said nervously.

"Don't worry about it."

"No," she shook her head.  "Go on to Castle Control.  See what's going on.  I can get to the hospital wing."

"You promise?  I don't want you sneaking off to the Lions."

"I want to make sure the baby's okay."

Darcy stood unsteadily and watched as Lance settled back in the chair. 

"Wait, here, take this."  He held out his blaster for her.

"No, you need it."

"Take it!  Don't argue, I have to go."

Darcy accepted the weapon and followed him out of the room.  When they reached the intersection of the south and east towers, they turned in opposite directions.

"Lance!"  She called impulsively.

"What?"  He asked impatiently.

"I love you."  
  


His expression softened, "I love you too, Darc.  Go see Dr. Gorma.  

She arrived in the hospital.  Two guards were posted outside the door.  Wondering why they were there, Darcy shuffled into the waiting room. 

Allura was pacing the floor wringing her hands, "He's in the castle!"

"Allura?"  Darcy was shocked to see her there.

"Keith has had some kind of relapse…"  She was interrupted by Keith screaming in pain.  "Oh, God, what's happening?"

"I have to see to the children," Romelle pushed past Darcy and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong?"  Allura asked.

"I'm pregnant," Darcy told her.

"Oh my God…I thought…"  Keith screamed again and Allura moaned.  "What is going on?"

Darcy turned to face her, "Fatina captured me and tied me up in her room.  She kept talking about her master and how he wanted me.  I think she works for Lotor and they're after Lance.  Did you say he was in the castle?"

"Those alarms, they mean the castle has been breeched."  Allura whispered.

"Fatina did this.  I've never heard those alarms before."

"They haven't been able to get into the castle in years.  We haven't needed to sound them."

"Sergeant," Dr Gorma came out of Keith's room.  "Is everything alright?"

She almost gave him the automatic response that she was fine.  "I was, uh, I was punched in the stomach, Lance wants me checked out."

"Oh dear, come with me," Dr. Gorma held open the door to the room next to Keith's.  "I'll examine you quickly."

"Allura, come with me."  Darcy said.

She shook her head, "I need to be with Keith."

"Please, I'd like to keep an eye on you."  Darcy protested.

"But…"

"The Captain is unconscious, I had to give him more pain killers."  Dr. Gorma told her.

Allura looked at Keith's closed door and then back at Darcy, "Alright."


	25. A Battle Of Wills

Lance arrived in Castle Control to find Hunk and Sven overseeing the organized chaos.  The two men stood with Koran over the main console, talking in low tones.

"What's going on?"  Lance asked as he wheeled himself over.

"Ve have de castle in complete lockdown.  All de guards and de rest of de Force are doing a floor by floor search.  Every turret gun is manned and de military has been put on alert, dey're surrounding de castle as ve speak."  Sven reported.

"What do you mean?  We don't know who's here or where they are?"

Hunk shook his head, "There was no sign of any ships on the radar."

"What?"  Lance asked, leaning forward to study the console.

"We haven't been able to find the source of the explosions, it's almost like the castle hiccupped."

"How do we know the castle has been breeched?"

"It was reported when it was discovered the prisoner had escaped and both her guards were killed."

Lance pushed himself out of his chair, "Fatina has escaped?"  
  


"Ve have reason to believe somevon sprung her."  Sven muttered.

"I want a guard on Darcy at all times.  She's in the hospital now."

"You think she's going after Darcy again?"  Hunk asked.

"Yeah, she thinks if she captures Darcy and hands her over to Lotor, he'll marry her.  Sven, I'll need you to fly Yellow for now.  Can you do that?"

"Uh, _ja_, but I tink Darcy could…"

"No, she's grounded…"  Lance stopped when Hunk's communicator went off.

"Hunk."

"Hey, Hunk, we found some more casualties."  Pidge said.

"Where are you?"

"We're just outside the hospital."

"Who?"

"Two guards.  Um, Kirschen and Xanez."

Lance grabbed the communicator out of Hunk's hand, "Have you checked in the hospital yet?"  
  


"Uh, no, Lance.  We wanted to report the guards first. Oh wait, here comes Keith."  Pidge's voice became muffled as he lowered the communicator to talk.

The three men in Castle Control gathered around the communicator Lance held.  Pidge had lowered it so the small screen showed the green of his shirt.  They tried to decipher what was being said but could only pick out snippets of the conversation from Pidge's end.

"…you feelin' Cap?...but Allura…no…a good idea?...why is she here…Darcy…Lance…not like…"  
  


"Pidge!"  Lance yelled.  "What's going on?"

With a sigh, Pidge brought the communicator back up to his face, "Keith wants you to call off the castle-wide search."

"What?"  Hunk cried, incredulously.  "Why?"

"We have to find Fatina before she…"  Lance began.

"We found her, she's with Keith."  Pidge interrupted.

Lance's mouth fell open.

Pidge looked away and listened to whatever it was Keith was saying.  He turned back to the communicator.  "He said to call off the search.  They're on their way to Castle Control."

"Alright."  Lance shook his head with disbelief and snapped the communicator shut.  He looked up at Hunk and Sven.  "Call off the search."

"You don't have to do dat Lance," Sven said.  "Keit is still on medical leave, ve can override his order."

"No, call it off.  For some reason, Fatina is with Keith, we can deal with it when they get here and I want as much coverage as possible."

Hunk nodded and turned to the console so he could contact everyone at once.

Lance pulled out his own communicator and dialed up Darcy.

In the examining room, Darcy was lying on the table, her shirt pushed up to just under her breasts.  Dr. Gorma was examining her with an intrasound, a small, handheld device that allowed him to look inside her.  X-Rays and ultrasounds had gone out of use years before, replaced by this new machine that was the size of a televeiwer remote with a small screen on it and a chip that allowed it to send the image to a printer or larger screen if needed.  It was safer than X-Rays and the picture was clearer than ultrasounds.

"You'll have quite a bruise, Sergeant, but you were lucky.  She hit you just off enough to the side that she missed the baby.  You'll both be fine."  Dr. Gorma told her, turning off the intrasound.

Darcy let out a breath of relief and pulled her shirt down, "Thanks, Doctor."

"But I would suggest you take it easy.  I mean that, Sergeant."

"Do you think she should be grounded?"  Allura asked.

"Yes, I do."  He replied.

"Lance already took care of that."  Darcy grumbled.

Dr. Gorma looked at her sternly, "Good."  
  


Darcy scowled as she reached for her communicator when it beeped, "Barlow."

"Darcy, where are you?"  Lance asked hurriedly.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm in the hospital, I told you…"

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, Dr. Gorma said I'm fine, the baby's fine."

"Where's Allura?"

"She's in here with me.  What's going on Lance?"

"Have you seen Keith?"

"Dr. Gorma said he was unconscious from the pain medication."

"Well, he's up now and he's with Fatina."

Darcy looked up and exchanged shocked looks with Allura.

"That's impossible!"  Dr. Gorma declared as he rushed from the room.

"He's on his way to Castle Control with her," Lance continued.

"We're on our way," Darcy jumped off the table.

"No!  Wait!"  Lance shouted.  "Fatina is loose and four guards are dead."

"I have your blaster, Lance."

"I know, just wait until someone comes for you."

"Lance, if she was here to get Keith, she could have gotten me then.  We'll be down in a minute."  She snapped her communicator shut and looked into the worried face of Allura.  "Come on, let's find out what's going on."

Allura nodded and watched as Darcy picked up the blaster and turned the safety off.

"Stay close to me," Darcy warned.

Allura nodded again, her mind on Cady.  Were Nanny and Romelle able to get the children to safety?  Of course they did. Nanny knew this castle like the back of her hand and she understood the alarms.  The second the alarms sounded, Nanny would have ushered them all into one of the safe rooms.

Darcy crept down the hall towards Castle Control.  Her ears and eyes tuned into her surroundings.  It was eerily quiet.  The door to Castle Control slid open and she looked around, surprised at the number of guards standing around the perimeter.

"You can't mean that!"  Lance cried.

"I do," Keith replied, calmly.

"If she stays I'm leaving and I'm taking Darcy with me."  Lance growled.

Darcy and Allura pushed their way through to where Lance was standing, leaning on the console, glaring at Keith.  Fatina stood beside Keith, a hand on his arm.  Sven and Hunk flanked Lance with Pidge, Caleb, and Dante standing just behind them.

"Have a safe trip."  Keith smiled.

Sven's mouth fell open, "You don't mean dat!" 

"I believe Fatina will be a valuable asset."

"Keith," Allura spoke sharply.

He turned his blank stare to her, "Allura."

She stepped forward, ignoring the smirk on Fatina's face, "What is going on here?"

"Fatina and I spoke," his voice was hollow and monotone.  "I think that she should stay on as an assistant to Dr. Gorma.  She has obviously helped Lance."

"She is a criminal," Allura told him.  "She is to be tried for kidnapping, assault, and espionage."

Keith shook his head, "That was all a horrible misunderstanding."

Lance swore loudly, "Enough of this!  I want her back in a cell now."

"No!"  Keith shouted.  "I will not allow you to wrongly prosecute an innocent person."

"Keit, if she is innocent den she vill be proven innocent at trial.  For now she needs to be locked up."  Sven said.

"Longe, Hulerquman, front and center!"  Lance barked.

Two female guards stepped forward.

"Take her down to the cell, we will make sure you have plenty of backup.  Hunk, give me your bandanna."

Hunk reached into his back pocket and pulled out the old bandanna he carried to wipe his hands on when he worked on the Lions.

Lance handed it to Longe, "Blindfold her."

"Lance," Fatina whispered.

He purposefully avoided eye contact with her.

"Lance look at me."

Hulerquman stood behind Fatina, holding her still as Longe approached with the bandanna.

"I'm warning you, Lance, don't do this."

He continued to look everywhere except at her, but there was a definite pull.  As hard as he tried, he couldn't fight it.  An invisible hand was forcing his head to turn.

"Lance," Darcy stepped forward.

He raised his gaze to hers.  "Is she blindfolded yet?"  Lance asked, never taking his eyes off Darcy.

Longe was having a hell of time.  It seemed that every time she brought the bandanna up around Fatina's head, it slipped from her fingers.

"Enough of this!" Keith snapped.

"No," Allura crossed to stand in front of Keith.  "I don't know what's going on, but I am sick of your recent behavior and I am beginning to think Fatina has had something to do with it."

Darcy went to stand beside Allura.  The two of them blocked Fatina's line of vision from the men behind them.  She reached out and wrenched Fatina's hand from Keith's arm.  He sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed his head.

"Who are you?" Allura asked.

"Just the hired help, Your Highness."  Fatina smirked.

"Hired by whom?"  Darcy asked.

Sven and Hunk stepped forward to help Keith whose knees had given out beneath him.

"Longe, Hulerquman, take her down to the cell.  I want the guards tripled up."  Lance ordered.  He called out the names of female guards to follow them down to the dungeons.

The monitor on the main console began to beep as an alien ship entered Aruisan airspace.

Hunk opened a line of communication, "You are entering Arusian airspace, state your name and business."

There was no response.

"You have entered Arusian airspace.  State your name and business or we will be forced to fire upon you."

Still no response.  The blip on the radar monitor disappeared and a moment later the castle shook violently.  

"To the Lions!"  Hunk ordered.

"No need for that."  A low, raspy voice declared.  A heavy coldness filled the room.

Lotor, Landor, and Haggar stood beside the doorway the guards had just led Fatina through.

"What are you doing here?"  Allura stepped forward.

Lotor dipped into a deep bow, "Your Highness."

Another loud bang shook the castle and a moment later Fatina entered Castle Control again and ran to Lotor.  "I've missed you, Master," she curtsied.

Lotor ignored her.  "We've come to settle a score."

Lance took an unsteady step forward, "You're outnumbered, Lotor, the only score we have to settle is to get you off this planet permanently."

The door behind them opened and Renata entered, oblivious to what was going on, but curious after hearing all the alarms.  With lightening fast reflexes, Lotor had her by the throat with a gun at her head.

"Call off the guards Lieutenant."  He growled.

Pidge stepped forward with a snarl on his lips and his blaster in hand.  Dante held out his arm and stopped him from rushing forward.

Lance paused.  The entire Force was here, they could handle Lotor and Haggar.  "You are all dismissed to do your rounds."

"Lance," Sven whispered.

"What else would you have me do?" He hissed back.

"You're not as stupid as you look."  Lotor said, watching as the last guard filed out.

"What do you want?"  Lance stood a little straighter.

Lotor released his grip on Renata on pushed her forward, roughly.  Pidge rushed forward and caught her as she stumbled.  He felt the shudder rush through her even before he heard Lotor's blaster discharge.  Renata looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Nata?"  Pidge whispered, slowly lowering her to the floor as her body grew heavy in his arms.  

Hunk, Sven, Dante, Caleb, and Darcy all had their blasters out and trained on Lotor.

Renata started to shake.  Pidge pulled her close, trying to warm her, and he felt the warm, sticky blood on her back.  She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry."  She whispered.

"No, don't be sorry," he whispered back, his voice shaking.  "It'll be alright."

"Thank you," she stopped and gasped in pain.

"Nata, stay with me."  His vision blurred and his glasses fogged as tears filled his eyes

"You made me happy, Pidge."  Renata murmured as her eyes closed.

Dante, Caleb, and Sven walked forward to surround Pidge and Renata as he cradled her on his lap.  Lotor watched the scene with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Nata, please, stay with me, I need you."  Pidge pleaded, a tear falling.

With a small smile on her lips, Renata closed her eyes.  Pidge felt the life leave her and the heart ripped from his chest.  He looked down on her, afraid to let her go, trying to will her back to life.

"Pidge," Hunk laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Landor smirked, shifting his gaze from Pidge to Sven.  "What is it with you men and our former whores?   If I didn't know better, I'd think you all like sloppy seconds."

Without stopping to think, Sven turned his blaster on Landor and fired, hitting the cocky young man in the stomach.  Landor pitched forward, landing on his knees.  Lotor looked down with disgust as blood splattered on his boots.

Anger, white hot and painful, surged through Pidge.  He gently laid Renata on the floor and rose to his feet.  Wiping the back of his hands across his cheeks, Pidge unholstered his blaster and aimed it at Lotor.

"Why won't you die!"  He roared, firing blast after blast.

Lotor took the edge of the cloak he wore and brought it up in front of him.  The cloak absorbed every blast Pidge fired at him.  

"Are you done?"  Lotor asked disinterestedly as Pidge spent his anger.  He lowered the cloak and smiled.  "One of Haggar's better creations, a blaster proof cloak.  Landor, being the young fool he is, seemed to forget this.  Or it could be he's just slow."

"What do you want?"  Allura asked.

"I want you to pay," he replied staring directly at Lance.

"Want to do this man to asshole?"  Lance took an unsteady step forward.

"I could fight you, Lieutenant, but that would be too easy."

Darcy grabbed Lance's arm.

"My plan was to hit you where it hurt, come between you and your lady love," Lotor said, turning to Fatina.  "But _she_ failed."

"Master?"  Fatina murmured, worriedly.

Without a word, Lotor took his weapon from its holster and shot her at close range.  They all watched in horror as she slumped forward.  The young beauty quickly deteriorated as her flesh melted away and the face turned into that of a pinched, old woman.

"Fool."  Haggar hissed.

"You're an idiot, Lotor, this is between you and me."  Lance spat.

"No," Darcy whispered.

"This ends now."  Lance never took his eyes off Lotor.

"No, this would be too easy.  I will strike you where it hurts most."

Lance moved a step over, standing in front of Darcy, "This is between you and me, Lotor."

"This _does_ end now."

A sudden warmth filled the room as a high-pitched, scratchy voice cut through the tension.

"Kadmus."  Haggar rasped.

"Haggar."  Kadmus stepped forward, leaning on his staff.

"Where did he come from?"  Caleb asked.

"You forget our pledge to help, not harm."  Kadmus continued.

"I never made such a pledge," Haggar smirked.  "And I am helping."

"You're helping the evil."  The wizened old man stopped beside Lance.  Without taking his eyes off Haggar, Kadmus spoke to Lance.  "They came to get your child."

Darcy clutched the back of Lance's shirt.

"I am tired of this fight," Kadmus continued.  "You fear me."

Haggar cackled, "You wish I did, old man."  
  


"Who are you?"  Lotor wrinkled his nose like he was smelling something very unpleasant.

"She could have healed you."

"What?"

Kadmus shifted his gaze to the scarred visage of the Prince of Doom.  "She could have properly healed you, she chose not to.  Haggar liked the idea of having some kind of control over you."

Lance looked down at Haggar, "Damn you, witch!"

"No, I did all I could.  He is trying to come between us."

By this point, less than two feet separated Kadmus and Haggar.  They stood at the same height.  Haggar wore a long, old dark blue cloak with the hood up, hiding her face.  Kadmus wore a new, black robe with his hood down, exposing his wrinkled brown face.  The face that Darcy had thought kind was now angry and frightening.

"No!"  Kadmus yelled suddenly.

They all jumped as he whipped around and threw a ball of light at Lance and Darcy.  The light exploded into a shimmering wall in front of them.  An unseen force slammed into the wall.

"What the hell?"  Lance took a step back, putting his arm behind him, wrapping it around Darcy's waist, holding her tight against him.

"You have done so much evil!  You have hurt so many people!  This ends now!"  

They all watched in horror as Kadmus lifted his staff above his head.  Haggar gasped and covered her head with her hands.  There was a bright flash and the castle shook when he slammed the staff down on the floor.  Everyone turned from the light.  Lance turned and shielded Darcy from the scene.  Pidge dove on top of Renata's still form while Sven tackled Allura to the ground.  Haggar's high scream filled their ears.


	26. Fears, Worries, And Internal Struggles

Hi all,

All relative disclaimers apply…I don't own Voltron or any of the characters you recognize from the show.  

Thank you guys so much for the reviews.

Enjoy! 

Failte

*************************************************

"What the hell was that?"  Lance yelled as the smoke cleared.  

It was eerily quiet.  The only sign that anything had happened was the puddle of blood where Landor had fallen and the still form of Renata that Pidge cradled in his arms.

Kadmus held up a hand to quiet Lance.  The old man looked exhausted and he walked slowly, leaning heavily on his staff.  He stopped beside Pidge.

"Can you do anything?"  The young pilot pleaded.

Kadmus laid a gentle hand on Pidge's shoulder, "This is beyond my powers.  I am so sorry."

Pidge nodded slowly and turned back to look on Renata.  Everyone else looked away, giving him some privacy.

Kadmus continued his slow journey across Castle Control to where Keith laid, sprawled in the chair, unconscious.  Sven stood and offered Allura a hand.  

"Will he be alright?"  Allura asked quietly.

Kadmus placed both hands on Keith's head.  "He has been fighting great evil within him.  He has been acting strangely, but deep inside, he knew it was wrong and he was fighting it."  He turned to Allura and took both her hands in his.  "He is physically and emotionally exhausted.  He has been fighting a difficult, internal battle, but he is strong and he will come through this.  Allow him to rest.  He may sleep for a day or so, but it is important for his body to rest after this fight."

Allura nodded, tears in her eyes.

Kadmus turned to Lance and Darcy, both of whom still sat on the floor where they had landed.  "Get up, boy."

Lance furrowed his brow, "But…"

"Get up."  Kadmus repeated.

Hunk offered Darcy a hand and hoisted her to his feet.  Lance pushed himself up and realized he could stand without any problem.  He walked around, trying out the odd sensation of being able to walk around again.

"What the fuck?"  He muttered.

"Watch your mouth," Darcy replied automatically.

Kadmus sighed deeply and leaned on his staff.  "You have all been under a dark cloud of black magic.  It began when your Captain was stabbed by the cursed knife and you were struck by Haggar's magic.  The one you knew as Fatina was, in actuality, a witch.  She was in love with Lotor and they had convinced her that the best way for her to impress him was by helping him get to you.  Thank you."  The old man sank down into the chair Caleb had brought to him before continuing. "As you know, Lieutenant, Lotor is out for your blood.  But he learned long ago that causing you physical pain is not good enough. You would eventually heal.  If he killed you he wouldn't be able to _play with you.  So he goes after that which you treasure most."_

"So as long as we're together, Darcy's in trouble."  Lance murmured.

Darcy reached out for him, but he stepped away.

"It would appear so.  But you cannot allow his evil to come between you and what makes you happy.  Then he wins."  Kadmus told him, sagely.  "They had hoped to destroy you all from the inside out.  Confusing your Captain, hoping to cause the downfall of your team and the ruin of the royal family.  They had tried to cause fights between the Lieutenant and the Sergeant, causing even more problems within the team.  By planting a witch in your home, she was able to open portals for more darkness to enter.  When you caught on to what was happening, Fatina panicked.  She killed the guards, something she wasn't supposed to do, it drew too much attention.  That was when she contacted Haggar and they arrived to try and finish what she had botched up."

"So no one helped her escape?"  Hunk asked.

"No, Fatina was not a bright witch and her obsession with Lotor blinded her even further.  You probably noticed when she killed the guards and when Haggar, Lotor, and Landor arrived."

"The loud crashes."  Allura whispered.

"She panicked and got sloppy."  Dante added.

Kadmus nodded.  "They all panicked and got sloppy.  I would have gotten here sooner if I had paid better attention to the signs.  All of this," he gestured to Keith and Renata.  "All of this might have been avoided."

"But what about the unidentified ship that had entered Arusian airspace?"  Hunk pointed out.  "Didn't Haggar, Lotor, and Landor arrive then?"

"My apologies, Lieutenant, that was me.  I am not as good a flyer as I once was."

 "Thank you, Kadmus, for everything."  Allura knelt before him, taking his hands in hers.  "I don't know how we'll be able to repay you."

"Well, I would appreciate a comfortable bed right now.  I am quite worn out."

"Oh, of course!  You are welcome to stay as long as you like.  I will show you to a room, please make yourself at home."  Allura stood.

"Uh, Kadmus," Lance spoke up.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"  He asked, pushing himself up with his staff.

"Do you think we need to worry about…"

"Haggar has been severely sapped of power.  I sent her and the two men back to Doom.  The younger man is gravely injured and will most likely not survive.  The older man is angry.  I am not saying they will never attack again, but you have some time now to prepare."

Allura spoke quietly to Hunk and Sven before leading Kadmus out of Castle Control.  Hunk called the hospital wing and made arrangements for Renata's body.  He and Caleb then helped Pidge to his room.  Dante and Sven each draped one of Keith's arms around their shoulders and half carried, half dragged him from the room.

Darcy watched as Lance crossed to the console and studied the screen in front of him.  She walked over and stood beside him.  "Are you okay?"

He nodded curtly, "You?"

"I'm fine, Lance."

"What did Dr. Gorma say?"

"I'm fine, the baby's fine.  But he would like me to take it easy."

"Why don't you go lie down.  It's late."

"Lance, you aren't going to do anything stupid, are you?"

He looked at her, "Like what?"

"Like break up with me because you think it's the right thing to do.  Because you think it would save my life."  Her voice shook.

Lance pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her hair, "You are the most important thing in the world to me.  I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, "Then please don't let Lotor win by coming between us."

He stroked her hair and kissed her temple.  "Go lie down.  When Caleb gets back, I want to check on Pidge.  I'll have a guard go with you and stand outside your door."

"Will we talk later?"

Lance stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears that fell.  "I'll stop in later.  I don't want you upset."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do for Pidge."

"I will."

Darcy nodded and turned to leave.  "No!"  She declared, turning back to face him.  "I won't let you allow Lotor to come between us.  We have too much together."

"Darc…"

"No.  I will not argue with you right now.  Go, see what you can do for Pidge."  She stepped closer, poking him in the chest with her finger.  "But if you think I will let you break up with me because of Lotor, that worthless son-of –a-bitch, you have another thing coming."

Lance smiled at her, "Don't worry, I have no plans to break up with you any time soon."

"Promise?"

He laughed, softly, "Persistent little pain in the butt, aren't you?"

She stuck her chin out, "Yes."

"I'll come find you after I check on Pidge."  

"I'll be waiting."  Darcy brushed her lips over his.

*********************************************

Darcy fell into a fitful sleep that turned into a short nap.  An hour after she had left Castle Control she found herself awake and restless.  Lance had not come to her room and she could no longer ignore the rumblings in her stomach.  Grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself, she left the room.

The guard outside her door went to follow her.  

"It's alright," she told him.  "I'm just going down to the kitchen.  You can go if you like."  
  


He shook his head, "Lt. Collier said to stick with you."

"Fine."  Darcy rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen.

To her surprise, she found Nanny in the kitchen, baking.

"What are you doing up at this hour, young lady?"

"Uh, I was about to ask you the same thing."  Darcy muttered.

"Don't get smart with me," Nanny sighed and wiped her hands on her apron.  "After everything that has happened today, I found it hard to sleep.  And poor, poor Pidge.  I didn't know what else to do so I'm making those cookies he likes so much.  I know it's not much, but I needed to do something."

Darcy smiled softly, "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"So, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I was hungry."

Nanny raised her eyebrows in surprise, "After everything you ate at dinner?"

Darcy felt the heat rise to her face, "I guess you should know, it seems like everyone else does by now.  I'm, uh, I'm pregnant."

Nanny pursed her lips, "Mm hm."

"Uh, what?"  Darcy asked nervously, toying with the tie of her robe.

"I wish you luck, dear, but I have to say I do not approve of children out of wedlock.  It's important that children are created from love, not some fling.  It's not fair to the child. "

Darcy's face grew redder with embarrassment and indignation, "I agree with you, really I do.  But Lance and I are getting married, he proposed before we knew I was pregnant. We're very excited.  Our baby will have both parents in his life.  What Lance and I have could never be referred to as a fling!"  She turned her back on the older woman and began ruffling through the refrigeration unit.

Nanny nodded brusquely, "Yes well, it's always nice to have a house full of children and little Cady will have a playmate."

Darcy didn't respond, feeling highly insulted.  She put together a sandwich of peanut butter and cheese and grabbed a bottle of milk.  As she passed the cupboard beside the stove, she opened it and pulled out a bag of chocolates.  Nanny was about to stop her, they were treats for the children, but she stopped herself, remembering how the Queen had behaved whenever she had commented on her eating habits during her pregnancy.

_How dare she!_ Darcy thought as she stomped back to her room.  But the same thought had been gnawing at the back of her mind as well.  As thrilled as she was that everything was alright between her and Lance and how happy he had been when she told him she was expecting, she was disappointed in herself that this had happened before they were married.  They had slacked off on their precautions when she had been infected with the Ttechken poison, thinking they were safe.  But she didn't want to have her baby out of wedlock.  No, that wouldn't happen.  They were getting married and they would raise this baby together.  Oh God, what were her parents going to think?

Darcy entered her room and looked at the clock.  It was nearing one in the morning and she was debating whether to call Lance on his communicator.  No, she would give him some more time before she called.  Pidge needed him more than she did right now.  She set her food on the bedside table and hung up her robe before returning to her bed.  With the pillows piled behind her and her sandwich in her hand, Darcy picked up the book she was reading and tried her best at staying awake.

It was nearly an hour later that Lance entered her room.  He didn't bother knocking, just slid open the door and silently entered.  He was utterly exhausted.  She didn't speak, sensing that he didn't want to talk just yet, instead she watched quietly as he pulled his shirt off and sat on the edge of the bed to take off his boots.  Still not saying a word, Lance curled up beside her, his head on her lap.  Darcy hesitated a moment before bringing her hand up to stroke his hair.  He lay silently and she stared at the same page of her book, waiting for him to talk, to tell her what was on his mind.  

"I love you," he whispered after ten agonizing minutes of silence.

"I know.  I love you too."  She responded, continuing to stroke his hair.

Lance rolled over onto his back and looked up at her, "I've been thinking."

"You want to be careful with that," she teased.

"What do you think about going to Terra."

Darcy blinked, surprised by the question, "Well, uh, I'd like to, but I think we should wait.   I mean we just got back from there and we have the wedding to plan and the baby.  I thought we could go visit after the baby was born."

"I don't mean to visit, I mean, move back there.  Permanently."

Shock registered on her face, "What?"

"I've been thinking about this."  Lance pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard.  "We could go back to Terra, I could get my teaching certificate and teach flying at the Academy or open my own school."

She knew it was his dream to open a flying school some day.  But that would be after they defeated Doom and he had planned on opening it on Arus.  "Lance…"

"That way we could be near our parents, it would be easier for them to see the baby.  And I know your father would feel better getting you off this planet."

"Lance…"

"Think about it, it would be perfect.  We could run the school together.  You would make an awesome teacher…"

Darcy cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth, "Lance, I think that would be the biggest mistake you ever made."  
  


He raised his eyebrows and mumbled "What?" against her palm.

"If I remove my hand, will you shut up and let me talk?"

He nodded.

"Okay," she pulled her hand away.  "You aren't thinking straight right now.  If you left you would regret it for the rest of your life.  You are second in command of the Voltron Force and they need you…"

"Keith would…"  
  


"Don't interrupt me.  I know Keith would understand and Hunk has proven himself to be a good leader, but these are your friends and Arus has become your home, you can't leave now.  I know you're only thinking of me and the baby, and I love you for that, but, honey, you need to think of your responsibilities here.  Not to long ago you told me that this was bigger than me, well it is and it's bigger than you.  I know that deep down you don't want to leave.  We came here to fight Doom and defend Arus.  As members of the Voltron Force it is our job, our duty, to defend the Universe and its people.

"Do you really think Lotor would give up if we moved to Terra?  No, he would follow us there.  We're safer and better equipped to fight him here.  I think we should stay here and fight."

Lance laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her middle, "Our priorities have changed."

"I know that, Lance, but we can't turn our back on Arus.  It's our home now and we need to help protect it."

He tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.  She had taken a shower earlier and he could smell the faint scent of jasmine from her soap.  She felt so good in his arms, warm, solid.

Darcy brought her arm up around his shoulders and stroked his head, "Talk to me, Lance."

She felt his hot breath on her neck as he sighed.

"I just spent over two hours with one of my best friends while he tried to drink away the memory of the woman he loves dying in his arms."  His voice was low and raw as he spoke.

"Oh, honey," she breathed, kissing the top of his head.

He lifted his head and looked at her with moist eyes.  "I don't ever want to know what that feels like and I don't ever want you to have to go through that."

She chewed on her lower lip.  It would be so easy for her to say that wasn't going to happen, but she couldn't.  "I know, Lance, but running away won't change that.  We need to keep our family together and we need to keep our promise to the people of Arus.  What would it teach our child if we ran at the first sign of danger?  What would it teach him about commitment and courage?"

He slowly lowered his head to her shoulder again and they sat, wrapped around each other in silence.

"You think of the baby as a boy?"  Lance asked after a few minutes.

A small smile crossed Darcy's tired face, "Yeah, I don't know why, I just think of him as a boy."

"I've always thought of the baby as a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a little Darcy."

She turned her face into his hair, nuzzling him, "That would be easier than trying to raise a little Lance."

"Hey," he looked at her with mock hurt.  "That was uncalled for."

"I love you, Lance."  She whispered, kissing him.

He laid his hand on her stomach.  "I love you too."  He kissed her.  "And little Darcy."

"Little Lance."  She corrected.

"Mm hm," he murmured as he moved his lips to her throat, slowly unbuttoning her nightshirt.  

She smiled and laced her fingers through his hair as Lance kissed his way down to her stomach.  He stopped, gently stroking her abdomen.

"Lance?"

"Our baby is in there.  We're going to be parents."  His voice was full of awe as he stared intently at her stomach.

"You're going to be a great daddy."

He lifted his uncertain gaze to hers, "You think so?"

"I _know_ so."  She assured him.

He slid up her body and drew her into a deep, intense kiss.  When he pulled back, he saw the tears in her eyes.  "Are you okay?"

She nodded and pulled him back in for another kiss.

**********************************

Lance sighed, content as he tightened the arm he had wrapped around Darcy's waist, holding her to him.  She somehow found a way to make him feel better.  After all that had happened earlier, he found serenity with her.  It made all the fighting worthwhile.  He kissed the back of her neck and smiled when she sighed.

"Lance?"

"Hm?"

"I want to get married."

"Too late. _ I already asked __you."_

"No," she turned in his arms and found herself staring at his chest.  Tilting her head back she looked up at him.  "I mean now, well, not now, but soon.  Maybe next week."

"That doesn't give us a lot of time to plan."

"We don't need a lot.  Just someone to marry us and a couple of witnesses."

"Don't you want the whole big affair, flowers, dancing, food, our families?"

She lowered her gaze and traced circles on his chest, "I don't need that, do you?"

"No," he kissed her forehead.  "I just need you."

"Then let's do it."

"What about our families?"

"We can have a reception later."

"Why the hurry?"

When she didn't answer, Lance put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.  "Why the hurry, Darcy?"

"I don't want our baby born out of wedlock."

"She won't be.  We have what?  Eight months?"

"Seven and a half."

"That's plenty of time."

"Someday he's going to want to know why he was born only a few months after we got married, what do we tell him then?"

"We tell her that I was so madly in love with her mother that I couldn't keep my hands off her."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that won't disturb him.  I guess we can start saving up for therapy now."

"If that's what you really want, we can go see the jeweler tomorrow and get married as soon as we have the rings."

"Okay."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes.  I don't want a big wedding.  We can plan something in a couple of months, have our immediate families come out and we can celebrate then.  And besides, I don't want to waddle down the aisle."

He snickered.

"What?"

"Just the image of you waddling."

She lightly smacked his arm, "Smartass."  She turned so her back was to his chest and smiled when he tightened his arm around her, burying his face in her hair.


	27. Moving On

Allura slowly walked back to her bed chambers, cradling a sleeping Cady to her shoulder.  It was two in the morning and she was completely worn out.  She had to make arrangements for Renata and the five guards who had been killed.  Four other guards were seriously injured and needed to be tended to and all their families notified.  Castle Control needed to be cleaned and set right.   And during this time worry was constantly weaving its way through the back of her mind.  Keith, Pidge, Lance and Darcy.

Thankfully, Sven had told her he would contact Rankin.  The arrangements were made, Rankin and Rainger would arrive on Arus tomorrow to escort their sister's body to Pollux.  It was the closest thing to a home they had and she would be buried there.

Allura knew what was going on in her castle.  Lance, Hunk, Dante, and Sven had gone to Pidge's room where they shared Whiskey and Scotch that Lance and Dante had brought from Terra as well as some strong Arusian wine.  She knew they would watch out for Pidge.  He needed his friends and for some reason they found drinking helped.  When she had passed Sven a few minutes ago, he told her Pidge was passed out with Hunk sleeping on a fold-away cot in the room, just to make sure he didn't get up in the night and do anything stupid.

Romelle had taken Erik and Cady to the bedchambers she shared with Sven after the threat had passed.  Allura had gone to collect her daughter, finding her asleep in Erik's playpen.  Cady didn't stir when Allura laid her gently in her crib.  She left the door adjoining the two rooms open a crack, in case Cady woke, and crossed to the bed.  

Keith was sound asleep. Dante and Sven had stripped him of his shirt and pants, dressing him in pajama pants and a t-shirt.  The light on the table on her side of the bed was on, but he didn't notice.  Kadmus had warned her that he would be out cold for a while, but it was necessary.  He needed to recuperate.

Sighing softly, Allura changed into her nightgown and took her hair down from its bun.  While she brushed out her hair, she allowed herself the luxury of imagining what it would be like to wake in the morning to find Keith his old self, no longer under a spell.  Wondering if they would be able to take some time off together, just the three of them.  Not that she could really do that, being the ruling monarch of a planet was a 24 hour a day, seven day a week job.  Setting all of her affairs in order so she could make the trip to Terra had taken weeks.  It was too soon to try and do that again.  Maybe she could feign illness and the three of them could stay in all day.  Or maybe hand Cady over to Nanny and allow her and Keith a day to spend in bed.  Allura smiled softly at the thought.

But no.  She had the heartbreaking job of meeting Rankin and Rainger when they arrived early in the afternoon.  She would be meeting with the families of the fallen guards later in the afternoon.  It was a long, difficult day she had ahead of her.

Allura carefully pulled the cover back on the bed.  She stopped and held her breath when Keith stirred, but he didn't wake.  With the covers pulled up over her, Allura turned to shut off the light, but stopped.  Instead she rolled over and laid on her side, bending her arm at the elbow and propping her head up.  She stared down at Keith and smiled. 

He was completely relaxed, his mouth slightly open.  She watched as his chest rose and fell steadily as he slept.  Almost unconsciously her hand reached out and brushed back the hair that fell across his forehead.  With a smile, Allura fell back against her pillow and gave in to the exhaustion that washed over her.

***************************************

The kitchen slowly filled the next morning as everyone woke, feeling groggy and sluggish, searching for coffee.  

When Allura arrived, Hunk, Lance, Dante, and Caleb were already sitting around the table, each with a mug in hand.  

"How's Keith?"  Hunk asked.

Allura settled into the chair beside him, "He's still out like a light.  How's Pidge?"

"Same.  But I have a feeling he's going to have a hell of a hangover."

"Poor guy," she sighed.  "Rankin and Rainger are arriving this afternoon.  They're going to take Renata back to Pollux."

"I guess we should tell Pidge."  

"Yeah."

They fell silent, each hoping someone else would volunteer to tell him.  With a heavy sigh, Hunk pushed his chair back and stood, "I'll go see if he's up yet."

"I think we should fall back on our old schedule for practice," Lance spoke up. "I'll get back in Red and Caleb you can take over in Yellow."

"But wouldn't Darcy like to continue flying?"  Caleb asked.

Lance shook his head, "Darcy is grounded."  
  


"So, she really is…" Dante began, but broke off, not sure how to continue.

Lance tried to hide the grin that threatened to split his face, "Yeah."

"Congratulations, man."  Dante slapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"When she due?"

"February."

"And when are you tying the knot?"

"Well," Lance rubbed the back of his neck.  "Darcy wants to do it next week."

"What?"  Allura exclaimed.

"She's doesn't want the baby born out of wedlock or to waddle down the aisle."  
  


"We can't plan a real wedding in a week."

"Nothing big, Allura, just a small gathering, just us.  We'll have a reception with our families in a few months."

Allura opened and closed her mouth, almost like she was going to say something but thought better of it.

Lance smiled, "Not everyone wants a big, royal affair."

"I know.  And considering what all has happened, that's probably a good idea."

"What's a good idea?"  Darcy asked, entering the kitchen with Sven right behind her.

Lance grinned at her.  She wore a pair of jeans and an old Academy t-shirt.  Her hair was pulled back and she looked well-rested.  He now fully understood what they meant about pregnant women glowing.  She was absolutely beautiful.

"Our low-key wedding," he told her.

"We going into town today to see the jeweler?"  She asked, digging in the freezer.

"Uh, yeah, what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry."

"Can I get you something?"

She straightened up, holding a bag of frozen French fries Nanny had made and stuck in the freezer.  "Do you know what poutine is?"

Sven snickered.

"I would hope he did by now," Dante snorted.

"Oh grow up," Darcy blushed.  "It's a French-Canadian thing.  French fries, cheese, and gravy."

Lance wrinkled his nose, "Darcy, uh, honey, it's 7:00 in the morning."

"I know, but I have been craving this since last night."

"I can't believe you were thinking about food last night," he muttered.

"I'm going to be sick," Caleb set his mug in the sink.  "I'll see you guys later."

"What is that heavenly scent?"  Hunk asked, entering the kitchen a few minutes later as Darcy pulled her breakfast out of the microwave.

Allura shook her head, "How's Pidge?"

"He wants to meet Rankin and Rainger when they come." 

"Where is he now?"

"He's getting dressed.  What is that Darcy?"

"Poutine, try it."  She pushed the plate across the table toward him.

"Mm, where did you find this?"

"Come on, man, it's early.  How can you eat that heart attack on a plate?"  Lance asked.

"Me?  I think you know the answer to that.  What about Darcy?"  Hunk replied around a mouthful.

"Pregnancy does odd things to a woman."  She closed her eyes as she savored the flavor.

"Is it possible for a child to be born with clogged arteries?"  Lance wondered.

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him, "I saw baby pictures of you.  You were a little butterball."

"All babies are chubby."

"You weren't chubby, you were rotund."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Hunk interjected.

"Yeah and besides, I grew into one sexy son-of-a-bitch."

Sven and Dante burst out laughing.  Hunk rolled his eyes and Darcy shook her head.

Allura pushed her chair back and stood, "I think that's my cue to go."

On her way back to her bedchambers, Allura mentally went over what she was going to say to Rankin and Rainger.  Delivering this kind of news and having to face the families left behind was the most difficult part of her job, but one of the most necessary.

She was trying to figure out what to wear, something somber and respectful, while she pushed open the door.  A gasp escaped her lips when she noticed the messed up, empty bed.  Panic was quickly replaced by relief when she heard the shower running in the bathroom.

Allura busied herself by straightening up and making the bed.  While digging through her closet, she heard the bathroom door open.  Turning with a plain, dark green dress in her hand, Allura saw Keith standing in the doorway, a towel slung low over his hips.

"Uh, Keith, you're up.  How're you feeling?"  She asked, nervously.

He flashed her a half-hearted smile, "I'm alright.  I feel like I've slept a week.  How're you?"

Allura nodded and crossed to set the dress over the back of her vanity chair.  "I'm fine."

"Where's Cady?"

"Nanny has her.  I needed to get ready and I didn't know how long you'd be sleeping."

He nodded, "Allura, you want to talk about it?"

"I just want to know how you're feeling.  What do you remember?"  She asked hurriedly.

"Really, I feel fine," he took a step closer.  "I remember everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, sort of.  Everything over the past couple of weeks is kind of hazy, like a dream.  But I know what all has happened.  My head is kind of fuzzy and I still feel kind of weak, but I do remember."

Allura looked up at him, he looked worn and a little older.  His eyes were sad and regretful.  "What is it?"  She asked.

"I am so sorry for everything you went through."

"I know, honey, but it wasn't your fault."

Keith crossed to stand in front of her.  He was so close she could feel the moist heat rising off his body.  "You shouldn't have had to go through this alone."

"I didn't.  I had the Force and Hunk showed us all what a great leader he can be."

Keith placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers, "You amaze me."

"It was noth…"

"Don't say it was nothing," he interrupted.  "You are an amazing person and an incredible leader.  I love you, Allura."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped when Keith captured her lips in his.  Sliding her arms around him, she pressed against his warm body, feeling a drop of water drip off one of his still damp locks of hair and hit her cheek, running along her jaw.  Allura gasped quietly when she felt the towel slide from him.

"Keith," she murmured.

"Hm?"  He moved his mouth to her jaw, her ear, down her neck.  All the while he untied her robe and pushed it from her shoulders.

"I don't think this is…"

"I've missed you," he whispered against her ear, unbuttoning her nightgown.

"Oh, God, I've missed you too," she whispered back.

**********************************************

"When are we expecting Rankin?"  Keith asked.

He was lying in their bed, Allura sprawled across his chest.  He had one arm bent behind his head and his other hand stroked her hair.  She had both arms wrapped tightly around his waist almost like she was afraid he would try and leave.

"Around two."

He glanced at the clock, it was ten.  "I guess that gives me some time to see Cady before we meet them."

Allura crossed her arms over his chest and rested her chin on her entwined arms.   "I'm worried about Pidge."

"He really liked her?"

"I think he was in love with her.  They were going to ask Rankin if she could stay, train with Dr. Gorma to become a nurse."

Keith closed his eyes and fisted his hand in her hair, "I'll talk to him."

"I am so glad you're going to meet them with me.  I didn't want to do this alone."

He opened his eyes and smiled softly, "I'm glad I'll be there too.  And I'll meet with the guards' families."

"No, it's my job."

"As leader of the Force and the Arusian military, I think it's my job."  He lowered his voice.  "I know you don't want to."  
  


"No, Keith, I don't want to.  But I have to.  This is the most difficult news anyone has to hear, but I feel I should tell them in person, let them know I really am sorry.  These people died saving and protecting Arusian lives, we owe them, and the ones they left behind, more than we can ever express."

Keith ran his hands up and down her back, "I'll go with you."

She nodded, "And as much as I don't want to leave this bed right now, I have to go get ready."

"Alright," he watched her stand and throw her robe over her shoulders.  "I'm going to get dressed and go find our little girl."  
  


Smiling, Allura bent to kiss him, "I am so glad you're back."

"Me too."

*****************************************

The entire Force stood with Allura as they watched the Polluxian ship begin it's descent to Arus.  Keith stood beside her, his hand resting gently on the small of her back.  Pidge stood beside him, his face pale and his eyes glassy.  A heavy silence surrounded them.

Rankin stepped down from the ship with quick, sure steps.  His jaw was clenched and his eyes tired.  Rainger followed a few steps behind him, walking more slowly and looking indescribably sad.

"Allura," Rankin bowed slightly as he greeted her.

Throwing aside all protocol, Allura stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around him.  She was more than a little surprised when he hugged her back, tightly.

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances," Allura told him.

"So do I."

"Oh, Rankin, I am so sorry.  We loved her so much."  Her voice shook slightly.

He nodded, "I know.  Thank you for your kindness."  Rankin's eyes flitted down the line and rested on Pidge.  "But if she hadn't felt the need to stay here she would still be alive."

Pidge flinched, but stayed silent.

"I know this is hard for you," Keith spoke up. "We all feel her loss, but staying here was her choice."

"And she was happy."  Hunk added.

Rankin nodded.

Allura squeezed Rainger's hand.

"Thank you," he whispered.  "For everything."

"We will have her funeral in two days, you are all welcome to come."  Rankin announced, stiffly.

They all filed into the castle.

"Now dat Keit and Lance are back on deir feet, Romelle and I vill be returning home soon."  Sven told Rankin.

He nodded, "Things have been clear."  
  


"Vhy don't you take some time off, Rankin," Sven suggested.  "Take Paget and go avay for a few days."

Rankin nodded again, but didn't respond.

It was a short awkward visit.  Rankin wanted to return home as soon as possible.  Renata had been cleaned up and placed in a plain casket.  Rainger took one look at the closed casket and quickly turned and left the room.  Romelle followed, hoping to help.  Rankin looked down at the casket and placed a hand upon it.  His jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth and his eyes glittered with unshed tears.

Allura beckoned for the others to follow her out of the room, to give him some time alone.

"This wasn't your fault," Lance whispered to Pidge.

"If she hadn't stayed here, she would still be alive."  It was the first time he had spoken all day and his voice was raw and hoarse.

"She wanted to stay."

"We knew it wasn't safe, I should have made her go home with her brothers."

"Stop that, she was happy with you."

Pidge shrugged.

"I know how hard this is…"  
  


"No, you don't."  Pidge stopped in his tracks and looked up at Lance with hollow eyes.  "You have no idea how hard this is for me.  You have Darcy.   I have…no one."

"You have us, Buddy."  Hunk said.

"Yeah…"  Pidge trailed off.  "I, uh, I'll see you guys later."  He turned toward his room.

******************************************

"I'm worried about Pidge."  Darcy told Lance as they walked into town.

"We all are."

"What are we going to do?"

Lance shrugged, "Let him be.  When he wants to talk, we'll be there for him."

"I feel kind of , I don't know, do you think it's crass of us to be planning our wedding now?"

"Do you want to put it off?"

"No."

Lance took her hand, "I don't think it's crass.  Pidge is our friend, he wants us to be happy."

Darcy nodded, still feeling a little guilty.  How can she happily plan her wedding when her teammate, her friend, was in such pain?

"Laura."

Darcy smiled half-heartedly, "Robert."

"Diane."

"Christian."

"Emma."

"Aiden."

Lance wrinkled his nose.  "Leia."

"No _Star Wars_ names.  Francis."

"No sissy names."

"Francis was my uncle's name."

"Did they call him Francis?"  
  


"No, everyone called him Frank."  
  


"See, Frank is a cool name, but Francis, no.  Brenna."

Darcy thought on that one, "That's nice.  Denis."

"Natalie."

"Gilbert."

"What?"

"Gilbert."

Lance shook his head, "Why would we call our child Gilbert?"

"After the male lead in the _Anne of Green Gables books."_

"No obscure literary references."

"That is _not_ an obscure literary reference.  They are eight of the best books ever written."

"Padme."

"If you're going to even suggest _Star Wars names you could at least have the decency to not pick names from the prequels.  Jacob."_

"Gina."

"Elliott."

"Hannah."

"James."

"Guinevere."

"Guinevere Collier?  Mm, no."

Lance stopped in front of the small jewelry store.  "You ready?"

She smiled up at him, "Yup.  You?"

"I think so."  He pulled open the door and stepped aside to let her in. "Beru."

"_No Star Wars names!_" She hissed.

"Welcome!"  A nervous looking man with slicked back, blonde hair and slightly pointed ears greeted them.  "What can I do for you?"

Lance rested his hand on the small of her back and gently led Darcy to the counter.  "We need a pair of wedding bands."

The man clasped his hands together, "Wonderful!  Congratulations!"  Everything he said came out in exclamations.   "Now, then, what are you looking for?"

"Simple."  Darcy said.

"But elegant."  Lance added.

"Come with me, I can show you what we have."  He walked over to a table counter beside the door and pulled out a wooden box with a glass lid.  It was full of plain rings in varying widths and colors.  Yellow gold, white gold, platinum, silver.

They spent an hour examining and trying on rings.  By the time they left the store, Darcy had pushed aside all her worries and was feeling downright giddy.

"I can't believe we're getting married," she clasped her hands together and danced ahead of him.

Lance grinned after her, "Hey, hey, come here, we need to talk."

She danced back to him and threw her arms around his neck.  "What?"

"Allura wants to know if we've given any thought as to where we're going to live."

"We haven't, have we?"  She wrapped both arms around his left arm and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked back toward the castle.

"She wanted to know if we would stay at the castle until the threat of Lotor has passed."

"We can do that."

"Allura suggested moving Hunk to your room after you move into mine, turning his room into a nursery and we can put in an adjoining door."

"When did you guys plan all this?"

"We were just talking the other night."

Darcy nodded, "I think that sounds good for now."

"For now."

"When the threat passes we can get a house of our own."

"And a dog."

"And a little garden."

"You want to stay on Arus?"  He asked.

"Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you can open up your flying school."  She told him.

"And you can…Darcy, what is it?"  He stopped when she wrapped an arm around her stomach and sucked in a sharp breath.

A sharp band of pain wrapped around her stomach.  When it passed, she looked up and flashed him a smile, "It's nothing, Lance.  It's just been a long, stressful day."

He eyed her uncertainly.

"Really, I'm fine.  I was just upset about everything that happened earlier and I'm tired.  I should have taken you up on the ride into town."  This wasn't the first time she had felt this pain, it had happened that morning when she woke up and she had every intention of going to Dr. Gorma, but she didn't want Lance to worry unnecessarily.

"Okay, here, sit down."  He led her to a boulder on the side of the roadway.  "I'm going to call up to the castle and have them send us a ride."

"Lance, it's not that far.  When I'm unable to walk two miles I am going to completely give up.  I'll sit in front of the televiewer and let you bring me bon-bons all day.  Of course, that wouldn't be too bad of a setup…"

"Darcy, you're babbling."  Lance pulled out his communicator.  She babbled when she was trying to overcompensate.  She was trying to put him at ease, there was something wrong and she didn't want him to worry.  Her behavior was only making him more nervous.

"Lance…"  
  


"Sit down, Darcy."  He turned to talk to the guard on duty.  It would be about five minutes before their ride arrived.  Lance turned back to see Darcy sitting on the ground, both arms wrapped around her middle, shaking.  He knelt beside her, "Darc?  Honey?"

"It hurts, Lance, it hurts real badly."  She whimpered.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "We'll get you to Dr. Gorma, okay?  Hold on tight."  

Unable to wait, Lance stood and pulled Darcy to her feet.  In one swift movement, he swept her up into his arms.  Carrying her up the road, he met the car about a hundred yards up the street.  By then, Darcy had passed out, her head on his shoulder, her cheeks wet.


	28. When It Rains It Pours

Allura rubbed her eyes and laid her head on Keith's shoulder.  He brought his arm up around her shoulders and hugged her to him, resting his cheek on the top of her head.  

They were returning to the castle as the sun was setting.  As soon as Rankin and Rainger had left, Allura and Keith began the difficult job of meeting with the five families left behind by the guards they had lost.  They spoke with wives, husbands, children, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, and one fiancée.  Everyone reacted differently.  Some cried and agreed that their loved one had died doing what they wanted to do.  Others screamed at her calling her every name in the book and wishing death on her.  Allura comforted the best she could and accepted the criticisms, knowing they came from grief.  If she hadn't had Keith at her side, she wasn't sure if she would have been strong enough to handle it.

Keith was wiped out.  He was still weak and this had been a long, trying day for him.  As they made their way back to the castle, he fought to keep his eyes open.  As strong as Allura was, he knew she was very sensitive.  The loss of any Arusian was like the loss of a family member to her.  He saw the tears in her eyes when the pregnant wife of one of the fallen guards had called her a 'selfish bitch, a worthless Queen, and an insult to the memory of King Alfor.'  But Allura continued to hold her head high and promised that the woman and her children would never need for anything.

With pride surging through him, Keith turned and gently kissed the top of Allura's head.  Taking a shaky breath, she snuggled closer to him.

"I am so proud of you," he whispered.

"I am so tired of all this, Keith.  I want the fighting to be over.  I want the death to stop.  I want Lotor dead."

He tightened his arm around her.  As much as they hated Lotor, he had never heard her wish death on him, or anyone for that matter.  "It will end, Baby, we will defeat him."

"I want Cady to live in a safe world."  
  


"She has nothing to fear, we'll keep her safe."  
  


The car pulled around to the front of the Castle of Lions and slowed to a stop.  The driver opened the door and offered a hand to help Allura out of the car.  Keith slid out behind her and took her arm in a protective gesture.

"I think you should turn in for the night," Keith told her as they entered the castle.

"I would love to, but I have to meet with Koran and make arrangements so we can go to Renata's funeral."

"I can do that."

"No, Keith, you're dead on your feet.  Go lay down, I'll turn in as soon as I can."

He was about to argue when his communicator went off.  "Yeah, Whitaker."

"Hey, Cap," Dante responded.  "We just an Intel report I think you might want to take a look at."

Keith nodded, "I'll be right there."

"Keith, you are still recuperating.  I want you to go rest.  I'll check out the Intel report.  Don't make me worry about you."

Smiling softly, he took her hands in his, "Tell you what, I'll meet with Dante and you meet with Koran.  We'll both take care of what needs to be done and we'll meet in our room in an hour.  We'll put Cady to bed and then crawl into bed together and crash."

Allura leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder.  "You have a deal."

"I love you," Keith whispered, kissing her softly on the temple.

"I love you too."

"One hour."

"See you there."  Allura promised, squeezing his hand before turning towards Koran's study.

Keith watched as she disappeared around the corner before heading towards Castle Control.  Dante stood beside the main console, looking smug and holding a slip of paper.

"What is it?"  Keith asked.

"Landor has died."

"Are we sure?  We thought Lotor was dead."

"Yup," he held out the piece of paper.  "There was an official funeral pyre and everything.  Our insiders claim to have seen his body burned and the ashes placed in the mausoleum along side Zarkon's."

Keith studied the paper in his hands and felt relief.  He wasn't Lotor, but he was one less threat.  "Thanks for letting me know, Dante.  We'll announce it at tomorrow's meeting before we leave for Pollux."

"Um, Cap, have you heard about what happened?"  Dante asked, nervously.

Keith looked up and his heart stopped, "What?  Is it Pidge?  He didn't do anything stupid, did he?"

"No, it's not Pidge, he's been locked in his room all day.  It's Darcy."

"Get to the point, Dante, what happened?"

"She started having pains and passed out.  She's been in the hospital all evening."

"Oh no," Keith sighed.  "What is it?"

"Don't know yet.  I haven't seen Lance."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know."

******************************************

Lance impatiently paced the small examination room.  It only took him six strides to get from one wall to the next.  Darcy sat on the bed, following him with her eyes.  The pain had subsided, but Dr. Gorma had asked her to stay until they had figured out what was wrong.  He had taken various images of her womb and the baby and then disappeared to study them.

"This is ridiculous," Lance muttered for the tenth time.  

"Lance, sit down, you're making me dizzy."

He stopped and looked down at her, "How do you feel?  Do you need anything?" 

Tears burned her eyes, "I just want the baby to be okay."

Taking her hand in his, he dropped a kiss on her forehead, "I know, honey, and I'm sure she will be.  We would have heard by now if the baby was…was…not…"

"I know," she whispered, not wanting to hear him finish his statement.

He sighed and then smiled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Grace."

"I like Grace.  We can put that in the maybe pile."

"We have piles?"

"Yup.  A 'yes' pile for the right names, a 'no' pile for the wrong names, like _Star Wars _names, and a 'maybe' pile for the names we'll consider.  Michael."

"Too common.  Leigh."

"Phillip."

"I went to school with a Phillip, he was a jerk.  Jane."

"Alexander."

"Alexandria."

Darcy shook her head, "Now you aren't even trying.  You can't just say the female version of the name I just said."

"Why not?"

"Give it some thought, Lance."

He played with her fingers, stroking the back of her hand, "Victoria."

"Chris."

"Shana."

"I knew a Shana, she stole my boyfriend in seventh grade."

"Bitch."  Lance muttered.

"Yeah.  Joseph."

"Paige."

"I like Paige," Darcy said, watching him play with her fingers.  "Lance?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you like any of the boy's names I've come up with?"

"No, you've come up with some good ones.  I just don't want to waste my time thinking about it when we're having a girl."

"You're awfully sure of yourself."

"It's just a feeling I have.  And besides, if we do have a boy it'll be Lance Charles Collier II."

"No."

"We can name our daughter Darcy Elizabeth Barlow Collier II."

"No."

Lance shrugged, "Why not?"

"Our child should have a name of his own.  Do you really want him to have to live up to your reputation?  One of the greatest pilots in the Garrison, the second-in-command of the most powerful Force in the Universe…"

"…a sex god with a great sense of humor…" Lance interrupted.

"…and an overblown ego."  Darcy finished.

"Hey, that would be one cool kid."

There was a quick knock on the door before Dr. Gorma opened it, "How're you feeling, Sergeant?"

"Alright, a little tired and hungry."

He smiled softly, "I understand.  I've been examining your intrasounds."  Dr. Gorma held up two images.  "All I can find is this."  He pointed to the dark spots that dotted the images.  "This one was taken months ago and this one was taken earlier.  You can see the spots are in the same places, but that they are now stretched out and distended.  I am assuming that is where the pain is coming from.  The baby seems fine.  I don't fully understand what is causing the pain."

"So what do we do?"  Lance asked.

"I have found someone.  A medicine woman from a tribe on Planet Gunnel.  I am going to contact her, she seems to be the foremost expert on the Ttechkan planet.  I hope to convince her to come and check out Sergeant Barlow."

"Tell her we'll do whatever it takes.  Money is no object.  If she can't come here, we'll take Darcy there."  Lance said.

"I want Sergeant Barlow grounded and taking it easy for now.  Until we know just what is wrong, I want you to take it easy.  I have a pain reliever that is safe for you to take, but it's not very strong.  It might help.  If it isn't strong enough, let me know and I'll see if I can find something else that is safe for you to take."

Darcy crossed her hands over her stomach, "But the baby is alright."

"Yes, Sergeant."

"Thank God," she whispered.  "Can I go now?"

"Let me get the pain reliever then you can go."  Dr. Gorma left the room again.

Lance turned and threw his arms around Darcy, "Everything will be alright."

"We don't know that Lance.  What if…what if the baby is born with something wrong?"  Darcy whispered, finally giving a voice to the fear she had been secretly harboring.

"Then we'll have an even more special baby," he whispered back.

She swallowed a sob, thankful for his strength and honesty.  Another wave of pain washed over her abdomen and she bit her lip, burrowing her face in his shoulder.

"Darc?"

She shook her head, unable to answer.

He took her shoulders, pushing her back, "Lay down."

Doing as he said, she laid back and rubbed her stomach.  Lance replaced her hand with his own, gently stroking her midsection.  It didn't help the pain, but it helped calm her.

The door slid open again and Dr. Gorma walked in, "Take these only as needed, two every four to six hours."  He took in the scene before him.  "Are you in pain now?  Would you like to take two of them now?"

"Please."  Darcy gasped.

It was ten minutes before she was able to walk.  She waved off the wheelchair Dr. Gorma offered and took Lance's arm.

"Darcy!  How are you?"  Allura asked.

Allura, Keith, Hunk, Sven, and Romelle sat in the waiting room.

"I'm alright.  Just tired."

"What happened?"  Keith asked.

"I was having some pain, we don't know what's causing it."

"But the baby's alright?"  Allura stood, wringing her hands.

"Yes."

"She's grounded and on medical leave until we can find out just what is wrong."  Lance announced.

Keith nodded, "We'll take care of it."

"I, uh, I just want to go to bed."  Darcy said.

"Of course," Allura hugged her.  "Go.  We'll see you tomorrow."

***********************************

Lance watched Darcy as she slept.  It had taken her a couple of hours and two sandwiches before she finally fell into a fitful sleep.  She just couldn't get comfortable and the pain relievers Dr. Gorma gave her didn't completely get rid of the pain, just made it more bearable.  

He stood and stretched.  Sleep just would not come to him.  Gathering up the dishes, Lance slipped out of the room.  He craved a vice.  A cigarette, a drink, something he knew that was bad for him.  He settled on a handful of cookies from the kitchen.

Lance stopped in the Observation Deck, falling back on one of the chairs facing the windows.  It was a clear night, not a cloud in the sky.  

The next afternoon Keith, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Sven, and Romelle were flying to Pollux.  They didn't want to leave Arus unprotected, so Lance had volunteered to stay along with Dante and Caleb.  They weren't expecting any trouble, the news of Landor's death had spread quickly and Kadmus had said Haggar's powers were weak.  But since Darcy wasn't allowed to travel, Lance wouldn't have left anyway.

He polished off the last cookie and stood to return to his room. 

A slight movement caught his eye.  Someone had been sitting in the last chair in the corner. 

"Pidge?"

The young pilot slowly lifted his bloodshot eyes to acknowledge his friend.

Lance sat in the chair beside him, "Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Pidge shrugged, taking a swig from the bottle of whisky he held in his hand.

"You want to talk?"

"Not really."

"She was an amazing woman."  Lance commented.  
  


"I know."

"She reminded me a lot of Allura.  She was strong, compassionate, intelligent…"

"I know Lance," Pidge snapped.

They sat in silence.  Lance wanting to speak, but knowing Pidge didn't.

"You must think I'm being ridiculous," Pidge muttered after five minutes of silence.

"No one thinks that."

"We'd only known each other a few weeks."

"I knew I was in love with Darcy about a week after we met."

"We had plans, Lance, there was so much we wanted to do.  So much I still had to learn about her.  She was going to stay here, work with Dr. Gorma.  But she was afraid to talk to Rankin about it, she was afraid he would make her go to Pollux with them anyway."

Lance sat quietly.  He honestly didn't know what to say.  When Darcy had been shot, he felt his world crumble.  He had come so close to losing her, but they had been lucky.  He could only imagine what Pidge was going through.  What do you say to offer comfort at a time like this?

"Why do we even bother?"  Pidge continued.  "It's been years and Lotor is still a threat.  So many innocent people have died.  We are the Voltron Force.  We're supposed to be the most powerful Force in the Universe and he keeps beating us.  We're total failures Lance!  What the fucks the point?"  
  


"We aren't failures, Pidge.  We have done so much.  Arus would have been lost years ago along with countless other planets.  No one is beating us.  Zarkon is dead.  Landor is dead.  We have saved so many lives.  If we weren't the Voltron Force, if we weren't here, who knows how big Doom would be right now.  We have not failed."  Lance told him.

Pidge took another pull from the bottle and stared out the window.

"I know this is hard Pidge and I know you're having a hell of a time right now.  But you cannot give up.  We need you.  If it helps, Renata was happy here.  It was obvious.  You helped to make her happy and make the last month of her life…"

Pidge stood suddenly, "I'm going to bed."

"We love you, man, remember that.  If you need anything or you just want to talk, you can come to any one of us."

Pidge nodded and left the room without saying a word.

Lance rubbed his hands over his face.  He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.  _When it rains, it pours, he thought to himself.  _When are we going to get a break?  I think it's about time something went right for us.__

**********************************

"Contact me immediately if anything happens," Keith told Lance.

"Don't worry, Cap, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"We'll be back tomorrow evening."

Lance nodded, "Tell Rankin we're sorry.  We would be there if we could."

"I'm sure he understands.  Just take care of Darcy and my planet."

"_Your_ planet?"

Keith shrugged and smiled slyly, "Yeah, well, you marry the Queen and help make a Princess, it becomes as much your planet as theirs."

Lance grinned and clapped Keith on the shoulder as they headed towards Castle Control, "It is so good to have you back, man."  
  


Allura stood with Cady on her hip talking to Nanny.  They had decided to leave Cady since they were only going to be gone for one night.  It was the longest they had ever been separated.

"Ach, your highness, I raised you, I think I am capable of taking care of the Princess for one night."  Nanny held out her hands to take the baby.

"I am not doubting your ability, Nanny, I'm just not ready to give her up yet."  Allura whined.

Keith quickly crossed the room and took his daughter into his arms, "Hey there, baby girl, you gonna be good for Nanny?"

"She's always a good girl."  Allura insisted.

Keith looked at her over Cady's golden head, "We really need to head out, Allura."

"I know," she bent and kissed Cady's cheek.  "Be good, sweetie, Mommy and Daddy will be back to tuck you in tomorrow night."

Keith placed a gentle kiss on Cady's forehead and reluctantly handed her over to Nanny.  Allura stroked her small head and kissed her again.  Keith took her hand, "Come on, you'll see her tomorrow."  
  


"Okay.  If she's having trouble sleeping she likes you to walk to floor rather than rock her.  And rub her back in little circles while you do it."  Allura called as Keith pulled her towards the door.  

"Come on, honey, we have to go, she's in good hands."  Keith put his arm around her shoulders, forcing her to turn away.

"But she…" Allura stopped when she heard Cady cry.  "Oh, Keith, she's crying!"

"She's fine.  Give her five minutes and she'll be happy and playing."

"It doesn't bother you that she can get over the separation that quickly?"

Keith chuckled, "She's seven months old, Allura."

"Have a safe trip," Lance said to Hunk as they stood beside the ship.  "Keep an eye on Pidge."

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, frustrated, "I don't know what to do with him, Lance."

"Just watch out for him and hide the alcohol."

Hunk nodded, "I'll do what I can."

Pidge entered the tarmac with his bag thrown over his shoulder.  He was clean shaven and his clothes were pressed, he looked surprisingly good.

"Hey buddy, how ya feelin'?"  Hunk greeted him.

"I'm, uh, I'm alright."  Pidge muttered.

At a loss for words, Lance laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

Pidge flashed him a half-hearted smile.

"Ve better head out."  Sven announced.

"Hey, it was great seeing you again," Lance hugged him.

"Ve'll be back for your wedding."  
  


"Thanks, we appreciate it."

The six travelers, and young Erik, filed onto the ship, waving goodbye to Lance, Nanny, Koran, Dante, and Caleb.


	29. Understandings And Hatred

Hello!  
Just another quick reminder since I haven't said this in a while: I do not own Voltron or any of the characters you recognize from the series.  Everyone else is all mine though.  
Thank you so much for your reviews, they are appreciated.

  
Enjoy,

Failte

********************************

Pidge sat quietly on the ship, watching the takeoff from the window beside him.  Arus fell away behind them.  His head pounded and he knew it was from the unusually large amount of alcohol he had consumed over the past couple of days and the lack of sleep.  He was a smart enough guy to know that all the alcohol didn't help, if anything it just made him feel worse.  But every time he closed his eyes, he saw her in his arms and felt the warm, sticky blood on his hands.  

Just a few days earlier he was as happy as he had ever been.  Renata was a special, beautiful woman.  Someone he truly enjoyed spending time with and teaching her about life outside of the harem.  After all that she had been through, she was still a kind, gentle soul.  Her experiences had made her untrusting of people, she was almost painfully shy.  But when they were alone, she was a whole other person.  She talked about her life with her family before Lotor, she told him how much she enjoyed helping people and taking care of the children.  Over the past couple of weeks, she had relaxed enough that she would joke with him and even play a few jokes on him.  She had a great sense of humor.

Getting up that morning had been one of the most difficult things Pidge has ever had to do.  He wanted to pull the covers over his head and pretend none of this had happened.  But no, he owed it to Renata.  As much as he dreaded arriving on Pollux, seeing her buried, he owed it to her memory to be there.  

And he dreaded seeing Rankin.  Pidge knew her brother blamed him for her death.  He thought Pidge had made her feel obligated to stay and then didn't protect her well enough.  He could handle Rankin, but he couldn't help beating himself up, wondering if Rankin was right.  If only he had explained all the alarms better to her, told her what to do if they went off.  He had told her that when she heard the alarms, she should take cover, stay in her room.  But he knew she had heard the alarms and had waited a good ten minutes after they were shut off before coming to Castle Control to see if there was anything she could do to help.  That's all she wanted to do, help.  Damn Lotor!  

Pidge began to imagine the horrible, painful ways he would make Lotor pay for what he did when he felt a gentle pat on his leg.  Turning his gaze from the window he looked down to see Erik patting his leg, trying to get his attention.

"Pid?" 

Pidge reached out and gently stroked the boy's dark blonde hair.  "How ya doin' Erik?"

Erik held up his arms, "Hi."

"Hi."  He picked up the little boy and set him on his knee.

"Sorry about dat," Sven sat in the seat beside him.  "He's feeling restless and dere isn't much to do on dis ship."

Pidge shrugged, "He's alright."

Erik squealed at his father and held up his arms, "Da!"

"Dat's my boy," Sven took him onto his own lap and handed him a board book.  He watched as Erik studied the cover before gnawing on the corner.  "How're you feeling, Pidge?"

"I'm dreading this, Sven."

"I know you are, ve all are."

"I swear, if I ever see Lotor again I am throwing all protocol out the window.  Screw arresting him, he's dead."

Sven set Erik on the floor and gave him a gentle pat on the bottom, "Go find Mommy."  He turned to Pidge, "Ve vill get him.  But you cannot allow de anger to overtake you.  I know you are hurt, but time vill help.  Take the energy you're vasting on anger and put it into finding and defeating Lotor.  But today is about Renata.  Put your anger aside.  Tink of her and de time you had together."

Pidge turned toward the window as he felt a large lump form in his throat.

**********************************

Lance went in search of Darcy.  It was midmorning and she had yet to make an appearance.  Dr. Gorma had sent a message to the medicine woman on Planet Gunnel.  Gunnel was a primitive planet with no electronic means of communication, so a messenger was sent with instructions to not return without a response.

He knocked on her door and entered when there was no response.  Darcy had gone to her room and showered.  She got as far as throwing her robe on before falling asleep across her still made bed.

Lance took the throw off the back of the chair and carefully laid it over her.  He knew she hadn't slept well the night before.   After talking to Pidge, he had returned to his room to find her awake, she was in pain, but it was too soon to take any more medication.

"Wha' iz it?"  She mumbled as she felt the weight of the blanket drop on her.

"Nothing.  Go back to sleep."

Darcy pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's ten."

"Oh no, I was going to see them off, I wanted to say goodbye."

"You're three hours late."  Lance sat beside her on the bed.

"How was Pidge?"

"He seemed a little better.  How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay.  I don't understand why I'm so tired."

"It's alright, give in to it."  Lance leaned back on his elbows.  "Dr. Gorma sent a message to the medicine woman on Gunnel."

"I hope she'll be able to tell me what's wrong."  
  


"I'm sure she will.  Wanna make out?"

Darcy laughed, "Thanks for the offer, but no.  I have to get moving."

"What do you have to do?"

"I'm on duty this afternoon."

"Like hell you are."

Darcy stood and began digging through her closet, "I am."

"You're on medical leave.  You are not to do any work."

"Sitting in Castle Control and monitoring the radars won't wear me out."

"Don't argue with me, Sergeant, I'm you're commanding officer and that is a direct order."

Darcy sighed deeply and fell onto her desk chair, "This sucks, Lance.  What am I supposed to do?"

"Relax.  Take care of yourself and the little one.  Plan the wedding.  Plan the nursery.  I'm sure you'll find something."  Lance rolled over onto his side and watched her look up at the calendar hanging above her desk.

"Oh, Lance," she cried, pointing to the calendar.  "Next Sunday is the triple moon.  Let's get married then!"

Arus was orbited by three moons.  Twice a year all three moons appeared full at the same time, one was a pale yellow, the other a pale green, and the third one a pale lavender.  They shimmered against the dark sky and cast an ethereal glow down on the planet.

He crossed to the desk and looked at the calendar, "Sounds good to me.  We'll have to meet with Nanny to make the plans.  Have you spoken to her about your dress?"  
  


"Uh, no."  Since their meeting in the kitchen the night before, Darcy had no real desire to talk to Nanny.  "I was just going to wear my dress uniform."

Lance smiled down at her.  While she was getting ready to go into town the day before, Darcy complained about the trouble she was having finding jeans that fit right.  "Are you sure it will fit?"

"Of course it will!"  She cried, indignantly.  

He held his hands up in defense, "I'm sure it will.  I just thought you would like a real wedding dress."

"There really isn't enough time."

"Sure there is.  If you meet with Nanny she and Allura's seamstress can have you measured today and can have the dress done by Sunday."

Darcy looked down at her lap, playing with the tie of her robe, "I don't want to be a bother."

"Darcy, it's our wedding, it's not a bother.  Do you want a wedding dress?"

She looked up at him, "I do.  A long white one with a veil and flowers."

"Then you should have one.  You go meet with Nanny and I'll cover your shift.  Just promise me something."

Darcy put her hands on the desk and pushed herself to her feet, "What?"

"If you feel tired or any pain at all, rest.  Don't push yourself."

"I will."

Lance leaned over and brushed his lips over hers, "I love you."

Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  "I am sorry Lance."

"For what?"  He asked, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer while he nuzzled her neck.

"For not trusting you."

Lance pulled back and looked at her, "I thought we were past this."

"I just feel so bad about the things I said and the way I behaved.  I should have known you wouldn't cheat on me."

"Well as long as we're clear on that."

"You aren't mad at me?"

He smiled softly and ran his hand through her hair, "I was more hurt than angry."

His admission only made her feel worse.  "I'm sorry," she muttered, looking down.

"Hey," he cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him.  "Stop it.  I'm not angry, I'm no longer hurt.  I'm just glad we were able to get past this.  And seeing you fight Fatina _was pretty hot."_

Darcy felt the heat rise to her face, "That was not one of my finer moments."

"I beg to differ."

She shook her head in disbelief and rested her forehead on his shoulder, "You're unbelievable."

He kissed her temple, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.  I'll get dressed and then go find Nanny."

"Let me know if there's anything you need me to do."

"I will."

Lance smiled, "I'll find you later."  He gave her one last quick kiss before leaving her to dress.

********************************

It was early afternoon when the transport ship descended onto Pollux.  Pidge watched from his seat as everyone else stood and stretched, gathered their things and began to head toward the exit.  Keith stopped and looked down at him.

"You ready, Pidge?"  He asked, concerned.      

Pidge nodded and slowly stood.  More than anything else, he dreaded seeing Rankin and he knew he would be on the tarmac to meet them.

Shouldering his bag, Pidge followed Keith to the door and down the ramp.  To his surprise, Rankin was not there.  Paget and Bandor were waiting for them, both looking more than a little worn out.

Hugs and quiet greetings were exchanged.  Pidge stood off to the side, feeling out of place and uncomfortable.

"Come along," Bandor told them.  "We'll set you up in your rooms.  Romelle, Sven, I'm sure you guys want to get home."

Sven and Romelle had moved out of the castle before Erik was born.  They had been invited to stay on, Bandor would have preferred it if they had stayed, but Sven wanted a home of their own for his family.  They were still on castle grounds, Sven was in charge of the Polluxian military and needed to be near the command center.  Their home was a cozy, three bedroom cottage built on an acre of land on the northwest corner of the castle grounds.

Sven whispered something to Romelle.  She smiled up at him and nodded.  Sven crossed to where Pidge was standing off to the side.

"Pidge, ve vere vondering if you vould rather stay vith us."  Sven offered.

Pidge looked up at him, knowing they were offering him an out.  If he stayed with Sven and Romelle, he wouldn't be in the same castle as Rankin.  And he really appreciated the thought.  "Uh, yeah, sure.  That's cool."  He muttered in response.

********************************

It was a tradition for their people to hold their burials at sundown.  A spot had been selected under a tree in the corner of a small cemetery behind the church.  A few words were said by the minister of the Universal Church of Beliefs before he stepped aside.

Rankin stepped forward and laid a flower resembling a pale yellow lily on top of her casket.  He kissed his fingers and pressed them to the closed lid.  Rainger followed suit, performing the same ritual.  Paget did the same.  The others stood quietly, their heads bowed in quiet respect.  

Keith turned his head and saw Pidge, standing off to the side, his hands folded behind his back, staring intently at the casket, almost as though he was trying to see through the wood.  He knew the young man clutched a rose in his hands behind his back.  A small pink bud he had carefully cut and packed in one of Nanny's plastic containers.  There was obviously some significance, but Keith knew it was too private to ask.

When Paget stepped back and took her place beside Rankin, Pidge slowly stepped forward and placed the rose on top of the casket.  He pressed his hand to the lid and closed his eyes.  Paget felt Rankin stiffen beside her.  She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently.  Pidge moved back from the casket, his eyes glassy.

The minister stood at the head of the casket and raised both arms above his head.  "We offer your child, Renata Raven Lockwood, back to you.  Take her to your bosom and protect her until she can once again be joined by her loved ones."  He brought his hands together over his head and lowered them until they clutched before him at chest level.  "Go with the knowledge that she is in a far better place and her spirit will forever be with all of you."

One by one, Keith, Allura, Sven, Romelle, Hunk, and Bandor hugged or shook hands with Rankin, Rainger, and Paget, expressing their sorrow and offering to help in any way they could.

Pidge stood back and watched as four men lowered the casket into the hole that had been dug.  Allura made a step to go to him, but Keith took her arm and stopped her.

"Let him be," he whispered.

She nodded and followed the others up to the castle.

Pidge continued to watch as they began shoveling the soft, Polluxian dirt onto her casket.  He fought the urge to run forward and stop them.  She could not be dead!  She was too young.  There was so much she still needed to do, to see.  He didn't notice as it grew darker out and he sat under the tree, staring unseeingly at the mound of fresh dirt that covered her grave.  He didn't look up when someone came out and stood beside him, watching him.  Whoever it was sat down and leaned back against the tree.  Pidge was aware someone was there, and judging from the size of him, it had to have been Hunk.

"I wanted to hate you."

Pidge looked up sharply to see Rankin sitting beside him, his face half-lit by the moonlight.  He stared ahead at the grave, his face lined and worn.

"No, I _did_ hate you," he corrected himself.  "She stayed because of you.  You know that, don't you?"

Guilt and loss caused a sharp pain to pierce his chest, but Pidge could not respond.

"Renata," Rankin's voice shook as he spoke her name.  "Renata was the last of our family.  We thought she was lost to us.  I cannot begin to tell you what it meant to us to find her.  But when it was time to leave Arus, she told me she wanted to stay.  I told her…I told her no, she needed to go with us.  But she said you all had saved her and she wanted to repay you all for your kindnesses.  But there was more to it than that."

Pidge looked down at his hands where they twisted in his lap.

"She had feelings for you.  I know that.  And I know you had feelings for her as well.  When Sven called to tell me what had happened, I blamed you.  She had stayed because of you so she was dead because of you."

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Pidge spoke, "Rankin, I know you…"

Rankin held up his hand to silence Pidge.  "I talked to Allura.  She told me about the past month.  How happy, how productive she had been.  You treated her well and she had fun.  I don't know what all went on between you and my sister, but I have enough respect for her to not pry.  Your relationship was something special to her."

"And to me," Pidge whispered.

"Allura told me what Renata's last words were."  Rankin turned finally and looked at Pidge.  "Thank you."

Pidge started with surprise, "What?"

"She was happy with you Pidge.  Up until you guys had rescued her, her life had been hell.  I don't know what all she went through at Lotor and Landor's hands, but I can only imagine how difficult it was.  Her time after leaving them was short, but it was happy.  As far as any of us knew, Arus and the Castle of Lions was the safest place she could be."  He stopped to take a deep breath.  "I'm sorry for blaming you.  I'm sorry for thinking your pain was not as important as ours.  I know you grieve as much for Renata as the rest of us."

Pidge nodded, a lump in his throat.

Rankin turned again and looked at his young sister's grave.  "Our people believe that when a person dies, a part of their spirit is soon reborn.  My grandfather died two days before my mother found out she was carrying me.  It has always been believed that my grandfather lives within me."  He turned to look at Pidge again.  "Paget is with child."

"So, you think…" Pidge trailed off.

"This child will carry part of Renata within them."

Pidge nodded.

Rankin stood and brushed himself off.  "Don't stay out too much longer, it gets cold at night."

Pidge cleared his throat, trying to find his voice, "I won't Rankin.  Thank you."

Rankin nodded curtly and turned back toward the castle.


	30. Telling The Folks

Hello,

Once again all relative disclaimers apply.

RedLion2 ~ Thank you for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated.  But I have to tell you, it sometimes frightens me, it's almost like you can read my mind  ;-)  Now would I leave a loophole that big in the plot?  I was going to wait to post this chapter, but I wanted to address your comment about Lance allowing a stranger into their lives, I hope this explains it satisfactorily.

QuickerKookie, Queen Merla, and everyone else, thank you so much for your reviews!  I really do appreciate them and the fact that you are enjoying my story.

Enjoy,  
Failte

**************************************

Lance found his way to the hospital wing.  Dr. Gorma and his nurses were busy seeing to the four guards who had been injured.  

Nurse Jewelia greeted him from the desk, "Hi, Lieutenant, what can I do for you today?"

He leaned against the desk and smiled at her, "Hi, Jewelia.  I had spoken with Dr. Gorma earlier, there should be a file or something for me."  

"Of course, I'll go see if he has it for you."  She stood and disappeared into Dr. Gorma's office.  A moment later the door opened, "He would like to talk to you, Lieutenant."

Lance grinned and winked at her, "Thanks."

Dr. Gorma looked exhausted.  He rubbed his eyes and sat back in his chair, watching as Lance entered his office.

"I know how busy you are, Dr. Gorma, thank you for seeing me."

"It's no problem, Lieutenant, the care of my patients is the most important thing there is to me and I understand your need to talk about Sgt. Barlow."

"Then you know what I want to talk to you about."  Lance sat in the seat across from him.

"Yes," Dr. Gorma pushed a file across the desk to him.  "Here are copies of all the information I have collected on the Ttechkan plant and Planet Gunnel, just as you asked for."

Lance took the file and flipped through it, it was disturbingly thin.  He closed it and set it on his lap, leaning forward, "I know you are the best doctor in the galaxy, but there is something that has been weighing heavily on my mind."

Dr. Gorma smiled knowingly, "This medicine woman on Gunnel, how can we know for sure we can trust her."

"Exactly."

"Kadmus came to see me before he left…"  
  


"No one saw him leave."  Lance interrupted.

Dr. Gorma nodded, "He sneaked out in the middle of the night saying he didn't want a fuss and that he had business to see to.  He still feels bad that he didn't come sooner.  He was the one who told me about the medicine woman on Gunnel.  He had actually planned on giving us her name before we found out Sgt. Barlow was pregnant to see if she could help, but he hadn't been on the side of this galaxy in a while.  He told me all about this woman, her description is in your file there, she has been practicing homeopathic medicine for nearly one hundred years.  Kadmus has known her personally for quite a few decades and swore to me she was safe.  He also assured me that Haggar is going to be too weak for a while to pursue anything as elaborate as this last plan of hers."

Lance chewed on his lower lip, a habit he had unconsciously picked up from Darcy, and flipped through the file on his lap until he found the sheet.  Her name was Gadara, aged 109.  It went on to list the various plants she was familiar with as well as a short biography and history of her people.

"You have to know, Lieutenant," Dr. Gorma continued.  "I would never knowingly put any of patients in danger."

"I know that, Dr. Gorma.  I do trust your decision and Kadmus."  Lance muttered, perusing the paper in his hand.  He looked up at the older man, "And please don't take this as meaning I don't trust you, but this woman will have a guard on her at all times and Darcy will not be allowed to be alone with her at any time."

"I understand."

"And I want to meet this woman before Darcy does."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"When will we know if she's coming?"

"I'm expecting to hear tonight.  I sent Pvt. Latham with a message and a communicator.  He is to stay until he gets a response and contact me as soon as he has one."

Lance stood, the file in hand, "Thank you very much, Dr. Gorma, for all your help."

"It's the least I can do.  After what happened with Fatina…"

"That wasn't your fault."

Dr. Gorma sighed, "Let me know if there is anything at all that I can do for you or Sgt. Barlow."

"You can come to our wedding next Sunday."

Smiling tiredly, Dr. Gorma assured him, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Lieutenant."

*****************************************************

Darcy stood in front of the mirror on the back of her closet door.  She had pulled her shirt up, exposing her stomach, trying to determine if she was actually showing or if it was just her imagination.  

The pain would come and go and it scared her.  According to her intrascans, the baby was progressing just fine, but it was the marks on her womb that frightened her.  What were they?  Why were they growing and changing shape.

She felt her lower lip tremble and her throat and head began to ache as she tried to hold back tears.  She didn't want Lance to worry any more than he already did, so she tried to keep her fears to herself.  Here they were, both excited about getting married and starting a family, but what if it was all for nothing?  What if she lost the baby anyway?  What if the baby was born with something wrong?  What if something happened to her?  It wasn't that Darcy was afraid to die, she knew that it could happen at any time, but she didn't want to leave Lance and their baby, she wasn't ready to.

Tugging her shirt back into place, Darcy turned and crossed to her desk.  She had met with Nanny who was excited and stressing out about a wedding in just over a week.  The royal seamstress was going to start on her dress the next day, she would stop by in the morning to get Darcy's measurements and show her the available fabrics.  Nanny wanted her to write down what she wanted for the wedding.  They had already decided on wildflowers from Allura's garden and a simple meal.  Darcy was afraid Nanny would make a bigger deal out of this than she wanted.

The pad in front of her stayed blank as she stared at the wall in front of her.  Darcy's mind wandered from place to place.  How were things going on Pollux?  How was Pidge holding up?  How were Rankin and Rainger doing?  She still needed to call her family and let them know she was getting married next week, oh, and that she was pregnant.  Would they be able to get the nursery ready?  Would Hunk be willing to move?  He's been in that room for over five years.  Was she ready to be a mother?  Well, it's too late to worry about that now.  Would the baby be alright?  Was she tying Lance down to early?  What if Lotor came after her or the baby?  And who was this woman Dr. Gorma was inviting here?  Lance told her not to worry about that, he would look into it.  She knew that if he had any doubts at all, he wouldn't let this woman anywhere near here.  But they had been tricked before, could it happen again?

Darcy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her door slide open or Lance enter.  She jumped when she felt his hands fall onto her shoulders, gently massaging.

"What did Nanny say?"  He asked her.

She let her head fall back and sighed as his hands worked out the knots of tension that had formed.  "It shouldn't be a problem getting the dress.  She wants me to make a list of everything I want for the ceremony."

Lance glanced at the pad on her desk, "Huh, looks like this will be a simple ceremony."

She looked down at the pad, "I guess I had other things on my mind."  
  


"Like what?"

Darcy shrugged, feeling silly about all the thoughts that had been running through her head.

He lowered his lips to her throat, smiling when she moaned and tilted her head to give him better access, "It does me no good to tell you not to worry, does it?"

"I try not to," she murmured.

He slid his arms around her neck, "I know."

"We have to call our families.  Let them know what's going on."

Lance looked at his watch and did some quick calculations, "We could do that now, its early evening of tomorrow there."

Lance's parents were thrilled, but a little disappointed that they wouldn't be at the ceremony.

"Give us a few weeks, Ma, we'll let you know when we're having the reception."  
  


"But why the hurry?"  Felix Collier asked.

Lance and Darcy exchanged glances.  "Well, we have some more good news."  He told them.

"Oh?"  Mrs. Collier raised her eyebrows.  She had idea of what was coming next.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how lonely Chelsea and Sabrina seemed, like they needed a cousin…"

"Lance," Molly's face turned pink.

"We're having a baby," Darcy blurted out.

"Oh my God!"  Molly yelled.  "When?"

"February."

"Oh Lance, Darcy," Molly's eyes teared up. "Oh, I am so happy.  Oh this is wonderful!"           

Felix put his arm around her shoulders, "This is certainly unexpected news."

"But it's good news, Dad."  Lance said.

"Where are you going to live?"

"We're staying in the castle for now, until the threat from Doom has passed.  Then we're going to find a place of our own."

"On Arus?"

"Yes."

The elder Collier slowly nodded, obviously not happy with what he had just heard.

"What is it?"  Lance asked stiffly.

"It just seems to me that you're rushing things a bit, son."

"Well, Dad, she's pregnant, nothing is going to change that.  I was hoping you would be as happy as we are about this."

Felix sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Of course we're happy, son, I just…do you realize what you're getting into?"

"No, Dad, I have no idea but I am looking forward to it."  Lance's voice became more strained.

Darcy took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We're happy, darling, really," Molly spoke up.  "We're just a little surprised."

"Yes, well, now you know.  We have to call Darcy's parents."  

"Okay.  Keep us posted, honey," Molly smiled.  "Congratulations you two."

"Goodnight Mom, Dad." Lance said.

"Goodnight," Darcy called before Lance closed the connection.

Lance stared at the dark screen a moment.

"Lance?"

"Ready to call your parents?"

"In a minute.  You need to calm down.  What's wrong?"

He turned to look at her, "Did you hear him?  It's like he doesn't think we can handle this.  We've fought Doom I think we can raise a kid."

"It's going to be a little different than that."

"_I know that_!  What?  You don't think we can handle this either?"

"Of course I do.  But, come on, Lance.  I'm terrified about becoming a mother, there is so much we don't even know about.  He was caught off guard, is all.  Why are you behaving like this?"

He sank into the chair beside the console and rubbed his hands over his face.  "I don't know, I guess I'm just being too sensitive.  I just wanted them to be happy for us, not lecture us."

Darcy laid a hand on his shoulder, "They are happy, Lance."

Putting a smile on his face, Lance looked up at her.  "I know.  I'm sorry, I'm just tired.  Let's call your parents and get this over with."

The call to her parents didn't go any better.  Of course they said they were happy, but they too were disappointed they wouldn't be there for the ceremony and Mr. Barlow was just downright angry.

"You're pregnant?"  His voice rose and neck turned bright red.

"Yes, Dad, I am."  Darcy stuck her chin out defiantly and glared back at him.

"Of all the irresponsible, immature…"

"Dad!"

"No, young lady, you should never have gone off to that planet.  You allowed yourself to be…to be taken advantage of by this…"

"Oh no!"  Darcy yelled.  "No one took advantage of me!  I can't believe how you're reacting!"

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!"

"I don't believe this!  Why can't you be happy for me?  I'm marrying Lance and we're having a baby.  This is the happiest time of our lives!"

"You're too young and too far from home!"

"I am home, Dad!"

"Alright!"  Lance's voice cut in.  "Enough of this."

"I wasn't talking to you, Lance."  Howard Barlow turned his angry gaze on his future son-in-law.  "If you had kept your zipper closed…"

"Dad!"

"No!"  Lance put a hand out and stopped Darcy.  "I won't have you upsetting her."

"I can talk to my daughter…"

"Yes, you can talk to her, but I won't let you yell at her."

Darcy watched as her father's face got bright red and he began to shake with anger.

Lance spoke calmly, "We're very excited about our wedding and our baby.  We had hoped you would be happy for us.  Darcy is in a delicate condition and I won't let you upset her."

Mr. Barlow continued breathing heavily.

"Of course we're happy," Mrs. Barlow spoke up.  "We're just a little surprised."

"We're going to have a reception in a few months to celebrate, will you come?"  Darcy asked.

"Yes, of course.  We wouldn't miss it for anything."

"We'll, uh, we'll let you know when it will be."

"Thank you, dear.  Go get some rest."

Darcy nodded, "Goodnight, Mom, Dad."

"Goodnight," her mother smiled.  "And make sure you eat plenty of fruit and vegetables.  Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Barlow."  Lance said.

Mr. Barlow turned from the screen.

"It'll be alright dear," Mrs. Barlow assured them.  "Give him some time to get used to the idea of being a grandpa.  Goodnight kids."

Lance closed the connection and turned to Darcy.  She looked up at him with wide, wet eyes.

"I'd say that went well," Lance commented dryly.

"He's really mad."  Darcy muttered.

Lance pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, "He'll get over it."

"I just imagined telling them all and they would get excited and I could talk to our mothers about being a mom and you could ask our fathers for advice.  My mother would crochet a little sweater and blanket, excited about being a grandmother for the first time."

Lance smiled, "You always imagine a sunny outcome to every situation and then you're crushed when it doesn't turn out that way."

"I wouldn't say I was crushed."

"Alright, disappointed."  He tightened his arms around her kissed the top of her head.  "They'll come around."

"I hope so."  Darcy pulled back and looked at him, tears threatening her eyes.  "I'm hungry."

"Poutine?"

She shook her head, "I want a hamburger, no, a cheeseburger.  With ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, pickles, turkey, ham…oh…a club sandwich hamburger.  That sounds so good.  Do you think there's any bacon?"

"Well," Lance slid his arm around her waist and steered her from the room.  "It looks like Hunk might just have himself an eating buddy."

Lance watched as Darcy attacked her new burger creation with relish.  He made himself a plain cheeseburger and joined her at the table.  

"Have you heard from Keith?"  She asked through a full mouth.

"No and I don't want to contact them unless there's an emergency.  I don't know what they're doing now and I don't want to interrupt them."

"Have you learned anything about this medicine woman from Gunnel?"

"Her name is Gadara and she comes highly recommended by Kadmus."

Darcy nodded and took a swig from a glass of milk.

Lance smiled at her, "I told you I would take care of it.  I want you to stop worrying and just relax."

"You think she's safe?"

"We've known Kadmus for years.  He was friends with King Alfor and would never do anything to put Allura or any of in danger."

"What about Haggar?"

"Kadmus said she was too weak to do anything big…" Lance reached for his communicator as it beeped.  "Collier."  
  


"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Dr. Gorma."

"I just received a communication from Pvt. Latham.  She has agreed, but she needs to bring her grandson."

"Why?"

"For protection and because she doesn't speak our language, he acts as her translator."  
  


"When will they get here?"

"Tomorrow evening."

Lance thought for a moment.  "I want to know who her grandson is, how old he is, anything you can find out about him."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Is there a way to contact Kadmus?"

"We can try."

"I'd like him to be here when they arrive."

"I'll do what I can."

Lance nodded, "Thank you Dr. Gorma, for everything."

Dr. Gorma nodded, "Anything I can to help."

Lance snapped the communicator shut and looked up at Darcy.  She had finished her meal and was staring at her empty plate.  "You okay?"

She nodded.

"What is it?"

She shrugged, "I just feel like I'm causing too much trouble."

"You're not trouble, Darcy.  Lotor and Haggar are trouble.  This is all their fault, not yours."

Darcy stood and took her plate to the sink, "I think I'm going to lay down."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Okay," Lance stood and went to her.  "I want to check how things are going in Castle Control and make rounds real quick, then I'll be in."

She nodded and turned to wrap her arms around him, "I love you, Lance."

"I love you too, baby," he tightened his arms when he heard her gasp.  "What is it?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Come on, I'll help you to your room.  Can you take some medicine?"

"Mm hm," she whimpered through pursed lips.

"Darc," he whispered as he supported her.  "I'm excited about getting married and having the baby."

"So am I," she gasped.


	31. Dream

Hi All!  
Sorry this has been taking me so long.  I have a list of reasons a mile long (just got a new car and I've been out cruising and showing it off, I've been sick and now that I'm off the antibiotics I can think straight again, and I've just been tired :-)   I'll do my best to get more out faster.

All relative disclaimers apply.  Thanks for the reviews and comments!  They are greatly appreciated!

Enjoy,

Failte

*****************************************

Darcy had felt incredibly guilty after speaking to her father and she tried to talk Lance into sleeping in his own room.  

"No," he replied simply.

She stood beside her bed, hands on her hips, looking down at Lance while he reclined on her bed flipping through the channels of her televiewer.  "I think you should move back into your room just until after the wedding, it's only a week.  I think you can keep your hormones in check that long."  

He shook his head, "This isn't about hormones.  This is about you.  Until we know what's wrong with you, I am not leaving you alone."

"I spent this afternoon alone."

"That's different."

"How so?"

Lance sighed, "Because everyone was awake, there were people everywhere.  If something happens in the night, I don't want you having to go hunt someone down."

"I wouldn't.  I have my communicator and I would go straight to your room."

"No."

"Lance…"  
  


"Darcy," his tone changed and he raised his eyes to hers.  "This is not open for discussion.  If it would make you feel better I can have a cot brought in here and I'll sleep on that, but you are not staying alone all night."

She knew it was silly to do that, but she was feeling rather annoyed at him.  "Go get a cot."

Lance raised his eyebrows, "Are you serious?"

Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and glared back, "Yes."

They stared at each other for a moment.  Lance convinced she was kidding, Darcy getting more annoyed by the second.            

"You really are serious," he said, nonplussed.  

"Yes!"

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of her bed, "Darcy, honey, I think it's a little late now."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, do you know how uncomfortable and narrow those cots are?"

"You can always sleep in your bed."

He opened and closed his mouth, like he was going to say something and then thought better of it.  Without a word he got up and left her room.

Darcy went about getting ready for bed and had just pulled the covers up over her when the door slid open.

"Set it up over by the window."  Lance told the guard who wheeled in a folded cot.

"Anything else, sir?"  The young guard asked as he finished unfolding the small bed.

"No, you're dismissed."

He saluted Lance, turned to salute Darcy, and quickly left.

"I can't believe you just did that!"  She yelled when the door slid shut.

"What?  You told me to get a cot."  Lance's head began to spin.

"You just walked in here with a guard!  I could've been undressed!"

"But you weren't."

"You just don't think, do you?"

Lance counted to ten in his head, trying to keep his calm.  When he spoke, his words came out slowly and stilted.  "What do you want me to do, Darcy?"

"I want you to grow up.  Think before you act."

"I did what you wanted me to do."

Instead of answering, Darcy turned off the light beside her bed, turned her back to Lance and pulled the blanket up to her chin.  She listened as he pulled the cover back on the cot and the squeak as he settled on to the thin mattress.

Hours later, Lance was shaken out of a deep sleep.

"Wha-?"  He sat upright, alert.  "Darcy?  What is it?  What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," her voice shook slightly.

Lance shook his head, trying to clear his mind, "What?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"This, uh, this couldn't wait until morning?"

Darcy sat on the edge of his cot, "I couldn't sleep knowing you were so mad."

Using the heels of his palms, Lance rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  "I'm not mad."

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't.  Go to sleep, Darcy."

She played with the edge of his blanket, "I just think we should wait until after we're married."

Lance ran his hand up her arm, "That's fine, Darc, I just don't want you to be alone."

"I know, and I appreciate your concern."  She leaned against him.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him.  "Will you sleep now?"  Lance whispered after a few moments.

"Yeah."

"Will you let me sleep in the big bed with you?"

She shook her head.

Lance sighed but smiled as he pushed her back, "Fine.  Go to bed."

"You aren't mad?"

"No, just tired."

"Oh," she started, suddenly embarrassed, and stood.  "I'm sorry.  I guess it was silly to wake you.  Sorry.  Go back to sleep."  She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, trying to force him to lie down.

"Darc," Lance grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands from his shoulders, clutching them in his hands.  "It's alright.  If you need anything, _anything, don't be afraid to wake me."_

She nodded, feeling very silly.

"Goodnight, Darcy."

"Goodnight," she mumbled, thankful for the dark room so he couldn't see her red face.

Lance watched her dark form as she made her way back to her bed and climbed in.  He bit his lip to keep the laugh that was bubbling up in him from escaping.  Keith had warned him.  There were times when Allura was pregnant when she would be yelling one second, crying the next, and laughing the next. 

"Patience," Keith had told him.  "That's all I can say.  Be patient with her.  She doesn't mean to upset you and most of the time she isn't going to make any sense.  But it's just nine months of your life and the rewards make it all worth it."

He listened as she shifted and settled, knowing that it would take her a few tosses and turns before she gave in to sleep.  He had watched her fall asleep so many times he could picture it in his mind.  God, how he longed to be lying beside her.  He missed her presence.  They didn't even have to be touching, just having her near him, he slept better.

Her breathing deepened and Lance heard a soft snore, it wasn't loud or bothersome, but it was definitely a snore.  He tried telling her once that she snored, her nostrils flared and she glared at him.  It was four hours before she spoke to him again.  Lance thought it best he didn't tell her about the times she talked in her sleep.  It wasn't often.  Usually after a battle or stressful situation and she just mumbled incoherent nonsense.

Lance stretched out on the cot, dreading the next eight nights.  He was sure he could convince her to let him back into her bed before then.  He looked out the window and up at the three moons.  Their light wasn't as bright as it would be on their wedding night.  A thrill skidded down his spine at that thought.  Their wedding night.  He was actually getting married.  Him.  Lance Charles Collier, married man.  A slight smile crossed his lips as he slid into sleep.

**************************** 

_Lance was in Red, flying over the countryside of Arus.  On his lap sat a little, dark haired imp of a girl, she couldn't have been more than three.  Her hands rested on her knees and she watched with a patience most adults don't possess.  _

_"Wanna try flying?"  He asked._

_"Can I?"  She whispered shyly._

_"Of course, you're the daughter of two of the greatest pilots the Garrison has ever known.  You can fly."  He took her tiny hands and placed them on the controls.  When her hands grasped the stick and her attention was on the scenery before them, Lance reached up and flipped on the autopilot._

_"I'm flying, Daddy, I'm flying!"  She squealed._

_"That's right, kitten, and you're doing great."  He leaned back in the chair and watched with pride as she concentrated as hard as a three year old could._

_His communicator beeped.  "I bet that's Uncle Keith wondering where we are."_

_"I wanna tell Cady I flyin'!"  The little girl exclaimed._

_"Alright, but keep your eyes on the sky."_

_"Lance?  Where are you?"  Keith asked over the communicator._

_"We just took Red out for a quick spin."_

_"Well, head on back, Sven and Romelle will be here in an hour."_

_"Alright, Cap."  Lance snapped the communicator shut and looked at the girl on his lap.  "Ready to go home?"_

_"I wanna fly."  She whined._

_"You can fly again later.  Besides, you need a nap."  Lance lifted her off his lap and buckled her into the fold down seat beside his.  _

_"Daddy?"___

_"Hmm?"__  
            _

_"Mama flied too?"  
            _

_Lance felt a sharp tug in his chest.  "Yeah, baby, Mommy flew too."_

_She turned and looked out the window, lost in little girl thoughts while they landed._

_Lance followed her as she ran toward the Castle. Before they reached the door, he scooped her up, "You need to take a nap."_

_"I don't wanna."  Her lower lip trembled._

_"Too bad, you have to.  Uncle Sven and Aunt Romelle are coming tonight."_

_"An' Erik?"___

_"Yup, and Erik."__  Lance carried her up to her room, right next to his.  Someday they would get a home of their own, move out of the castle and stop mooching off of Keith and Allura._

_Setting her down on the edge of her bed, Lance untied and removed her little sneakers.  "Daddy?"_

_"What?"_

_"I wanna fly like Mama."_

_He sat on the bed beside her, "You will.  Before you know it you'll be flying better than Mommy or me.  Someday you'll take over flying Red."_

_"An' Cady fly Black?"_

_"Yup."___

_She crawled up her bed, "An' Uncle Hunk an' Aun' Patton's baby fly lellow."_

_"Yup, someday.__  You can teach him how to fly."_

_"Yeah, he'll need help."   She grabbed the stuffed mouse that lay beside her pillow and hugged it to her._

_Lance tucked her in and kissed her forehead, "Go to sleep and when you wake up, Erik will be here."  
            _

_"Daddy, tell me a story."  She mumbled._

_"Okay," Lance crouched down in front of the shelf of story and picture books Darcy's parents had stocked.  "What do you want to hear?"_

_"I wanna hear about Mama."  
            _

_"Um, okay," Lance stood awkwardly.  "What do you want to hear?"_

_"Mama didn' like you at first, but you charm her."  
            _

_He chuckled as he sat on the edge of her bed, "Did Mommy tell you that?"_

_She screwed up her face in confusion, "No, Daddy you did."_

_Lance stretched out beside her and smiled when she laid her little head on his shoulder, "What else did I tell you?"_

_"Granpa didn' like you, but you charm him too an' Mama flied lellow to help rescue you an' Uncle Keif."_

_"Yup."___

_"An'," she stopped to yawn.  "An' she was a hero."_

_Lance's head began to spin as he realized what she was saying.  "That's right," he whispered._

_"An' Mama was pretty an' smart, like me."_

_"Yeah, uh, just like you."  Lance kissed the top of her head.  "Go to sleep now."  He slid out from under her and turned off the light._

_His head was spinning as he hurried from her room.  _**Okay_, he thought to himself.  _****You and Darcy have a daughter, but she doesn't know Darcy.  Where is she?_  He knew the answer to that question, but he didn't want to admit it.  Sliding open the door to the room he shared with Darcy, Lance noticed there was no sign of her.  No women's clothing.  No vanity, no makeup, none of the books she would have read.  It was entirely his room.  There was no Darcy._**

**She's dead.**_  A voice said._

********************************

Lance sat straight up on the cot, a cold sweat on his forehead and his heart racing.  She was dead.  They had a daughter and she was dead.  Did she die in battle?  No.  He knew the answer to that and he felt sick to his stomach.  

Slowly, Lance pushed back his covers and stood.  He knew it was silly, but he had to check on her. Creeping over to the bed, he heard a sniffle.  She was awake.

"Darc?"

"Hm?"  She whimpered.

"What is it?"

"Can you…can you get me the medicine?"  

"Oh God, of course."  Lance flipped on the light and grabbed the bottle off the table.  "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought it would pass."  Her voice was strained.

He helped her sit up a bit so she could swallow the pills without choking.  Lance watched her in pain and tried to push away the panic he felt rising within him.  What if this did kill her?  No, it was just a dream.  It was his subconscious showing him his greatest fear.  No.  She was not going to die.  No.  She couldn't.  She could not leave him to raise their daughter alone.  They were in this together.

"Lance?"  Her voice ripped into his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

He looked down at her pale, drawn face.  Her hand rubbed circles on her stomach and she studied him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."  Ignoring her earlier protests, Lance stretched out beside her.  "Get some rest."

"You're sweating.  Are you sick?"  Darcy brought her hand up to his forehead.

"No, I'm fine."  Hoping to take her mind off of him, Lance put his hand on her stomach and rubbed soothing circles.

"I think," she whispered.  "That if I always have to tell you what's on my mind, you have to tell me what's on yours."

He sighed, "It was nothing, just a dream."

"You had a nightmare?"

"It was nothing.  Silly, really," Lance mumbled.  "I just have a lot on my mind."

Feeling guilty, Darcy turned on her side and slid back until she was spooning with Lance.  "I'm sorry."

Gently stroking her abdomen, Lance kissed the top of her head, "It's not your fault.  But I have to tell you how annoying it is that you keep apologizing."

"Sor…"  Darcy bit her lip.

Lance laughed, "How're you feeling?"

"It takes a while for the medicine to kick in."

"Well, we'll know tonight just what's wrong and what we need to do about it."

 "Mm hm."  Darcy closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on Lance's hand, stroking her stomach.  The pain was getting worse and coming more often, but she didn't dare tell Lance, he obviously had enough on his mind.  What could he possibly have had a nightmare about?  She had never known him to have a nightmare before. 

The exhaustion soon overtook the pain.  Lance listened as her breathing slowed and felt her body relax.  Unfortunately, sleep did not come to Lance.  He laid beside her, watching her sleep as the sun rose.


	32. Returning

"Thank you for coming," Rankin shook Keith's hand.

"If there is anything, anything at all, that we can do, don't hesitate to ask."  Keith told him.

Allura hugged Paget, "You are all welcome to come to Arus whenever you want.  Our doors are always open."  
  


"Thank you," Paget gave her a weak smile.

It was midmorning and Keith had decided they needed to head back.  He was anxious to get back into the thick of things after having been out of it for so long.  Lance assured him everything was fine when he had spoken to him earlier, but it couldn't squelch his need to hurry back.  Besides, both he and Allura wanted to get back to Cady as early as possible.

Pidge followed the others, with his head down. He was tired and just wanted to get home.

"Pidge?"

He looked up and saw Rankin had come to stand beside him.  "Rankin."

"Um," Rankin looked down at his hands before awkwardly thrusting them out.  "I, uh, we thought you would like this."

Pidge looked at the plain, wooden box Rankin held out.  "What is it?"  
  


"It belonged to Renata.  We didn't have many, um, many of her things.  But I know this is something she would like you to have."

Pidge swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat.  "Thank you."

Rankin nodded and turned away.

"It's hard for him to say, but he is very grateful to you," Paget whispered.  "He knows everything you did for Renata."

"I didn't really do anything."  
  


"You cared for her, you made her happy.  You were her friend when she needed one the most.  For that he is grateful, we all are."

Pidge looked up at her with wide, tired eyes.  "She was a very special person."

"Yes she was," Paget hugged him.  "So are you."  She pulled back and gently tapped his hand that held the box Rankin had given him.  "Rankin kept this, it had been one of Renata's favorite things when she was little.  Their father gave it to her before the Doom attack."

Pidge looked down and very slowly, he lifted the lid.  It was a simple box, lined with a soft, almost fuzzy feeling fabric.  Gentle music wafted from within.

"It's a music box," Paget pointed out.  "The song is one that their mother used to sing to them."

"I can't accept this," Pidge said, realizing how special this gift was.         

"Yes you can.  We wanted to give you something to remind you of Renata and how special your friendship was to her…and us."  
  


"I don't need anything to remind me of that.  It's not something I'm going to forget."  
  


Paget smiled softly, "You're a good man, Pidge."  She hugged him again and closed his hand over the box.  "Keep this as a reminder of that."  
  


"Ready to go?"  Hunk asked, softly.

"Yeah," Pidge looked up at him.  "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  


Hunk slung a friendly arm around his friend's shoulders and walked back to the ship with him.  

It was a long ride home.  After everything that had happened, Allura couldn't help but feel relieved that things were starting to get back to some semblance of normalcy.  Keith was back.  Their family was whole once again.  Although it would take time for all the healing to help.  Physically, the castle needed to have the damage done during the battle repaired.  Everyone was exhausted and in desperate need of some time.  Emotionally, it would take even longer to heal.

She shifted her gaze across the cabin to where Pidge fingered a small wooden box.  Her heart ached for him.  

Keith caught her watching Pidge.  Smiling, he took her hand in his and squeezed.  "He'll be alright.  He just needs some time."  
  


"I know."  She whispered, forlornly.

"Lance said that the medicine woman and her grandson are arriving this evening."  Keith changed the subject.

Allura nodded, "I hope she can figure out what's wrong with Darcy.  If anything were to happen to her, can you imagine what Lance would do?"

"Nothing is going to happen to her."

"I hope not.  After everything that has happened, why can't the fates just allow Darcy some happiness?"

Keith put his arm around her, wishing he could ease her mind.  "We'll just have to see what this woman says tonight."

"Can we trust her?"

"Kadmus recommended her and Lance has looked into her past."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Things are going to get back to normal now, right?"

He chuckled, "As normal as things can get around here.  I believe there is still a wedding to plan."

Allura groaned, "It never ends does it?"

"Yeah, but if all this wasn't going on, you would be so bored."  
  


"True," she smiled up at him.  "But would a little boredom be all that bad?"

**************************************************

Lance was on his third cup of coffee when Darcy entered the kitchen.  He was skimming the log from the previous night's duty roster.  He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?"  She asked, reaching for his coffee.

Without looking up, Lance pulled the mug out of her reach and pushed his juice glass towards her.  "I got a few hours.  How're you feeling?"

"I'm alright," she sipped the juice.  "I was thinking."

Lance set the file down and leaned back in his chair.  "What about?"

"Maybe you would sleep better in your own room."  
  


"I don't think so."

"Well, it seems you didn't sleep to well last night and I could have a guard stay with me if you are that adamant about me not being alone."

He ran his hand over his face and sighed, frustrated.  "Whatever you want, Darcy, I'm not going to argue with you."

"I'm not trying to argue with you, I'm just worried about you.  The only sleep you got was interrupted by a nightmare, I've never known you to have a nightmare."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."  He leaned forward and laced his fingers with hers.  "I've had nightmares before; I just don't talk about them.  It's not something I can control, so I don't let it upset me.  You have enough on your mind, you don't need to worry about me getting enough sleep."

"What was the nightmare about?"

"Darc…"

She raised her eyebrows and tightened her grip on his hand.

There was no easy way to get out of this, Lance searched his mind for something to tell her.  "Just the usual.  Attacks, fights, yadda yadda yadda."

Darcy studied him for a minute, he was lying.  Fighting and attacks didn't frighten him, they invigorated him.  After a battle, he was flying high and bouncing off the walls.  When the adrenaline wore off, he would sleep like a log.  He was worrying about her and the baby, she knew it.  And it made her feel guilty.  

Fidgeting under her gaze, Lance stood and went to refill his coffee mug, "Really, Darcy, it's nothing.  When Keith gets back my work load will lighten a little and 

knowing that we don't have to worry about Doom for a while helps.  I'm fine.  One night of little sleep isn't going to kill me."

"Alright," Darcy stood and made her way to the refrigeration unit.  "Promise me you'll sleep tonight?"  She pulled the door open and stared at the food before her, trying to decide what she was hungry for.

Smirking, Lance walked up behind her.  "Depends on where I can sleep," he breathed on the back of her neck.

An involuntary shudder caused Darcy to clutch the door of the unit.  "I, uh, I think I'm going to have a grilled cheese sandwich.  Want one?"

"No, thank you."  Lance watched as she pulled out the cheese and bread.  "You're evading my question."

"I want you to sleep wherever you will actually get sleep," she said as she buttered the bread and turned on the stove.

He watched her, the way she puttered around, putting the sandwich together, actually tearing the cheese slices so there was an equal amount of cheese across the bread.  Setting the pan on the heat, she wrapped and put away the cheese and bread, then wiped the crumbs off the counter with a damp cloth.

"You're going to be a great mother," he blurted out.

"What?"  She asked amused.

"I just, uh, I just think you're going to make a great mother," Lance said.  His heart beat faster as he remembered the dream he had had the night before.

"Well, thank you."  Touched she gave him a quick kiss as she passed him on her way to the cabinet for a plate.  

"I think I'd sleep better with you," he whispered.

Darcy closed her eyes, feeling her knees weaken, "Lance..."

"I always sleep better with you."  He stepped closer, narrowing the gap between them.

"We're talking about actually _sleeping."  Darcy looked up at him through her lashes, backing up until she felt the counter push into her back._

Lance placed his hands on the counter on either side of her, caging her in.  "I know what I'm talking about."

"Lance," her voice was low and husky.

Smiling softly, he leaned in, "Yeah?"

"My sandwich is burning."

"Yeah," he stepped back.  "You really know how to ruin the moment, don't you?"

"It could've been worse," she told him, flipping the sandwich over.

"Oh?"

"Nanny could've walked in."

Lance laughed, "Now that would've been worth it just to see her face."  
  


"Who's face?"  Dante asked, walking in.  "Oh, Darcy, are you making breakfast?"

"Do you want a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Dante made a face, "Maybe later.  Any word from Keith?"

"I talked to him earlier, they're heading home now."  Lance sat down at the table with his fresh mug of coffee.

Moments later, Caleb wandered in, followed by Nanny with Cady.

"Ach!  What is that?"  She pointed to Darcy's plate.  "That is not a good breakfast."  
  


"Sure it is," Darcy argued.  "There's dairy and grain, it's healthy."

Lance took Cady from Nanny and set her on his knee, "How's little CadyBear?"

She grabbed his finger and bounced on his lap.

"She kept me up most of the night," Nanny announced as she took jars of baby food from the cupboard.  

"Missing your Mommy and Daddy, huh?"  Lance asked the little girl.  She tilted her head as though she was trying to comprehend what he was saying.  He blew a raspberry at her.  Giggling, Cady stuck her tongue out and tried to reciprocate.

"So that's where she learned that," Nanny said disapprovingly.

"Every baby needs to know how to blow a raspberry, right Cady?"

"I don't know about that," Darcy spoke up.

"No, they do.  Show her Cady."  Lance blew another raspberry and laughed when Cady copied him.  

Darcy couldn't help but smile, watching his interaction with the little girl.  

"Oh, come on, Lance."  Dante muttered when Lance laid Cady on the table and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

Cady laughed and kicked her legs in the air.

"What?  She likes it."  Grinning, Lance did it again.

"Alright, Lieutenant, that's enough."  Nanny lifted Cady off the table and set her in the highchair.  She began to fuss and held her arms out to Lance until Nanny offered her a spoonful of orange goop.

Smiling, Lance turned to Darcy, "I told you…"

He was cut off when she pressed her lips to his in an impulsive kiss.

"No public displays at the table!"  Caleb called as he sat at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"You're just jealous," Lance grinned at him.

"Hardly," he muttered.

"Don't forget your meeting with Hilla this morning," Nanny told Darcy as she put her plate in the sink.

"I know.  You can…you can just have her come to my room when she's ready."

Lance looked up when he heard the strained tone of her voice.  Darcy stood at the sink, her back to everyone, clutching the edge of the counter.  He stood and went to stand beside her.  "You okay?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to make a big deal out of this."

Nodding, Lance slid his arm around her waist.  "We'll find you guys later," he announced to the room.

Caleb and Dante didn't even look up from their food and Nanny was distracted, trying to get Cady to eat another spoonful of green goop.

"This isn't going to work for much longer.  I think they're going to realize something is wrong," Lance said as Darcy leaned heavily on him.

"I know," she said through gritted teeth.

"Especially when Gadara arrives tonight."

Darcy nodded.

"Dammit, Darc."  Lance stopped put his other arm beneath her knees and scooped her up.

"Sorry," she whispered into his neck.

"Don't be sorry, baby," he stopped to punch in the code to open her door.  "I'm just a little frustrated."  He gently laid her on the bed.

She watched as he went into the bathroom and came back with a cup of tepid water and two pain pills.  

"I'm sorry, Lance, I know this is annoying…"

"It's not annoying, Darcy," he stopped and ran his hands through his hair.  "I just want you to be well, I want you and this baby to be okay.  I am sick and tired of seeing you in pain.  It kills me."

She threw back the pills and water, settling back on the bed.  "Well, it's only about seven more months."

Lance gave her a weak smile, "Pshaw, that's nothing."

"Yeah, I can handle that," she rubbed her stomach.

"You going to be alright?  I have to get to work."

"Yeah, the pills will kick in and by then Hilla should be here to take my measurements."

He leaned down and kissed her, hard.  "I love you."

She smiled weakly, "I love you too."

Lance ran his hands down her sides, reached under her shirt and unclipped her communicator.  After checking to make sure it was on, he set it within reach on the bedside table, ""Please contact me if you need anything, anything at all."

"I will."

"Alright," he patted her leg.  "Rest and I'll check on you later."

****************************************************

It was mid afternoon when the transport ship touched down.  The passengers quietly exited the ship and went their separate ways.  Pidge made his way to his room without saying a word to anyone.  Hunk went to follow him, but was stopped by Keith who told him to give him some time.  Allura hurried to the nursery while Keith headed toward Castle Control.

With Cady settled on her hip, Allura found her way to Castle Control where Lance was filling Keith in on what was going on.

"It's was clear all night and so far today.  We are expecting Pvt. Latham and the medicine woman in about an hour or so."  Lance said.  "How did things go on Pollux?"

"As well as it could," Keith shrugged.

Lance nodded.

"How's Darcy?"  Allura asked him.

"She's been in pain," Lance sighed.  "I haven't seen her in a while, Hilla's in her room getting her measurements and I'm not allowed to be in the room when they're discussing the dress."  
  


"She's having the dress made already?"

"Oh, yeah, by the way, we're getting married next Sunday."

Allura's mouth fell open, "I guess you were serious about getting married soon."

"We spoke to our parents, last night.  It wasn't pretty."

"They disappointed they won't be here?"  Keith asked.

"Well, that and they all think we're too young and we're rushing things."  Lance mumbled.

Keith smiled, "Yeah, and there were a few people who thought that about us as well."  He wrapped his arm around Allura's shoulders.

"Darcy's father came down on us pretty hard and upset her.  He thinks I took advantage of her."

"You did," Keith smirked.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't need to know that."  

"Wait a second, let's get back to this wedding," Allura spoke up.

"Darcy and Nanny have already started discussing it.  It's going to be a small, simple ceremony.  Could you do me a favor, Allura?"

She shifted Cady to her other hip, "What?"

"Dr. Gorma and I want to speak with Gadara and her grandson before they examine Darcy, could you distract her for a little while?"  Lance asked.

"Why do I need to distract her? Just tell her you want to meet with Gadara."  
  


"It's not that simple, she'll want to be there and after everything that has happened, we want to check this woman out.  Speaking of which, Kadmus should be coming soon as well."

Allura nodded, "Cady and I'll go see how the wedding preparations are going."

"And Allura," Lance called after her.  "If…if it looks like she's pushing herself to hard or she's in pain, make her stop.  Don't let her push herself."

"I'll do what I can, Lance," Allura promised.

"Who is it?"  Darcy asked when she heard the knock on the door.

"It's me and Cady."

Darcy opened the door and ushered them in, "Lance isn't with you, is he?"

Allura smiled, "No, just us girls."

Hilla sat on the edge of the bed, her large sewing basket at her feet and swatches of fabric beside her on the bed.  She rose and curtsied, "Your Highness."  
  


"Hilla, how are you?"  Allura sat on the bed and set Cady on the floor.

"I'm fine, your highness, thank you.  And you?"

"We're doing alright."

Darcy sat on the bed, "How was the trip to Pollux?"

Allura shrugged, "Sad.  Pidge is still pretty down, but he and Rankin talked.  I hope that helped."  She picked up a swatch of ivory fabric.  "Have you decided on a dress?"

"Yeah, it's going to be a simple, Elizabethan design." 

Hilla mumbled something that sounded like "yeah simple."

"Elizabethan?"  Allura asked.

Darcy showed her the quick sketch Hilla had done, "It has a square neckline, an empire waist, and the sleeves will be fitted to the elbow, then they fall in a wide bell shape."

"It's lovely," Allura commented.

"This will be the fabric."  Darcy held out a cream colored, satin.

"I was thinking about having this along the cuffs and hem," Hilla held out a red and cream colored braided piping.

"Beautiful.  What about flowers?  Where are you going to hold the ceremony?"  Allura asked.

While they continued to discuss the wedding, a ship drew closer to Arus.  


	33. Finding Out What's Wrong

Hi All!

  
Well, this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I planned…oh well  :-)

All relative disclaimers apply…yadda yadda yadda…

Thank you for your wonderful reviews.  RedLion2…you rock!  ;-)

Enjoy,

Failte

**************************************

Lance turned to the main console when he heard it beeping.  "You're entering Arusian airspace, state your name and business."

"Pvt. Latham requesting permission to land."  
  


"Permission granted."  

"ETA fifteen minutes."

"Copy that."  Lance flipped off the microphone and turned to call Dr. Gorma.

"You aren't going to overreact, are you?"  Keith asked him.

Lance turned from the console after alerting Dr. Gorma, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do.  This woman has been cleared by both Kadmus and Dr. Gorma, she's coming to help Darcy, let her do her job."

"I just want to talk to her, get a feel for her before she examines Darc.  After what happened with Fatina, can you blame me?"

Keith shook his head, "No, but go into this with an open mind, will you?"

"I'll go into it with a guarded open mind."

"We would never let anything happen to her."

"I know."  Lance ran his hand over his face in frustration.  "She's in pain, Keith.  She tries to hide it from me, she doesn't want me to worry, but I know."

Keith studied him a moment, "Have you been getting any sleep, Lance?"

"I didn't get much last night, maybe a couple of hours."

"You need to be rested, not just for the team, but for Darcy too."

"I know, Keith, don't lecture me." Lance snapped.

"You want to talk about it?"

Lance sighed, "Ever since she spoke to her father, she doesn't want us sleeping together, but I don't want to leave her alone at night."

"How did you handle that last night?"

"I slept on a cot by her window."

Keith chuckled, "You've got it bad man."

"The woman I love, the woman I am about to marry, is pregnant with my child and she is having intense, unexplainable pain.  What would you do?"  Lance snarled.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck, "I, uh, I would probably do the same thing."

"What if…what if this kills her?"  Lance whispered, lowering his head.

"Oh man," Keith laid his hand on Lance's shoulder.  "That's not going to happen.  She's too strong.  Does Dr. Gorma think her life's in danger?"

Lance shrugged, "He doesn't really know.  He just said that the baby seems to be progressing nicely and that she has strange spots on her womb that don't seem to be affecting the baby but he thinks are causing the pain.  He doesn't know, that's why he asked Kadmus for help."

Keith felt powerless.  He wanted to be able to say or do something to make him feel better.  "She'll get through this, Lance.  We're here for you."

"Thanks, man."  Lance squared his shoulders and stood up straighter when the door opened and Dr. Gorma entered.

"Any word, Lieutenant?"

"They should be landing in a few minutes."  Lance told him.

"Let's go out to the tarmac and meet them," Keith suggested.

The small transport ship began it's decent onto Arus.  Lance fiddled with his communicator, flipping it open and closed.  He hopped from one foot to the other and his hands shook slightly with nerves.

"Calm down, Lance," Keith whispered.  "Before I have Dr. Gorma sedate you."  
  


"Bite me, Keith." Lance muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, Lieutenant?"  Keith asked in his best I'm-the Commander-so-don't-cross-me voice.

"Nothing, _Captain._"

Keith murmured something that sounded a lot like "smartass".

All talk stopped when the ship touched down.  Lance held his breath as the door opened and the steps unfolded down.  Pvt. Latham was the first to leave the ship.  He saluted Keith and Lance and nodded to Dr. Gorma.  

"How was the trip?"  Keith asked.

"Fine, sir, no problems," the Private responded.

"Where is she?"  Lance asked.

"Foyle, her grandson, said he would see her off the ship."  

"What's she like?"  Lance whispered.

Latham leaned toward him and lowered his voice, "She doesn't talk much but she seems nice.  Foyle is very overprotective of her."  
  


They raised their heads at a shuffling sound.

At the top of the steps stood Gadara and her grandson, Foyle.  Even though she was stooped over with age, Gadara stood taller than Lance or Keith.  She had to be at least six foot, eight inches, taller if she stood up straight.  Her hair was cut severely short and was the color of pewter.  Her features were pinched and squished into the center of her face, making her head appear much larger than it actually was.  Small glasses rested upon her upturned nose and she squinted down at the men below her.

Foyle was much shorter than his grandmother, he barely came to her shoulder, and was rail thin.  His hair was shaved short and bright yellow.  His eyes and ears were entirely too large for his head, while his nose and mouth were a little too small.  They both wore plain, wheat colored robes and brown sandals.   Gadara clung to his arm as they slowly made their way down the steps.

Foyle stepped forward and spoke with a low, gravely voice.  "I am Foyle, grandson of Gadara.  We have come to help as a favor to Kadmus.  May we please go to the patient?"

Keith bowed slightly, "Welcome to Arus Foyle, Gadara.  I am Captain Keith Whitaker, Prince Consort of Arus.  This is Dr. Argus Gorma, the royal physician, and Lt. Lance Collier, my second-in-command.  It's Lance's fiancée you're here to see."

Foyle turned to his grandmother and spoke to her in low tones.  Gadara responded with low murmurs that they could not understand.  Foyle turned back to the three men.  "Thank you for your hospitality.  But Grandmother would like to see the patient right away."

Keith and Lance exchanged glances.  Keith nodded to him, letting him know it was up to him.

"With all due respect, Foyle, we would like to talk to you both first.  We have had problems in the past."  Lance told him.

Nodding, Foyle turned back to his grandmother and spoke to her again.  She looked over Foyle's head and studied Lance for a moment before speaking to her grandson.  He nodded and turned back to Lance.

"Something worries you."  He stated.

"I'm worried about Darcy's health."  Lance replied.

"Darcy," Foyle repeated her name.  "That is the ill woman?"

Lance nodded.

"Why don't we come inside and talk," Keith suggested.

He led them into a formal parlor used for meetings, after instructing Pvt. Latham as to where he could take their bags.

"Can I get you anything?"  Keith asked them.

Foyle translated for his grandmother.  "No, thank you.  We are fine, although Grandmother might like something after she examines the patient."  
  


Lance leaned forward, sitting on the edge of a chair opposite the couch where Foyle and Gadara sat.  "Let's get down to business then.  Darcy was infected about a year ago by a poison made with the Ttechken plant.  She had a fever, chills, and was unconscious for almost three days.  She's two months pregnant now and has started having really bad pains in her abdomen.  Dr. Gorma found spots on her womb that he can't explain and we're wondering if that is what's causing the pain and if they were caused by the Ttechken poison.  We need to know what we can do to help, is she in danger, and is the baby in danger.  Can you help?"

Foyle looked at him a moment, absorbing everything he had just said before turning to his grandmother and translating it into a series of low murmurs.  Gadara listened, nodding slowly.  She looked up at Lance, noticing the way his leg shook with nervous energy and the way he tapped his fingers on his knees.  She murmured lowly to Foyle.

"Grandmother said she knows of what you speak and that she will be better able to offer help once she examines the patient."

"I think you should just let her in to see Darcy," Keith muttered.

"You have to understand our caution," Lance continued.  "We've had problems in the past where magic has been used to disguise evil people to look like people we trust.  That is how Darcy was poisoned in the first place as well as a recent situation that burned us.  Please don't be offended, but understand that I've become wary of who I let near Darcy, especially now."

They watched as Foyle once again translated.  "We understand, Kadmus explained what had happened in the past.  All I can say is that we know Kadmus and would never do anything that would hurt him or anyone close to him.  As a favor to him and in his honor, we swear we are who we claim to be and we only wish to help."

Lance looked at Dr. Gorma who nodded his acceptance.  

"I think we're wasting time here," Keith said.

"Alright," Lance stood.  "Do you need anything before we go?"

Foyle shook his head and indicated the bag Gadara wore across her, "Grandmother has everything she needs in her satchel."  
  


"I'm going to go to Castle Control and check on things," Keith said.

"Contact me if you hear anything from Kadmus," Lance told him as Foyle helped Gadara to her feet.

"No problem."  Keith patted Lance on the shoulder.  "It'll be alright, man."

Lance walked a few steps ahead of the others as Dr. Gorma filled Foyle and Gadara in on everything he knew about Darcy's condition.  He flipped open his communicator and dialed up Darcy.

"Yeah, Barlow."

"Hey, Darc, how you feeling?"

Darcy was lying back on her bed, rubbing her sore abdomen.  Hilla had just left and Allura and Cady were sitting with her as she tried to ignore the pain.

"I'm, uh, I'm alright.  What's going on?"

"We're on our way to your room, Gadara is here and she's anxious to examine you."

Darcy nodded, her heart racing, "Alright."

Lance lowered his voice, "Are you up for this?"

"Now's as good a time as any."

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute."  Lance snapped the communicator shut and turned to the others, "She knows we're coming."

"How is she?"  Dr. Gorma asked.

"She's in pain, but she won't admit it."

The older man shook his head, "Stubborn."

"Yeah," Lance said fondly.

Gadara watched him, smiling a nearly toothless grin at him.

Allura opened the door when Lance knocked.  Darcy was stretched out on the bed, pale, her hands shaking slightly.  She knew that whatever she imagined was probably a lot worse than the reality of it, but she was terrified of what this woman would say.

Lance sat on the unoccupied side of the bed, taking Darcy's hand in both of his, "You okay?"  He whispered.

She smiled weakly and nodded.

Gadara and Folye came around to the other side of the bed.  Darcy's eyes widened slightly as she took in the imposing figure of the medicine woman.

"Hello…Darcy."  Foyle spoke to her.  "My name is Foyle, grandson of Gadara."

"Hello," Darcy whispered.

Gadara murmured something.

"Are you in pain now?"  Foyle translated.

"A little.  I took something for the pain and it's starting to fade."

"How often do you get the pain?"  Foyle continued translating.

"It comes and goes, there really is no definite time."

Gadara felt Darcy's ankles and then wrists.  

"That's not where the pain is," Lance muttered, earning a dirty look from Darcy.

The old woman leaned over and stared into her eyes, prying her lids open, studying them.

"Can you describe the pain?"  Foyle asked.

"It's…it's kinda like a tight band of pain right around here."  Darcy traced a line across her stomach.

Gadara murmured and Foyle turned to Dr. Gorma, "You say you have found spots on her?"

"Yes," Dr. Gorma stepped forward and pointed to spots on Darcy's torso.  "Around about here, here, here, and here.  According to the scans, they appear to be growing and shifting."

Gadara placed her fingertips on Darcy's stomach and pressed down.  Darcy gasped and her back arched as pain shot through her.

"Hey, watch it!"  Lance called out.  "Be careful!"

Gadara looked up at him, returning his angry, protective expression with one of slight amusement.  She turned from them, picking up her bag and murmuring to Foyle.

"It would be best if you left."  Foyle told Lance.

"What? No way!"  Lance jumped up and stood beside the bed.

"Maybe you should, Lieutenant."  Dr. Gorma spoke up.  "It'll be easier to examine her."

"No."

"Lance," Darcy whispered.  "It's okay."

He looked down at her, "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll stay," Allura said, still standing by the door.

"As soon as their done, you can come back," Darcy pleaded.

Hurt mixed with frustration left Lance feeling angry.

"Here," Allura pushed Cady into his arms.  "Take Cady to Keith, she's needs to be changed.  By then I'm sure they'll be done."

Lance opened his mouth and shut it when he looked down into the wet eyes of Darcy.  Why did she want him to go?  That hurt and confused him more than anything else.  Allura took his arm and led him from the room.  She gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek and shut the door.

Lance stood, staring at the closed door a minute until Cady began crying.  He looked down at her scrunched up, red face and sighed.  "Come on, let's go find your Daddy."

Keith was standing at the main console in Castle Control, talking to Kadmus.  He turned when he heard Cady crying and motioned for Lance to come forward.  Keith ended the transmission and took his daughter, cradling her to his chest.

"Kadmus is about twenty minutes out," Keith told Lance.

"Why doesn't he just appear like Haggar does?"  Lance muttered.

"He doesn't like to unless it's an emergency, he thinks it's rude, and he is bringing a lot with him, it's difficult to transport all of that."  Keith felt Cady's heavy diaper.  "Whoa, someone needs to be changed.  Why are you here?"  He asked Lance as they left Castle Control.

"I was kicked out.  Why would they kick me out?"  Lance's voice rose.

"It's probably easier for them without you there, fussing over Darcy."

"It's my job to worry about her."

"It's probably for the best, Lance."

"What?"  He asked, incredulously.

"Let them examine her, as soon as they know what's wrong they'll tell you."

"Darcy asked me to leave," Lance whispered.  "I thought she would want me there."

Keith shrugged, "Who knows.  Maybe it's one of those unexplainable, hormone driven pregnant woman things."

Lance paced the nursery anxiously, checking and rechecking to make sure his communicator was on.

"You should be watching this," Keith said as he diapered Cady.  "You need to practice."

"I know how to change a damn diaper."  Lance snapped.

"Don't swear in front of the baby," Keith snapped back.

"I'll swear if I damn well want to!" Lance's voice rose.

"Look," Keith turned around, holding Cady in place with one hand.  "You cannot go back in there like this.  If you go in angry and hurt, swearing and yelling you're just going to upset Darcy.  Suck it up, get over it, slap a smile on your face and do what they tell you to do.  Do it for Darcy."

Lance's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for water.  He ran his hands through his hair and sank down in the rocking chair.  "God help me, Keith, I don't know what to do."

"I just told you what to do.  Just be there for her, help her in any way you can.  Keep her safe and comfortable."  Keith lifted Cady, settling her on his hip.  "You've got a lot riding on this, Lance, swallow your pride and do what Gadara tells you to do."

As if on cue both of their communicators went off.

"Whitaker."

"Collier."

"Captain, Kadmus is landing."  Caleb said.

"You can come back Lance," Allura told him.  "They're done."

"I'll be right there."  Both men said, shutting their communicators.

"Here, take Cady back to Allura, please."  Keith handed his newly dry and changed daughter to his best friend.

Lance took Cady, holding her to his chest as he ran down the hall.  Cady giggled and squirmed, thinking this was some new kind of game.

Allura met him at the door, she took Cady and offered Lance a weak smile. 

Darcy was sitting up against the headboard, pillows piled behind her.  She held her hand out to Lance, he swallowed his hurt and frustration and sat beside her, taking her hand in his.

"What did she say?"  Lance whispered.

"I told her to wait until you got here."   Darcy whispered back.

Lance watched as Gadara dug in her bag, pulling out small sacks and setting them on the desk while Foyle spoke quietly to Dr. Gorma.  "Kadmus is here."

Darcy sighed and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, "When did he arrive?"  
  


"He's landing now."

"Do you think we should wait for him?" 

"It's up to you."

She tilted her head back to look at him, "Are you angry?"

Lance looked down at her tired, pale face and felt his emotions shift.  "No, honey, just worried."  He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Dr. Gorma cleared his throat.  Lance lifted his head, trying not to feel annoyed, while Darcy's face flushed bright red.  "Gadara believes she can tell you what's wrong."

Allura jumped when there was a knock on the door behind her.  She opened it to find Keith and Kadmus standing there.

Gadara grinned her wide, almost toothless grin and murmured excitedly.  Kadmus crossed the room and took her hands in his, murmuring to her in her native tongue.

Everyone in the room watched this exchange.  Lance felt the knot in his stomach loosen as he watched Kadmus talk to her.  It was a friendly conversation, one that took place between two people who had known each for years.  Lance knew he could trust Kadmus.  They had known him for years, Allura and Koran knew him their entire lives.  He was one of the most respected and admired people in the universe.  If he believed this woman could help Darcy, then they couldn't help but trust her.  However, patience wasn't one of Lance's finer points.

Kadmus looked toward the bed when he heard Lance clear his throat, loudly.

"Lieutenant," Kadmus smiled at him.  "Sorry, how rude of me.  It has been a while since I've seen Gadara."

"Can we cut to the chase?"  Lance asked.

"Of course."  Kadmus nodded to Gadara who spoke to him in low murmurs while he translated for her.  "The poison seeped into the Sergeants blood and into her womb where it scarred her.  There was not enough of the poison to render her completely barren, but it will make any pregnancy difficult.  As the womb grows to accommodate the baby, the scarred tissue is being pulled and stretched, causing the pain."

"What can we do about that?"  Lance asked.

Gadara continued murmuring, indicating the small sacks she set on the desk.

Kadmus listened a few moments before continuing.  "There are some herbs and teas that will help.  Gadara will show you how to use them.  Some of the herbs need to be heated, like, a, uh, potpourri, I think you call it.  The smells are soothing and will relax.  The teas will help with the pain and one of them, the Fennimoria tea, will actually help with the damage caused by the Ttechken poison.  It would have been better if she was drinking that before she became pregnant, but this will help."

"Is this safe for the baby?"  Darcy asked quietly, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

Kadmus nodded, "Yes, none of this will hurt the baby."

"So that's it?"  Lance asked, wary of how easy it all sounded.

Kadmus turned to Gadara and they exchanged a few words before he turned back to them.  "There will still be some pain and discomfort, that won't completely go away, but it will get better.  The Sergeant will need plenty of rest and try to avoid stress.  She said it helped with the pain when you massaged her stomach, continue to do that.  Sometimes the simple act of touching can help ease pain."

Gadara separated the sacks and explained them to Kadmus who in turn explained their contents to Dr. Gorma, Darcy, and Lance.  Allura and Keith left, only to have Allura return moments later with a dish on a stand over a candle.  She handed it to Gadara who smiled at her and began arranging various leaves and flowers in the bowl.

Lance stood, kissing Darcy on the forehead before crossing to where Dr. Gorma and Kadmus stood beside the desk, going through the sacks.

"Can I ask you guys something," Lance asked quietly with his back to Darcy so she couldn't hear him.

"Yes, Lieutenant, what is it?"  Kadmus kept his voice low, sensing Lance's need for secrecy.

Lance glanced over his shoulder and felt relief when he saw Allura sitting on the bed, talking animatedly to Darcy.  He turned back to the two men, "Be honest with me, completely honest with me, I need to know.  Is Darcy's life in danger?"

They exchanged glances before Kadmus spoke, "I don't think so."

"You don't _think_ so?"  Lance repeated.

"We can't say for sure, Lieutenant, but she is a strong woman and with the proper rest and care and help from you, she should be able to pull through this."

"But you can't guarantee it?"  Lance asked.

"Lieutenant," Dr. Gorma spoke up.  "Even with all the advances in medicine, there is always a slight, marginally slim chance of fatality during childbirth, and the Sergeant's case is a special situation."

Lance ran a shaky hand over his face.

"Lieutenant, Kadmus and Gadara are both going to stay for a while.  The three of us are going to do everything in our power to help her."  Dr. Gorma assured him.

"Lance."

He whipped around to find Darcy standing beside.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he slid his arm around her shoulders.  "Now that we know what's wrong and how to treat it, everything is fine."

"I'm going to take Gadara and Foyle to get something to eat," Allura told them.  "Would you like anything, Kadmus?"

"Oh yes, I could use something to eat."  Kadmus said before turning to Darcy.  "Take it easy, Sergeant, make sure you get something to eat and have your tea before bed."

She smiled at him, "Yes sir.  Thank you for everything."  
  


Darcy saw everyone to the door, thanking them profusely.  She missed Allura whispering to Lance, telling him to take the rest of the evening off.

"What's your schedule for the rest of the night?"  She asked him after the others left.

"It looks like I have the night off."

"Oh, good, let's go for a walk."  Darcy walked around the room, turning off the lights.  "Allura and I were talking about the ceremony and I think we've come up with the perfect place to hold it, I want to show you."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, "I've spent the entire day in my room; the walls are starting to close in on me."

"You sure you're feeling up to it?"

"I feel fine, really Lance.  The medicine has kicked in and I want to get out."

"Alright, milady," Lance offered her his arm.  "Shall we?"

*****************************************************

Later that night, Lance watched Darcy as she slept.  It was going on two in the morning and sleep evaded him.  She had had her first cup of the tea Gadara had given her.  She was to drink a cup every morning and night, it would take time, but eventually it would help reduce the damage done to her womb.

Darcy was lying on her back, one arm bent above her head, the other laying across her stomach.  She was sleeping deeply and soundly.  He watched as her chest rose and fell, the movement of her eyes behind her lids, the way the moonlight cut through her blinds and across her bed.  She sighed contentedly in her sleep.

Deciding he could deal with her wrath when she caught him, Lance stretched out on the bed beside her.  He relaxed and slowed his breathing, hoping sleep would come.

*********************************************************

                        __

_Lance stood in the doorway to the castle, looking out over the yard.  It was winter, a sprinkling of pink tinted Arusian snow covered the ground and a bitingly cold breeze swept through the trees.  His heart was heavy as he stood there.  This was the worst day of the year for him, it was the anniversary of one of the greatest days of his life and the worst._

_"Lance?"_

_He turned and saw a very pregnant Allura standing beside him, holding a clutch of daises._

_"They just arrived."  With a weak smile, she held the flowers out to him._

_"Thanks."  He murmured._

_"I'll keep her entertained until you get back, then we can start the party."_

_He nodded._

_Allura hugged him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek._

_Taking a deep breath, Lance crossed the threshold, pulling his jacket tighter around him.  The door shut behind him and he suddenly felt very alone, cut off from everyone else, but that was how he preferred it.  With heavy feet, he trudged across the yard, past the lake and toward the woods._

_A small cemetery was fenced off.  Lance walked through the opening in the fence, past the few grave markers to the back corner.  He knelt beside a small gravestone and brushed the snow off it._

**Darcy Collier**

**                                                                        Beloved wife, friend, and mother.**

**                                                                        She was taken too soon, but will**

**                                                                                never be forgotten.**

_Swallowing hard, Lance set the daises, her favorite flowers, in the small vase on the side of the gravestone.  He came to see her all the time, tending to her grave, talking to her, looking for solace.  But this was always the hardest day to come.  Ignoring the cold, he sat down, facing the gravestone._

_"It's been another year, Darc," his voice was low and raw.  "She turns four today.  It's been four years.  God, I can't believe you've been gone for four years, that's twice as long as we knew each other."  He ran his hand over the words engraved in marble, tracing her name.  "They say it will get easier with time, I can tell you it doesn't.  At least not yet.  She is more like you every day.  She's so smart and inquisitive.  It's like a little part of you lived."  He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself.  He had a little girl's birthday party to attend, his little girl.  "I have to head back honey.  Your parents are here.  And Sven, Romelle, and Erik, and the rest of the Force.  She is loving the attention.  I guess she gets that from me."_

_Lance stood, brushed his jeans off.  "I love you, Darcy."_

_Before leaving he brushed off the rest of the gravestone, exposing her birth and death dates._

*************************************************************

Lance woke with a start.  His eyes wide, focusing on the shadows dancing across the ceiling.  She was dead.  She died on January 23, two weeks before her due date.  A tightening in his chest made it difficult for him to breath.  He sat up, gasping for breath.

Darcy shifted and opened her eyes, "What is it?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, go back to sleep.  I, uh, I need a drink."  He went into her bathroom, blinking in the harsh light.

_This is not happening,_ he thought to himself.  He decided right then and there that on January 23rd, he would make sure she was not out of his sight.  If need be, he could take her to the hospital wing and make her stay there, under doctor's care and guards, to make sure she was safe.  To his sleep deprived mind, at 3:30 in the morning, that made perfect sense.

Lance crept back into her room to find Darcy watching him.

"Another nightmare?"

"No, go back to sleep," Lance sat on the cot.

"Come here, Lance."

  
"I thought you wanted…"

"I can change my mind.  Come here."  She patted the bed beside her.

Lance lay stiffly beside her.  Darcy curled up next to him, her head on his chest and her arm across his waist.  "Everything will be alright, Lance.  We know what's wrong now.  The baby will be fine."  
  


"I know."  He brought his arm up around her and hugged her to him.

"Then what is it?"

Lance gently rubbed his hand up and down the arm she had wrapped around him.  "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she yawned.

"Why, uh, why did you want me to leave this afternoon when Gadara examined you?"

Darcy lay quietly and he felt disappointed, thinking she had gone back to sleep.  He sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't do it to hurt your feelings," she whispered finally.  "Part of me did want you there, but another part was scared and nervous.  What if we were making a big deal out of nothing?  What if it was really bad?  I, uh, I guess, I don't know, I guess I was a little embarrassed.  I know that sounds stupid, but it's like when you're being examined by a doctor, you would rather do it yourself."

Lance bit his lip to keep from reminding her that she had let Allura stay.  

"I'm sorry if it upset you."

"I was just wondering."  He muttered.

Darcy tilted her head back and kissed his chin, "I love you."

He brushed his lips over hers, "I love you too."

She snuggled closer to him, "Everything will be alright, Lance."

He didn't respond.  For the second night in a row, he watched her sleep, afraid to close his own eyes.


	34. Surprise Presents

"Oh, Darcy!  You look beautiful!"  Allura clasped her hands together in front of her and watched as Hilla pinned up the hem of Darcy's bridal gown.

"Hold still, Miss," Hilla murmured around the pins she held clenched in her teeth.  

"Sorry," Darcy grinned down at her, feeling giddy.  It was two days before her wedding and she couldn't stop grinning from excitement or shaking from nerves.

She was standing on a stool in Allura's room having last minute alterations done to her dress while the guys were busy moving Hunk into her room and her things into Lance's room.

"Alright, Sergeant," Hilla stood and took a step back, examining her work.  "If you are happy, I will hem it and stitch the piping on and then deliver it tonight."  
  


Darcy turned so she was facing the mirror and turned right and then left, watching the way the dress followed her and the fabric fell.  She felt the heat rise to her face and her heart race with excitement.  "It's beautiful," she breathed.

The seamstress nodded, "Good, good.  Well, get undressed and I'll finish it up."

Hilla unzipped the dress while Allura gathered up the jeans and t-shirt Darcy had worn earlier.

"You are really starting to show," Allura smiled.

Darcy pulled the t-shirt down over her head and smoothed it over her slightly swollen stomach.  "I know, isn't it great?"

"Yeah," Allura agreed, wistfully.

"You okay?"  
  


"Keith calls it 'Baby Envy'."  Allura said, picking Cady up out of the playpen where she had been watching.

"You want another baby?"

"I want a dozen more, but we're aiming for four."

"What are you waiting for?"  Darcy asked as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Allura smiled slyly, "Who says we're waiting?"  
  


"Should've known," Darcy teased.  "Come on, let's go see if Lance threw out half my stuff or put it in storage."  
  


They were shocked to see the room already in good shape.  Half the bookshelves now held part of Darcy's extensive collection, the wall that held Lance's family photos now held some of hers, as well as pictures of the two of them.  Lance really had no knickknacks, so Darcy's were scattered around the room on dressers and bedside tables.  When they entered, Lance was hanging her Renoir poster on the wall beside the bed and Keith was breaking down and folding boxes.

"Wow!  You guys are incredible!"  Darcy said.

Allura surveyed the room; it was certainly an eclectic mix of Lance's taste crashing into Darcy's.  "I can't wait to see what your house looks like."  
  


"We didn't put your clothes away, figuring you would want to do that," Lance turned around, pointing to the clothes laid out on the bed.

"Thanks, honey, I'll take care of it," she walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  He still wasn't getting much sleep, dark circles under his eyes stood out against his pale skin and he had started suffering from headaches brought on by sleep deprivation.

"Alright, I think this is it," Hunk walked into the room, carrying the monitor to Darcy's computer, followed by Pidge carrying the keyboard.

"You guys did this so fast," Allura said, amazed.

"We just happen to have six of the hardest working men in the universe helping us out," Keith said proudly.

"You sound like a proud father," Allura teased.

"I am," he told her, crossing to take Cady out of her arms.

"You want help getting your clothes put away?"  Allura asked Darcy.

"Sure, thanks," Darcy pulled open the doors to Lance's closet.  "Um, I'm going to need more room."  
  


"What are you talking about?"  Lance walked over and shoved his clothes to the side, leaving about a quarter of the closet free.  "There's plenty of room."

Allura came over with a handful of clothes on hangers, "Hm, well, there is the closet in Hunk's old room; you could put your winter clothes in there for now."

"I guess we'll have to," Darcy said.

"This isn't permanent," Lance whispered to her.  "Before you know it we'll be looking for a house of our own and you'll have all the closet space you want."

"I know, it's not a big deal," she whispered back.

"Lance," Keith was standing by the wall.  "This is where the door to the nursery will go; the guys will be in next month to start the installation."  
  


"Hunk," Darcy stopped him before he could leave and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.  "Thank you so much!  You have no idea what this means to us."

The big man blushed, "It's no big deal, Darc.  Glad I could help."

Lance sat on the edge of the bed watching Allura and Darcy put away her clothes.  His life was about to change completely.   Nerves and excitement made his stomach dance.  He watched as the two women talked and laughed.  Darcy's stomach was starting to extend more and every so often her hand moved up to rub soft circles on it.  Within a matter of months he is going to go from a bachelor to a husband to a father.  There was no regret, just nerves, excitement, and just a little fear.  

"Lance?"

He looked up to find himself alone with Darcy.  "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck where tension was gathering, "I'm fine."

Darcy knelt behind him and began to gently massage his shoulders and neck.  "I think you should talk to Dr. Gorma, see if he can give you something to help you sleep."

"I don't think that's necessary," he mumbled, letting his head drop forward as her fingers loosened the knots in his neck.

"I do," she sat and split her legs so Lance was sitting between them.  Wrapping her arms around his middle, Darcy rested her cheek between his shoulder blades.  "I'm worried about you, you aren't getting any sleep, you're having headaches, and you've been uptight and cranky." She sighed and whispered, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Oh, God no!"  He pried her hands apart and turned, falling to his knees on the floor so he faced her.  "If I had my way, we'd have been married a year ago.  I do have a lot on my mind, but I am not having any second thoughts about us, I'm sorry if you felt that way."  He placed both his hands on her stomach and smiled at her, "I am so excited; I can't wait for Sunday night."

"Neither can I," she whispered, laying her hands on top of his.  "But I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of the ceremony."

"Alright, I'll talk to Dr. Gorma tonight after dinner."

"We have time now, you could take a nap."  Darcy suggested.

"You just want to get me into bed," he winked.

"Yeah, like that's a difficult thing to do," she took his hands.  "Come on, don't make me worry about you."

Lance crawled up onto the bed beside her, "Alright, but set the alarm, Keith said we're having a special dinner tonight and we have to be on time."

"What are they doing?"  Darcy asked, cuddling up to him.

"I have no idea, he wouldn't elaborate," Lance yawned.

"How was Pidge today?"

"Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you about that.  I talked to Hunk about how Pidge seemed to be getting better, well apparently Hunk talked to Gadara last week about it.  She gave him these herbs to slip him, I forget what their called, but it helps raise your spirits.  Hunk has been slipping it into Pidge's coffee in the morning."

Darcy smiled, "That's pretty sneaky, but I'm glad to see Pidge is starting to act like his old self."

"Gadara told him that the best thing we could do for Pidge was to just be there for him and that as time went on he would start to get back to normally.  She said he would forever be changed, but in the end, he will be stronger."

"She's a smart woman."  Darcy mumbled, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

***********************************************

Lance jumped from a light doze when his communicator woke him.  He reached past Darcy and picked it up off the bedside table.

"Collier," he mumbled.

"Where are you?"  Keith asked.  "Get your lazy ass out of bed, it's almost time for dinner."

Lance rubbed his eyes and focused on the image of Keith on the small screen, "Uh, yeah, we're on our way."

"Wha' is it?"  Darcy mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's almost time for dinner."

She rolled away from him and stretched.  "I guess I should change."

Lance skimmed his eyes over her and smiled.  She had been having trouble finding clothes that fit her properly and had taken to wearing sweatpants and oversized t-shirts.  Darcy and Allura had gone into town twice that week to find some maternity clothes, but most everything was too big.  That day she had taken a pair of his jeans, rolled up the cuffs and secured it with a belt, and an old Chicago Bears t-shirt of his. 

"You look cute," he told her.

"Yeah, well, that's not the look I'm going for."  She said, standing and going to their closet.  "I'm going to try a new outfit tonight." 

"Okay."

"It's a little big, Allura picked it out, she said it looked nice, but I don't know."

Lance smiled at her, "Darcy, you look great in anything."

She disappeared into the bathroom with the clothes she had taken from the closet.  

Keith had just said it was going to be a special meal, a celebration for their upcoming wedding.  Not knowing what the plans were, Lance decided to change as well.  He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open, Darcy stood in the doorway wearing a denim jumper over a plain white t-shirt.  The dress was a little big, but she looked nice.  It was an outfit she would be able to use for quite a few months.

"Does it look alright?"  She asked, biting her lip.  "Or do I look like a fat old lady?"

"You look great, Darcy, really."  He crossed to her, taking her hands in his.  "You're beautiful."

"I wasn't too sure about this, but Allura said it looked nice, I didn't even want a dress, but she told me they were more comfortable.  I can't believe I won't be able to get comfortable pants with elastic waist…"  She was cut off when Lance covered her lips with his.

"You look great.  Calm down."  Lance smiled at her, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs.  "How do you feel?"

"Hungry."  She admitted.

"Then let's go, before Keith sends a search party for us."

Hunk met them in the hallway as they headed toward the dining room, "I was sent to play interference."

"What is that supposed to mean?"  Lance asked.

"I can't tell you."

"What's going on, Hunk?"  Darcy asked sweetly.

"I can't tell you."  He repeated.

"Is it something we'll like?"  Lance asked.

"I think so."

"Is it bigger than a bread box?"

"Yes, quite a bit."

"Is it something we can return if we don't like it?"

"Lance."  Darcy hissed.

"You can return it, but I think you're stuck with it the rest of your life."  Hunk told him as they approached the dining room.

Lance looked at him, "What?"

"It's, uh, it's your families."  Hunk slid open the door.

The long dining room table was full, with the exception of three empty chairs.  Allura sat at the head of the table with Keith on her left and Koran on her right.  Beside Keith sat Col. Collier and Mrs. Collier, Dante, Caleb, Pidge, Hunk's empty seat, and Dr. Gorma.  On the other side of the table were Koran, Nanny, two empty seats for Lance and Darcy, Darcy's parents, Becca, Kadmus, Gadara, and Foyle.  

"Surprise," Allura said with a smile.

Becca jumped to her feet and ran to give Darcy a hug.  All four parents stood and surrounded the two of them, everyone talking at once.  Darcy unconsciously took a step back, bumping into Lance.

Taking the hint, Lance raised his voice above the crowd around them, "What do you say we sit down and talk while we eat." 

"Oh of course!"  Molly said.  "I'm so sorry."

Lucy Barlow but her arm around Darcy's shoulders and steered her to her seat, "I bet you're hungry, sweetie.  You're eating for two now."

"This is, uh, certainly a surprise."  Darcy finally managed to say.

"Allura contacted us last week and said that if we can find a way to get out of work, she would fly us here for the wedding."  Felix Collier told her.

"Well, this is great!"  Lance said.  "We were so disappointed that you guys wouldn't be here for the wedding."

The rest of the meal was spent discussing the upcoming ceremony and the impending birth.  The only person who didn't say much was Darcy's father.  Howard Barlow was still uneasy about everything.  Sure, he had given Lance his blessing to marry his eldest daughter, but as far as he was concerned, she was still his little girl.  And Lance had gotten his little girl pregnant before they were married.  He knew that it wasn't entirely Lance's fault, but he wouldn't admit that.  Lance had taken advantage of Darcy.  And that was inexcusable.

Howard watched the way Lance and Darcy interacted.  They were comfortable with each other.  Lance sat back, talking to his father, with his arm slung across the back of Darcy's chair.  When Darcy finished her drink, she took his and finished it off.  Lance took the tomato that she wouldn't eat off her plate and popped it into his mouth.  After finishing her meal, and some of Lance's, Darcy sat back in her chair and rested her hands on her stomach.

"Howard?"

He turned to his wife when her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you like some coffee?"  She asked him, nodding to the young maid waiting for his answer.

"Uh, yes, please."

"Be nice," Lucy whispered to her husband.  "Whether you like it or not they're getting married, you will not upset Darcy."

He glared back at her.

Lance watched this little exchange out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't hear what Mrs. Barlow had said, but it hadn't sat well with Mr. Barlow.   Darcy squirmed beside him.  They had been sitting on the hard chairs for a while now.  "Why don't we take our coffee in the rec room, relax and talk."

"That's a good idea," Allura said.  "Why don't you all go ahead and I'll have the coffee sent in."

Lance helped Darcy to her feet and watched as she continually ran her hand over her stomach.  "Are you in pain?"  He asked.

"It's not bad, more of a discomfort than pain."  She told him, keeping her voice low.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'd like some of my tea, if it's not too much trouble."

He smiled at her, "You're nothing but trouble."

"I know, how can you stand it?"

"It helps that you're cute."  He winked at her.  "Take them to the rec room, I'll get your tea."

"Thank you," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So how are you feeling?"  Lucy asked her daughter as they headed toward the rec room.

"I'm good, Ma."  They hadn't told their parents about the Ttechkan poison.  None of them knew what she had gone through or how special this pregnancy was.  Neither she nor Lance knew how to broach the subject, they figured that someday they would talk to them about it, that day just hadn't come yet.

"I can't believe you're having a baby," Becca said.

"Neither can I," Howard muttered under his breath.

"Do you know what you're having?"  Molly asked.

"No, but Lance is convinced it's a girl."  Darcy told them.

Felix smiled, "We're destined to have only granddaughters."

"And we're happy for that," Molly added.

"What about names?"  Becca asked, curling up in one of the easy chairs.

"We're still discussing that," Darcy settled back on the loveseat.

"Yes well, you still have some time yet.  How far along are you?"  Lucy asked.

"Two months.  I'm due mid-February."

"Two months?"  Howard asked, doing some quick math in his head.

"Yes, Dad," Darcy's voice held a bit of a warning edge.

"When do I get to see the dress?"  Becca asked, changing the subject.

"It should be done tonight," Darcy smiled at her sister, relieved she wasn't alone.

"What should be done tonight?"  Lance asked, entering the room with a mug in hand.

"My dress.  Becca wants to see it."  Darcy accepted the mug from him as he sat next to her.

"What's that?"  Lucy asked, indicating the mug.

"It's tea, Gadara gave it to me."

"Why?"

Darcy and Lance exchanged quick glances.  "Uh, to help with the pregnancy.  It's an herbal tea."

"Oh," Molly said, understanding.  "Helps with the nausea."

"You're taking herbs that…that _woman gives you?"  Howard asked, shocked._

"She's a medicine woman, Dad, she knows what she's doing."

"And what does your doctor say about this?"

"He agrees with her and Kadmus backs her suggestions."

"This is ridiculous!"  Her father stood and faced her.  "You need to come home, see a real doctor."

"Dr. Gorma is the best doctor in the universe."  Darcy told him.

"You're consulting medicine women and wizards! That's not normal."

"There's more out there than your little corner of Toronto.  I've never seen you so close-minded."

"You're too young!  There I said it."  He stood in front of his daughter and her fiancée looking down on them.  "I thought when I gave him my blessing, he would wait.  I didn't know you were pregnant at the time.  Is this what that was about?  You knock her up and your conscious gets the better of you?"

"Howard!"  Lucy said sharply.

"Now that was totally out of line, Howard," Felix spoke up.

Lance would have stood, but Darcy clutched his hand. With her other hand, she rubbed nervous circles around her stomach.

"No, I don't think we should be celebrating the fact that he got her pregnant, tying her down so young on a strange planet, away from her family and normal medical help."  Mr. Barlow's neck grew red.

"Dad, we didn't know I was pregnant when he proposed.  We are both very happy about this, you seem to be the only one with the problem."  Darcy said quietly.

"Don't get sassy with me young lady!"  
  


"Don't raise your voice."  Lance spoke with the tight calmness that Darcy knew came when he was trying to rein in his temper.

"Don't even talk to me, boy!  You couldn't keep your zipper closed..." 

Lance jumped to his feet, "I think you mentioned that before, Mr. Barlow, and I think you're way out of line."

Felix was at his son's side, setting his hand on his shoulder before turning to the man before them.  "I think we can all agree that this didn't happen under the best of circumstances, Howard, but the fact is Darcy is pregnant with our grandchild.  Luckily this happened to two people very much in love and who are getting married.  The best thing for us to do now is to support them."

"He's right, Howard, sit down," Lucy said.

Breathing hard and red faced, Howard Barlow sat heavily beside his wife on the couch.

Darcy felt the discomfort grow into genuine pain and she blinked back tears of frustration.  Why did he have to do that?  In front of Lance's parents.  

Lance turned to look down at her and felt panicky when he saw her rubbing her stomach and blinking back tears.  Forgetting there were other people in the room, he fell to his knees in front of her, "What is it?  What's wrong?  Are you in pain?  Do you want me to get Dr. Gorma?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

Anger surged through Lance and he looked at his future father-in-law over his shoulder, "You happy now?  You've upset her."

"Lance, shut up," Darcy whispered.

Howard opened his mouth, but stopped when Lucy dug her fingernails into his arm.

"Come on," Lance took her hands and helped her to her feet.  "Let's get you to bed." 

"I'm fine, Lance, really…"  Darcy stopped when a maid walked in carrying a box.

"Excuse me, Sergeant, but this just arrived for you."  The young maid spoke quietly, her head bowed.

"Who sent it?"  Lance asked.

"I don't know, sir, it was delivered by a service."

Surprised, Darcy took the box.  It was addressed to her and Lance with no return address on it.

"Oh, how nice," Molly spoke up in a strained voice.  "A wedding present."

"But from who?"  Lance wondered.  Their wedding wasn't common knowledge.  No one they could think of, beyond their families and their friends knew.  It wasn't from Sven and Romelle, they were coming tomorrow.  "Don't open it."

"I won't," Darcy said, setting it on the coffee table.  "Should we have Kadmus look at it?"

"That would probably be a good idea," Lance agreed.

"What is it?"  Felix asked.

"We don't know who it's from and we have people who would love to…harm us."  Lance explained as he took out his communicator and dialed up Keith.

"Whitaker."  
  


"Hey, Cap, do you know where Kadmus is?"  Lance asked.

"He went for a walk, what's wrong, Lance."

"We received a package and we would like him to check it out."

"Alright, I'll go find him and be right there."

Lance snapped his communicator shut and attached it to his belt, "Keith's on his way, we'll get it looked at."

Darcy continued to massage her abdomen with a shaky hand.  _Why is this happening, she thought.  _

"Sit down, Darcy," Lance said.

"I'm fine."

"Sit down," he said more forcefully, taking her elbow.

"There is something you're not telling us," Molly said.

"You know about Doom, Ma.  Lotor is still alive and he is out to get me and Darcy."  Lance sighed, falling onto the loveseat beside Darcy.

"Why?"  Howard asked.

"Because I shot him and left him disfigured.  Up until a couple months ago, we thought he was dead, but he made his presence known, he and his brother."

"Further reason for you to come back to Terra, you'd be safer there,"  Darcy's father told her.

"Believe it or not, Dad, I'm safer here.  He could follow me to Terra and I would be vulnerable there.  I'm protected here at the Caste of Lions."  Darcy said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down," Lance whispered into her ear.  "Calm down, this isn't good for you or the baby.  You know I won't let anything happen to you.  Calm down."

"That's not what I meant, Lance," Molly said.  "Is there something wrong, Darcy?"

Lance and Darcy exchanged glances.  She nodded.

"Alright, about year ago, Darcy was poisoned at a function Allura held to announce her pregnancy.  Lotor's witch, Haggar, disguised herself and sneaked in," Lance began.  He went on to tell them the entire story of what was wrong with her, how they thought she would never be able to have children, why this pregnancy was so important to them, and the complications that had arisen.  He was just wrapping up when Keith, Hunk, Dante, Allura, and Kadmus entered the room.  Howard looked as though he had something to say, but wasn't able to before Kadmus shuffled over and examined the box.

They all watched in silence as he lifted it, shook it, smelled it, and then set it back on the table.  

"We should not open it here," he announced in his high-pitched voice.

"What is it?"  Lance asked.

"We can take it to the work room," Hunk suggested.

Kadmus nodded.

Darcy stood to follow, but was stopped by Kadmus.  "I don't think you should come."

"What is it?"  Lance repeated.

"I want to open it before I answer that, but I have an idea as to what it could be."

"Why don't Darcy and I show you all to your rooms," Allura announced to the two sets of parents.

"But…" Darcy started.

"Go," Lance interrupted her.  "I'll find you later and tell you what we found."

She nodded, "Remember your promise to see Dr. Gorma tonight."

"I'll deal with that later."  He told her.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?"  Lucy asked as she followed Darcy out of the rec room.

"It was personal, Mom, we didn't know how to tell you all.  This pregnancy came as a surprise in more ways than one." 

"Just let us know if there is anything at all that we can do for you," Molly put her arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick hug.

Allura and Darcy showed them to three guest rooms in the south tower.  

"Darcy do you want me to come with you?"  Lucy asked.

"No, Ma, just get some sleep.  We'll have plenty to do tomorrow.  I'm very tried, I'm just going to go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Darcy kissed her cheek.  "I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you okay?"  Allura whispered as they left the south wing.

"Yeah," Darcy sighed.

"I'm sorry, I thought this would be a good surprise."

"Oh, Allura, it is!  It really is.  Thank you for bringing our families out here for the wedding.  We really do appreciate it," Darcy assured her.  "It was just a big surprise."

"Darcy?"

The two women turned to see Becca in the hallway behind them.

"Yeah, Bec, what is it?"

"I can't sleep, there's too much going on."  

Darcy grinned, "Come on, you little twerp.  We'll go see what they found out about the package."

"Darc?"  Becca asked nervously.  "How, uh, how dangerous is it for you to be having this baby?"

"I'll be fine, Bec, Dr. Gorma, Kadmus, and Gadara are doing everything in their power to help me."  Darcy assured her as they made their way back to the rec room.

"Don't worry about Dad," Becca whispered.  "He'll be fine.  I saw him pricing strollers the other day."  
  


"What does he have against Lance?"

"It's not Lance, it's any guy who wants to marry you."

Darcy smiled and shook her head, "Well, I guess it's nice to know it's not just Lance."

"We're going to bring in extra security for the wedding," Allura told her.

"But I thought the threat of Doom was passed."

"Haggar's power was sapped, but there are ways around that," Allura told her.  "We're not taking any chances."

"Are you going to go on a honeymoon?"  Becca asked.

"Not now, no.  It's safer for us to stay at the Castle of Lions for now."  Darcy explained, pulling her communicator from her belt as it beeped.  "Yeah?"

"Hey, Darc, where are you?"  Lance asked.

"We're in the rec room."

"Alright, we're on our way."

"You okay, man?"  Keith asked when Lance snapped his communicator shut.

"As okay as I can be."  Lance sighed.  "Dammit!  Why does this keep happening?"

"I've been asking myself that same question for years."  Keith muttered.

"It has been properly disposed of," Kadmus told them.  "It is safe now."

"Thank you," Lance muttered.

"We're having added security brought in," Keith told him. 

"This is a horrible way to live, Keith, we have to always be looking over our shoulder, we have to check everything we get in the mail, our wedding is going to be surrounded by armed guards."

"I know, man, believe me I know.  But this will end.  Landor is dead, Haggar has been severely sapped of her powers, and Lotor's army has dwindled.  We'll defeat them."

Lance stopped outside the rec room and took a deep breath, "Alright, lets go."

Darcy was sitting on the couch next to Becca, talking to Allura who sat across from her on the loveseat.  

"How're you feeling?"  Lance asked, sitting next to Darcy.

"I'm alright.  What did you find?"  
  


"It was a rigged box.  If you opened it, a small pouch would have flung out, sending spores into the air.  It was rather simple, actually, something Lawrence and I would have rigged up when we were younger to fling things at the girls."  Lance explained.

Darcy furrowed her brow in confusion, "What?"

"It was spores from the Ttechken plant.  If you had opened it, Ttechken spores would have flown out and if you had inhaled them, well, it would have killed the baby and, uh, and maybe you."

Darcy laid her head back and closed her eyes, "When is this going to end?"

"I don't know, baby," Lance put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"From now on, all packages will be examined before you open them," Keith announced.  "I'll talk to the staff about it, they'll bring the packages to the work room and they'll be examined."

Darcy nodded.

"Come on," Lance whispered in her ear.  "Let's go to bed."

Keith heard him, "That sounds like a good idea everyone.  Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"You still need to talk to Dr. Gorma," Darcy said as she and Lance headed back to their room.

"I'll do it tomorrow."

"And tomorrow you'll tell me you'll do it the next day.  No, you're going now."  She took his arm and pulled him toward the hospital wing.

"Stop it, Darcy!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"  She turned to face him, hands on her hips.  "I just want you to get some sleep, you're miserable."

"Look, I have enough to deal with right now without you nagging me about sleep."

Darcy watched him a moment, trying to decide how she should interpret what he had just said, "Yeah, well, I have a lot to _deal with too, which is all the more reason for you to get some sleep."_

Lance rubbed his hands over his face.

"What is it, Lance?"  Darcy asked quietly.  "You're exhausted, but you're fighting sleep.  Why?"

"I'm not fighting it, Darc, it just isn't coming."

"Are you still having nightmares?"

Lance looked up at her wide, concerned eyes and felt his resolve breaking.  "I'll go talk to Dr. Gorma."

"I'm just worried about you, honey."  Darcy reached out and ran her hand up and down his arm.

"I know," he sighed.  "Go to bed, I'll talk to Dr. Gorma."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's not necessary, go to bed, get some sleep."

Darcy studied him, she was worried that he was getting rid of her and he would not go see Dr. Gorma.  No, she had to trust him.  "Alright, I'm going to go get another tea, since I never got to finish the one earlier.  I want to know what Dr. Gorma says."

Lance nodded, "Go relax, I'll see you when I'm done."

Darcy gave him a quick kiss and they parted ways.


	35. Overreactions And More Surprises

Hi All!  
  


Thank you for your wonderful reviews!  I really do appreciate it.

All relative disclaimers apply…I don't own anyone you recognize from the series, I'm just having fun with them.

I know this story is getting a little long.  I seem to have that problem…my stories tend to take on lives of their own and start to run away from me.  But I have reined this story in and the end is near.

Enjoy,

Failte

***********************************************

Darcy punched in the code to open the door to their room.  _Their room.  It felt a little strange, this was the first night they were staying in their room together, not his room, not her room, their room.  Tomorrow night she would see about staying with Becca.  It might seem silly since she and Lance had essentially been living together for several  months, but she thought it would be better if they didn't sleep together the night before the wedding._

She gasped when she saw what was lying on the bed.  Hilla had delivered her dress and it was lying across the bed in a clear, plastic bag.  

"It's a good thing Lance isn't with me," she muttered under her breath, setting her mug of tea on the bedside table.  Very carefully, she lifted the dress by the hanger and felt tears prick the back of her eyes.  It was really happening.  She and Lance really were getting married. Her heart pounded and she couldn't stop the tears that slid out of her eyes.

Reality hit when she realized that Lance could walk in at any moment and she didn't want him to see the dress before the ceremony.  She crossed quickly to the door and stuck her head out, making sure no one was there.  First, she thought of Allura, but it was late.  So Darcy decided to go to Becca's room.  She wanted to see the dress and Lance would never go in there.

Becca froze when she heard a knock on her door.  After what happened earlier in the evening with the strange box, she was a bit on edge.

"It's me, Becca!"  Darcy called in a stage whisper.

"Oh, sorry," Becca said as she opened the door.  "I wasn't expecting anyone, and, well…"  
  


"I know," Darcy smiled.  "I understand."  
  


"Is that you're dress?"  Becca gasped.

Darcy grinned, holding it up, "Yup.  What do you think?"

"Oh, oh, it's gorgeous!  It's like something out of 'Pride and Prejudice'!"

"Can I keep it here?  I don't want Lance to see it before the ceremony."

"Of course!"  Becca pointed to the closet door.

"Thanks, Bec, I really appreciate it.  I was also thinking I would stay in here with you tomorrow night."

"Why?"

Darcy shrugged, "I don't know, I guess it sounds silly, but I don't think Lance and I should be together the night before the ceremony."

"Ah, gotcha."  Becca sat cross legged on her bed.  "You nervous?"

"A little, well, more than a little.  But I'm also really excited."  
  


"I can't believe you're getting married!   I mean you'll always be my big sister who helped me with my homework and told me stories about the monster in the basement so I was afraid to go down there until I was twelve.  I just can't picture you as an old married woman and a mother."

Darcy grinned, "Hey, I never thought I would be getting married and having a baby at twenty-two."

"Settling down so young."

"I don't think being with Lance Collier could ever be considered _settling down_."

"You're so lucky, he's a great guy," Becca said wistfully.

"Yeah, but Dad is making this difficult."

"He'll get over it.  He really does like Lance, sort of."

"I really am happy, Bec.  I just want Dad's blessing."

Becca reached over and laid her hand on her sister's arm, "It'll be alright.  We all like Lance and Dad will come around.  Your happiness is what's important."

Darcy felt her eyes moisten again, "Thank you, Becs."  She jumped when her communicator went off, sounding very loud in the large guest room.  "Barlow."

"Jesus Darcy!  Where are you?"  Lance snapped.

"I'm in Becca's room, what's wrong?"  She asked, confused at his behavior.

Lance ran a shaky hand through his hair, he spoke through gritted teeth, "Can you come back, please."

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right there."  She snapped the communicator shut and looked up at her sister.  "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Darc," Becca stood and hugged her sister.

As she made her way back to their room, Darcy began to think about Lance's behavior.  At first she was angry at the way he had yelled at her, what was his problem?  He didn't have a leash on her, she didn't have to tell him where she was all the time.  But what if there was something really wrong with him?  And she wasn't there to help him.  God, how thoughtless of her!  She could have hung the dress in the closet in the nursery and just told him not to go in there, she didn't have to go half way across the castle.

Darcy quickened her steps as she hurried back to their room.  The door was open and Lance was pacing the floor angrily.

"Lance?"

He whipped his head up and with three strides was clutching her to him, tightly.  She brought her arms up around him, stroking his back.

"Lance, what's wrong?  What did Dr. Gorma say?"

Sighing angrily, he stormed over and punched the code in to shut and lock the door.  He rested his forehead against the door a moment before turning to face her.  "You were supposed to be _here, Darcy, in this room.  I come back, the door is wide open, the lights on, your mug of hot tea on the table, like you suddenly left, like you were taken."_

Realization dawned on her and she brought her hands to her mouth, "Oh God, Lance, oh God, I am so sorry, I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't think!  After the delivery earlier, which we are certain came from Lotor, you should think before disappearing late at night!  What was going through your head?   What would make you do that?"  He stepped slowly and angrily towards her.

Darcy felt tears well up in her eyes, "Don't yell at me."

Lance stopped and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry Lance, I came back to the room and my wedding dress was lying on the bed.  I didn't want you to see it before the ceremony so I took it to Becca's room."  She mumbled.

Lance closed his eyes, trying to gather his composure.  He was overreacting.  He was tired and short tempered.  He opened his eyes and saw her watching him, looking terrified.  That stopped him cold.  Never, never did he want to see terror in her eyes when she looked at him.  

"Darcy," he stepped forward, pulling her to him, gently.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you.  I came back and you weren't here."

Unable to hold it back any more, Darcy sobbed into his shoulder.  "I'm so sick of this, Lance.  I don't want to have to live in fear any more."

"I know, babe, I know.  Things can only get better.  We have Lotor where we want him, he has nothing."  He steered her toward the bed.  "Don't worry about it.  I totally overreacted.  It's alright.  I won't let anything happen to you."  Lance handed her the box of tissues before turning to get her nightgown from the dresser.  "You need to get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow, all the last minute preparations for the wedding and Sven and Romelle are coming."

Darcy sniffled and wiped her nose with a tissue.  "What did Dr. Gorma say?"

Lance smiled at her, "He said it's stress and he gave me something to take to help me sleep."

"Good," Darcy took her nightgown from him and headed toward the bathroom.  "I want you to get some sleep."

Lance sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.  His heart was racing.  When he came to the room and she wasn't there, it was like every nightmare had come true.  He was terrified of taking the pills Dr. Gorma had given him.  What if he had another nightmare and couldn't wake up from it?  He couldn't take any more of the nightmares.

*********************************************

It was quarter to six in the morning.  Pidge was puttering around with Green.  Everything was working well, but he couldn't lie in bed any longer. Something was gnawing at his mind.  He was feeling better.  For some reason, he was feeling better.  He wasn't as down as he had been and while it made things better, he couldn't help but feel guilty.  Why should he be having fun, laughing with Hunk, looking forward to Lance's wedding, when Renata was dead?  

Swearing loudly and throwing a rag down on the ground, Pidge turned and walked over to the work bench.  He hung the wrench back up where he had found it and rubbed his dirty hands on his thighs.  The rest of the Force would be down in ten minutes to start practice.  He took a few deep breaths and gathered his thoughts.  Now was not the time to get upset.

"Hey, buddy, how ya doin'?"  Hunk yawned as he entered the work room.

The work room, as they called it, was a giagantic, cement building just off the side of the tarmac.   It held a large workbench with every tool needed to tend to the Lions and the other ships in their fleet.  Hunk had wandered into Castle Control and found the blinking light to signify that Green was not deep in the woods.  He flipped on the homing device and saw it in the work room.

"'Morning, Hunk."  Pidge mumbled.

"What's wrong with Green?"

"Nothing, really, I was just tightening some bolts and polishing the board."

"Keeping her in top condition, good."

Pidge grunted in response.

"You want to talk about it?"  Hunk asked, lightly.

Pidge shook his head, "No, thanks, Hunk, I'm fine."

Hunk was about to say something else when his communicator went off.  "Yeah?"

"Hey, Hunk, where are you?"  Keith asked.

"Pidge and I are out in the work room."

"Is everything okay?"  
  


"Yeah, Cap.  Pidge was just going over Green, everything's fine."

"You guys ready for practice?"  
  


Hunk looked at Pidge who nodded.  "Yeah, Cap, we'll meet you on the practice field."

********************************************

Practice was tight that morning.  They went through their formations and took part in target practice.  Whatever was going on within the castle or within themselves, the Force was ready to take on anyone who dared to attack them.

The Force made their way into the kitchen around 7:30 to find food.

"How'd it look from down here?"  Keith asked Caleb, who had been watching from Castle Control.

"Great.  You guys looked tight, but it did look like Blue's thruster struggled a bit in the beginning."

"Yeah, I mentioned that to Hunk, we're going to look at it after breakfast."  Dante said.

While the others talked, Lance dug in the refrigeration unit for food.  He set about making a cheese omelet and toast.  He set it on a tray with a glass of juice and some fruit.

"What did you do, Lance?"  Keith asked, pointing to the tray.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're taking her breakfast in bed, you most likely did something wrong."

"That's a great way to apologize," Hunk said around a mouthful of cereal.

Lance spread peanut butter on the toast and ignored them.

"Peanut butter and an omelet?"  Dante made a face.

"Darcy likes it," Lance muttered.

"So it is for her," Keith smiled.  "What did you say?  How mad was she?"

"She must have been pretty angry if he's going to these lengths."  Hunk commented.

"Maybe," Lance's voice rose above their teasing.  "I just want to fix my fiancée breakfast in bed the day before our wedding."

"Or maybe he needs to suck up so there will still be a wedding," Pidge said.

Lance scowled at them all as he carried the tray out of the kitchen.  He hadn't slept much the night before, forgoing Dr. Gorma's pills.  He had had maybe three hours of sleep and woke to find his arms wrapped tightly around her as though he were holding onto her for dear life.

After he had calmed down and seen that she was alright, Lance felt guilty for having yelled at her.  She really hadn't done anything wrong, he just couldn't control himself when he saw she wasn't there and a million frightening scenarios raced through his mind.

Balancing the tray on one hand, Lance punched in the code to open their bedroom door with the other.  Darcy was still asleep, stretched out on her back, one arm across her stomach.  Her other hand was fisted lightly and resting on the pillow beside her face.  Lance set the tray on the desk while he went to open the blinds.  Early morning sunlight flooded in and across the bed.  She groaned and turned her head away from the light.

Smiling, Lance sat on the edge of the bed, "Good morning, Sunshine."

Darcy groaned again and tried to burrow deeper into her pillow.

"I have food," Lance whispered.

She opened one eye, "Wha'?"  
  


"Food.  I have it.  You want it?"

Darcy yawned and stretched, "You brought me breakfast?"

"Yup."

"That's so sweet.  Why?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone think I have an ulterior motive for wanting to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Because we know you."

He took her hands in his, "I'm sorry for overreacting last night."

She smiled up at him, "It's alright.  You actually didn't overreact, I just didn't think.  I'm sorry."

"Okay," Lance set the tray across her lap.  "Let's just say we're both sorry and move on.  Just…promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, Lance.  I can still take care of myself."

"I know you can, I can't help but think…" He stopped himself before telling her about his dreams.

"Think what?"

"Think of everything Lotor has done to Allura," he finished quickly.

Darcy dug into the tray with relish, "I can't believe you did this."

"What are your plans for today?"  He asked, picking up a triangle of peanut butter coated toast.

"Well,   Allura and I are going to check out the site for the ceremony and make sure everything is set up.  By the way, I'm going to stay in Becca's room tonight."

"Why?"

"Because it's the night before our wedding, I just don't think it would be right for us to be sleeping together."

Lance raised his eyebrow and studied her, trying to figure out her reasoning.

"It's just one night and after that we'll sleep together every night.  Besides, I want you to sleep, the whole night.  Take the pills Dr. Gorma gave you and actually sleep."

"Alright, as long as it's just one night."  Lance stood, kissed her on the top of her head, and went to shower while Darcy finished her breakfast.

*********************************************

"Here, try this one."  Darcy held up a maroon dress for Becca to see.

It was late afternoon and she, Becca, Allura, and Romelle were in town at one of the boutiques looking for a dress for Becca to wear for the wedding.  Since she was there, Darcy decided she wanted Becca to stand with her during the ceremony.  To even out the bridal party, Lance asked Sven to stand with him as well.  Since they were the same size, Sven would borrow his tux while Lance wore his dress uniform.

"You're really sticking with reds, huh?"  Becca asked.

"It's Lance's favorite color," Darcy replied simply.

"This is close to the color of my dress," Allura pointed out.

"Alright, alright I'll try it on."  Becca took the dress and disappeared into the dressing room.

"Pidge seems to be doing better," Romelle commented as she ruffled through a rack of blouses.

"Lance told me Hunk has been slipping herbs into his coffee that lifts his spirits."  Darcy said.

Allura looked up sharply, "That's not right!  He's toying with Pidge's emotions."

"If it's helping him, is it really all that bad?"  Romelle asked.

"I don't know, I'm kind of uneasy with it.  Did he get the herbs from Gadara?"

"Yeah," Darcy told her.  "She also told him that we need to give him time, he will get better and he will be stronger."

"Is this what you're looking for?"  Becca stepped out of the dressing room and twirled.

The dress had a scoop neck and a fitted bodice, the full skirt fell to her ankles and spun out when she twirled.  It was simple and very pretty.

"It's perfect," Darcy told her.

After finding matching shoes, the four women filed into a car and were driven back to the castle.

"What are the plans for tonight?"  Allura asked.

"There aren't any," Darcy told her.  "I want to get to bed earlier."

"Yeah, like that will happen," Romelle smiled.

"Oh no, what are planning?"  Darcy asked.

"Something that is probably more tame than what Keith and the guys are planning for Lance."

"I swear, if he's hungover tomorrow I will hold each of them personally responsible."  Darcy said.

*********************************************

"Are they closed?"

"Yes, Allura.  Is this really necessary?"

"Quit whining Darc," Becca said.  "Just enjoy the attention we're lavishing upon you."

"I know we're going to the Observation Deck," Darcy said.

"How do you know that?"  Becca asked.

"I know this Castle inside and out.  Security."

"Could you just play along?"  Allura pleaded.

Darcy heard the swoosh of the door sliding open.

"Okay, open your eyes," Allura whispered. 

"Surprise!"

Romelle, Lucy Barlow, Molly Collier,  Allura, and Becca sat in the overstuffed chairs that had been arranged in a semi-circle.  Candles were lit and vases of flowers sat around the room.  Coffee, tea, and wine sat on a table with tiered dishes of cookies and little cakes.  Presents were piled on the floor in front of the chairs.

"Oh, wow, this is great, thanks."  Darcy stammered.

Lucy stood and hugged her daughter, "We're so happy for you Darcy.  Lance is such a great boy and I know you two will be happy together."

"Go ahead, open your presents," Becca said, excitedly.

From her mother, Darcy received a long, silk hand embroidered nightgown and matching robe.  "It's gorgeous," she whispered.  Also in the box she found a book.  It was full of questions for her and Lance to answer, when it was filled in, it would tell the story of their meeting, dating, marriage, and life together.

"It'll be a great keepsake for your children," Lucy told her.

She opened the box from Lance's mother and found a red, flannel nightgown that covered her from throat to foot.  Also in the box was a self-help book called 'Dealing With Difficult Men'.

"I thought it might help," Molly whispered.

Laughing, Darcy thanked her and placed nightgown and book back in the box.  From Becca, Allura, and Romelle, she received racier night clothes.  A couple of which she was too embarrassed to show her mother.

"I take it there's a theme here."  Darcy said.

"Well, we figure we'll get you guys stuff for your home when you move into it.  But for now we decided to get you stuff you could actually use."  Allura told her.

"Well, there is more," Lucy grinned.

Allura nodded to Becca who stood and left the room. 

"What is it?"  Darcy asked.

"A little, impromptu baby shower."  Becca announced, entering the room pushing a baby carriage filled with presents.

"Oh my God," Darcy breathed, feeling tears fill her eyes.  "You guys are amazing."

The carriage was filled with everything they would need from diapers and bottles to onesies and stuffed animals.

"Just a few things to get you started."  Lucy told her.  "As well as starting baby's first library."  She pushed a box out from behind her chair.

"Mom!  What is this?"  Darcy asked, tearing into the cardboard.

"Half the children's department of her store," Becca muttered.

"Oh!  I remember this book!"  Darcy held it up for everyone to see.  "Remember Becs?  Mom used to read it to us at night.  And this one!"  Feeling tears slide from her eyes, she hugged a couple of books to her chest.  "Thank you all so much!"

The rest of the evening was spent talking, laughing, sharing embarrassing stories about Darcy, and teasing her about what life married to Lance will be like.

"In all honesty, Darcy," Allura said.  "Lance has been one of my best friends for years.  I love him and I am so happy he found you.  I have never seen him this much in love, this contented with life, and this happy.  I think he has finally found the right person.  You two are perfect for each other and I wish you years of happiness and health."

"Hear hear," Romelle said raising her glass.

A couple hours later Darcy and Becca made their way to her room.  

"You ready for tomorrow?"  Becca asked.

"I hope so."

"Second thoughts?"

"No, not at all.  Just a little nervous."

"I never understood that," Becca said.  "You two are madly in love, you're not having second thoughts.  Why are you so nervous?  I would think you'd be excited."

"I am excited, I just…I don't know how to explain it.  I know I'm doing the right thing, but nerves are making me a little nauseous."  
  


"Nerves or pregnancy?"

Darcy smiled, "A little of both, I guess."

"You think Lance is in bed yet?"

"I hope so.  Maybe he's so drunk he'll pass out."

"Darcy!"

"He hasn't been sleeping well, if he's passed out at least he's resting."

Becca shook her head, "You guys are nuts."

"But at least we're nuts together."

"Yeah, it's a beautiful thing when two nuts find each other."

Darcy took her nightgown and walked into the bathroom.  "Good night, Becs."  She had just closed the door behind her when her communicator beeped.  "Barlow."

"Just think, that's the last time you'll answer that way," Lance's voice was low and slightly slurred.  "After tomorrow you'll say Collier."

She smiled down at his little image, "What's up, Lance?"

"I just…I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay and that you got to bed alright."

"Well, I'm fine and I'm getting ready for bed now."

"Okay, goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Lance."

"I love you," he slurred.

"I love you too."


	36. Life Is Good

Hi All,

Just a little warning, this chapter is a little fluffy…but then this story ended up being more fluffy than I expected ;)

RedLion2~ Just a comment on your review (thank very much for it by the way!).  Yeah, they did have a girl's afternoon out, but they weren't alone.  I kind of hinted to that when they filed into a car and were driven back to the castle.  Since these chapters keep coming out so long, I try to trim some of what I consider the less important things.  With Lotor still on the loose, they aren't going anywhere without guards. :)

QuikerKookie~ Welcome back!  And thanks for the review :)

All relative exclaimers apply…

  
Enjoy,

Failte

********************************************************

Darcy stood in front of the mirror the next morning pulling her hair back into a ponytail.  It seemed like 7:30 was days away.  She was looking forward to it, but at the same time she couldn't wait for it to be over.  They would be married at sunset, just as the three moons were rising, and then everyone would sit down to a moonlit picnic beside the lake.

"Good morning, Lance."  She heard Becca say as she answered the door.

"Good morning, Bec."  A chill raced down her spine at the sound of his voice.  "Is my beautiful wife-to-be up?"

"Yeah, but I thought you weren't allowed to see her before the ceremony?"

"Only if she's wearing her dress."

"Nope, she's in old sweats and a ratty t-shirt, so I guess you can see her."  Becca stepped aside and let him in.  "I'll see you guys at breakfast."  And she slipped out of the room, leaving them alone.

Before Darcy knew what hit her, she was flung around and pinned on the bed with Lance over her.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Hi."

Lance leaned in and kissed her breathless. "Still want to go through with this?"

"I think so."

"Well, now's your last chance to back out."

She shook her head, "Nope, I still have the ceremony when he asks if anyone has reason to why we should not be joined…"

"Nope, I told him not to say that.  I don't want to give you that option."

Darcy laughed and locked her hands around his neck, "Well, then I guess I'll have to go through with it.  I do have a lovely new dress to wear."

He lowered his head and trailed small kisses along her jaw, to her throat, capturing her earlobe in his teeth and gently tugging. 

"Lance," she murmured, feeling a familiar tingle.

"Hm?"

"Do you think we could save this for tonight?"

He dropped his head down on her shoulder and groaned.

"Just until tonight," she kissed his cheek.

Lance lifted his head and grinned down at her, "And then you're mine."

"Excuse me?"  She asked, amused.

"You're all mine.  You'll be my woman, for the rest of your life."

"Is this when you start grunting like a caveman and drag me around by my hair?"

Lance jumped to his feet and took her hand, pulling her off the bed.  "That's not until later tonight."

"I love you," she laughed, grazing her lips across his.

Lance grabbed the back of her head before she could pull back and pulled her into a deep kiss.  When he lifted his head, they were both breathing hard.  "I love you too.  Thank you for agreeing to marry me."

Darcy smiled, "Like I could say no to you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."  He took her hand and pulled her to the door.  "Come on, Nanny is making a special breakfast in honor of our nuptials."

**********************************************

"Darcy!  Stop fidgeting!"  Becca slapped her hand. 

"Rebecca!"  Darcy said sharply.

"Well, you're going to smudge it."

Darcy was feeling more than a little silly as she sat on the desk chair in Becca's room.  Her hair was brushed back, her face covered in a white facial mask, cucumber slices over her eyes, and Becca painting her fingernails.

"Trust us," Allura said as she took the dress out of the clear plastic hanging bag.  "You'll appreciate this when we're done."

"I feel like an idiot," Darcy mumbled.

"Don't talk," Romelle chided.  "You'll crack your mask."  
  


"I doubt Lance has to do anything like this," she whined.

"Lance is probably taking a few sips of liquid courage," Allure mumbled.

"What?"  Darcy tried to raise her eyebrows, but they were stopped by the hardening mask.

"You should have seen him, it's so cute, he's so nervous he can't sit still."  Allura said.  "I think Keith was about to order him to run laps around the castle three or four times."  
  


The door slid open and closed.

"Oh, Darcy!  I can't get over your dress!"  Lucy declared.

"Alright, alright," Darcy sat up, letting the cucumbers fall.  "Let's get this mask off, it's driving me nuts."

"You're nails are wet," Becca protested.  "Just wait thirty more seconds and they'll be dry."

"How can your shoes have a scuff mark on them?"  Romelle asked, holding up the cream colored pumps.  "You just got them."

"I was breaking them in and I must have scraped them against something."

Romelle shook her head, muttering under her breath as she carried the shoes into the bathroom.

Two hours later, Darcy stood in front of the mirror, dressed in her wedding gown.  Her hair was pulled back on the sides with combs and a few curling tendrils falling around her face.  Her veil was held in place with combs and fell down to her waist in the back with a shorter layer that fell to her shoulders.  It stayed behind her hair, not covering her face.

"Alright, you have something new, the dress."  Becca said.  "Now all you need is something borrowed, something old, and something blue."

"What?"  Allura asked.

"It's an old Terran superstition," Darcy told her.  "On her wedding day, the bride needs something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"But have no fear, I planned for this," Becca told her, turning to her suitcase.

"So did I," Lucy said, picking up her purse.

"Here," Becca held up a small box, "is something blue."

Darcy took it and opened the top, she laughed as she felt the heat rise to her face.  "Thanks, Bec."

"What is it?" Romelle asked.

Darcy pulled out the lacy garter with the blue ribbon.  She put her foot up on the bed and slid the garter into place.

"Lance will enjoy finding that," Allura teased.

"And this is both borrowed and old," Lucy offered her a long jewelry box.

"Oh," Darcy breathed.  "Grandma's necklace."  
  


Nestled on a bed of cotton was the antique pearl necklace their grandmother had handed down to their mother as it had been handed down to her by her mother.  They had once traced it back four generations.

"I'm not quite ready to part with it, so consider it borrowed," Lucy blinked through her tears.

"Thanks, Mom," Darcy hugged her.

"Well, it's almost time, you ready?"  Allura asked.

Darcy took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, "Yes.  Yes, I am."

Becca crossed to answer the knock on the door.  

"Are you ready?"  Howard Barlow stood in the doorway.

"Yup."  She twirled in front of him.

He smiled down at his daughter.  The others quietly left the room.  

"Does…does he make you happy?"  Howard asked her, awkwardly.

"Yes, Dad, he really does."

"If he puts one toe out of line I will personally fly out here and throttle him."  
  


"Don't worry, if he does I can kick his ass myself."

"That's my girl!"  He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  "I'm very proud of you, honey.  If this is what you really want, I'll support you."

Darcy looked up at him through her tears, "Thanks Dad.  I guess Mom really gave you a talking to, huh?"

"I think it was your close-minded comment the other night.  I didn't mean to upset you.  I still think you're too young, but you're also too stubborn to change your mind."

"I love him, Dad.  Someday you'll see him for the amazing man he is."

"Then I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting," Howard bent his arm at the elbow and offered it to his daughter.

"Let's get this show on the road."  
  


Darcy felt her legs tremble as they left her room.  Allura and Becca were waiting for her in the hall.

"I'm so happy for you," Allura whispered as they hugged.

"Thank you," Darcy whispered, blinking back tears.

"Its okay, your mascara is waterproof."

Darcy laughed and pulled back, "Thank you, for everything Allura."

Becca wasn't as good at holding back her tears, "I feel like I should have something deep and prophetic to say, but I just can't think of anything."

"I love you, Becs," Darcy said as she hugged her.

"I love you too, Darc."  Becca straightened up and handed Darcy her bouquet of wildflowers.

The sun was starting to sink behind the trees as Darcy and her father followed Becca and Allura across the lawn to where the arbor was set up near the woods by the lake.  Strings of lights filled the trees and outlined the arbor.  Torches lit a path to where Lance stood beside Keith and Sven.  He tugged on his jacket and clenched and unclenched his fists nervously.  

Their families and the rest of the Force, as well as Nanny who cradled Cady to her bosom, stood in a small cluster around the arbor.  Darcy waited at the end of the lit path for Allura and then Becca to walk down the aisle.  Romelle was trying to quiet Erik who was screaming for his 'Da!' at the top of his lungs.  Lance laughed nervously and whispered something to Sven, who looked back at Lance and shook his head.

"Go ahead, its okay." Lance told him.

Sven nodded to Romelle and gave her a weak smile.  She stepped forward and handed Erik to his father.  Sven swayed slightly, calming Erik who laid his head on Sven's shoulder, sucking his thumb.

Darcy smiled when she saw Sven cradling his son while he stood next to his friend.  She shifted her gaze to Lance and her heart raced.  He looked so handsome, so nervous.  She tried to flash him a smile, but the corners of her mouth fell and she pursed her lips to keep from crying.

Lance felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when Darcy began her journey down the aisle.  In the fading sunlight her dress seemed to glow.  He watched as she bit her lip nervously and stared at him with huge, wet eyes.  She had never looked so beautiful.

He was mesmerized by her as she got closer and for a brief moment, Lance was afraid he had swallowed his tongue.  Before he knew it, Howard Barlow was standing beside him.

"Lance."

Very slowly, he tore his gaze from Darcy and looked at her father.  "Yes sir?"

"Take good care of her," Howard whispered.

"I will, for the rest of my life, I will."  Lance vowed.

Darcy gave him a weak smile.  Lance winked in response and they both turned to face Koran who was officiating over the ceremony.

"We are gathered here before your friends and families to join you in marriage," Koran began in a loud, clear voice.  "We have all watched as you two have grown together as a couple and the love you share.  If there is anyone here who has any reason why these two should not be joined, let them speak now."  He paused.

"Oh Da bur!"  Erik yelled, pointing at a tree.

"Shhhh," Sven whispered, blushing when everyone turned to look at them.

Lance chuckled and looked back at Koran, "I think you can continue."

Koran smiled and nodded, "May I please have the rings?"

Keith reached into his pocket and withdrew the small, white box and handed it to Koran.

"You two have shown us all how deeply you love each other and you are now ready to move on to the next step and join your lives on the most intimate level."  Koran removed Darcy's ring from the box.  "Do you, Lance Charles Collier, take Darcy to be your wife?  To love and honor her every day of your lives?"

"I do." Lance whispered.

"Place the ring on the third finger of her left hand to signify the unbreakable bond of your love."

Lance took her shaking hand and slid the small gold band on her finger.  When she looked up, he winked and mouthed _I love you_.

"Do you, Darcy Elizabeth Barlow, take Lance to be your husband?  To love and honor him every day of your lives?"

Darcy opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find her voice.  Lance raised his eyebrows in expectation.  She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Is that a yes?"  Koran whispered.

A light laughter floated through the small crowd gathered.

"Yes," Darcy whispered, feeling a tear escape and slide down her cheek.  

Lance reached up and brushed aside the tear with the pad of his thumb.

Koran handed her Lance's ring and repeated the significance of the ring. 

With her hands shaking, Darcy pushed the ring onto his finger.

"What has been joined today with the greatest of love, let no man tear apart.  I now pronounce you…" Koran stopped when a beeping filled the still air.

Keith waved for them to continue while he unclipped his communicator and stepped away from the group.

"I, uh, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss your bride."  Koran stepped back as Lance stepped toward Darcy.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he brought his lips down on hers.

Darcy leaned into him, overcome by her emotions.  "I love you too," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him to her.

Koran cleared his throat and they jumped apart.  "If I may, I would like to introduce you to Lieutenant and Sergeant Collier."  
  


Lance and Darcy turned to face their small gathering of family and friends and were greeted with applause.

Caleb snapped pictures as they hugged and talked to everyone.  "Come on," he said over the noise.  "Let's snap a few pictures before we all sit down to eat."

"Is everything alright?"  Lance whispered to Keith who had come back to join them.

"Yeah, it was nothing.  Everything's clear."  Keith assured him.

After posing for a few pictures, everyone gathered around the picnic tables.

"Are you okay?"  Lance whispered to Darcy.

She smiled at him, "I'm great.  I'm glad it's over. We're married Lance.  I am actually your wife."

"Yeah, looks like you're stuck with me now."

"I could say the same thing to you."

Lance leaned over and rested his forehead against hers, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Would you two give it a rest already?" Caleb muttered.

"I'm glad to see your father agreed to let you marry me," Lance said as he took a bite of the chicken Nanny had made.

"To be honest, he really didn't have a say in the matter."

"Will you look at how Becca and Pidge seem to be getting along?"  Allura whispered into Darcy's ear.

She looked down the table to see her sister and Pidge leaning close together and talking quietly.  "If my father loses both his daughters to members of the Voltron Force, I think that would be the end of him."

"We'll have to work at convincing him how wonderful they are."

Keith tapped the side of his glass with his spoon.

"Is that really necessary?"  Lance asked.

"I thought it would be classier than just yelling for everyone to shut up," Keith told him.  "But now that I have all your attention, I would like to make a toast."  He stood and addressed everyone.  "I have known Lance for most of my life and I consider him to be my best friend.  We have been through a lot together.  Gotten into some scrapes and battles, he's saved my tail a few times.  I don't know what I would have done without you, man.  But through all the years I've known him, I've never seen him like this.  Darcy has brought out the best in him.  I have never seen two people so perfect for each other, well, except for Allura and me."  Keith raised his glass.  "Lance, buddy, I couldn't have handpicked a better partner for you.  I know that you and Darcy will have a long, wonderful future together.  I wish you the best of luck."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the newlyweds.

****************************************************

Long after Erik and Cady were put to bed, the adults sat around the picnic tables, talking and laughing.

Darcy leaned against Lance, her veil long since removed and sitting on the table in front of her.  She was happy, content to know that everything was now official between her and Lance.  Reaching across him, she took his left hand in hers and laced their fingers so their rings touched.  He looked down at her and smiled.

"I have never been to a wedding like this," Allura said.  "It was perfect for the two of you."

"Yeah, I think it was," Darcy agreed.

Becca yawned and Pidge was laying his head down on his folded arms.  Molly was leaning against her husband, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"It's getting late," Lance whispered to her.

She lifted his arm and looked at his watch, it was after eleven.  "Yeah, I guess it is."

"You ready to turn in?"

Darcy looked up at him and grinned, "You are so predictable."

"You look tired."

"Smooth."  Darcy yawned.

"Don't you want to be with me?"  Lance pouted.

She smiled up at him.

"This has really been wonderful," Lance announced to everyone.  "We can't tell you how much it has meant to us to have you all here.  Thank you.  But the truth is, we're both a little tired and we're going to turn in for the night."  
  


Hunk snorted and then jumped when Darcy kicked him under the table.

"Good night, dear," Lucy hugged her daughter.  "I am so happy for you."

"Good night, son, congratulations."  Felix pulled Lance into a rib crushing hug.

After the hugs were exchanged and good nights were said, Lance took Darcy by the hand and pulled her toward the castle.  When they approached their room, Lance swept her up into his arms, "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't carry you over the threshold?"

"A pretty crappy one," she teased, kissing him.

"Wow," Lance breathed.  "Would you look at this."

Darcy turned her head and her mouth fell open in shock.  Someone, most likely Allura, had arranged for scented candles around the room to be lit when they arrived.  Vases of fresh flowers were placed on the bedside tables, the desk, and dressers.  Fresh rose petals were sprinkled across the bed and soft music played on the stereo.

"Oh, wow," Darcy whispered as he set her gently on her feet.  "This is so beautiful."

"No," Lance turned her to face him.  "You're beautiful, Mrs. Collier."

She slid her arms around his neck, "Why thank you, Mr. Collier."

He leaned in and captured her lips with his, pressing his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave.  Her one hand slid into his hair as her other rubbed his neck under his collar.

"No, wait," Darcy stepped back as she felt him tugging on the zipper of her dress.  "I, uh, I want to change."

"Alright, but hurry," he kissed her, unwilling to let her go.

"Don't look," she said, crossing to her dresser.  Allura had slipped the scandalously small teddies they had given her the night before into the top drawer.  Darcy mentally thanked her thoughtful friends.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Lance was leaning back on the bed, stripped to the waist and fingering a rose petal.  He looked up when the door opened.  The bathroom light lit her from behind and she looked amazing dressed in little more than a couple swatches of satin and plenty of lace.  Lance was sure he swallowed his tongue this time.

*********************************************************

Lance looked down at his wife as she lay across his chest, sound asleep.  He combed his hand gently through her hair, enjoying the feel of it sliding through his fingers.  _My wife_, he thought.  It felt a little strange.  He could never imagine his life without her, but now their lives were officially joined it seem a little unreal and in a few short months they would have a baby.  A helpless little person who was totally dependent upon them.  A little piece of each of them.     

He smiled as she shifted and let out a quiet snore.  _Life is good._ Lance thought as he slipped into the first full night's sleep he had had in two weeks.


	37. Getting Close

"What the hell are you doing?"  Lance demanded.

"Playing water polo," Darcy replied.

"No, get down.  Now."

Darcy stepped down from the short ladder she was standing on and put her left hand on the small of her back while she pointed at him with the paintbrush in her right.  "You're being silly."

"No, you're seven months pregnant and I don't want you standing on a ladder."

"I was just doing some touchup work around the window, I was maybe a foot off the ground."

Lance stood in the newly painted nursery and sighed in frustration.  They had finished painting the room a pale yellow the day before, but Darcy was a perfectionist.  The crib and dresser he and Keith had put together stood in the center of the room next to the box containing the changing table that still needed to be assembled.  

He sighed and shook his head, "Are we ready to start arranging the furniture?"

"Oh, yes.  I think the crib should go over here and the changing table there.  I wanted to put the bookshelves here, next to the window."  Darcy put the paintbrush down on the tray.

"Alright, Keith and Hunk are on their way up.  Where do you want the rocking chair?"

"We don't have one yet."

"Yes we do."

She looked up at him, "You bought one without me?"

"I saw it and I had to get it, it is too perfect."

"What color is it?"

"Um, it's a light beige."

Darcy sighed, "Where is it?"

"Keith and Hunk are bringing it up."

"You need two people to carry it?"

"Yup.  Wait until you see it, it's great."

"Lance, help us out here, open the door!"  Keith yelled from the hallway.

"Just a sec," Lance called back.  "Where do you want it?"

"I guess you can put it beside the window there."

"Okay, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

"Lance…"

"Come on, Darc, just close them."

She smiled softly and closed her eyes.  Darcy listened as the door slid open and Keith and Hunk grunted as they carried the chair in.

"Watch the crib!"  Lance said.

Darcy winced when she heard something bang against the crib.

"Why is that in the middle of the floor?"  Keith asked.

"We were waiting for the paint to dry before we moved it."  
  


"Why didn't you wait until after the room was dry to put it together?"  Hunk wondered.

"Because that would have been the smart thing to do," Keith muttered.

"Keep 'em closed," Lance said as he took Darcy's hands.  "Now sit."

She reached behind her and felt the thick, upholstered arms of a chair.  "What…?"  
  


"Just sit," Lance put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down.

Darcy opened her eyes as she felt the big chair envelope her.  "This is awesome."  She whispered as she ran her hands over the soft fabric on the arms.  It was a big, comfortable arm chair with large wooden rockers on the bottom.

"I though you'd like it," Lance said, proudly.

"Where did you find it?"

"The store in town, 'Welcome Home.'  They just got them in.  They had this one and a dark green one, but I thought this one would look better in here."

"I could fall asleep here," Darcy laid her head back, slowly rocking and rubbing gentle circles on her stomach.  She still suffered from discomfort and sometimes bad pain caused by the scars on her womb.  It worried her to think what it might be like if she had never started using the tea and herbs Gadara had given her.  

Foyle and Gadara had returned to Gunnel four months earlier with the promise to return if Darcy ever needed them.  Kadmus also left, but he visited often to check up on her.          

Exhaustion made it difficult for Darcy to do much.  She was taking two naps a day as well as at least nine hours of sleep a night.  Dr. Gorma assured them she was alright, it was her body's way of healing itself and saving up her strength for the baby.  It frustrated her that she often had to sit down after only a few minutes of doing something and just walking from her room to Castle Control wore her out.  But she gave in to it because Dr. Gorma threatened to put her on full bed rest if she didn't.

"Why don't you take a nap," Lance said as she yawned.  "Go lie down; I'm going to put the changing table together."

"I want to finish touching up," she protested.

"Don't argue or I'll tell Dr. Gorma you're pushing yourself too hard."

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him but held her hands out so he could help her to her feet.

"When you wake up, I'll have the nursery ready for you," he led her to the open door that connected their room to the nursery.

"Alright," Darcy agreed.

Lance leaned over to kiss her, "That's a good girl."

Darcy was awakened over an hour later by her bladder.  Upon leaving the bathroom, she heard Lance laughing and talking to someone in the nursery.

"This is great," Lance said.

"Are you going to tell Darcy?"  It was Hunk.

"Tell Darcy what?"  She asked, walking into the nursery.

Lance stood beside the newly assembled changing table, screwdriver in hand.  The crib, dresser, and bookshelf were placed in the spots she had pointed to.  

"Um, well," Hunk rubbed the back of his neck and tried to hide his smile.

"What is it?"  She asked.

"Honey," Lance crossed to her, smiling.  "It seems that Pidge and your sister have been contacting each other and have become, um, close friends."  
  


Darcy looked at him in disbelief, "So you're saying that when Becca offered to come and stay with me when the baby's born, she had an ulterior motive."

"It would appear so."  
  


Hunk snorted.

"This is unbelievable."  Darcy muttered, walking over to the rocking chair.  "When we say them together at the wedding, Allura and I kidded about them getting together, but I never thought it would actually happen."

"She really helped him," Hunk spoke up.  "He was able to talk to her about Renata and she helped him sort out his feelings.  They really were just friends, but I guess it turned into something more."  
  


"My father is going to have a coronary," Darcy whispered.

Lance laughed, "The Voltron Force is invading your family.  Do you have any cousins for Dante and Caleb?"

"Well, I have to go.  I told Dante we'd go over Blue later."  Hunk nodded goodbye and left.

"Are you okay with this?"  Lance asked.

"Yeah," Darcy smiled up at him.  "I'm just a little shocked is all.  Pidge is a great guy, but I mean, I think of him as a little brother, not as someone to date my sister."

Lance kneeled beside the rocking chair and took her hand in his, "She's been good for him, Darc, she was able to help him when we weren't."

"I know," she caressed his cheek with her hand.  "I think it's great."

**************************************************

A little over a month later, a transport ship from Terra arrived carrying Becca.  Darcy wanted to be on the tarmac to meet her, but was stuck in bed with some minor pain.  The past couple of weeks had been difficult on her, exhaustion and pain had her on unofficial bed rest.

Lance was slowly going out of his mind with worry.  Darcy's due date was nineteen days away and it was January 18th.  Lance had started having nightmares again and it was about two weeks since he had a full nights sleep.  Dr. Gorma assured him that Darcy and the baby were doing fine, but he couldn't shake his fear of January 23rd, the date on the tombstone in his dream.  

To add to his worries, there was activity on Doom again.  Haggar had slowly started to regain her powers over the past few months.  Kadmus had arrived the night before, just as a precaution.

Darcy was reclining in her bed when Becca knocked on the door.

"Come on in!"  She called.

Becca burst through the door and raced to the bed, "Oh Darcy, it's so great seeing you again!  Oh my God!  You're huge!  Are you sure you aren't having twins or quintuplets?"

"It's nice seeing you too, Becca, and I'm not that big," Darcy muttered hugging her sister.

"I have so much stuff for you.  Mom was so sorry she couldn't make it, but she is going to try and come out in another month.   She sent stuff for the nursery, you won't need to shop for months."  
  


"Where is it?  I love all the baby stuff we keep getting."

"Lance said they'd bring it up to the nursery."

"Want to see it?"  Darcy asked, pushing back the covers.

"Lance said you're supposed to stay in bed."

"Did he?"  Darcy pushed herself up.  "Well, I've been in bed all morning and I'm sick of it.  I think I can walk into the next room."

Becca helped her to her feet and followed her into the nursery.  "Oh, Darc, this is awesome!"

"Thanks, I am so excited, Becs.  I just want to have this baby already and put this all to use."  Darcy stood beside the crib, running her hand over the railing.

"You only have, what, three more weeks?"

"Nineteen days."

Becca crossed to the rocking chair and saw a book lying open on the arm, "You're already reading to it, aren't you?"

Darcy smiled, rubbing soothing circles over her swollen stomach.  "Every night.  At first Lance picked on me, now he reads to the baby too and sometimes he just talks to my stomach."

"That's so cute."

Darcy waddled over to the rocking chair and sank into it, "So, tell me about you and Pidge."

Becca blushed slightly and turned to study the books on the shelves.

"Come on, Bec, I want to know what's going on."

"We, uh, we just started writing letters to each other and emailing.  Then we started talking over the computer cameras and, well…" Becca trailed off, toying with a stuffed red lion that sat on the shelf.

"He's a great guy," Darcy said.  "He's smart and kind.  He has a great sense of humor."

"I know."  Becca put the lion back on the shelf.  "I really like him, Darc."  She admitted.

Darcy grinned at her little sister, "That's great, Bec."

"Yeah, but Dad…"  Beca stopped when the door slid open and Lance and Pidge walked in carrying boxes.

"What are you doing out of bed?"  Lance asked.

"Hi to you too, honey," Darcy said wryly.

Pidge and Becca locked eyes and blushed before averting their gazes.

"You should be in bed," Lance set the box on the floor beside her.

"I'm fine, Lance.  I wanted to show Becca the nursery and I wanted to see what my mother sent."  She indicated the boxes.

Lance took the pocketknife from his belt and cut through the tape in the box.  It held more books, a mobile of the Winnie-the-Pooh characters, and a soft white blanket.

"This is great," Darcy spread the blanket on her lap, running her hands over the soft fabric.

Lance reached back into the box for the last item.  It was a stuffed mouse.  While Darcy and Becca giggled over how cute it was, Lance felt his stomach turn over.  It was the stuffed mouse from his dream, the one their daughter slept with.  _Oh, God, this can not be happening, he thought._

"What's wrong, Lance?"  Darcy asked, alarmed at his sudden paleness.

"Uh, nothing," he muttered, reaching for the next box.

He was about to cut it open when the castle alarms went off.  Lance felt his heart stop.  He and Pidge locked eyes.

"Becca," Lance jumped to his feet.  "Take Darcy back to our room.  I'm going to set the lock on this room and I want you guys to lock the door to the other room.  Wait in there until one of us contacts you."

"Okay," Becca looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes.

Lance helped Darcy to her feet and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Swear to me you won't leave the room."  
  


"I promise," she whispered.

Pidge offered Becca a soft smile and followed Lance out of the room.

"What's going on?"  Becca asked as she followed Darcy into the other room.

"I don't know," she rubbed nervous circles over her stomach.  Darcy was trying not to panic as she felt pain in her abdomen and a tightening in her chest.  "I, uh, I need to lie down."

"Are you okay?"  Becca asked worriedly.

"Yeah, the, uh, the code to lock the door is 9-9-8-5."  Darcy grunted as she settled back against the pillows.

Becca jumped when there was a sudden, sharp knock on the door.

"Sergeant Collier?"  
  


"Yeah?" Darcy yelled back.

"Cpl. Cheyen and Pvt. Whitman, Ma'am.  We were sent to stand at your door."

"Fine!"  She called through gritted teeth.  "Becca, this is silly, open the door."

Young Cpl. Cheyen stood in the doorway and saluted.

"What's going on, Corporal?"

"We're under attack, Ma'am."

"Doom?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Darcy nodded, "Alright, thank you, Corporal."  She sank back against the pillows as Becca shut and locked the door.  "Becca, in the closet you will find a metal lock box, will you get it for me please."

Becca crossed to the closet and retrieved the box, setting it on the bed.  Darcy opened it and pulled out her blaster.  She checked to make sure it was in working order, set the safety, and laid it on the bedside table within reach.

"It that really necessary?"  Becca asked, nervously.

"We're under attack," Darcy reminded her.

As if on cue, the castle shook as it absorbed a shot.

Darcy closed her eyes and tried to take her mind off the pain.  

"Are you okay?"  Becca whispered.

Darcy was about to tell her she was fine when she felt something different, something not right.  "Becca, go tell Cpl. Cheyen to get Dr. Gorma."

Becca's eyes widened and she froze.

"Now Becca!"  Darcy's voice rose.

*****************************************

Kadmus was in the hospital wing, conferring with Dr. Gorma when the alarms went off.  They were discussing the best way to delivery the baby that would keep both Darcy and the baby safe.

The second the alarms went off, Kadmus watched as Dr. Gorma snapped into action, calling to his nurses and quickly putting together a triage in preparation for injuries.

"Dr. Gorma," a young soldier burst through the door.  "It's Sergeant Collier, sir, she asked for you to come to her room."

Dr. Gorma took Nurse Helene aside and went over a few instructions with her before grabbing Nurse Jewelia and following the soldier.

*****************************************

"Watch your six Dante!"  Keith barked over the intercom. 

There were about a dozen small fighter ships who had invaded Arusian airspace.  The five lions were doing their best to defend the castle having already shot down seven of them.  The castle had been hit twice, but had just absorbed the shocks.  Red, Black, and Yellow had all taken hits, but none of the pilots were badly injured.

"This is ridiculous," Lance muttered, taking down another ship.  "No Robeast, no Lotor, what's going on?"  
  


"He just wants us to know he has rebuilt his army and he can attack," Pidge replied.

Keith shot down a ship.  The three ships left rose, leaving Arusian airspace.  The Lions circled the castle for ten minutes after Caleb had announced the Doom ships left Arusian airspace making sure all was clear.

"Alright," Keith announced when they all arrived back in Castle Control.  "We are on high alert.  Practice will double up to three hours each morning.  No one leaves the castle without clearance from either me or Lance.  Everyone keep your eyes open for anything unusual.  You're dismissed for now, but we will be having a meeting later on once I gather all the Intel.  Keep your communicators handy."

Lance wiped at the trickle of blood at his hairline.  It was just a scratch.  When Red had been hit, his head snapped forward and he hit the edge of the board.  If he hadn't been wearing his helmet, it would have been a lot worse.  He saw Dr. Gorma leaving his and Darcy's room and his heart stopped.

"Ah, Lieutenant, is everything alright?"  Dr. Gorma asked him.

"What's wrong?"  Lance croaked.

Dr. Gorma took Lance by the arm and led him to the side of the hall, "She was in pain.  Her womb began to tighten, not contractions, just tightened, and it was very painful.  It was brought on by stress, I had to sedate her.  The Sergeant is officially on complete bed rest until the baby is born."

"How bad is it?"

"She's been weak, I should have insisted sooner that she take it easy."

"She's been taking every precaution, she doesn't want anything to happen to this baby."

Dr. Gorma nodded, "It's a good thing her sister is here, except for trips to the bathroom, Sergeant Collier is not to leave that bed until the baby is born."

Lance swallowed hard, "But she'll be alright?"

"She should be."  

"Can I see her?"

"She's groggy, Lieutenant, and she needs to sleep."

Lance nodded.

Dr. Gorma laid a hand on his shoulder, "Contact me immediately if you need anything.  That cut on your head doesn't look too bad, but you will need to clean it."

"Okay," Lance muttered.  "Thanks."

Darcy was lying on the bed with her red throw blanket covering her.  She was feeling surprisingly good.  Her eyelids felt heavy, but she didn't want to sleep until she knew what was happening with the Doom battle.  She slid her gaze over when the door opened, expecting Becca who she had sent to get her a glass of juice.

"Hey, baby, how you feeling?"  Lance sat on the edge of the bed.

"Um, pretty good actually," she slurred.

"You need some sleep."

"How did the, uh, the…that battle go?"

Lance brushed the hair from her forehead and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.  She felt warm.  "Fine, we drove them off without a problem."

"You're bleeding."

"It's nothing, just a scratch. Don't worry."  He played with the edge of her blanket.  "Darc, you need to rest.  You can't get stressed, it isn't good for you or the baby."

"I know."  Her eyelids closed and then snapped open.

"Get some sleep," his voice broke.  

She slowly nodded, her eyes already closed.

Lance watched her sleep.  She was so peaceful, so beautiful.  Very gently, he laid a hand on her swollen stomach.  If anything happened to her, Lance didn't know what he would do.  That was when he made a very difficult decision.

His eye caught something silver on the bedside table.  She had taken her blaster out.  Swearing under his breath, Lance picked it up and packed it back in the lock box.  He was just returning it to the closet when the door slid open.

"Oh, she's asleep," Becca whispered, setting the glass of juice on the bedside table.

"Becca, will you stay here until I get back?   I need to talk to Keith and I don't want her to be alone if she should wake."

"Yeah, Lance.  Are you okay, you're bleeding."

He sighed, "I'm fine.  I'll be back in a few minutes."

Keith was in his office talking to an Intel official, going over the reports that had just arrived.  He waved Lance in and held up a finger, signifying that he would be done in a moment.

Lance nervously paced the room, twisting his wedding ring and mentally going over what he was going to say.  Keith would be pissed, but this was something he had to do.

Keith disconnected his videophone call and turned to Lance with a sigh.  "This isn't good, Lance.  Lotor is putting together a new army.  Where does he find these people?"

"We need to talk."

Keith raised his eyes, "What is it?"

"I want to take a leave of absence."  
  


"No."

Lance ran his hand through his hair, "Darcy is on complete bed rest.  Dr. Gorma had to sedate her.  She was suffering from bad pains brought on by stress.  I want to be with her until the baby is born."

"I understand, Lance, really I do.  But we need you.  You are the second-in-command.  If Doom is putting together a full-scale attack, we will need you."

"Not a total leave of absence, just from flying, Caleb can fly Red.  I will still sit in on meetings and help with the planning."  Lance told him.

"No, Lance, we need you."

"Dammit Keith!"  Lance slammed his palms down on the desk.  "Don't ask me to choose between Voltron and my family because I am telling you right now that Voltron won't win."

Keith felt his mouth fall open as he looked up at the worried, determined face of the man before him.  "Fine."


	38. The Unthinkable

"I can't believe he's doing this!"  Keith angrily paced Allura's study.  He went straight there after Lance left his office.  His wife was sitting at her desk composing correspondence to neighboring planets, warning them of the impending threat from Doom.

"He's worried about Darcy," Allura told him.  "Dr. Gorma told me she is on total bed rest now."

"But he is second-in-command, he is needed."

"Didn't you say he will still attend meetings and help with the planning?  Caleb is a fine pilot, he can fly Red."

Keith stopped pacing and leaned over her desk, "Why are you taking his side in this?"

"Because we don't know what's going to happen to Darcy."  She whispered.  

"What?"

Allura sighed and pushed back from the desk, "Dr. Gorma is worried, he doesn't know what else he can do about the pain anymore and Kadmus has been having bad premonitions."

Keith fell back into one of the chairs opposite her desk.  "It wouldn't be such a big deal if he hadn't done this on the same day as the first Doom attack in months."

"Well then, you are just going to have to defeat Doom and do away with Lotor."

He raised his head to look at her, "That's the plan."

"Honey, don't hold this against him.  He isn't turning his back on us, he's just changing his priorities, much like you did when Cady was born."

Keith ran his hand over his face.  He needed a shave.  "I know."

Allura rose and walked around to lean against the desk in front of him.  "If you try to force him he will only resent you and he will leave.  Do you think he would hesitate to resign his post if you made him choose?  Don't put him in that situation.  I know you are in a tough spot, Keith, you're being pulled in two directions, his commander and his friend."

"I guess it wouldn't help us much if he's distracted up in the Lion."

Allura smiled softly and ran her hand through his hair and cupped his cheek, "We can do this, Keith.  But right now Lance and Darcy need our support."

He took her hand in his and stood, "I know.  His announcement just came as a shock.  I have to go find Caleb and talk to him."

******************************************

Lance returned to his room to find Darcy still passed out on the bed, snoring softly.

"Is everything alright?"  Becca asked.

He gave her a weak smile, "Yeah.  Why don't you go settle in, I'm going to stay here with her."  
  


"Just let me know if you need me to do anything."

"Thanks, Bec, you have no idea how glad we are you're here."

She gave him a quick, awkward hug and left.  Lance turned and looked down on his wife, his heart heavy.  He felt better after talking to Keith, but he couldn't quite squash the guilt.  He knew they needed him, but he could not be up in Red if Darcy went into labor or had to be rushed to the hospital.  Caleb was a very capable pilot and could easily cover for him.

Lance crossed to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scrawled a note on it.  

                        **Darcy,**

**I'm in the nursery if you need anything.  Don't get up, just call for me.**

He set it against the lamp on the bedside table so she would see it when she woke.  In the nursery he unpacked the boxes Darcy's mother had sent.  He shelved the books and laid out the little hand crocheted sweaters and bonnets on the dressing table to show them to Darcy when she woke and attached the mobile to the crib.

When he came to the little stuffed mouse, Lance stared at it.  He wanted to throw it away, but knew that wouldn't change anything.  He couldn't look at it though, it reminded him of what might be.  At a loss for what to do, Lance placed it in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

*******************************************

Darcy woke slowly, feeling groggy and lightheaded.  She blinked a few times and looked around the room.  The sun was beginning to set and the room was very dimly lit.  _How long have I been asleep?  She thought, rubbing her eyes.  Her stomach rumbled and she pushed herself up a little.  A small piece of paper caught her eye and she smiled._

"Lance?"

He was sitting in the rocking chair flipping through the book 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' that Allura had leant them.  When he heard his name, he jumped to his feet and raced into their room.

"Well, well, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke," Lance smiled at her from the doorway.

"How long was I out?"  She struggled to sit up.

"A couple of hours," he told her, helping her sit up and placing pillows behind her.

"What happened earlier?  Was it Doom?"

Lance sat on the bed beside her.  "Yeah it was a dozen fighter ships.  We took care of them though."

"So they're back."

"It looks that way.  But I don't want you to worry, I took a leave of absence so I can be with you."

Darcy's eyes widened in shock, "You can't do that!  They need you."

"I don't care, you and the baby are what's important.  I'm still going to attend meetings and help with the planning, but I'm not going to be flying, at least not until the baby's born."

She felt tears well up in her eyes.  She knew what flying meant to him, how important the Force and protecting Arus was.  "Lance…"

"Don't start, Darc, this isn't up for discussion," he brushed the tear from her cheek.  "I don't want you upset or stressed out, I want to be here for you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He grinned at her, "You don't have to thank me, I do it because I love you.  How're you feeling?"

"I'm hungry," she sniffled.

"What are you hungry for?"

She thought a moment and tugged at the blanket.  "Um, a bagel and cream cheese and a peanut butter and cheese sandwich."

Lance made a face, "Alright.  I'll get it and be right back."  He handed her the remote to the televiewer.  "Just relax."

On his way to the kitchen, Lance's communicator beeped.  "Yeah, Collier."

"Hey Lance, meeting in the conference room in fifteen minutes."  Keith told him.

"Alright, I'll be there."   Lance snapped his communicator shut and went to find Becca so she could help Darcy.

**************************************** 

The next couple of days were hectic ones in the Castle of Lions.  Every morning Lance watched practice from Castle Control.  The team looked good.  The Intel reports claimed that Doom had built up an army, not nearly as big as they had once been, but still strong.  Both Arus and Pollux were on high alert.

Darcy was bored and restless, but she stayed in bed, too scared of what might happen to the baby if she didn't.  Dr. Gorma checked on her every morning and evening.  She was still drinking her tea regularly and Kadmus would come and see her when he could.

On the afternoon of January 22nd, Lance took Keith aside to talk.

"I, uh, I don't know how to explain this to you, Keith, so I'm just going to come right out and say it.  Unless we're under attack tomorrow, I am going to spend the entire day with Darcy."

Keith furrowed his brow, trying to think of what might be significant about the next day.  "Uh, okay.  Do you want to talk about it?"

Lance ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't really explain it, I just have this feeling…I need…I…need to be with her tomorrow."

"Alright, but if there's an attack…"

"No problem."  Lance said, quickly.  "I'll be in Castle Control."

Keith nodded and muttered, "Alright."

"Thanks man.  It's just a couple more weeks."

"I know.  How're you holding up?"

Lance smiled, "I can't wait for this baby to be born and Darcy is so impatient, I think she's ready to go to Dr. Gorma and tell him to induce labor."

"Yeah, Allura was going out of her mind the last couple of weeks of her pregnancy.  How's she feeling?"

"She's weak, but more than anything else, she's bored."

Keith laughed, "I guess it's a good thing her sister came out to entertain her."

Lance rolled his eyes, "You'd think that, but she has been spending more time with Pidge than Darcy."

"Geez, it seems like just yesterday that Pidge was more interested in video games than girls."  Keith unclipped his communicator as it beeped.  "Whitaker."

"Captain, a report has come in I think you might like to see," Koran said.

"I'll be right there," he snapped it shut and looked up at Lance.  "I'll see you around, man, let me know if you guys need anything."

"Yeah, thanks, Keith."  Lance turned to head back to his room.

Allura and Cady were sitting on the bed with Darcy, keeping her company.  When Lance walked in, Cady was lying her head on Darcy's stomach, gently patting it while Darcy rubbed her back.

"Having some kind of a party?"  He asked.

"Yeah, a 'Keep Darcy From Going Out Of Her Mind With Boredom' party," Darcy tilted her face up to accept his kiss.

"Lan'!"  Cady squealed, pursing her lips for a kiss.

"Hi there, Cady Bear," Lance kissed her softly.

Cady had grown into a happy, spirited fourteen month old.  Always giving kisses and flirting with the boys on the Force.  But then that was to be expected when a little girl was showered with affection and spoiled rotten by a large group of guys.

"The baby's feeling rather hyper," Darcy grabbed his hand and laid it on her stomach.

Lance felt the baby move and kick, grinning like a madman. "Looks like she's just about ready to come out."

"The nursery's ready, we're ready, now it's just up to her," Darcy said, she had long ago taken to referring to the baby as a girl even though they hadn't let Dr. Gorma tell them the sex of the baby.

Lance sat down beside her, still holding his hand to her stomach, reveling in the feel of their baby.  "How're things going, Allura?"

"Good, good.  I think we're ready for any attack that might come."

"Yeah, we just have to pry our Green pilot off my sister-in-law," Lance muttered.

"Oh stop it, Lance," Darcy swatted at his arm.  "Becca told me they're taking it slowly."

"What happens when she returns to Terra?"  Allura asked.

"I don't think they're even thinking that far ahead."  Darcy yawned and leaned her head on Lance's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, we can take a hint," Allura stood.  "Say bye-bye, Cady."

"Bye-bye."  Cady kissed Darcy, then Lance.

"Bye, Cady," Darcy waved as Allura picked her up.

"Bye-bye Cady Bear," Lance blew a kiss which Cady returned.

When the door slid shut behind them, Lance turned and dropped a kiss on Darcy's head.  "Tomorrow you and I are going to spend the entire day together."

"What's the occasion?"

"No reason, I just want to be with you and the little one," he rubbed his hand over her stomach.

"That sounds nice.  We can tuck in for the day, it's supposed to snow any way, it'll be cozy.  I always loved being snowed in."

Lance nuzzled her neck, "We can watch some movies, make out, listen to a little music."

Darcy giggled as his breath tickled her skin, "You have a one track mind."

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful."

"Ugh, I am not!  I have no make-up on, my hair looks terrible, I'm as big as a house…"

Lance took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.  "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

Darcy blushed and averted her gaze.

Lance leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Before she could respond, the castle alarms sounded.  

"Shit," Lance swore under his breath and jumped to his feet.  "Stay here, call me on the communicator if you need anything.  I'll find Becca to come and sit with you."

Darcy nodded, rubbing her stomach nervously.

Lance put his hands on her shoulders, "Calm down, Darc, it'll be okay.  Nothing will happen to you or the baby.  I'll send a couple of guards up as well, okay?  Stay calm."

"I will," she whispered.

"I love you."  He told her, kissing her hard.

"I love you too," she said as he turned to leave.

Moments later, Becca arrived.  "How you feelin', Darc?"

"I'm alright, I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Tell me about it," Becca fell back on the bed beside her.

"Sergeant Collier?"  A voice called through the door.

"Yeah!"  Darcy yelled back.

"Privates Fforden and Iyre, Ma'm!  We're out here if you need anything!"

"Thanks!"  She turned to her sister.  "So, Becs, how's Pidge?"

Becca smiled, "Fine.  He said he's going to take me for a ride in Green after this threat passes."

Darcy gasped as the castle shook.

"I really hate this," Becca whispered.

"It's okay, they guys won't let anything happen to us," Darcy told her.

The castle shook again, harder this time.  

"What if…"  Becca started to say, but stopped when Darcy sat upright and held up her hand to silence her.

***************************************

The five lions were in the air, fighting the eight fighter ships that had arrived.  No one seemed to notice when one of the ships pretended to take a hit and quickly descended to the ground.  Nor did they notice the two cloaked figures that raced from the ship towards the castle.

***************************************

In the hall outside the room, Becca and Darcy heard the two guards yelling, a scuffling sound and a few blaster shots.  Darcy grabbed her communicator and dialed up Lance.

"Collier."

"Lance what's going on?"

"We're under attack, Darcy."

"Did they breech the castle?"

"Not that we know of, why?"

"Something's going on out in the hall, Lance," her voice rose a little.  "Shots were fired."

Lance swore, "I'll be right there, Darc."  He snapped the communicator shut and turned to Allura and Koran.  "Something's going on up in the hall, I'm going to run up and check on Darcy."  He grabbed two guards and took off running.

"Get me my weapon," Darcy told Becca.

"But…"

"Just get it Becca!"  Darcy pushed herself all the way up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  Her heart was racing, something was happening.  

Becca got the metal lock box out of the closet and set it on the bed beside Darcy.  She watched as her sister once again took it from the box, turned it on and checked to make sure it was in working order, but this time she didn't put the safety on.

Another blaster shot was fired in the hall.

"You locked the door, didn't you?"  Darcy asked her sister.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Becca crossed to the pad to double check.

The door slid open, Darcy looked up, expecting Lance.  She gasped when two cloaked figures entered the room.  She quickly raised her weapon and trained it on them.  "Who are you?"

With lightening quick reflexes, the one figure reached out and grabbed Becca, holding a weapon to her head.  

"Drop your gun."

"Lotor," Darcy hissed.

He shook his head back, causing the hood of his cloak to fall back.  "You're a quick one.  Now if you don't want me to put a hole in your sister's head I would suggest you out your weapon down."

Becca watched her, tears running down her face, shaking slightly.          

Very slowly, Darcy laid her blaster on the bedside table and raised her hands, "Let her go, Lotor."

"Get to your feet," the second person whispered.

Darcy did as she was told, pushing up from the bed.  She wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to ignore the throbbing pain.  "Let her go."

Lotor let Becca go, shoving her toward her sister, aiming his weapon at the two of them.  "Now where's your beloved husband?"

"What do you want?"  Darcy asked.

"You're in pain," Haggar whispered.

Darcy ignored her.

"I want your husband."  Lotor smiled, causing his gruesome face to wrinkle.

Becca cried quietly.

"You got me," Lance stepped into the room behind them, weapon drawn, flanked by two similarly armed guards.

Lotor turned to face him, firing two quick shots, disposing of the two guards.

Darcy gasped, feeling her legs tremble beneath her.

"Sit down, Darcy," Lance said, never taking his eyes or his weapon off Lotor.

She sank onto the edge of the bed, rubbing her stomach.  Becca sat beside her.

Lotor smiled softly, his gun still trained on the two women, "Good to see you again, Lieutenant."  He stepped closer to Darcy and Becca.

"Don't take another step," Lance warned.

"Don't make me shoot your wife."  Lotor said.

"What do you want?"

"You to suffer," Lotor said, squeezing the trigger of his gun, grazing Darcy's arm with a laser.

Becca screamed.  Darcy gasped and leaned heavily on her sister.

"You son of a bitch," Lance roared, charging him.

Lotor raced to the bed, pushed Becca to the floor and grabbed Darcy by the hair, pulling her to her feet, holding his gun to her stomach.  "Don't move, Lieutenant."

Lance froze.

Darcy stared at him, terrified, blood running down her arm.  She was shaking uncontrollably, pain etched in her face as he yanked her hair.

"Please, Lotor, don't."  Lance pleaded.

Lotor grinned, enjoying his power over the man who had ruined his life.

"I'll do anything you ask, just don't hurt Darcy."  

"Hmmm…anything?"  Lotor asked, pressing the gun harder into her stomach.  

Darcy gasped.  She suddenly felt warm and wet.  "Oh God!"  She screamed.

Lance looked at her and paled at what he saw.

Lotor looked down in disgust at the puddle below her that had splashed his boots.

"My water broke," she gasped.

"Lotor!"  Lance yelled.  "For the love of God, let her go!  She is innocent, she didn't do anything to you!"

Darcy gasped and groaned as the pain got worse and Lotor tightened his grip on her hair.  It felt as though he was ripping it all out by the roots.

Somewhere in the distance Lance heard the sound of running.  Someone was coming.  He prayed it was Keith or one of the guys and that they were coming armed.

"Drop your weapon," Lotor said.  He too heard the sound of approaching people.

Lance set it on the dresser beside him and raised his hands.  "Let her go now.  She can't hurt you."

Lotor shoved her away from him.  Darcy lost her balance and fell, slamming her head on the bedside table.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.  Lance watched as she fell limply to the ground, landing hard on her side.  He made a move to step toward her but was stopped when Lotor fired his weapon, hitting him in the leg, the arm and the shoulder.  His last image before everything went black, was Darcy lying completely still on the floor.

Keith, Pidge, and Hunk arrived at the door, weapons drawn, just as Lotor fired his first shot at Lance.  

"Damn you!"  Pidge fired his blaster hitting Lotor in the arm, causing him to drop his weapon.  Pidge stepped forward, firing twice more, hitting him in the stomach and chest.  He turned his weapon on Haggar who had been watching from beside the door.

Hunk dropped to his knees beside Lance while Keith knelt beside Darcy.  He pulled out his communicator and called Dr. Gorma, telling him to send two gurneys immediately.

Becca rose to her feet.  She had been cowering beside the bed while this had all been happening.

"Are you okay?" Pidge asked her, keeping his eyes on Haggar.

"Yeah," she whispered, shakily.

Kadmus appeared in the doorway breathing heavily and leaning on his walking stick.  "I got here as quickly as I could," he wheezed.

Haggar hissed at him.

"Stupid witch," he said to her before turning to Pidge.  "I'll take care of her."

"I'm not afraid of you, old man," she whispered.

"Liar."  He stepped towards her, grabbing her arm.  "Come with me."  
  


"No, please, Kadmus, we're blood."  Her voice changed.

"Don't remind me.  I have no sympathy for you any more.  I gave you a second chance months ago, but not this time."  He told her, dragging her from the room.

Dr. Gorma arrived in the door, followed by a couple of his nurses, and took in the scene before him, "Okay, I'll need you gentlemen to help me get them on the gurneys."

Hunk lifted Lance and set him on one gurney while Keith lifted Darcy and set her on the other.

"It looks like her water broke," Keith told Dr. Gorma.

The doctor nodded, "Let's get them to the hospital now."

They all froze when they heard a loud, screeching scream.  Kadmus appeared at the door.

"You no longer need to fear Haggar, she won't be bothering you again.  Nor will he."  Kadmus pointed to Lotor's still form.

Keith nodded, "Thank you, Kadmus." He turned to Dr. Gorma.  "Let's get them to the hospital."

Pidge turned to Becca where she stood, shaking, quietly crying.  He crossed to her, wrapping his arms around her while she sobbed against his neck.  He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her.


	39. January 23rd

Lance could hear before he could see.  It was almost as though his hearing was coming into focus.  At first he heard the sounds of someone moving around and then he heard soft humming.  He fought to open his eyes, a quiet moan escaping his lips.

"Lt. Collier?"   It was Nurse Jewelia.  She saw his head move as he tried to shake himself awake.  "Dr. Gorma?"  She called from the doorway.  "He's coming around."

"Lieutenant?" 

The first thing Lance saw when he opened his eyes was a blurry image of Dr. Gorma leaning over him.

For a few blissful seconds, Lance forgot what had happened to him.  He searched his mind to try and remember when it all came crashing down on him.  "Darcy."  His dry voice cracked.

"Calm down, Lieutenant, she's resting.  How're you feeling?"  Dr. Gorma asked, prying his eyes open and shining a pen light into them.

Lance tried to sit up, but felt his left arm immobile.  He looked down to see his torso wrapped in bandages, holding his arm to his side.  His left leg was wrapped tightly and the entire left side of his body throbbed with pain.  "What happened?"

"You were shot in the shoulder, arm and leg and grazed on your side.  But none of the wounds are life threatening."

"No, I mean to Darcy.  What happened?"  
  


Dr. Gorma stood upright, "I delivered your daughter by emergency C-section at 10:47pm."

Lance felt a lump rise in his throat, he swallowed hard, trying to speak around it, "And?"

"She's two weeks premature, but she looks to be in good health.  All the precautions Sgt. Collier took helped."

"What about Darcy?"

Dr. Gorma sighed, "She was very weak before all of this happened, Lieutenant, she has yet to regain consciousness.  She has a concussion and her body took an awful shock.  We're watching her very carefully."

"I want to see her," Lance pushed himself up awkwardly with his right arm.

"You need to rest, you can see her in the morning."

"No, now."  Lance gritted his teeth and pushed himself to the edge of the bed.

"You're very weak, Lieutenant."

"Fuck that," he snarled.

Dr. Gorma sighed again, "Wait here, I'll get you a wheelchair."

Lance sat on the edge of the bed, his right leg dangling over the side and his left leg sticking straight out in front of him.

"Hey, man, how you doing?"  Keith's head appeared around the edge of the door.

"How do you think?"  Lance snapped.

Keith disappeared from the doorway and a moment later, backed into the room pulling a carrier on wheels while Allura pushed the other end.  They moved slowly, trying to not jostle the tiny person inside.  

They stopped in front of the bed, Allura sitting down beside Lance.  "Your daughter," she whispered.

Lance was at a total loss for words.  He stared down at the tiny baby.  She was wrinkled and red, a shock of dark hair stood straight up, forming a mohawk.   Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was wrapped tightly in a pale pink blanket.

"She's beautiful," he breathed.

"Yes, she is," Allura rested her cheek on his shoulder.  "She has your chin"

"And Darcy's nose," Lance said.

"Congratulations, Lance.  I'm glad you had a daughter, I wouldn't let any son of yours in the same castle as my daughter."  Keith teased.

Lance gave him a weak smile, "She wouldn't have a chance against his charm.  Now I just have to worry about beating the boys away."

"What's her name?"  Allura asked him, gently lifting the baby from the carrier and laying her in the curve of Lance's right arm.

"If," Lance cleared his throat.  "If we had a girl, we decided her name would be Schuyler, Schuyler Grace."

"Schuyler," Allura tried out the name.  "It's lovely, Lance."

Lance continued to stare down at his daughter, his heart pounding.  He had only known her a few seconds and he had already lost his heart completely to her.  "Have you seen Darcy?"

Keith and Allura exchanged glances over his head.

"She, uh, she's still unconscious," she told him.

"I know.  How bad is it?"  Lance tore his gaze from his daughter to look at Allura.

"I don't really know, Lance, Dr. Gorma said we'd have a better idea once she wakes."

He looked back down at the tiny sleeping form cradled to his chest.  "What happened to Lotor?"  
  


"He's dead," Keith said.  "Pidge shot him.  And Haggar is as well, Kadmus took care of her."

"Good."  Lance whispered.

Dr. Gorma entered the room, pushing an empty wheelchair.  "You may go see her for a few minutes, Lieutenant, but I don't want you tiring yourself out."  
  


"Can I take the baby in?"  Lance asked.

"No, I'd rather you didn't."

Allura lifted Schuyler out of his arm, gently, "We'll be waiting for you, Lance."

With Keith's help, Lance hopped into the wheelchair, "Which room is she in?"

"Follow me, Lieutenant," Dr. Gorma led the way from his room while Lance steered the wheelchair using the touchpad on the arm.

Darcy's room was quiet except for the slow, steady beeping of the heart monitor.  Lance couldn't help but notice how slowly it was beeping.  With his heart in his throat, he approached the bed while Dr. Gorma excused himself, leaving the door open just a crack.

She was lying on her back, her head bandaged.  A nasty bruise was forming on her temple, just showing under the bandages, it stood out dark purple against her pale skin.  She wore a hospital gown and her upper left arm was bandaged where the laser had grazed her.  Her breathing was shallow and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey, baby," Lance whispered, taking her limp right hand in his.  "We had a girl, I was right.  Little Schuyler.  She's so beautiful, Darcy, you have to wake up so you can see her.  You have to wake up because I need you."  His voice cracked.  "Lotor's dead, Darcy.  We have nothing to fear from him ever again.  This means we can move out of the castle, get a little house of our own."  Lance lifted his eyes, blinking back the gathering tears, and happened to glance at the clock on the wall.  It was 1:39 in the morning.  It was January 23rd.  His heart momentarily stopped beating when he saw that.  "Oh, God, Darcy, please wake up.  I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."  He brought their joined hands to his lips and gently kissed her fingers.

A thought suddenly struck Lance.  "Wait a minute, in my dream you died the same day Schuyler was born, but she was born yesterday and now it's tomorrow.  Maybe they were _just dreams.  You're going to be fine, Darc, I know you will, you have to be."  He leaned back in his wheelchair, still gripping her hand in his, watching as her chest fell and rose in jerky motions.  Suddenly the beeping of her heart monitor started racing.  Lance looked around, trying to find the switch to alert Dr. Gorma._

The door flew open and Dr. Gorma and Nurse Helene rushed in.

"Get out of the way, Lieutenant," Dr. Groma snapped, pushing past him.

Lance rolled the chair back, watching as they tended to her, finally Dr. Gorma injected a liquid into her IV.  The heart monitor eventually slowed to a more normal rate.

"I want you to return to your room, Lieutenant."  Dr. Gorma looked down on him.

"What's wrong with her?"  Lance whispered.

"She needs to rest.  Her body has been beaten and bruised.  She needs to heal, give her time."

"Will she make it?"

"She should."

Lance swallowed hard and nodded.

"Go back to your room."  Dr. Gorma said.

"But I want to…"

"You can come back in the morning."

Back in his room, Becca sat in a chair beside the bed, cradling Schuyler in her arms.

"How's Darcy?"  She whispered when he wheeled back into the room.

"I, uh, I don't really know."  He stopped beside them.  "How's Schuyler?"

Becca smiled down at her niece.  "She's good, she hasn't wakened yet."  She looked up at him, "Where did you guys come up with that name?"

"Darcy saw it once in a movie, some actress' name, and she liked it.  It means scholar in Danish, we looked it up.  Grace just seemed to go with it."

Becca handed her to him and Lance cradled her to his chest.  She looked away when she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Darcy should be awake for this," his voice cracked.  "This is supposed to be one of the greatest days of our lives and she's lying in there.  She hasn't even seen Schuyler yet."

"She'll be okay, Lance."

"God, I hope so."

There was a knock on the door.  Lance nodded to Becca who crossed to answer it.

"You need some sleep, Lieutenant, let me take the little one for now."  Nurse Jewelia entered the room.

Lance nodded.  He looked down at Schuyler, studying her every feature before handing her over to the nurse.

************************************

A few hours later, Lance woke from a fitful sleep to the faint sound of a baby's cries.  He groaned and tried to block out the noise.  _There are people trying to sleep,_ he thought to himself.  _Why isn't Cady in her nursery any way?  _

The sound permeated his mind and his eyes flew open.  That wasn't Cady.  That was _his_ baby, _his_ daughter.  Lance pushed himself up and turned so his legs hung over the side of the bed.  It took him a moment to steel himself so he could stand unsteadily on his right leg and hop to the wheelchair.  

He followed the cries to the room on the other side of Darcy's room where Becca sat in an old rocking chair in the quickly put together nursery.  She was trying to get a small bottle near Schuyler's mouth as she squirmed and screamed.

"Need help?"  Lance asked.

Becca looked up, gratefully, "She hasn't eaten.  Nurse Helene said I should try and see if I could get something in her."  
  


"Here, you need to hold her a little more upright, give me the bottle," Lance laid the nipple against her tiny mouth and watched as she instinctively opened her mouth and sucked it in.  He smiled as he felt the gentle tug as she sucked.  

"Didn't they teach you about this in pre-med?"  He teased lightly.

"Not yet, we're still on how the baby gets in there," she responded sardonically.

"It's completely different from books when you're actually holding the baby."

"How's Darcy?"  Becca whispered.

"I haven't been in to see her yet, I woke up when I heard Schuyler and I came straight in here."  Lance never lifted his gaze from his daughter.

"Will she be alright?"

"God I hope so."  He whispered.

They watched in silence as Schuyler drained the bottle.  "What is this, by the way?"  Lance asked.

"It's a formula Nurse Helene swears by.  She said it's a good enough substitute for breastfeeding since Darcy can't, well, you know…"

"Yeah," Lance carefully pulled the empty bottle from her mouth.

Becca wiped her mouth with the spit-up cloth she had over her shoulder and gently burped her niece, following Lance's instructions.  "How do you know all this?"  She asked him.

"I read a few books, we talked to Allura, we got a few hints.  We also helped out a bit with Cady."

"It doesn't just come to you when the baby's born?"  
  


Lance smiled weakly, "No.  I wasn't even there when she was born."

Becca squeezed his hand gently and went back to rubbing Schuyler's back.  "I contacted my parents, Lance, they're on their way."

He nodded.

******************************

"There you are, Lieutenant," Nurse Helene walked into the room a couple of hours later.

When Becca had gotten up to change the baby, Lance had pushed himself up out of his chair and hopped over to the rocking chair.  When she finished, Lance held out his good arm for his daughter.  He had no idea how much time passed while he watched Schuyler fuss and then fall asleep while he slowly rocked.  Becca had left him alone so she could go shower and change, she had been in the hospital all night.

"How's Darcy?"  He asked the nurse.

"No change, I'm afraid," Helene gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but I would like to check and clean your wounds first.  You really shouldn't be pushing yourself so much, you need to give yourself time to heal."  She said as she carefully scooped the baby out of his arm.

"I'm fine."  The truth was he had been trying to ignore the throbbing pain and had meant to ask for some kind of pain killer.

Darcy looked much the same as she had the night before when Lance steered his wheelchair into the room.  It had taken a half hour for Nurse Helene to clean and redress his wounds.  His leg and side weren't more than grazes, but his arm and shoulder were much worse.  His arm was no longer taped to his side, but was still wrapped from his shoulder to his wrist.  

He stopped beside the bed and took her hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb, "Darcy, I just spent the morning with Schuyler, she's amazing.  I wish you would wake up already so you can meet her.  They still won't let me bring her in here, so you're just going to have to snap out of it."  He sighed and watched her, looking for some sign that she heard him.  Of course there was none.  "Remember when I had been hit by Haggar's spell and I was out of it for a while.  You told me how hard it was for you waiting and watching, well, you're doing it to me now.  That's pretty selfish of you, especially considering the fact that we have a baby to take care of now and I can't do that alone."  His eyes traveled down her body.  Her chest was moving slowly and her stomach was down quite a bit.  It broke his heart to think that they had both missed the birth of their daughter.  He silently cursed Lotor.  But he was dead now, no longer a threat, and as glad as Lance was for that, part of him wished he had been the one to pull the trigger.

He brought her hand up to kiss her palm and then held it to his cheek, it was cold.  "She has your nose, Darcy and you should see the hair.  There's just a little tuft of hair that sticks up like a mohawk.  Our little punk baby."  He stopped when he saw her eyelids flutter.  "Darcy, honey, can you hear me?  Come on, wake up," he pleaded.  "Open your eyes."

Very slowly, her eyes opened.  They darted around and stopped, staring blankly at Lance.

"Darcy," he whispered.

She focused on him and stared.

"Can you talk?"

She brought her hand up and rested it on her stomach, suddenly her mouth fell open and a look of panic crossed her face.

"Its okay, Darc, its okay, she's okay.  The baby is okay," Lance quickly assured her.  "She's safe and she's beautiful.  Oh God, I am so glad you're awake."  
  


Darcy felt her eyes start to close.

"No, come on, stay awake, I'm going to call Dr. Gorma."  Lance said, reaching for the switch.

All of a sudden, Darcy's eyes flew open and she gasped, arching her back as though she was in intense pain.  The heart monitor raced and she gasped for breath.

Lance pressed the switch alerting Dr. Gorma and the nurse on duty that something wasn't right.  

Everything that happened next was like a bad dream. 

Dr. Gorma and Nurse Helene rushed in, pushing past Lance.  They spoke to each other, saying thinks that made no sense to Lance.  They also spoke to Darcy, speaking in soothing words, trying to calm her.  Another nurse pushed Lance's wheelchair out of the room, telling him he needed to rest and to let the doctor do his job.

Keith stood in the hall.  He had just come to check and see how everything was going when Lance was deposited outside Darcy's room.

"What's going on?"  Keith asked.

"I don't know."  Lance watched as Nurse Helene ran from the room and returned with a vial in her hand.   He gripped the arm of the chair when he heard the steady tone of the heart monitor indicting that she was flat lining.  

Keith dropped a reassuring hand on Lance's good shoulder and they stood in silence, waiting, until Dr. Gorma slowly walked out.


	40. Epilogue: Golden Slumbers

Lance looked down at the tiny person in his arms. "Happy one month birthday, Schuyler," he whispered, running his hand gently over her hair. As hard as he tried, he couldn't tame the mohawk. Allura assured him that as it grew, her hair would smooth down. Schuyler would not be a little punk girl running around at the age of six with a mohawk.

He stroked her cheek with his finger as she looked up at him with half closed eyes over the edge of her pacifier. His mother had tried to talk him out of letting her have pacifiers, but Darcy's mother had given it to her when she was still in the hospital wing. Now Schuyler was addicted to it. Lance wasn't too worried about it though, he didn't think she would still be sucking on it on her way to college.

They were curled up in the large rocking chair in the nursery he and Darcy had put together. It was just after midnight on February 22nd. One month ago their lives forever changed. Lotor and Haggar had entered the castle and everything changed.

He was on medical leave for the time being, aside from some soreness and stiffness in his arm, he was almost entirely healed. But he was in no hurry to return to work. He had resigned his post with the Garrison and accepted Keith's offer to be his second-in-command of the Arusian military, one of his main duties being the training of pilots for the Arusian Air Brigade. Lance was settling on Arus, something both his parents and Darcy's parents tried to talk him out of. They all wanted them to move back to Terra, but this was their home now. This was where Schuyler had been born, this is where she would grow up. His life was here now.

Lance watched as her eyes grew heavy and the pacifier stopped moving. A small smile crossed his lips and he gently removed it from her mouth. She looked so much like Darcy. Becca had sent him baby pictures of Darcy when she had returned to Terra. The only difference was that Schuyler had a slightly more square chin, like his, and her hair was darker, again like his.

Becca would be visiting again in a few months when school let out for the summer. Partially to see Schuyler and partially to see Pidge. Lance's smile grew a bit more at the thought of Becca and Pidge. She was bolder than Darcy and had been able to bring Pidge out of his shell. Gadara had been right when she said Pidge would be a changed man, he seemed older, more mature. But he was starting to show glimmers of his old self. He had helped Hunk repair the Lions after that last battle and was now helping train the Arusian military computer technicians.

Hunk had popped the question to Paton Lacko, the chief of Police in Alforia and his girlfriend of two years. They had wanted to wait until the threat of Doom had passed before getting married. They were, however, going to take it slower than Darcy and Lance had. The wedding wasn't going to be for several more months. Cady was going to be the flower girl and Paton's nephew was going to be the ring bearer.

Lance sighed. He was so afraid that Darcy had been cheated out of the wedding she really wanted. Granted, she did have the dress she wanted and it was an outdoors ceremony like she wanted. But they hadn't had a real reception, having cancelled the one they had planned since their families had made it for the ceremony. There had been no first dance, no throwing of the bouquet, no ring bearer or flower girl. She had told him over and over that she didn't need all that, she never really did like being the center of attention. But a wedding was different. It hadn't bothered him. He would have been happy if it had just been the two of them, he only wanted to marry her, with or without a ceremony.

Keith and Allura were expecting another baby. This castle was going to be overrun with children before long. Not that anyone seemed to mind. They were thrilled, of course, and Allura was already looking up names. Keith was starting to show some strain, although he would never admit it. He had had meetings with the Garrison, giving them full reports of the downfall of Doom, including the arrests of what was left of the Doom Army. It would be a while before he cleared all the red tape, but Lance hoped he and Allura would be able to take a couple of days to regroup.

Schuyler began to whimper. Lance started rocking again, not realizing he had stopped. Her whimpers grew a little louder.

"Sh, its okay, baby girl, go back to sleep," he whispered.

One of the things Lance had learned over the past month was that he wasn't very good at lullabies. He just didn't know any. So he did what he could, singing the only songs he knew and it seemed to work for his little girl. Very softly he began singing one of his favorites and the closest thing to a lullaby he knew, an old rock ballad.

Schuyler's whimpers began to die down and she sighed quietly. Lance felt a presence with them in the room. He looked up and smiled.

"You never sang to me."

"Sure I did." He insisted.

"Nope, I would remember that, you have a nice voice. You should've wakened me, you're always getting up with her."

"You need your rest."

Darcy stood in front of them looking pale and drawn. She had spent three weeks in the hospital, returning to their room just the week before. It had been two days before she regained consciousness, she woke disoriented and groggy, too weak to sit upright or walk. It was a week before she could hold Schuyler by herself.

Dr. Gorma had prepared Lance for the worst, it was very touch and go at first, she was incredibly lucky to have survived at all. Over the past couple of years, her body had taken quite a beating. Darcy had been shot, poisoned, survived a difficult pregnancy, had flat lined twice, and had been beaten and bruised. She wouldn't be able to have anymore children, there was just no way her body could handle it. But they had Schuyler and that was enough for them. Darcy was supposed to still be on bed rest, but more often than not Lance would find her in the nursery.

He held the sleeping bundle out to her and she gathered their baby to her breast.

"Come here," he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer until she sat on his lap.

Darcy cuddled up to him, her head on his shoulder, and watched her little girl sleep. She felt guilty thinking of how Lance had taken on all the parental responsibilities over the past month. Dr. Gorma told her repeatedly that it was a miracle she had survived, she needed to take it easy.

She had been offered medical leave by the Garrison but had chosen to resign instead. There was no guarantee that she would ever be as strong as she had once been. Keith had told her that once she was back on her feet, Darcy had a job as a flight instructor if she wanted it. However, for the time being, she was working on building up her strength and bonding with her daughter.

Lance brought both arms around her and began to rock the chair again. His heart beating fast, he buried his face in her hair. Twice, he had almost lost Darcy, twice. He was in absolute awe of her and her strength, both physically and emotionally. He was relieved to know that now there was no longer a serious military threat and he could build a life with his family. He knew better than to take anything for granted and it had been a hard lesson to learn.

Lance was a completely different person than he had been when he first landed on Arus. When he had first arrived, piloting was his love in life. All he wanted was to fly Red, flirt with a couple of local girls and have a good time. Now his definition of a 'good time' had totally changed. He was a father and a husband. Flying, the military, everything that had once been so important to him now took a second seat to what he held on his lap.

Darcy sighed contentedly and tilted her head back to look at him.

"Hi," he whispered down at her.

"Hi."

He reached up and brushed her mussed hair away from her face, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I love you."

She smiled softly, "I love you too."

He pressed a light kiss to her temple and nuzzled her hair, singing very softly in to her ear…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Both the title of this chapter and the song Lance sings comes from "Golden Slumbers" by the Beatles off of Abbey Road. I removed the lyrics when the new rule was installed. 


End file.
